


Contact

by kaitou_marron



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Vaguely Described/Implied Sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 91,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitou_marron/pseuds/kaitou_marron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kise’s college plans and modeling career take him abroad, he and Aomine struggle to live their lives apart while preserving their special bond. Life, as expected, gets complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - An Impossible Decision

Aomine sits on a park bench holding hands with Kise, while watching the sunset. The blond snuggles against him head resting comfortably on Aomine’s shoulder. This overly sappy scene is ridiculously out of character for Aomine; however, Kise always manages to make the dumbest things fun.

After a few peaceful moments pass, Kise pulls away. Aomine frowns missing the warmth of the other boy pressed against him. 

“Aominecchi, we need to talk.”

Warning bells sound in Aomine’s head. Although not particularly experienced with relationships, he knows a break-up line when he hears it. “You’re not dumping me, are you?”

Kise refuses to meet Aomine’s gaze. “Not exactly,” he replies softly.

“What do you mean by that?” Aomine asks.

Exhaling loudly, Kise says, “You know how we’re nearing the end of our last year of high school.” After Aomine nods, Kise continues. “My manager has been working really hard to move my career to the international stage. I’ve been accepted into an American university, and I have clients that want me to play basketball there so I can be in advertisements run both there and in Japan.”

When Aomine remains silent, Kise turns imploring eyes to him. “What should I do?”

“Have you talked to Akashi about it?” Aomine asks assuming the red-head wouldn’t want to lose control of one of his pawns.

“Yeah,” Kise replies with a torn look on his face. “Akashicchi says I can do what I want. I think he recognizes what a big opportunity this is for me. But your opinion is the one I truly care about. If you don’t want me to go, I’ll stay here.”

Aomine’s world crumbles around him. Every fiber of his being rejects the idea of college-life with Kise on the other side of the world. But at the same, he knows he shouldn’t be making this decision for the other boy. “Kise, aren’t you being rather unfair? This is your career. I can’t be responsible for making this choice for you.”

Kise’s eyes take on a glassy sheen as moisture builds in the brilliant, golden orbs. “Aominecchi, you don’t understand,” he whispers. When he blinks, tears fall. “Distance can do terrible things to a relationship. I’ve seen it happen to several co-workers in the industry. They all make promises, sure that their love is true, but the distance is too much. And, I love you, Aominecchi.” Kise’s expression shows pure anguish as he continues. “I can’t – no, I won’t— go without your blessing.” When Kise finishes, he turns away to dry his damp cheeks with a sleeve.

The weight of Kise’s words puts a pressure on Aomine greater than any basketball championship game he has ever played. His heart constricts painfully in his chest, and thickness builds in his throat. With a deep breath to calm himself, Aomine manages one final question. “Can I have some time to think about it?”

Staring absently into the distance, Kise nods his head in a barely perceptible motion.

\---

Aomine can focus on nothing but the impossible decision he has agreed to make for his boyfriend. The memory of Kise’s tearful face causes a knot to gather in his stomach. 

The easiest course of action would be to act selfishly and deny Kise his freedom. Aomine imagines a future where Kise’s fame stays at the national level. He’s _almost_ sure that he and Kise will be happy together as they grow into adulthood. However, Aomine worries that if he refuses to let Kise leave, the other boy will come to harbor resentful feelings for having his wings clipped. Should Aomine do what’s best for him, or what’s best for Kise?

A year ago, he wouldn’t have thought twice about being greedy. In the past, his rationale had always been that human nature tended towards avarice, but the peculiarities of love defy rationality. And Aomine does love Kise, perhaps more than he’s willing to show or even admit to himself. 

What were some idioms the stupidly infatuated prattled about involving love and distance – something about how if you love something that you should let it go and wait for it to come back, or how absence makes the heart grow fonder? These notions seem silly, as Aomine sees nothing wrong with cultivating an easy and comfortable relationship. However, he would be the first to admit that he’s not the most romantically inclined person in the world. So perhaps taking a hint from those more knowledgeable about love is the right thing to do. 

With a sigh, Aomine realizes he can’t be the reason Kise is afraid to move forward; more specifically he can’t insist that Kise stay only for his sake. If he does, Aomine knows he will spend the rest of his days wondering if his love is enough to make up for the fact that he forced the other to forgo a great career prospect. He needs to allow Kise his independence (while hoping the blond refuses to take it).

Picking up his cell phone, Aomine registers that the clock reads three in the morning. He calls Kise regardless of the time.

“—minecchi,” Kise yawns into the phone when he picks up. “It’s late… or early, I guess depending on how you see it. Miss me already?”

Aomine marvels at how quickly the blond perks up. Imagining Kise with bed-tousled hair, he smiles even as his heart aches. “Hey, you,” he says, his voice thick with emotion. “I’ve thought about your opportunity.”

On the other side of the line, Kise goes quiet.

“In the end, I don’t think it’s my decision to make. But if you need my blessing to consider both possibilities, you have it. Kise, you can go if you feel like you want to or need to. I won’t hold you back. We’ll make things work somehow.” Aomine lapses into silence and waits for Kise’s response.

After what seems like eternity, Kise finally speaks. “Aominecchi, I’m going.”

“I know.” Aomine feels like he really did expect this outcome.

“I love you.” Kise’s sweet words are marred by the despair in his voice.

“I know. I love you, too. Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve kind of been toying with an idea like this since my first KnB fic, really thinking about how both Aomine and Kise would act/react to certain things. This is the first time in a long time I’ve wanted to write a long-fic, so I’m feeling both a little excited and nervous. I hope you all enjoyed and will continue reading as I try to push drama to the max. As always, feedback is welcome and much appreciated. =)
> 
> X-posted to my LJ and FFnet


	2. As If The World Is Ending

Following his decision to go to America for college, Kise discovers himself watching Aomine more closely than normal. Guilt drives him. Kise thought that Aomine, selfish in nature, would refuse to let him go. 

In the privacy of the other boy’s room, Kise stares blatantly at his boyfriend, who sits on the floor next to him flipping through a magazine half-heartedly. Kise’s lips pucker as he notices Aomine wearing a scowl (which he can tell is different from the other boy’s normal grumpy look) that has become all too familiar lately.

“We have through summer,” Kise says breaking the silence.

“Huh?” the blue-haired boy asks, his eyes focusing on Kise.

“You were looking sad,” Kise replies simply. “I was just reminding you that it’s only early spring now, and we have until the end of summer.”

“I know that, stupid.” Aomine responds rolling his eyes. “And I was not looking sad.”

“Sad. Thoughtful. It’s really the same on your face,” Kise comments.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

With a playful grin, Kise takes an index finger and pokes at the space between Aomine’s furrowed brows.

Aomine slaps Kise’s hand away. “What the hell?” he asks eyes narrowing.

Kise smiles, leans in, and presses his lips against the other boy’s forehead. In this proximity, he can feel the heat of his boyfriend’s breath against his neck, and he shivers in response. Aomine’s arms snake around him pulling him close. When the other boy’s mouth touches his throat, Kise’s breath catches. He doesn’t resist when Aomine pins him to the floor with a sinful grin. With his back against the ground, Kise reaches up sliding his hands underneath other boy’s shirt, and Aomine presses a palm against Kise’s crotch.

With a soft whimper, Kise asks, “Do we have enough time?” Above him Aomine stiffens, and Kise realizes his question carries dual meaning. The countdown to his departure has already started, and they would never have enough time together. Clearing his throat, Kise elaborates, “I mean, before your parents get home.”

“Uhh, yeah,” Aomine answers awkwardly. “It’s not that late in the afternoon, so dad’ll be gone for a while. And mom’s out running errands. She should be gone for another hour or so.”

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Kise mentally chides himself for ruining the mood. He makes two vows: (1) to never mention anything that reminds Aomine that he’s leaving and (2) to stun Aomine senseless with sex so the last few clumsy minutes are wiped from the other’s memories.

Kise moves his hands so that they encircle Aomine’s waist and then tugs gently. The other boy takes the hint, lowers himself towards the ground, and then presses their lips together. However, Aomine remains hesitant until Kise grinds his hips upwards. This action appears to wipe all unpleasant thoughts from Aomine’s mind, as Kise feels the other boy’s hands working to unfasten the button of his pants.

\---

Spring passes predictably - high school graduation followed by no real plans. Kise splits his time amongst his family, his friends, and work. However, the unspoken fact that everyone understands is that most of his free time belongs to Aomine. 

During the brief break between high school ending and college beginning for Aomine, Kise spends entire days with the other boy (whose parents don’t suspect they are dating, what with Aomine owning a ridiculous number of Gravure magazines). They laze around, play basketball, and have sex. Kise honestly can’t remember a time when he’s been happier, and he feels fairly confident that his boyfriend concurs. 

One afternoon, while tangled in Aomine’s sheets, Aomine pulls Kise close. With his back flush against Aomine’s chest, Kise watches with a reverent smile as dark fingers trail down his arm and rest splayed against his stomach.

“I wish I could hold you forever,” Aomine mumbles sleepily.

Although Kise doesn’t think that the other boy will remember this moment later, as he hears Aomine’s breathing slow and feels Aomine’s weight slacken around him, he knows that the tenderness in his boyfriend’s voice will stay emblazoned in his mind for the rest of his life. 

‘I’m leaving soon,’ Kise thinks fully grasping this concept for the first time. Sorrow sweeps through his system, and within Aomine’s embrace, he weeps until he, too, succumbs to slumber.

\---

When April comes, Kise takes to private studies while Aomine starts college. With the help of his manager, he picks a tutor to help him with his English language skills. 

As expected, Aomine joins the basketball club and has commitments, which he ignores as much as his new team will allow him to. He manages to secure a floating invitation for Kise to join in, time and modeling career permitting. 

Kise feels flattered that Aomine keeps him in mind (especially now that he no longer has teammates to regularly play with) and is pleasantly surprised at how easily he’s accepted by the basketball club members. Sometimes he plays, while other times he chooses to watch Aomine with Momoi’s company.

When summer break starts, Kise finds himself relegating his time much like during spring break: trying to fit in both social and work related activities. As July passes to August, he notices Aomine becoming quieter and developing more patience. 

“I have to start packing,” Kise announces. “It’ll be boring, so you should just go home and do something you want to do. I know you hate wasting your time.”

Aomine’s face is unreadable as he replies, “I don’t mind. It doesn’t matter where I sit around and do nothing.”

They actually have quite a bit of fun looking through Kise’s possessions, most of which are trinkets the blond has amassed throughout the years. 

“Why do you have _this_?” Aomine asks holding a quilt-patched teddy bear in hideous shades of pink, orange, and green.

Kise shrugs. “A gift from an adoring fan?”

“And this?” Aomine continues shaking a gigantic plastic container filled with locks.

Blowing out an exasperated breath, Kise explains, “I made an off-handed comment how a lock off of my school locker went missing in a magazine interview once. My fans decided to send me locks. It kept on setting off the metal detector during the routine check before I could receive my fan mail. Security had to open all of my packages for months. I thought my manager was going to kill me.” 

This story earns a smile from Aomine. “It’s just like you to say things and not think about the consequences.”

“I’ve gotten better about that,” Kise defends. For a moment he and Aomine stare at each other over the box of locks. Reading the fond look in his boyfriend’s eyes, Kise mentally counts down. ‘Three, two, one…’ Like clockwork, the other boy reaches for him. Aomine’s fingers make contact with Kise’s cheek, when the door flies opens. The boys jump away from each other guiltily.

Kise panics swinging his gaze to the door, and then his mood changes drastically. “Sis!” he cries happily. “You came to visit today.” He bounces to the entrance of his room with arms wide open, while ignoring the suspicious gaze she shoots between him and Aomine.

Kise’s sister accepts his hug easily and whispers, “Just because mom and dad don’t know what’s going on behind closed doors between the two of you doesn’t mean I’m clueless.”

Laughing, Kise feigns innocence and replies, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

With a mock-cheerful wave in Aomine’s direction, Kise’s sister leaves the two of them alone. The blond returns to his boyfriend’s side with an accepting shrug, and the two of them begin sorting through his belongings once more.

“Did your sister just cock-block me?” Aomine asks disgruntled.

“Well, aren’t you confident in yourself?” Kise hums shooting Aomine a sideways glance.

“Yeah, you love it.”

“And did you seriously just say “cock-block”?” Kise wonders aloud. 

Aomine responds by playfully smacking the back of the blond’s head.

\---

A week passes before Aomine enters Kise’s room again. At this point, Kise has packed up the necessary belongings to be shipped to America. His room looks bare, save the boxes lining the walls.

When Aomine walks in and shuts the door, Kise studies the other boy’s face carefully. Like normal, the other boy doesn’t say a thing, but the shock written on Aomine’s face tells Kise everything he needs to know. The day he’s supposed to leave looms closer, and Aomine simply cannot handle the visual reminder so apparent in Kise’s room.

‘This is the last time I’ll be inviting him in here,’ Kise decides. ‘This is the last time Aominecchi will be in my room.’ A piece of his heart dies at this realization.

“Hey, there,” Kise says pasting a fake smile on his face. Walking over to Aomine, he takes the other boy by the hand and leads him to the bed. The blue-haired boy, still obviously dazed, sits without much coaxing. Kise kneels down and searches Aomine’s expression.

The amount of misery reflected in those midnight blue eyes robs Kise of the ability to speak. Wordlessly, Aomine wraps his arms around Kise and rests his head in the bend where Kise’s shoulder and neck meet. Kise presses one hand against Aomine’s back and curls the fingers of his other hand in the Aomine’s hair. When the blond feels moisture bleeding through his shirt, his eyes widen in shock; he has never witnessed the other boy crying before. With lips pressed tightly together, Kise struggles to keep his own tears at bay. He feels like the world as he knows it is ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m upping the rating partially to be safe but more for future chapters. The title to this chapter is probably more dramatic than the chapter itself, lol. I honestly believe Aomine and Kise would have a mutually loving relationship, and I hope I was able to portray that sentiment. I hope you all enjoyed. As always, feedback is welcome and much appreciated. =)
> 
> X-posted to my LJ and FFnet


	3. Goodbye, Sweetheart

A few days before Kise leaves for America, Akashi orders that the Generation of Miracles and Momoi meet to bid the blond a proper farewell. Kise guesses the gathering serves a second purpose as well: to remind Aomine that the rest of the starters during their Teikou days will be there if needed. He appreciates this effort from his old friends.

Gathered around two haphazardly shoved together tables of a fast food joint, Kise speaks in animated tones to everyone. However Aomine remains oddly silent. After a few unsuccessful attempts to draw the blue-haired boy into the conversation, Kise shoots a worried glance to Momoi who merely shrugs. He takes this as a sign to continue his meaningless banter. At the end of the night, Kise feels exhausted but happy. He takes the time to bid individual goodbyes to the first basketball teammates he has ever had. 

With a big smile, he wraps his arms around Kuroko. “I think I’m going to miss you the most, Kurokocchi,” he gushes. 

After Kise pulls away, Kuroko gives him a pointed look and then switches his gaze to Aomine. “I doubt that.”

“So honest, I like that about you, Kurokocchi,” Kise says before moving on.

Midorima shoots Kise an appropriately scathing glare and backs away. Ignoring these visual cues, the blond pulls the other boy into his arms. “A hug for Midorimacchi, too!” he exclaims. “You can send me my horoscope anytime. I’ll read them all and cherish every message.” He releases the green-haired boy, turns, and finds his gaze drawn upwards.

“Murasakibaracchi!” Before he can offer extended arms, the purple-haired boy plants a hand firmly on the top of his head ruffling the blond locks. “I’ll send you American snacks,” Kise offers.

Murasakibara eyes him thoughtfully. “Promise, Kise-chin?” he asks.

“Absolutely,” Kise replies grinning. The weight on his head lifts to provide a couple of reassuring pats before Murasakibara moves away.

“Akashicchi,” Kise addresses. He bows his head and says, “Thank you for giving me the opportunity to play with the rest of you.”

Under Akashi’s scrutiny, Kise tenses. However the red-head merely says, “This is your decision. Make yourself proud, and don’t look back.”

Those words sit oddly with Kise. However, before he has time to ponder hidden meanings behind Akashi’s message, slender arms encircle his waist. “Momocchi,” he says smiling once more. Leaning in, he whispers, “Take care of Aominecchi for me after I leave. He’s going to need your friendship and support. He always has.” When he pulls away, he sees moisture shining in her eyes. She nods and steps aside to reveal Aomine.

Kise approaches hesitantly. “Aominecchi,” he says gently. He takes the other boy’s hand into his own. When Aomine doesn’t respond, helplessness wells up inside Kise. Glancing back at his friends, he notices them looking increasingly uncomfortable.

Finally Akashi says, “I’m leaving. We’re done for today.” The others take Akashi’s departure as a signal to scatter.

Once Kise and Aomine are alone, Aomine finally meets his gaze.

“What’s with you tonight?” Kise asks his grip tightening around Aomine’s hand.

The other boy shrugs. “I wanted to let you to have your goodbyes with the others.”

“You’re part of the team, too. You could have been more involved with the conversations. They’re going to be so worried about you now,” Kise fusses.

Aomine scowls. “That’s not true. They know me better than that. I’m me. That’s all I’ve ever been. It’s the way I was before I met you, and it’s the way I’ll be after you leave.”

“Oh.” Kise pulls away, his boyfriend’s words stinging. “My apologies,” he murmurs. He watches the other boy closely but receives no reaction. With a shrug, Kise brushes past Aomine without another glance. _That_ gets a response from the other boy.

“I didn’t mean it to sound as harsh as that,” Aomine offers reluctantly, joining Kise’s side. “I just don’t want you to worry about me. I don’t need anybody worrying about me.”

The two young men leave together. 

When he feels Aomine’s fingers closing around his, Kise’s lips quirk into a satisfied smile. 

“Are you going home tonight?” Aomine asks.

“Yeah, my folks are expecting me.” Kise leans over and brushes his lips against Aomine’s lightly before pulling away. “I’ll see you later.” After stepping aside, he calls, “Momocchi, you can come out now.”

Momoi emerges from the shadows.

“What the hell are you still doing here, Satsuki?” Aomine asks sounding genuinely surprised.

“I was concerned,” she replies frowning.

Kise catches Aomine’s gaze and simply raises an eyebrow to tell his boyfriend that he was wrong to think that nobody would worry.

With a friendly wave, Kise heads in a different direction than Aomine and Momoi.

\---

The day Kise departs for America, Aomine tells the other boy he simply wants to be with him. He endures a boring hour sitting in the waiting room of the modeling agency representing Kise, while his boyfriend bids farewells to those he has worked with since middle school. When the two of them return to the Kise residence, the mood is livelier as friends and family gather together to give the blond their goodbyes. However, only Aomine joins Kise on the express train to Narita airport. They don’t talk much, but Kise closes his eyes and leans his head against Aomine’s shoulder.

‘This is probably the first moment of peace Kise’s had in a while,’ Aomine realizes gazing at Kise’s resting face. He isn’t sure how much time passes before his boyfriend’s eyelids crack open catching him in mid-stare.

Kise blinks sleepily and then smiles. “Hi there, Aominecchi. I love you.”

Heat settles in Aomine’s cheeks at the sweet words and angelic look on Kise’s face. He has always been amazed at his boyfriend’s ability to profess emotions so naturally. Even though Aomine feels the same way, the words always come out wrong. “I love you, too, moron.” He sighs inwardly at how harsh and gruff he sounds.

When the train arrives at the appropriate terminal, Aomine follows Kise through the process of scanning his passport and picking up his ticket. They soon arrive at the end of the security line.

“I guess this is goodbye, then, Aominecchi,” Kise says a forlorn expression on his face.

Although Aomine knows that the blond wants reassurance or encouragement from him, his mind blanks. He has never been good with words, much less sentimental expressions. He swallows the lump forming in his throat and gives Kise a look that reads, ‘What do you want from me?’

“Ok, then,” Kise says a steely resolute look entering his eyes. “If you have nothing to say, then I do. And please listen to everything with an open mind.”

Aomine nods.

With a deep breath, the blond continues. “I realize that I’m being selfish going to America to study, play basketball, and model. It’s not my intention to hurt you. However, I have to be realistic regarding myself, you, and us. I don’t want to be a burden on you in any way, emotionally. So, please, live your life without being scared of where it takes you. Don’t be afraid to move forward. I won’t…hesitate to live my life either.”

Aomine feels as if the world is closing around him. The sound of his heart pounding echoes hollowly in his ears. Kise can’t possibly be suggesting what he appears to be. “Are you trying to break up with me?”

“No,” Kise says his eyes refusing to meet Aomine’s. “It’s just that I know what distance can do. I just want us to be able to be honest with ourselves and with each other. It’s just that if you meet someone else special, I’ll understand, okay, Aominecchi?”

Aomine responds with the first thing that comes to mind. “Who will I meet that will ever be more special than you?” 

In front of him, Kise’s carefully maintained composure crumples. Aomine watches as moisture wells up in Kise’s eyes and spills down the planes of the pretty face in front of him. Leaning over, he kisses the tears off of each of Kise’s cheeks.

“Aominecchi, you idiot,” Kise says thickly. “Why did you have to make it harder for me to leave? You should have just been your normal, callous self, and things would be easier.” Kise rubs at his eyes with a clenched fist.

Pulling Kise to him, Aomine crushes their mouths together. The action stuns Kise into submission, which allows Aomine to give Kise one last, devastating kiss. When he pulls away, he says, “You should get going. You don’t want to miss your flight.”

Still dazed, Kise only nods rubbing two fingers against now swollen lips.

“I love you, idiot. And I’ll be looking forward to hearing from you.”

“Aominecchi, I love you, too.”

Is it Aomine’s imagination, or does Kise’s voice sound desperate uttering those three words? Aomine decides not to dwell on this observation and instead watches in silence as Kise hoists his bag onto his shoulder and walks to the security line looking back once to give a final wave.

Aomine stays until he can no longer see Kise’s blond head. “Goodbye, sweetheart,” he whispers, even knowing that his boyfriend can no longer hear him. Then he heads home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this a satisfying goodbye? I don’t even know, lol. I hope so. After this part, things will get more challenging (for them and for me to write, too). I’ll keep on trying my best to bring forth an interesting story. I hope you all enjoyed. Feedback is welcome and much appreciated. =)
> 
> X-posted to my LJ and FFnet


	4. Withdrawal

Kise arrives at his new apartment (in a complex affiliated with his modeling agency) both physically and mentally exhausted. If he could describe New York City in one phrase, he would call it a “dirtier, less-friendly Tokyo.” The language barrier proves to be more difficult than he anticipates. Reading comes easily enough, but speaking drains him. 

Luckily, all of the possessions he shipped from Japan have already been delivered and sit in piles on the floor of his new home. He manages to find the box with his bedding. Quickly pulling out and setting up the air mattress, he collapses onto it for some much needed rest. 

When Kise wakes, he grabs his cell phone, which glows the number 5:37. ‘Is it still the middle of the day, or is it morning already? How long have I been asleep?’ he wonders moving towards the window. ‘Morning,’ he confirms pulling the blinds up. 

Although he’s surprised that he slept more than twelve hours, he has no time to dwell on this thought. With a sigh, he starts his first day living abroad. After showering, he spends a couple of hours unpacking. Once 8:00 a.m. comes, Kise ventures out of the apartment to get something to eat before a busy day ahead.

Fortunately, Starbucks seem just as ubiquitous here as in Tokyo. The familiarity helps calm his mind. Sitting down he snaps a quick self-photo, where he’s grinning stupidly with his coffee and bagel. He posts the picture to his blog with the title, “I’ve arrived in America!” and the subtext, “Ahh! First food of my stay. Funny I get the same thing in Japan! (^_^);”

By the time he finishes breakfast, he already has dozens of comments from his fans wishing him luck and promising their continued support. 

‘I am Kise Ryouta,’ he tells himself to establish a sense of identity and boost his confidence. Pulling up a map on his cell phone, he plans a route to the headquarters of the New York branch of his modeling agency.

He shows up fifteen minutes early for his 10:00 a.m. appointment with his new manager. Although he has participated in meetings like this before, Kise feels apprehensive. In addition to having concerns about speaking a non-native language, he fully comprehends that he is now an adult representing himself in a foreign country. He can no longer count on his mother’s reassuring smile at his photo-shoots or his sisters’s sympathy for the long days and uncomfortable settings. The number of unfamiliar things surrounding him starts to eat at frayed nerves. 

When he’s called, Kise walks into the office with his head held high and portfolio clutched tightly in his hands. Two people sit behind a large desk.

The one he assumes to be his new manager, a middle-aged man with fashionable glasses, tells him to take a seat, and Kise obeys. “The Japanese branch said no translator was needed, but I thought it might be prudent to have one just in case. Sometimes they can help facilitate these meetings.”

The translator repeats the lines in Japanese.

Kise waits for silence before replying in English, “I appreciate your thoughtfulness. However, I do not think that a translator is necessary. He’s welcome to stay if you’d like.”

“It seems like your English is passable,” the manager says sounding mildly pleased. “Others we’ve represented have not been quite as fluent.” After telling the translator that he can leave, the man finally introduces himself. “I’m Charles Davis. I’ll be working with you here.” He extends a hand out, which Kise grasps firmly.

“Davis-s… I mean, Mr. Davis, pleased to meet you. I’m Ki-Ryouta Kise.” He laughs off his own mistakes. “I’m sorry, cultural differences. Old habits die hard,” he says with a shrug.

“Quit with the formalities. You can call me Charles, and I’ll call you Ryouta. I see you’ve brought your portfolio. I’ve seen some of your work in passing, but would you mind if I take a closer look?”

“Absolutely not,” Kise says handing his file over.

Silence fills the room, while Charles flips through the photos. “These are fantastic. How long have you been modeling?”

“About six years,” Kise replies.

“Great, a seasoned professional then.” The manager pauses, as if deciding whether or not say something. He finally speaks. “You know that this is New York City, right? You can find any kind of support you need. If you’d like to keep in touch with your culture while you’re here, I can steer you in the right direction.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Kise says softly.

Charles peers at him curiously. “Why not?”

“I’m here to work, so I will try to acclimate with my new surroundings as quickly as possible.”

“You know what, Ryouta? You’ve got the right attitude.” 

Kise smiles knowing that he’s made a good first impression.

“Now let’s talk about some of these athletic campaigns you have lined up once you playing basketball at NYU…”

\---

“Dai-chan, you have to go to class sometime,” Momoi nags at the beginning of basketball practice.

“This is college. Nobody goes to class,” Aomine says dismissively. “Plus, why should I put energy into class when I can just have you tell me what I need to know?”

“You know I was only trying to help out while Ki-chan was still here.”

At the mention of Kise, Aomine’s mood darkens.

Some of his new teammates overhear the conversation and join in. “So your friend is gone?” one of them, whose name Aomine can’t recall, asks. “It’s a shame. He should have come to college here. You two play well together.”

Aomine’s grip tightens around the water bottle he’s holding. ‘He was supposed to come here. He is supposed to be here.’

“Sekai-kun, you don’t know who Aomine-kun’s friend is?” another nameless teammate says.

‘Ah,’ Aomine thinks latching on to the useless information as a means of distraction. ‘Sekai, that’s his name.’

The new nameless teammate continues. “Aomine-kun was bringing around Kise Ryouta, you know, the model. It’s been in entertainment sections of the news that he’s going to an American university.”

This statement draws curious stares from many club members, and the nameless teammate holds his hands up as a form of surrender. “Hey, my sister is a fan, okay? It’s not like I pay special attention to the world of fashion and models.”

“That’s not all,” one familiar voice drawls.

Aomine’s eyes narrow as they focus on Imayoshi. Of all the people he played with at Touou, of course he’d end up at the same school with the one having the most difficult personality.

“Aomine and Kise-kun played together in middle school, too. It’s all very sweet and nostalgic. But shouldn’t you first years be doing something other than gossiping?”

Imayoshi’s comment single-handedly pushes the club members onto the court, and Aomine happily focuses on basketball (instead of losing himself in thoughts of why Kise isn’t beside him right now). 

When Aomine leaves campus for the day, Momoi joins him and starts the conversation. “I know it’s only been a couple of days since he’s left, but have you been in contact with Ki-chan?”

He considers lying, because he doesn’t feel like discussing his boyfriend. However, he ultimately decides against it, since Momoi can always tell when he’s being dishonest. “We message some, but I haven’t talked to him. The time difference makes it difficult, and we’re still trying to work it out.”

“How does he seem?” Momoi asks. “I’ve been following his official blog, but you and I both know that he only shows a certain side through that means of communication. My intuition tells me something is amiss.”

“Mostly he whines,” Aomine says with a shrug. “I’m hungry. Food is hard here, Aominecchi,” Aomine imitates rolling his eyes.

“The cultural difference must be getting to him,” Momoi comments. “Even for someone as adaptable as he is, Ki-chan has completely changed his life. He doesn’t have a support system. You aren’t saying anything mean, are you?” she asks suspiciously.

“Why would you assume that?” Aomine replies grumpily. He tosses his cell phone in Momoi’s direction. “See for yourself.”

She flips through the conversation log, reading some of Aomine’s responses aloud. “I miss you, too. I love you.” She pauses. “I never thought I’d see the word “love” from you.” 

“I don’t think it’s really a secret,” Aomine defends.

Momoi continues to read. “I wish you were here, so-” She breaks off mid-sentence, her face flushing.

Aomine realizes what part of his and Kise’s conversation Momoi is looking at and quickly snatches his phone back. “Don’t read anymore; it’s private.”

“That’s kind of pervy, Dai-chan,” she says looking at him with a shocked expression.

“Don’t judge,” he says. “It’s not my fault you haven’t gotten laid.”

“Hey!” Momoi protests smacking Aomine on the shoulder. “I just haven’t found the right person.”

“It’s time for you to let go of your feelings for Tetsu.”

“I have,” she replies. She looks away. “I’m trying. College is for new beginnings!”

Upon changing the topic from Kise, Aomine celebrates on the inside. His relief is short lived, as Momoi has one more piece of advice, “I know you miss Ki-chan, but don’t withdraw completely.”

He grunts in response not able to admit to his oldest friend that all he wants to do is be alone with his thoughts, which are filled with how much he wishes he could see Kise’s smile and feel Kise’s warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring but necessary chapter is boring but necessary. x.x I tried my best to capture the start of their separate lives... I hope you all enjoyed. Feedback is welcome and much appreciated. =)
> 
> X-posted to my LJ and FFnet


	5. A Promised Return

Today marks the first time Kise has ever felt nervous about the first day of school. Walking around a big campus in a foreign country unnerves him more than he’d like to admit. 

As he heads to his first class, he notices girls staring and the guys avoiding his gaze. (Actually some guys stare, too, which is fine with him.) The familiarity of the scene comforts Kise, as he has garnered this reaction from fellow students since middle school. The only difference is that in America his language skills, or lack thereof, keep him from understanding the whispers on the girls’ lips as he passes. He wonders how long this handicap will keep him from finding a group of friends to call his own.

Most of his Monday classes turn out to be large lectures that don’t lend to student interaction. He hopes that the meetings comprising a subset of students from those courses (held in the following days) will allow him more of an opportunity to chat with classmates. 

When he finishes attending classes for the day, he finds himself mentally drained. The focus required to understand his non-native language still exhausts him. By the time basketball practice rolls around, Kise is spent. However, wanting to make a good first impression on his new teammates, he forces his game face on as he enters the gym.

The coach and manager, both carrying clip boards, talk comfortably with a group appearing to be upperclassman. Kise joins a nearby line of people, who he assumes are first years like him.

“New freshman,” the manager calls. “What’s your name?”

“Ryouta Kise,” he replies as he watches her make a mark on her paper.

“Our international recruit,” she hums. “I’m curious to see you play in person.”

He responds by shooting her his most enthusiastic smile. After waiting another ten minutes to allow for the arrival of a few more people, introductions are made. Kise knows he’ll need to hear many of the unfamiliar names more than once to commit them to memory. However, he catches the coach’s surname, Harker, and the manager’s name, Lisa.

“Let’s see some of you first years in action,” the coach announces. “Ryouta, you’re up first. I’ve seen recordings of you play, but I’m eager to see your natural ability in person. Why don’t you try a one-on-one with,” the coach pauses, and reads a name of one of the upper classman. “Adam.”

Kise accepts the challenge with a brazen smile. He hasn’t let himself get sloppy during the summer (as if Aomine would have let him). Although unaware of his opponent’s ability at first, he soon discovers that the other player doesn’t hold a candle to his old Tekiou teammates or Kagami.

“Good,” Lisa praises making more notes. “I’ve heard that you have a rather unusual skill, though. I honestly don’t think I’ll believe it until I see it.”

‘Ah,’ Kise thinks. ‘They want everything out in the open.’ With a nod, he responds, “Sure. Who or what play would you like me to copy?”

A collective gasp fills the gym, as the others mutter about the impossibility of being able to copy moves upon seeing them.

The coach sets up two players (a first year against a third year, whom Kise assumes is the current ace). With a focused gaze, Kise watches the breakaway and the following dunk. ‘He moves well,’ Kise admits. ‘Not as well as Aominecchi, though. Copying something like this won’t be a problem.’

Kise faces off against the freshman and blows past the other in the same pattern he just saw finishing by slamming the ball into the hoop on the opposite side of the court.

Hushed chatter fills the gym. Kise notices awe on some faces, while others wear guarded, suspicious looks. At the end of practice, Kise exchanges meaningless conversation with several of his new teammates. They respond to him well enough, but he doesn’t feel like any of them are truly ready to accept him, a foreigner with the uncanny ability to copy others. 

‘Has no one here had peers with the same skill level as my Teikou teammates? Will I be alienated because of this difference in talent?’ The wave of worry that ripples through Kise shocks him; he can’t remember the last time he felt uncomfortable around other people. ‘I am Kise Ryouta,’ he reminds himself taking a deep breath. ‘I can win over anybody.’

Pasting his friendliest smile on his face, Kise tries to seem as non-intimidating as possible. After a few more minutes of small talk, the others start to disband. When Kise turns to leave, he notices one of the freshmen has a dark skin tone that reminds him a bit of Aomine. His gaze lingers, and he can almost imagine his boyfriend in this other boy’s place. When his fantasy fades to reality, he notices the other boy giving him a grin. This is the first genuine smile he’s received all day, and so Kise returns it hoping to make a friend.

“You were amazing,” the other boy says with admiration. “I’ve never seen anything like that before.”

Kise shrugs, cultural humility taking over. “I’ve been on a team where I was the weakest player in many ways.”

“Were they all monsters, too?”

“You think I’m a monster?” Kise asks laughing.

The other boy’s eyes widen. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Kise chuckles some more. “I’m joking. I wasn’t trying to make you feel uneasy. I’m sorry; I don’t think I caught your name.”

The other boy extends a hand. “Marco Torres,” he introduces. “Man, with a freshman like you on our team, I don’t think I’ll see any playing time this year.”

Kise accepts the handshake with a firm grip. “We all do our best.”

“Why did you decide to study abroad? How did you end up in New York? With skills like yours, you could have gotten into a school that is much better for basketball.”

“I need to be in New York,” Kise responds before he can help himself.

“Why?” Marco’s eyes burn with curiosity.

Kise shrugs to avoid answering.

“So are you staying on campus?”

Kise shakes his head.

“Neither am I. It’s too expensive. So whereabouts are you staying?”

“Somewhere called the Hallowell Apartments,” Kise responds.

The other boy’s mouth drops open. “You mean the apartment complex associated with that modeling and talent agency?”

Kise pauses. He didn’t expect this fact to be common knowledge.

“I’m a local,” Marco offers. “I’ve known people who knew people there. But if you’re staying there, it means that you’re in the modeling or entrainment industry. I’m totally googling you now.” After a few moments, Marco shoves his cell phone in Kise’s face. “What’s all this? Are you a celebrity or something?”

Kise finds himself face to face with dozens of thumbnail photos of himself. “I’m just a small time model trying to make the international scene.”

“You’ll be fine, Ryouta.”

For the first time today, Kise feels like his old self and agrees.

\---

Aomine spends another day skipping out on basketball practice in favor of napping. He’s interrupted mid-yawn by his cellphone buzzing in his pocket. Pulling it out, he’s happy to see an e-mail from Kise.

_Aominecchi,_

_I’m starting to settle in. I got a new cell phone with an American number. It’s 555-247-5755. I guess it’s inevitable as I don’t want to keep on paying international fees on my phone. ( >.>) I’ll still be keeping my old number but won’t be using it as much here. E-mail address is still good. Also, yesterday was my first day of class. I got to meet my new team! (^_^)V_

_Miss you much,  
Kise_

Aomine immediately types a message back.

_Ok. You’ll let me know how things are._

He’s about to put his phone away, when his cell phone buzzes again. He reads Kise’s new message.

_Home now? Can we video chat?_

Aomine, pleased that Kise reaches out to him, answers the message with an affirmative, moves to his desk, and turns on his laptop. Minutes later, Kise appears on his screen.

The blond flashes him a smile and waves. “Aominecchi! I miss you.” He moves closer to the camera, so all Aomine can see is a close up of Kise’s face.

“What the hell are you doing, moron?” Aomine asks. “Back up. Even your face looks scary this close up.”

Kise withdraws to a normal distance, pouting. “That’s a terrible thing to say to a model,” he says bottom lip quivering. “You don’t want to see me. Waahhhhh!”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Aomine orders.

Kise drops the dramatic act. “Move a little closer. I want to see you better.”

With a sigh, Aomine obliges, his chair scraping against the wooden floor. Kise rewards him with a smile.

“You look okay,” Aomine comments studying the other boy. “Not great, but okay.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kise asks.

Aomine answers Kise’s question with another one. “How are you really handling your new life? And if you try to bullshit me, I’m going to reach through the camera and kick your ass.”

The corners of Kise’s mouth turn downwards. “I’m doing… fine,” Kise finally says. “Adjusting has been a bit more difficult than I anticipated, but it’s happening slowly but surely. I’m not fluent enough in English, and it’s keeping me from communicating at school, with my new team, and at the agency in the manner I’d like.”

“Come home,” Aomine says the words leaving his mouth before he has a chance to think about it.

“I can’t,” Kise replies, a whine entering his voice. “Money has changed hands, and now I’m their little modeling monkey.”

Aomine sits up with a start. “How rich are you, exactly?” he asks out of curiosity. He’s amazed this topic has never come up before.

Kise’s eyes sparkle with amusement as he purrs, “Hmm, wouldn’t you like to know?” 

After the playful response, Aomine notices that Kise’s lively expression flattens. Taking a deep breath, he studies the blond’s appearance. His boyfriend looks uncharacteristically discouraged. The dejected Kise in front of him causes his heart to twist uncomfortably, and he wonders what he can do to restore Kise’s optimistic nature. “Hey, you. I know how fabulous you are. So does Japan. It’s only a matter of time until the rest of the world clues in.”

Kise blinks a couple of times and pushes quivering lips together. 

“Don’t-” Aomine starts.

Kise sniffles, and moisture spills from his eyes. “Ehh,” he comments wiping his cheeks with graceful fingers. 

“-cry,” Aomine finishes dryly. 

After a few moments, Kise’s tears stop allowing him to speak again. “This may be the single most reassuring thing anybody has said to me. And, this is definitely the nicest thing you’ve said to me. Ever. By far.”

Aomine scowls. “I take it back. You’re not fabulous. You’re a clingy cry-baby.”

Kise’s lips pucker into a pout once more. “No take backs.”

With a heavy sigh, Aomine relents. “Okay, okay. You’re fabulous. And what is the fabulous you doing up at,” he looks at the clock and calculates the time difference, “five in the morning?”

“Early morning photo-shoot,” Kise replies. “We have to capture sunrise for the right lighting.”

“How is your new basketball team?” Aomine changes the subject quickly knowing time works against him.

Kise hesitates. “They’re all nice enough, but I get the idea that some of them are intimidated by me. I guess they’re not used to people who play as well as we do. Of course none of them know anything regarding the Generation of Miracles, which makes my skills stick out like a sore thumb.”

Aomine digests the information in Kise’s carefully worded statements understanding that the blond feels alienated by his team. However, he has no advice for his boyfriend.

“I have met one person who seems okay. He sort of looks like you,” Kise says after the silence drags.

“You stay away from people that look like me,” Aomine replies feeling jealousy creep up.

Kise laughs. “Only a little at first. But he’s not Aominecchi. He’s way nicer.” The blond sticks his tongue out.

Aomine growls. “You’re lucky I’m not over there to teach you a lesson.”

Kise’s face sobers. “I wish you were.”

‘Me too,’ Aomine thinks. He feels bad that he’s ruined the flow of the conversation, but he can’t think of anything else to say.

“I’m coming home for Christmas,” Kise offers. 

“You’ll be home in less than four months?”

“Can you wait until then?”

“No,” Aomine says. “I’m an impatient man. But I will, for you.”

“You know what I said at the airport. If you can’t-” 

“Don’t be stupid,” Aomine says. “The time between now and Christmas will pass so quickly. I’ve got school, basketball, and shit.”

“Okay,” Kise says, his smile back in place. “I should probably head out for the morning. I love you, and I’ll message you again as soon as I can.”

“Love you, too,” Aomine echoes. He watches as Kise disappears from his screen. 

“Until Christmas,” Aomine says to himself. Surely he can hold out until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter in which I profusely apologize for understanding nothing about basketball. I tried my best to fake it; hopefully it wasn’t too bad. Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed. As always, feedback is much appreciated. (Seriously, thanks to everyone who has taken the time so far.) 
> 
> X-posted to my LJ and FFnet


	6. The Same Page

Aomine becomes accustomed to life with Kise in America. They fall into a pattern of e-mailing, video chatting, calling, and sending pictures. Although he’s not exactly happy with the situation (as he still misses having Kise near him), he accepts the new reality. Days turn into weeks; weeks become months. To Aomine’s surprise, the holiday season approaches more quickly than he anticipates. 

Sitting on the couch and half paying attention to the television program playing, Aomine thinks he hears a faint knocking sound. Unsure if he’s imagining things, he turns the volume down. The pounding gets louder and more insistent. With a sigh, he gets up from his comfortable position and heads down the hall wondering who the hell is bothering him at this late hour. When he opens the door, a golden whirlwind bowls him over.

“Aominecchi!” Kise cries dropping his luggage to the floor and propelling himself into Aomine’s arms. 

The blue-haired boy stumbles backwards trying to balance the extra weight draped around him. Finally, his back hits the wall of the foyer, and he stabilizes both himself and Kise. “Kise, what are you doing here?” he asks both shock and joy coursing through his system. “I wasn’t expecting to see you until tomorrow.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Kise says grinning. “I came straight here from the airport.”

Aomine extracts himself from Kise’s embrace to shut the front door. “What were you thinking?” he asks. “What if the neighbors had seen you? What if my parents were home?”

“Your family always goes to visit relatives during the holidays. They know you will only gripe and complain the whole time, so they leave you and your stinky attitude at home. It’s been like this since high school.”

Kise’s apt assessment shuts Aomine up.

“Now, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d love to get a shower in. That long flight makes me feel so gross,” Kise says moving his shoulders stiffly.

“Uh, sure,” Aomine answers taking the blond’s luggage to his room. He hands Kise a couple of towels and lies on his bed waiting for his boyfriend to return to his side. Soon the sound of running water fills his ears, and his imagination gets the best of him. 

‘What would it be like to join Kise in the shower? How would embracing him under a hot spray of water feel?’ he wonders. His hands itch to touch smooth flesh, a pleasure he has been denied for far too long. The heat and desire that gathers between Aomine’s legs is unmistakable. Groaning, he wonders what the correct action is: surprising the other boy in the shower or waiting for the other boy to return. He has dreamed of being reunited with Kise for so long, and jumping the blond out of impatience has never been in his plans. 

‘I’ll wait,’ he decides. ‘I can wait a few more moments.’ However, the water usage continues causing frustration to build in his system. Waiting? What was he thinking? Patience has never been one of his strong suits. With fantasies of taking Kise in the shower overrunning his mind, he makes his way down the hallway before realizing he no longer hears the sounds of running water. 

‘How long has he been finished?’ Aomine thinks, wondering if he should turn tail and run back to his room. When the bathroom opens, he nearly curses at the other boy’s bad timing.

Kise steps into the hallway with one towel wrapped low around his waist; he rubs the other one against damp locks of golden hair. 

Aomine’s breath catches in his throat as he drinks in the image in front of him. Kise, fair skin still flushed from the heat of the shower, looks radiant. 

The blond lets the towel in his hands rest against his neck and finally looks up. “Aominecchi?” he asks sounding surprised. “What are you doing here?” Then, understanding dawns in those knowing, honey-colored eyes. “You were going to sneak a peek, weren’t you?”

“No,” the blue haired boy replies unconvincingly. He pauses before tacking on, “I was just going to yell at you for using too much hot water.”

Kise laughs and quirks an eyebrow. “You don’t expect me to believe that, do you?”

“You can believe what you want,” Aomine mutters not feeling particularly compelled to continue the lie.

“You look shifty,” Kise comments walking towards Aomine. “The shifty are rarely innocent.”

With this exchange, Kise passes Aomine, who ends up following the blond to his own room. “You didn’t come all this way just to poke fun at me, did you?” Aomine grumbles shutting the door behind him.

“That’s not the only thing I came here for,” Kise murmurs with a heavy-lidded look.

Kise captivates him with this intense gaze, and Aomine finds himself frozen in place watching the other boy close the distance between the two of them. 

Aomine swallows hard when the blond’s fingers brush against his jawline. The caress, soft and loving, fills his stomach with butterflies. He tells himself it’s ridiculous that four months apart can make him feel like a nervous virgin, but he can’t deny that he’s much more than a set of jumbled nerves.

Kise tilts his head and smoothly closes the gap between their faces. If Kise’s touch before was soft, the kiss provides the perfect contrast. The blond’s mouth is demanding, and Aomine responds in kind, running his tongue against Kise’s with sure movements. Kise’s fingers curl around the elastic at the waist of Aomine’s sweatpants and work their way down to grip his length.

Aomine gasps involuntarily. Too much time has passed since he last felt Kise’s touch, and he now fully appreciates how much he has missed it. Breaking the kiss, he mumbles, “Isn’t someone eager tonight?”

Kise laughs and presses his lips against Aomine’s throat. “Are you talking about me or yourself?”

“Hmm, both of us maybe,” Aomine murmurs his hands liberating the towel from around Kise’s waist. The damp cloth falls to the floor. He pushes his palms against Kise’s hips, his fingers curling to rest against Kise’s behind.

Catching the blond’s gaze with his own, he sees a hunger burning in those golden orbs and knows his own eyes reflect the same desire. Wordlessly, Kise discards the towel still hanging on his shoulders and heads for Aomine’s bed. After quickly ridding himself of his restrictive clothing, Aomine follows his boyfriend.

Before long, Aomine has Kise flat on his back with himself positioned between the blond’s spread legs. Looking down, he takes a moment to admire Kise’s beauty – the drying locks of fair hair spread against his pillow; the luminescence of Kise’s pale skin; the slight part to rosy, full lips; and those eyes, the color of molten amber, staring up at him with so much raw emotion and longing.

Aomine feels like he has captured sunshine, which he selfishly wants to keep to himself. With the difficulties of the long distance relationship fresh on his mind, he worries about the future, specifically about when he’ll have to let his light go free once again. His inaction must unnerve Kise, because he feels a gentle push against his chest jarring him back to reality. “Shit, sorry,” he says as a way to make amends for his absentmindedness.

“You don’t have to say it if you’re not comfortable with the words,” Kise tells him. His mouth softens to a tender smile. “I feel the same way.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Aomine says one hand trailing from Kise’s chest to navel. He relishes the feel of warm, smooth flesh beneath the pads of his fingers. Using his other hand as support, he lowers himself towards the blond.

“The distance has been hard on me, too, and I’ve missed you so much,” Kise whispers before their lips meet once more.

Although Aomine would never admit it, the fact that he and Kise are still on the same page after being apart for four months sends relief rushing through his system.

\---

Three days following his return to Japan, Kise hoists a tote bag filled with brightly wrapped gifts on his shoulder as he and Aomine head towards the designated place for the Generation of Miracles meet-up. 

“I don’t know why we have to see the rest of them,” Aomine says. “Christmas is for lovers.”

“I agree,” Kise replies a grin breaking across his features. “And we spent Christmas together. But now it’s the day after Christmas, the perfect day to go out with friends. Plus I have gifts for everyone.”

Aomine’s scowl deepens. 

“Don’t look so grumpy. They’re your friends, too. Let’s spread the holiday cheer together, Aominecchi!” With a lively hop to his step, Kise turns around holding his arms out to urge the other boy to hurry up. He feels mollified when he sees Aomine’s lip quirk up at his antics.

Pace quickening, Aomine soon catches up to Kise. The blond marvels at how everything feels so comfortable and natural, as if they haven’t been apart at all. The last three days have calmed his nerves about the strength of their connection to one another. If they can be separated for four months and pick things up without skipping a beat, they _may_ just be able to maintain their special bond through his studies abroad. 

‘Please grant my Christmas wish,’ Kise thinks sneaking a peek at his boyfriend. The sharp planes of Aomine’s handsome face send a giddy flutter through his system. ‘Santa knows I’ve been a good boy, and preserving this relationship is only thing I’ve asked for.’ 

Aomine notices Kise’s stare, and heat rises in the blond’s cheeks upon being discovered. ‘Ah, how uncool of me,’ Kise laments.

With the blue-haired boy giving him a smug smirk, Kise ducks his head, embarrassed. He begins to stammer some stupid excuse when he feels a gloved hand close around his own. 

“Aominecchi,” Kise says returning the gesture with a bright smile. Their gazes meet, and this time Aomine looks away first in a slightly awkward motion, which leaves Kise puzzled. 

Finally, Aomine speaks. “Don’t you think it’s about time we start addressing each other with our given names?”

Kise’s heart swells with more hope than he has ever felt in his entire life. He prides himself on being a realist, so his thoughts concerning their relationship previously centered around counting down the time they had left as a couple, before the complications of distance would have them wanting freedom rather than each other. However, the fact that his boyfriend tries to pull them closer encourages him. 

“I know that’s the way things are in America,” Aomine continues. “I don’t want those bastards, who don’t even know you, getting the one-up on me.”

‘Oh, that’s why,’ Kise thinks wryly, snickering at the other boy’s honesty. 

“I’m touched, even though you have ulterior motives. It’s just like you to be selfish and possessive. You’re lucky I find these characteristics of yours endearing.” 

Aomine’s brows knit together in a rare, thoughtful look. “It really is about time, though. We’re close enough. We’re just used to the way things were in Teikou, so we never bothered to change.”

“Daiii-kiii-cchi,” Kise drawls. A grin spreading across his face, he laughingly chants, “Daikicchi, Daikicchi, Daikicchi.” 

“I’m going to hit you, Ryouta,” Aomine replies rolling his eyes.

“The first time you use my given name is to threaten me?” Kise asks incredulously, lips puckering to a pout. “You’re the worst.”

Aomine only laughs at the outraged response.

Letting out an annoyed huff, Kise continues to sulk. When the blue haired boy offers no consolation, Kise finally says, “Those syllables do sound a little harsh together. Daiki it is.” When he feels Aomine’s grip tighten on his hand, Kise lets out a satisfied hum, his lips curving into a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the quickest time period between updates I’ve had in a long time. I guess I’m having fun with this fic, and I hope you’re all having fun reading. Also - yay, happy chapter! The next chapter probably won’t come as quickly (or be as happy), but I’ll keep on writing/editing away. As always, feedback is much appreciated.


	7. Salt and Vinegar

About two weeks have passed since Kise’s winter visit, and Aomine has more trouble adjusting to this withdrawal as compared to the blond’s initial parting for college several months earlier. He supposes the reason behind his reaction centers around the fact that he had more time to mentally prepare for Kise’s first departure. However, this holiday visit – not much longer than a week – cruelly reminds him what life is like with his boyfriend in it. The blond adds an element of light and mirth, which contrasts Aomine’s cynical outlook on humanity. Their time together ends like a blink of an eye, and Kise disappears leaving Aomine alone once more. 

They fall back into the familiar pattern of emailing and chatting, and Aomine can tell his boyfriend has finally adjusted to life abroad. Although he’s happy to see Kise’s normal, radiant personality shine through, the fact that the blond seems to be doing fine without him, especially when he feels like an essential part of his life is missing, bothers him.

Aomine feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and opens Kise’s latest message. 

_Here are some preliminary pics from my latest photo shoot and some photos of my current team. Wah! I’m so busy now (but not too busy to miss you). (^3^)_

Shaking his head, Aomine chuckles at Kise’s innate ability to seem casual and intimate at the same time. The fashion spread (filled with odd clothing choices) confuses Aomine, like most of them do. But, his boyfriend looks stunning in all of the photos, his pale skin flawless and his body perfectly toned. However, Kise’s eyes, glowing, golden orbs filled with a mysterious promise, grab Aomine’s focus. 

This awed reaction is short-lived as the next set of pictures, featuring Kise with his new basketball team, hits him like a swift punch in the gut. A sense of loss bubbles up in Aomine as he looks at images of Kise flashing that easy-going smile of his at the others.

‘I was the first one to experience that kind of camaraderie with Ryouta. Part of me wants to keep that feeling to myself.’ The degree of possessiveness to his thoughts surprises Aomine. Re-evaluating the team photos, he supposes Kise’s new teammates all look nice enough, well at least nice enough to humor the blond and pose for a few pictures. One particular person sticks out to him – a young man with dark skin who stands nearest to Kise in all of the self-portrait shots. 

‘This must be the guy Kise said looked like me,’ he surmises. ‘It’s really only the skin tone.’ 

Aomine dislikes this person immediately (the same way he disliked Kasamatsu when Kise was at Kaijou). Although he understands that the blond would naturally make new friends, seeing strangers interacting so casually with his boyfriend makes Aomine feel left out. Looking at these images of Kise’s new life, he wonders why he’s not a part of it. 

This direction of thought is counterproductive, like rubbing salt into open sores. So Aomine pushes these negative feelings aside and focuses on the fact that this well-adjusted Kise is much better than the mopey one he had to deal with immediately after the move. He would manage to re-adjust to everyday life without Kise, focusing on basketball and his own lazy pleasures, much like he did before he and Kise started dating. However, he'd do all of these things with the promise of a summer visit ringing in the back of his mind.

\---

Second semester at college brings Kise opportunities not afforded to him during his first semester - a comfort with life abroad, a better grasp on his non-native language, and the chance to take courses with new friends. His first class of the day ends, and he sits with Marco and Joe, another freshman on the basketball team, on benches outside of the lecture hall just killing time.

Two girls approach the group brandishing opened magazines. "This is you right?" they ask in unison.

Kise shifts his attention from his current conversation to the girls. He flashes a grin and answers, "Sure is." 

"Can we get autographs?"

"Absolutely," he replies taking the publications, pulling out a pen, and lowering his lashes playfully. After signing the magazines, he returns them to the girls, who giggle as they retreat with their prizes.

"Doesn't that get old after a while?" Marco asks. “Playing basketball with you is an interesting experience. Your supporters are numerous and loud at games. How do you deal with the constant attention? It's nerve-wracking for me as a teammate, and nobody's watching a freshman like me."

Kise shakes his head. "I never get tired of it," he responds honestly. "I'm grateful for every fan I have. I wouldn't be where I am without their support."

"You should be a politician," Joe says with mock-disgust.

Kise laughs, his eyes twinkling with amusement, until someone else interrupts their conversation. 

"Are you Ryouta Kise?" A voice asks from above him.

With a smile on his face, he looks up and nods.

"Who do you think you are coming here and trying to take the attention of girls who are already in relationships?" the stranger accuses.

'Ah,' Kise thinks. 'An upset boyfriend.' He has diffused situations like this before. "That really isn't my intention. I'm just here to play basketball." He coaches his voice to have a soothing, non-threatening tone.

"Bullshit," the other boy bites out. "You're in class with my girl, and now she thinks you walk on water. You should just go back to where you came from. We don't need you here."

The degree of animosity in this boy's voice unsettles Kise, but he continues with his normal protocol, honed by years of experience. "Honestly, I'm only here to play basketball, why-"

Kise never gets a chance to finish his suggestion, because the other boy reaches into his jacket to pull something out. News articles of school shootings flash through the blond's mind, and he sucks in a deep breath to try to calm his racing pulse. 

Kise's new friends try to help at this point. Marco interjects, "Hey, man, I don't know what you're thinking, but maybe it's time to calm down."

The stranger switches his attention to Marco with narrowed eyes. As the tension around their group builds, Kise desperately searches his mind for a way to dissipate the heavy atmosphere. This objective fulfills itself when the stranger laughs and pulls out a squirt gun.

Kise's breath rushes out of him, and his muscles relax. Outrage at this inappropriate action comes secondary to the sense of relief at avoiding a potentially dangerous situation. The calm is short-lived though, as a spray of pressurized liquid, having the acrid smell of vinegar, hits his right eye. Sensitive tissue immediately inflames, and tears flow from his eye like blood from an open wound. He is vaguely aware of the attacker making his escape down the crowded halls but finds himself unable to focus on the perpetrator. 

'It burns,' Kise thinks, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. He says as much in his native tongue before his brain catches up and then repeats the lines in English while trying to keep fear from overwhelming his system.

"My right eye feels like it’s burning." Trying to stop the tears, he gingerly dabs the sensitive area with a sleeve. Even the gentle touches sting. With a deep breath, he tries to open his eyes. The pain associated with the endeavor leaves him gasping with shock. 

‘It hurts too much,’ he realizes alarmed. Exhaling heavily, he tries to calm himself. ‘Once I open my eye, I can rinse it out with water. Surely, the pain and tears will stop then. I can do this.’

Gritting his teeth together, he forces his eyes open, and a cold wave of dread crashes down upon him. His right eye only supplies images of fuzzy shapes, and he knows this impairment has nothing to do with the fact that his eye won’t stop watering.

"I can't see out of my right eye," he whispers, horrified. Although he attempts to keep his composure through breathing exercises, they provide him no comfort. He repeats himself, this time his voice loud and panicked, "I can't see out of my right eye!"

Everything around Kise explodes into chaos. People stop to stare and ask about the situation, the noise crescendoing to an uproar. At the same time, Marco hands him a water bottle encouraging him to flush his right eye. He obeys numbly.

"Is it better now that you've rinsed it out?" Marco asks. (Kise wonders how many times his friend has repeated this question before he manages to focus on it.)

The blond shakes his head trying not to look as scared as he feels. "I think I need to go to the emergency room for treatment, the sooner the better," he manages in a shaky voice.

"I'll take you," Marco offers, all but dragging Kise to his feet. "You can hold onto me if you want keep your eyes closed. At least put these on." He shoves sunglasses on Kise's face.

Grateful for the help, the blond lets his friend lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I probably shouldn’t admit that I had fun writing this chapter, but I did. I believe random haters of celebrities exist. (The vinegar event is loosely based off of something that happened to a Korean celebrity.) I hope you all enjoyed. As always, feedback is much appreciated.


	8. Contrast

Aomine yawns as he haphazardly browses the internet. It’s past midnight, so he should either be doing that homework assignment he’s been avoiding or sleeping. 

‘I guess it’s time to go to bed,’ he finally decides, when his cell phone rings.

“Why the hell are you calling this late, Satsuki?” he grumps.

“I was hoping you’d still be awake,” Momoi replies sounding unnerved. “I’m going to forward you a video. The stream was up last time I checked, so I’ll send you the link. However, I also have a copy of the file, if the streaming video has been removed.”

Aomine frowns, alarmed by her incoherence. For as long as he can remember, Momoi has always been poised. The unfocused conversation tells him that something bad has happened. “Satsuki, are you okay? What’s wrong? Spit it out. Do I need to come get you?”

“No,” she says. “It’s not me; I’m fine. Something’s happened to Ki-chan.”

Aomine’s heart plummets fear taking over his system. “What happened? How do you know, and why hasn’t he contacted me?”

“I’ve sent you the link. Bless smart phones. Every moment is so easy to record.” Her voice has a sardonic bite.

Aomine goes to his mail and clicks on Momoi’s link. Moments later, he watches Kise sitting around and talking with two guys he recognizes from Kise’s photos of the basketball team. The videographer, obviously an adoring fan, narrates the recording with excited tones. He’s almost glad his English skills are too poor for him to understand what he assumes is standard fan-worship. Two girls approach and leave with autographs. When the next person draws closer to the blond, Aomine stiffens. He can feel trouble brewing.

"He's accusing Kise of trying to steal his girlfriend, or something to that affect," Momoi translates.

Aomine lets out a harsh snort. When the guy in the video reaches in his jacket, Aomine's heart starts beating too quickly, the fluttery pace uncomfortable in his chest. 

"What? It's only a squirt gun. Satsuki-" He stops mid-sentence when Kise yelps in pain. The sound sends a chill down his spine, his heart sinking into his stomach as he hears the only part of the ordeal spoken in Japanese. 

"His eye? That bastard is fucking dead!" Aomine grinds out. But anger fades to worry, as he observes Kise trying to keep his cool and losing the battle. The terror and panic in his boyfriend's voice fills him with dread of the worst kind. "What's wrong, Satsuki? What is he saying?" 

"He's saying that he can't see out of his right eye. I don't know if the damage is permanent. This video is already all over the internet. He’s gotten so many concerned questions and comments about this topic on his last blog entry; however, he hasn’t responded to any of them. That’s why you have to contact him. If it’s you, he’ll answer. I’m sure of it."

“I’m on it,” he reassures.

“Dai-chan, let me know how Ki-chan’s doing once you know. And tell him my thoughts are with him.”

\---

Kise’s head swims with information after his visit with the doctor, who assured him that the damage to his eyesight is not permanent. He doesn’t understand some of the medical explanations due to lack of familiarity with these terms in English, but the important thing is that his eye will heal and that his vision will recover. With a patch settled over his right eye (an accessory he will be sporting for the next few days) and medicated eye drops in his hand, he heads to the receptionist’s desk with Marco. His manager insists he stay at the hospital in order to meet with the doctor to get a better grasp on the injury and to strategize about how to handle the situation publicly. Since these topics should be discussed in private, Kise tries to secure a room within the building prior to Charles’s arrival.

“Hi,” he says pleasantly to the middle-aged woman sitting at the desk, flashing his made-for-magazine smile. Although everything about today has Kise wanting to collapse into a sobbing mess, he manages to force himself to keep that damned grin on his face. “I’m waiting for someone who wants to talk to the doctor about…” Finding himself at a loss of words, he gestures to his patched eye. “I was hoping there would be a place where I could wait for him alone.”

“Poor thing,” she says, gaze automatically sympathetic. “I’ll find an empty room for you to wait in.”

After following the receptionist through a labyrinth of hallways and corridors, Kise and Marco find themselves sitting in a blissfully empty room. With a heavy sigh, Kise lets his head fall into his hands. 

His friend breaks the silence first. “Ryouta, you’re amazing. How can you stay so calm under pressure? How can you smile and charm people after everything that has happened?”

“Experience and necessity. It’s my job to smile through a lot of things,” Kise answers. After a pause, he adds shakily, “I’m not smiling now.” 

“I thought that you led a glamorous life. But I must say that I don’t envy you at all.”

A laugh, dry and bitter, escapes Kise’s mouth. He’s about to say more, when he feels his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. Pulling out the device, he sees Aomine’s name flashing insistently. ‘Daiki can’t possibly know, can he?’ he wonders. ‘It’s only been a few hours. It has to be a coincidence. It’ll be nice to hear his voice, but I can’t let him know anything is wrong.’

“I have to take this,” Kise tells Marco. With a deep breath, he puts his game face on once more. “Daiii-ki,” he says in a sing-songy voice. “Hi.”

“Don’t “hi” me, dumbass,” Aomine scolds.

With that one sentence, Kise is certain that Aomine knows about his horrific day. “I guess you found out about my eye,” he says glumly.

“How’s your vision? Will you regain your sight?” 

Across the line, Aomine sounds worried, and Kise wraps his boyfriend’s concern around him like a cloak letting it comfort him. “The damage isn’t permanent,” he assures. “It’s just a corneal abrasion.” He lowers his voice as if telling a secret. “I had to look those words up in an English-to-Japanese translator.”

“Thank goodness,” Aomine breathes the relief evident in his voice.

Unsure how to respond, Kise chooses to try to lighten the mood. “I am, however, sporting an awesome eye patch. So if you’ve ever had any pirate fantasies, now’s the time to let me know. Or if you haven’t, now’s the time to think about them,” he offers playfully.

“You’re making jokes?” Aomine asks incredulously. “How are you making jokes when you just got attacked?”

Kise’s heart drops as he hears the anger in his boyfriend’s voice, so he changes the course of the conversation altogether. “How did you even find out anyway?”

“Not the way I should have, which is from you, moron. I had to find out from Satsuki and some streamed video. By the way, she’s worried, too.”

“Someone recorded it, and it’s on the internet already?” Kise asks. “This is bad; I have to get it taken down.”

“That’s your concern?”

“I can’t let the public control this situation. I have to,” Kise answers. “I have my image to be concerned about.”

“Fuck that shit,” Aomine bites at him. “You need to get that lunatic arrested.”

Kise remains silent.

“Please tell me you’re pressing charges.”

“I don’t know,” Kise responds honestly. “This is a public relations nightmare. I’m waiting for my manager to get here so we can discuss the options and settle on the best one. I’m a celebrity; I’m always going to have haters out there.”

“You’re not going to even fight back or defend yourself? If it were me-”

Kise cuts him off. “I can’t deal with everyone the same way you handled Shougo-kun.”

On the other side of the line, Aomine lets out a growl. “I wish you never found out about that. Every time I criticize you for choosing inaction over action, you throw it in my face.”

Kise immediately regrets bringing up the incident that happened during the Winter Cup of their freshman year in high school. Aomine’s choice to use violence against a former teammate, even if done with the best intentions, has turned into a sour topic for the couple, as it highlights the differences in their personalities. 

“Daiki, I’m tired,” Kise whines. “I don’t want to fight.” The difficult day finally takes its toll on his psyche, and Kise’s energy drains from his system. With a thickness building up in his throat, he knows he’s moments from coming apart at the seams. “Can’t you just tell me you love me and that you were worried?”

Aomine must be able to hear the desperation in the blond’s voice, because he actually complies. “I love you, and I was worried.”

Exhaling loudly, Kise says, “Thank you. I’ll be fine. Can you send me the link to the video Momocchi managed to find?”

“I can.” Aomine pauses before saying, “Ryouta, you should come home. Nobody would blame you after an incident like this. Don’t deny that you want to be here. I’d love nothing more than to wrap my arms around you and -”

“Of course I’d rather be with you now, but I can’t go back. I won’t run from my responsibilities here. I can’t explain this to you again, not now.” His heart squeezes painfully in his chest at his desire for his boyfriend’s comfort, both physically and emotionally. With Aomine’s plea chiseling away at his resolve to stay strong, Kise desperately searches for a solution. “I have to go. My manager’s here. I love you, and I’ll message you when I can.” 

After Kise ends the call, his arms drop limply into his lap. His gaze focuses on the mobile phone nestled in his hands. When it vibrates, he sees a message from Aomine, probably the link to the streaming video he requested. His boyfriend’s earnestness contrasts with his own dishonest actions moments earlier. ‘He does what I ask, and I lie. I’m nothing more than a wretched liar,’ Kise thinks darkly. 

“Ryouta has someone special waiting for him at home.”

Kise’s attention snaps to Marco. He had forgotten about his friend’s presence. “No,” he protests starting his standard response. “I’m not seeing anybody.”

“Even if I couldn’t understand a word of that conversation, I could tell from the way you talked to the guy on the other side of the line.”

“What?” Kise asks with a weak laugh. “You’re imagining things. That could have been anybody – an old friend, a father, or a brother.”

Shaking his head, Marco says, “The emotion I could see on your face and hear in your voice suggests an intimate relationship. I can guess how the conversation went. He’s simply worried, and you trying to lighten the mood didn’t help things.”

“Are you sure you don’t understand Japanese?” Kise grumbles. 

“Not a word,” Marco promises. “You can be easy to read when you’re not trying to keep your face neutral.”

Kise lets out an indignant, “Hmph,” in protest.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Marco reassures. “I’m not going to tell anybody.”

The door to the room opens to reveal Kise’s manager.

Marco gives the blond an easy-going wave as he gets up. “I didn’t want you to have to wait by yourself, after the day you’ve had. But I’m sure you have business to take care of. I’ll give the team an update about your condition at practice. I’m sure they’ve all heard what happened from Joe and are concerned.”

“Thank you,” Kise says. As his friend takes his leave and his manager approaches, Kise puts on the bravest face he can muster. He turns his cell phone on, clicks on the streaming video link from Aomine, and hands the device to Charles. “I think this will explain everything much better than I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haizaki, Haizaki, Haizaki. IDK, that whole event can be analyzed a thousand times. Every time I think about it, I wonder how Kise would really react to finding out. I cannot wait to see that particular scene animated in season two of the anime. (And I dare say many other AoKise fans feel the same way. =D) 
> 
> I wanted to finish this chapter sooner, but life and my muse were not agreeing with me. I hope it turned out okay. As always, feedback is much appreciated.


	9. Cruelty

The “jealous boyfriend trying to blind him with vinegar” incident brings more positive results than Kise could have ever predicted. Somehow he and his manager pick the correct actions to take, so that when news officially breaks, Kise comes across looking like a prince. Who wouldn’t sympathize with the handsome, basketball dynamo, who also handles difficult situations with the utmost professionalism and graciousness?

Since the recording of the encounter that Momoi found supports this image, Kise’s agency chooses not to put full efforts into pulling the video from the internet. Additionally, he gives humble, relatable quotes to newspapers and provides interviews for local news stations. These actions thrust his story into the middle of New York’s entertainment scene, procuring him an invitation as a guest on a comedy show, which consequently gains him national recognition. His established, Japanese fan base sends him overwhelming support, and his popularity in America skyrockets. Soon, modeling as well as commercial job offers come pouring in, and Kise finds himself capitalizing on this opportunity.

“You’re like a golden ticket,” Charles tells him one day, beaming. “Everything you’ve done has been exactly right.”

Shaking his head, Kise says, “I’m just following your direction. I’m very grateful for this period of immense fortune, even if it stems from that horrible attack.” 

“Well, your actions _during_ the incident and immediately after are what’s important. You were obviously trying to diffuse the situation the entire time, and the public has made their judgment based on that fact. You could have been nasty if you wanted to be, but you weren’t. It’s almost if I’ve trained you in public relations myself.”

Kise cocks his head, confused. “Any other response could be easily misconstrued,” he comments. “It’s only natural to try to take control of the situation and keep hostilities at bay.” 

His manager shrugs. “Sometimes in difficult circumstances, people respond with violence or insults. I dare say that would be the normal response. However, you kept your head on straight. You’re a dream to represent.”

“Thank you,” Kise replies feeling as if the whole world is on his side.

“We’re going to keep on building your presence and popularity,” Charles tells him. “You’ve got buzz around you now, and I’ve managed to snag invites to a couple of major social events for you. Real important people will be there, and you’ll be able to solidify your place amongst them.”

“Social events?” Kise repeats feeling excited. “I’d be more than happy to try to make the impression you want me to.”

“Naturally, you won’t be going alone. You’ll be escorting young ladies in the industry. You’re a handsome, nice, young man. Actresses, singers, and other models have expressed an interest in meeting you following the vinegar incident.”

“Oh,” Kise responds his lips quirking downwards.

“Is there a problem?” his manager asks shooting him a suspicious look.

‘Besides the fact that my boyfriend won’t like this one bit?’ Kise thinks to himself. Aloud, he says, “I can’t think of any. I was just surprised that this one event has managed to affect my career so greatly.”

“I’ve always heard that it’s better to be lucky than good,” Charles quips lightly.

“Indeed,” Kise says with a nod. “So, just out of curiosity, when is the first of these shindigs?’

“In a couple weeks,” his manager replies easily. "So be ready to get your game face on and turn on your charm."

“Okay,” Kise agrees. 

'So I don't have much time before I need to discuss this situation with Daiki,' he thinks unenthusiastically. ‘I wonder how I’m going to explain this one.’ He forces a smile on his face until his meeting with his manager concludes.

\---

When Kise calls, Aomine answers, “So, are you going to come home?”

“Daiki,” Kise replies, “My answer is still the same as it was the last time. I can’t go back to Japan; I have obligations here.”

“Then, what are you doing to better protect yourself?”

“More vigilance on my part?” Kise responds sheepishly.

With a growl, Aomine says, “You must either want me to fly to America and force you to come back myself or tell Akashi to provide you with proper security.”

“Please don’t tell Akashicchi to do anything,” Kise begs. “He called to tell me he could “take care” of anyone without rousing suspicion, and I totally believe him. I’ve handled the situation. My eye has healed; I’m fine. I feel guilty that you guys are still concerned about me when there’s nothing left to worry about.”

Knowing he won’t win this argument, Aomine demands, “Then, where’s my bribe?”

From the other side of the line, he hears Kise’s exasperated sigh.

“We had a deal. I’d stop mentioning the whole you getting attacked incident for-”

“I know; I know! I’m looking at it right now, but it’s kind of embarrassing,” Kise responds a whine entering his voice.

Kise’s childish response causes Aomine to explode with laughter. “You think _that’s_ embarrassing. You know you get paid to parade around and get photographed wearing all sorts of odd things,” Aomine mocks. “And if you weren’t willing to do this, you shouldn’t have suggested that I explore pirate fantasies.”

After having his words thrown back at him, Kise remains silent. However, Aomine can image the sour look on the other boy’s face. “I can hear you pouting, and it’s not going to do you any good.”

“Fine, I’m sending it,” Kise responds sounding reluctant. 

Aomine, staring at his computer screen, welcomes the email with the attached picture. Quickly opening the photo, his eyes drink in the image that appears in front of him. Kise poses donning no more than a pirate hat, eye-patch, and tight leather pants slung low on his hips. The smooth expanse of Kise’s skin, the knowing look in Kise’s visible eye, and confident smirk on Kise’s face take Aomine’s breath away. “Holy fuck,” he breathes. “You make one sexy pirate.”

“I can’t even tell if you’re being serious or making fun of me,” Kise retorts huffily.

“Can’t it be both?” Aomine teases eyes still glued to the screen. Before Kise can respond, he adds, “Maybe I’m going to have to break my word a little. I want you to come home right now.”

After a pause, the blond entertains Aomine’s change in subject matter. “Hmm, what would you do if I were there?” he asks suggestively.

“I’d take you to my bedroom, and we wouldn’t leave for days,” Aomine states. “They’d have to send out a search party for us.” He waits for the other boy to give a predictable comment on how he must be confident in his stamina. However this response never comes. When the silence becomes stifling, he prods, “Hey Ryouta, what’s wrong? Why do you suddenly seem like you’re miles away?”

“I am miles away,” Kise replies sadly. “I… We…” The blond pauses before saying, “We need to talk.”

Dread washes over Aomine and settles heavily in his stomach. In that moment, he grasps how much he hates those words. After every instance of Kise saying “we need to talk,” terrible news follows. “Just spit it out,” Aomine barks out closing his eyes and preparing himself for the worst.

“Well, that event we agreed not to talk about… has actually been really beneficial to my career in America. I’ve been invited to all sorts of social events.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Aomine asks perplexed.

“I’m not expected to go to these functions alone,” Kise adds hesitantly.

Aomine pieces together the meaning behind his boyfriend’s indirect words. “Are you asking me for permission to go on dates with someone else?” he questions incredulously.

“Do I need your approval to do things I need to do for my job?” Kise asks tentatively.

Imagining his boyfriend on the arm of a dazzling, female celebrity has the blue haired boy boiling with jealousy. “If you’re not asking for my consent, then why are we even having this conversation?” he demands.

“I just wanted to keep you in the loop as to my social obligations. I didn’t want you to find out from the internet or from some magazine.” 

“And if I told you not to do it?” Aomine asks.

“I have to,” Kise replies levelly. “I’ve got an opportunity to meet some influential people and to be seen at some important parties. It’s too big to pass up.”

Aomine feels certain that if he refuses to give the blond his blessing, their relationship could be forfeit. He always had the nagging feeling that Kise values freedom above all else, and this conversation solidifies his belief. He tries another tactic. “You going to fancy galas with another girl won’t sit well with your Japanese fans.”

Kise sighs. “I need to strike a balance between my career here and my fan base in Japan. I’ve discussed this with both my old and new manager. However, you’re misunderstanding something. I’ll be going to different parties with different girls; it won’t be as if I’m really dating anybody. It should be culturally acceptable to all crowds I’m trying to reach.”

This revelation strikes Aomine like a physical blow. “You’re going to be going out with several different girls?” 

“I think you should look at that as a positive,” Kise defends. “It’s not like I’m going to be developing a relationship with any one person. None of these forced dates will mean anything. That’s the point I want to get across to you. However, I still have to do the public thing and be seen. I thought we could maybe come up with an understanding or some set of guidelines of what you’d be okay with me doing.”

Blunt honesty has always been the blue haired boy’s style, and he sees no reason to react any differently. “You can’t be sure that no bonds will be formed on these dates. I don’t believe for one second that you’re naïve enough to think that no ulterior motive exists with these management-planned set ups. And, are you seriously asking me how much you can cheat before I consider it cheating? You’re being cruel, Ryouta.” 

“Daiki,” Kise whimpers. “I’m sorry.”

Aomine's stomach twists at the sound of Kise sobbing in the background. However, with his pride wounded, he can offer his boyfriend no comfort.

After what seems like an eternity, Kise gains control of his emotions once more. “What would you have me do?” he asks. “I’m here for a reason. I’ve got a job to do, but it doesn’t mean I love you any less. My heart still belongs to you. But if you feel this arrangement is unfair, then go ahead and date other people, too. I’ve told you before that I’m realistic about distance and needs.”

Aomine’s insides shatter at Kise’s plea. He’d rather the blond pledge devotion and ask for nothing less in return. But if the past has taught him anything, this arrangement is something Kise will never ask for. 

‘I’d rather have part of him than none of him at all,’ Aomine realizes. 

With uneasiness settling in his bones, Aomine forces himself to grind out, “Let me know if anything becomes more intimate than a kiss on the cheek.”

“Thank you, Daiki,” Kise says sounding relieved. “I’ll see you this summer. I love you. You’re the only one I love.”

‘For now,’ Aomine’s pessimistic mind supplies. ‘I’m the only one you love for now. What’s going to happen when you go to these fancy parties with other celebrities, with people who shine almost as brightly as you do? Will you find them more suitable for yourself than me?’

His chest tightens, and the promised summer reunion seems too far away. When his gaze focuses on the picture of Kise on his computer screen, the sultry, intimate image only seems to mock him. In a fit of rage, he slams his laptop shut. 

‘I can’t talk to him anymore now. I can’t pretend everything’s normal and that I’m not upset.’ Without explanation, Aomine says, “I have to go.” 

He hangs up the phone before Kise has a chance to respond allowing misery and solitude to surround him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer to get out than I was hoping. IDK, I think I’m getting to that point where I’m starting to maybe over-think things with this fic (and get paranoid as to whether or not things are making sense). Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is much appreciated.


	10. Insecurities

Soon after Aomine starts his second year of college, he decides to live on his own. He gets a part time job and then finds an appropriate efficiency apartment. He moves into his new home the first Saturday in June with the help of friends bribed with a free meal. 

At the end of the day, only Momoi remains with him fussing over the arrangement of his sparse dishes and cheap furniture.

“You can leave, Satsuki,” Aomine says dismissively. “I can finish up on my own.”

“I know,” she responds. “It’ll be your first night alone, so I don’t mind keeping you company for a little while longer. Plus, I’d do a better job organizing your things than you would.” 

“Do what you want,” he replies rolling his eyes.

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to catch up with you for a while. We’ve both been busy lately. It’s harder with you working. I can’t imagine you expending energy to work, though. I guess I’ll have to stop by the convenience store sometime.”

“Don’t come,” Aomine says automatically. “And don’t blame everything on me, either. That new boyfriend of yours takes up a lot of your time.”

Momoi flushes. “Yeah, that’s the way relationships are.”

Aomine’s brows furrow, and his gaze darkens at her words.

She instantly understands his reactions. “I didn’t mean to bring up a sore subject. But I guess now that I have, how are things between you and Ki-chan?” she asks. 

“They are what they are,” Aomine answers unable to meet his friend’s eyes. “No more different than before.”

“So he’s still being spotted with the Brazilian model and the American singer?” she offers.

“Those would be the ones,” Aomine says trying to keep his face neutral. 

“Dai-chan,” Momoi murmurs hurrying to his side and wrapping her arms around him. “If you don’t like seeing him with others, why don’t you just tell him?”

“It’s honestly not worth it,” he answers disengaging himself from his friend’s embrace.

“I can tell that it bothers you. Every time he’s spotted with one of these girls, your mood grows sour – more so than normal.”

“Of course I don’t like seeing Ryouta with other people. However, we have an understanding,” Aomine says. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” she asks sounding truly puzzled.

“It’s all for show, these so-called dates. They’ve been arranged by management trying to capitalize on publicity,” he explains.

“So nothing’s actually going on with Ki-chan and these girls,” she says with a sigh of relief. 

“Nothing, so he says,” Aomine confirms.

“And you believe him?”

“Don’t I kind of have to? Aren’t relationships about sacrifice and having faith?”

Momoi arches an eyebrow. “I think relationships are more about compromise than sacrifice. Of course faith is important, too. I mean, if you’ve discussed this situation with Ki-chan, then it’s better that you trust him to stick to your agreement.” She pauses before prodding a bit further. “You’re okay with the deal you and Ki-chan have regarding these staged dates, right?”

“Yes,” Aomine answers with enough conviction that he almost fools himself. 

Momoi eyes him thoughtfully through narrowed eyes, and then changes the subject. “Speaking of Ki-chan, he’s coming to visit, soon, right?

Relieved at the turn of conversation, the tension drains from Aomine’s body. “Yeah,” he replies, a smile ghosting his lips.

“And the real reason you want your own place this summer becomes clear,” she says a giggle slipping out.

He throws a near-by pillow at her; however this action only intensifies her mocking laughter.

\---

Kise awakens with a sleepy yawn his first morning back in Japan. Turning over, his eyes focus on the welcome sight of Aomine resting next to him. After spending so many nights by himself, he vows never to take these small joys for granted.

‘I’m in Daiki’s apartment, and I can reach out and touch him,’ he realizes. Giddiness flutters through his system as he stretches an arm out toward the blue-haired boy. When his fingers brush softly against a warm shoulder, his pulse races. 

“I’m awake, you moron,” Aomine says. “So you can forget whatever sick fantasies you have of molesting me in my sleep.”

“I – no, it’s nothing like that,” Kise protests feeling heat rush to his cheeks. What is it about Aomine that always catches him off-guard? Part of him hates the teasing, while another part loves the constant challenge. Pouting, the blond pulls away.

“Hey, get back here,” Aomine responds immediately. With a fluid motion, Aomine pulls Kise into his arms. 

The blond nestles closer into his boyfriend’s arms, his heart jack-hammering. Only Aomine can illicit this response from him, and he revels in the warm, excited sensation. 

When Aomine’s lips touch his throat, he murmurs, “Daiki.” Soon he’s caught up in a flurry of hungry kisses given with such intense need that he’s sure his lips will bruise.

After he manages to pull away for a quick breath, he laughingly asks, “Where are you getting all this energy from? Aren’t you still exhausted from last night?”

The sight of Aomine’s smoldering, blue eyes causes Kise’s throat to go paper dry. “I guess not,” he says weakly, answering his own question.

“Our time together is precious.”

The words that leave Aomine’s mouth fill Kise with a happy glow. The instances of Aomine’s sweetness are few and far between, making them mean so much more. With his boyfriend’s intense, yearning gaze on him, heat rushes through his body. Kise surrenders to desire and pulls the other boy close, his mouth falling open with a soft moan as Aomine’s fingers curl around his hardening length.

\---

Kise realizes that he has fallen asleep once more when he awakens to Aomine sitting up. With a lazy groan, he protests the movement by reaching for his boyfriend, his hand making contact with Aomine’s forearm. “Don’t go.”

The blue-haired boy disengages himself from the blond’s grip and laughingly says, “As much as I’d like to stay in bed with you all day, I’m _hungry_.”

“Your own fault,” Kise mumbles. “You wouldn’t be so worn out if…” His sentence trails off as a flush creeps up his neck.

“If you weren’t so damn sexy,” Aomine finishes flatly. 

“I know I’m damn sexy, but you’ve got to learn some restraint,” Kise whines. “My body hurts, and it’s your fault.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining last night or this morning,” Aomine counters his eyes twinkling playfully.

“Daaiiiiiiki,” Kise groans, squeezing his eyes shut in exasperation. When he feels the gentle pressure of Aomine’s lips against the top of his head, all traces of annoyance leave Kise’s system.

“I’m going to clean up and go get some food. You can lounge around until I get back. Is there anything you’d like?”

“The royal treatment, eh?” Kise asks a smile quirking his lips. He thinks about the neighborhood and Aomine’s budget and says, “CoCo Ichi is fine. I haven’t had curry in a while. Extra rice and—”

“I know how you like it,” the blue haired boy interrupts.

“M’kay,” Kise slurs allowing his body to melt back into the sheets.

After Aomine leaves, Kise forces himself to get up and walks gingerly to the bathroom. He loves the fact that his boyfriend has his own place, so they can stop worrying about being careful. However, the one thing he hates about the tiny apartment is the bathroom. 

‘This shower will never fit two people,’ he thinks sadly, surveying the small space and turning on the water. 

With the warm spray hitting his body, he allows the ritual of cleaning to refresh him. Once properly dressed, Kise gleefully takes the opportunity to snoop around Aomine’s home. 

‘This apartment can’t be more than 40 square meters,’ the blond thinks eyeing the place thoughtfully. The bathroom and kitchen reveal nothing out of the ordinary for a college student. However, the thin, tall bookshelf nestled between a wall and Aomine’s desk piques his curiosity. 

The upper shelves hold a clutter of text books and unorganized papers from classes, and the lower shelves are lined with gravure model photo books. ‘Mai-chan, Mai-chan, Mai-chan,’ Kise pouts running an index finger across multiple spines. ‘Why is she everywhere, while I’m nowhere to be found?’ He idly pulls one of the offending books off of the shelves and thumbs through it. 

‘I’m just as attractive as she is,’ Kise thinks sourly, a pang of jealousy stabbing his heart. As if possessed, he systematically pulls out the next book in the series, flipping through it, before continuing down the row. Halfway through his rampage, the remaining books topple down to reveal magazines stacked flat against the back of the shelf. Seeing an image of himself smiling back at him takes his breath away.

‘I’m here,’ he realizes. ‘Even if it’s not out in the open, I’m here in his home and in his heart.’ Relief courses through him, and he eagerly searches the remaining filled shelves for hidden surprises. 

Besides his official photo books, Aomine also owns a haphazard collection of recently published magazines he has appeared in. His memory failing him, Kise opens one of the publications to the pertinent pages to recall the contents. This particular magazine has captured him escorting another model to a New York City charity event – one of those publicity stunts his agency arranged. Kise’s heart plummets upon seeing that the other model’s image has been torn from the page.

‘Oh, Daiki,’ he thinks, his heart squeezing uncomfortably in his chest. ‘I explained that these girls mean nothing to me. I thought you understood.' 

The guilt that fills Kise manifests itself as moisture that pours out of his eyes. ‘If these staged dates bother him so much, why hasn’t he said anything? Why doesn’t he think he can be honest with me? Is our communication failing already? What should I do? Should I confront him? Or, should I wait until he’s ready to talk about it?’ Looking at the clock, Kise realizes he has no time for tears, and he quickly puts the books back into their original places. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hands, he forces a smile on his face when he hears the front door open. 

“Welcome back, Daiki,” he greets enthusiastically taking the bags from Aomine’s overloaded hands. “Eh? What’s in here? You went to the convenience store, too?”

“Didn’t you say you had a shoot coming out in a magazine today, idiot?”

“You bought it?” Kise asks pleased. Then, he tries to bait his boyfriend. “I’m surprised. I mostly see Mai-chan here. It’s depressing as hell. I was about to take all of her photo books and throw them in the trash.”

“You didn’t actually touch anything?” Aomine asks with a guarded look. 

Kise pauses eying his boyfriend carefully in order to properly read the reaction. Although most people tell him his good looks are his best asset, Kise disagrees. He would not have been able to capitalize on his appearance without his ability to understand other people. 

‘He needs to be the one to bring up his displeasure regarding my public appearances with these other girls,’ Kise discerns. ‘If I push him with information I found while snooping, we’ll just end up fighting.’ Although he knows he can’t voice his concerns directly, he thinks of ways to prod his boyfriend into a conversation that would have the other boy opening up. 

As the couple settles down with their food, Kise starts chatting about a new topic. “So, be honest, how often do you have CoCo Ichi?”

“It’s convenient, quick, and relatively inexpensive,” Aomine answers between bites. “I don’t really cook, so groceries beyond basics are lost on me.”

“Well, that explains why you have no groceries, but it doesn’t explain _that_.” Kise eyes the dishes piled in the sink distastefully. “How can you not cook _and_ have a sink full of dirty dishes? It makes no sense. And, why don’t any of your plates match? How can you not have a set of decent flatware? And why are you using a rice cooker that looks like it was made in the 1970s?”

“Complain, complain, complain,” Aomine mutters. “I took a few necessities from my parents, you know, old stuff they weren’t using. I’m just a college student. You can’t expect me to have, need, or want those types of luxury items you mentioned.”

Kise lets out an exasperated groan, continues eating, and casually begins flipping through the magazine with his latest photo shoot. “Ah,” he says dropping his chopsticks. “I remember this shot.” Brandishing the opened page with a dramatic flourish, he asks, “Don’t I look cool?”

Aomine snorts in response. “Don’t you ever get tired of looking at yourself?”

“But I look awesome in these pictures,” Kise protests.

“I think you look pretty awesome right now,” Aomine comments with a shrug.

Kise finally finds the appropriate moment to steer the conversation towards insecurities in general, hoping that sharing one of his will encourage his boyfriend to do the same. “It’s not always going to be this way.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Aomine asks puzzled. 

“Don’t you ever think about the future?” Kise questions. 

“Sure,” Aomine answers. “Basketball is my future.”

The blond sighs heavily. “After that, you know when youth slips away.”

“Why are you being weird, Ryouta?” 

“I just wonder if the public will still love me…when I turn thirty.”

“Thirty?” Aomine echoes with a confused look on his face. “That’s oddly specific.”

“Not really,” Kise says his lips turning downward. Lowering his voice to build a mood of intimacy, he confides, “It’s my scary age. Modeling centers around youth. Who’s going to want me when I’m thirty and my best years are behind me?”

“You’ll find something else to do,” Aomine says. “You’re good at adapting.” After a pause, he adds, “You aren’t still thinking about becoming a pilot, are you?”

“Of course I am. It’s a childhood dream! Traveling the world sounds adventurous.”

Aomine waves a hand dismissively. “It’s not for you. Give it up.”

“What do you mean by that?” Kise asks offended.

“Do you know how much radiation you’d expose yourself to as a pilot? Take that career path, and you can kiss that pretty skin of yours goodbye.”

“That’s so mean,” Kise accuses, his lower lip jutting out in a familiar pout. “You’ve dashed my back-up career plan.”

“Sports announcing or hosting a show, those would be things more up your alley. And those are things you can do even after you’re thirty. So don’t wax dramatic about everything ending for you once you turn thirty.”

The blond gives his boyfriend a watery smile and tries to coax honesty out of Aomine. “It’s just one of those things that worry me, you know? I’m sure you have things that you’re insecure about, too.”

All traces of softness leave Aomine’s eyes. “Nope,” he says.

Kise frowns, disappointed at the absence of the other boy’s candor. 

Aomine, misunderstanding Kise’s dejected look, says, “Hey, Ryouta. You have nothing to worry about. I’m sure you’ll be just as beautiful at thirty.”

The reassurance causes Kise’s heart to swell with emotion. With a tiny smile crossing his lips, he requests, “Will you tell me that then?”

“What, when?” Aomine asks poking fun at the vague terms.

Kise pleads, “Will you tell me that I’m beautiful when I turn thirty?”

“Okay, if that’s what you want,” Aomine responds rolling his eyes.

“Promise me.”

With an exasperated sigh, Aomine grumbles, “Fine, I promise.”

Although their conversation doesn’t play out manner Kise planned, he accepts Aomine’s expression of affection. Soothed by his boyfriend’s words, he thinks, ‘Strength and love exist at the core of our relationship, so we’ll be fine.’ Deep down inside, he wonders if he’s only trying to convince himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I must have been in the mood for curry when I initially wrote this chapter. =p I hope things aren’t moving too slowly. They’re both trying their best, but fractures exist… This chapter approximately marks the one year point of Aomine and Kise’s separation in fic world. I can’t believe I’m at this point already! Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed. As always, feedback is much appreciated.


	11. Careless Words

When Kise returns to America, Aomine notices that the other boy becomes much busier than he was during the previous year. The number of text correspondences between the two of them decreases, and their conversations shorten in length.

However, Aomine uses this opportunity to dedicate himself to basketball a bit more and to pick up hours at his part time job. Being busier and having more money helps him transition with Kise’s departure this time. 

One morning in early October, while Aomine talks with Kise via one of their normally scheduled video chat times, he realizes how truly tired his boyfriend looks.

“Hey,” he comments sharply. “Are you sleeping and eating okay? You look really worn out. What gives?”

Trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn, Kise replies, “School is what gives. When I returned mid-summer, I only had my job to worry about. Now, I’m trying to schedule shoots, interviews, and events around classes and basketball practice. I wish I had more than twenty-four hours in a day.”

“Can’t you take it easier?” Aomine asks, worried.

“Nope. If I don’t take advantage of opportunities while others are interested, my popularity will decrease. It’s kind of one of those things that feeds on itself. And I am doing well. I sent you and the rest of the Teikou guys the picture of me next to my billboard. It’s great, right?”

“Why would someone pay you to do an ad for sunglasses?” Aomine mutters. “Your eyes are one of your best features.”

“Hmmmmm? I didn’t know you thought that.” Kise smiles sweetly, before baiting Aomine. ‘You said one of my best features, what do you think is my best feature?”

“Your ass,” Aomine answers without hesitation.

“I had a feeling you would say that,” the blond responds ruefully with a shake of his head.

“I’m a simple man,” Aomine responds with a shrug.

“Enough about me,” Kise says. “How are you doing? You’re not working too many hours at the convenience store are you?”

“Enough to earn what I need and to save a little.”

“That’s good,” Kise praises with another yawn. “Maybe someday you’ll be able to visit me, here.”

Aomine, startled by the suggestion, hesitates before saying, “I’ve never thought of that.”

“Not that important. Travel kind of sucks, and I’m more used to it than you,” Kise responds. “Now, tell me about your day.”

“It is important,” Aomine says. In front of him, the blond blinks blearily and waves a hand dismissively. “I guess we can talk about it more later,” Aomine relents. “So you wanted to know about my day? Actually, I had an interesting shift at the store. I caught a couple of high school kids trying to steal melon bread. It was so obvious, too. I knew they were up to no good from the moment they walked in. They sort of walked around the store a few times. The loitering was so suspicious. I stopped them at the door and—”

A dull thud interrupts Aomine’s story, and when he focuses on the screen again, he sees Kise rubbing his forehead looking aggrieved.

“Did you just fall asleep in the middle of our conversation?” Aomine asks incredulously.

“I’m really sorry, Daiki,” Kise groans. “I’ve been up since 3 a.m. I had a shoot before classes, then basketball practice after that, and then an interview after that. I think I may have hit my limit today.” He shoots a sad, apologetic look.

Although sympathetic that Kise has worked himself to exhaustion, Aomine can’t help but feel annoyed. Clicking his tongue, he complains, “Man, I take my eyes off you for one minute, and you’re already flaking out on me.”

“I’m really sorry,” Kise repeats head bowed. When the blond looks up again, his eyes are filled with unshed tears. “I feel awful. I’ll make it up to you; I promise.” 

When Kise’s bottom lip starts to tremble, Aomine interrupts to comfort his boyfriend. “It’s fine. We’ll talk more when you have down time. Ryouta, you’d better take care of yourself.”

Kise flashes one more bright smile. “You’re being nice, Daiki, and I appreciate it. Love you, gooooooooood night.”

“Love you, too, idiot.” They disconnect from one another.

Aomine hopes that this busy period will end for his boyfriend in the next couple of months, so that their contact with one another can improve. It doesn’t, and he picks up more shifts at the convenience store and begins dedicating his spare time to basketball, even more so than before, to compensate.

\---

When Kise heads back to Japan for Christmas this year, his time is limited. While on a Narita Express train headed to Tokyo Station (and the location of his hotel), Kise pulls out his cell phone and prepares a message Aomine.

 _You said to let you know my schedule as soon as possible. Here goes. On December 23, I have a photo-shoot scheduled at 8 a.m., but I have to be there at 6 a.m. for hair and make-up. After that I have a fan-club meet and greet event starting at 3 p.m. I promised my family I’d spend Christmas Eve with them. Christmas day belongs to you. On the 26th, I have lunch plans with the guys from Kaijou, and then dinner plans with you and the rest of the Teikou team. I’m reserving the 27th for you, too. I’m getting breakfast with my old manager and stylist on the 28th, and then I head back to New York. I need to be there for a New Year’s Event. I’ll get in contact with you on Christmas to finalize meet-up plans._

‘Four and a half days before I have to get back on a plane,’ Kise thinks miserably. The length of his trip seems so short, especially when taking the long flights into account. Although grateful that he has work lined up, he’s exhausted and a bit worried that Aomine will gripe about his busy schedule. 

‘Daiki has been struggling with me being practically unavailable.’ Kise acknowledges this fact for the first time. ‘What can I do for him?’ These thoughts haunt him as he poses and smiles charmingly through December 23 and while he exchanges gifts with family members on the December 24. When Christmas day rolls around, Kise hasn’t quite figured out a solution to his question and decides to let his time with Aomine play out naturally.

Kise leaves (as early as his family will let him) on Christmas day for Aomine’s apartment. Once there, he dials the code to Aomine’s room.

“Ryouta?” Kise hears crackling through the intercom.

“It’s me, Daiki. Hurry up, and let me in. It’s cold.” 

The door buzzes, and Kise heads to Aomine’s room, his insides practically bursting to see his boyfriend. When Aomine’s door yawns open in front of him, Kise allows his overnight bag to drop to the floor and extends his arms for a hug. However, Aomine tugs him in by the collar, shuts the door behind them, and crushes their lips together even before the blond has a chance to take off his shoes.

Kise adapts allowing his boyfriend to press him against the door. He feels the other boy’s eager hands working to rid him of his winter coat. The hunger behind Aomine’s kiss has his head swimming and his insides churning with desire. 

‘Any more of this, and I may just melt into a puddle on the floor,’ he thinks, reaching out and using Aomine’s shoulders as support for his shaky legs. 

“Best greeting ever,” Kise manages through ragged breaths, when the couple finally breaks apart. 

“Hell yeah,” Aomine says echoing the sentiment.

“I thought we were going to have a sweet reunion, hug, eat, and catch up. Now that’s shot to shit.”

Aomine quirks an eyebrow. “How do you figure?” 

The question sounds innocent, but the look in Aomine’s eyes, as if he wants to devour Kise whole, sends a shiver down the blond’s spine. Memories of Aomine’s touch run rampant in Kise’s mind: the feel of Aomine’s muscled body pressed against his, the feel of those dark fingers tortuous on his skin, and the feel of heated flesh buried deep inside him. He shoots Aomine his best sultry look in hopes of encouraging the other boy.

“You are so fucking sexy,” Aomine breathes pulling the blond to him once more until they are little more than a tangle of entwined limbs. The couple manages to stumble the short distance to the bed. Once clothing is discarded, they have heated, passionate sex, until both are satiated. 

The rest of Christmas day passes pleasantly putting Kise in good spirits. Just being close to one another allows the couple to reconnect on a fundamental level. 

When Aomine pulls out containers of prepared food from his tiny fridge and pops them in the microwave, Kise claps his hands together blithely. “This year you remembered that most restaurants are closed Christmas day!’

With a sour expression, Aomine says, “Of course I remember. Last year was enough warning. You turn into a whiny, petulant child when you’re hungry.”

“Hey, nobody likes being hungry,” Kise protests. “And, just for the record, this isn’t your cooking is it?”

“No,” Aomine retorts. “I’m trying to be nice here, not subject you to my first attempts to cook.”

“So it’s not from Momocchi either?” 

“That’d just be cruel. If you must know, I bribed Kagami to make stuff.”

“Bribed? How?” Kise asks, curious.

Aomine shoots him a flat look. “You’d rather not know.”

“Okay,” Kise concedes traces of laughter on his lips.

The light-hearted mood continues until nighttime leaving Kise in awe at how when they’re together nothing seems awkward. Everything feels comfortable and right. The following evening, when the couple meets up with the rest of their middle school basketball teammates, Aomine appears to be in an especially good mood, engaging the others in conversation. Kise notices how his boyfriend’s behavior seems to bring forth a collective sense relief from the rest of the Generation of Miracles. 

This aura of blissful calm dissipates on the last full day of Kise’s visit. During dinner, which the couple enjoys in Aomine’s cozy home, Aomine asks, “So, when is the next time you’re coming home?”

Kise freezes, unsure of what to say. If things keep on going well for him, he would potentially be bouncing from job to job in the summer. Preliminary plans already place him in Europe for a few weeks. With a heavy sigh, Kise admits, “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? Aomine repeats, tone sharp. “What do you mean you don’t know?” 

Kise cringes at the harshness in his boyfriend’s voice. “It means that I’m busy, and I just don’t know what my schedule will be for the next few months. I don’t want to make promises I can’t keep.” When he meets Aomine’s gaze, he sees darkness brewing in those deep, cobalt eyes.

‘This is it, isn’t it?’ Kise thinks. ‘The conversation we should have had months ago, where Daiki finally tells me what’s bothering him. I might as well get it over with.’

After taking a deep breath, Kise prods, “Is there something else you want to say?”

A dangerous light flickers in stormy eyes. “I’ve only seen you three times in the last year and a half, and you’ve been distant lately.”

Kise averts his gaze. “That certainly is the truth, but I’m not trying to be distant. I’m busy.”

“I know that,” Aomine responds. “But, I still miss you when you’re gone. Isn’t that natural? Do you miss me at all?”

Surprised, Kise’s attention snaps to his boyfriend. ‘I chased you for years from middle school to high school trying to win your affection. I can’t count how many nights I cried myself to sleep thinking I didn’t stand a chance. I don’t remember how many times I thought my heart would shatter during those days, because I was convinced you’d never see me as anything but an unworthy, stupid boy. I never imagined that you would come to feel so strongly about me. And because I know what it’s like, and because I’m just as in love, I want do right by you, Daiki. The only thing I can think to do is to build distance between the two of us, so you can get used to it. This way, our time apart won’t hurt as much. It’ll be better for the long run, even if it doesn’t seem like it now.’

A sad smile curling his lips, Kise replies, “Of course I miss you. But it’s just hard, since I’m no longer here.” He lowers his head, his gaze trained on his food as if it’s the most interesting thing he has ever seen. When he speaks again, his voice is no more than a strangled whisper, “Maybe we should stop seeing each other exclusively.”

Aomine doesn’t respond, but Kise feels the unhappy energy radiating next to him. “Daiki, please say something.”

“If you’re going to break up with me, then the least you can do is look at me,” the other boy commands in a voice tight with emotion.

Kise shifts his gaze, guilt filling the pit of his stomach when he takes in Aomine’s expression – halfway between pissed-off and melancholy. Trying to clarify his position, he says, “I’m not trying to break up with you; I’m just being realistic. Our current relationship isn’t working for you. It’s my fault, and I’m sorry.” Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tries to prevent the tears from surfacing.

“I don’t want your apology!” Aomine explodes slamming his fist against the table.

Kise jumps at the sound and tries to get his point across once more. “I’m just trying to say that it may be the best for us to agree not to date each other exclusively. It’s okay to be together when we’re near one other, but it may be a good idea to date people who are more available. I think it’d just lessen the burden.”

“Burden,” Aomine repeats the word dangerously, his eyes narrowing and brows drawing downwards. A dark aura envelops the blue-haired boy as he clenches his fists in anger, a fine tremor running through his arms. “You think I’m a burden?” Aomine spits out, the full extent of his fury focused on the blond. 

Kise immediately regrets his careless words. “I misspoke,” he tries to placate. “I should have never used the word burden. It’s my mistake. I’m sorry.”

“I already told you that I don’t want your fucking apology,” Aomine snarls. “You’re so goddamn selfish, Ryouta. Everything has to be on your terms, doesn’t it? You want to go on dates with other girls, and I’m supposed to be fine with that. You want to stop being exclusive, and I have no choice but to accept it. This isn’t a relationship. This is bullshit!” He actually screams the last two sentences and sweeps his arm across the table, the motion sending his dinner flying.

With the sharp sound of ceramic cracking and chopsticks rattling against the wooden floor, Kise winces and instinctively raises his arms to protect his face. A pained look crosses Aomine’s features at the blond’s frightened reaction. The rage dissipates from Aomine’s eyes, and Kise observes how incredibly young and tired his boyfriend looks.

Letting out a shaky breath, Aomine says, “My anger may have gotten the best of me, but I would never hit you. You can relax.”

With that statement, the tension leaves Kise’s body, and he allows himself to breathe regularly again. He tries to get Aomine to understand his position once more. Tentatively, he says, “Even though I’m no longer here, it doesn’t mean that you can’t be happy. I want you to be happy, and I’m sure you can find the right person here to do that. When that time comes, we can decide what to do about us.”

“Ryouta, are you suggesting this because there’s someone you want to see as well?”

‘No,’ Kise answers silently. But he knows that telling the other boy the truth would only be counterproductive, so he decides to deceive his boyfriend. 

“Yes,” Kise whispers burying his face in his hands, because he knows if Aomine can see his face, the other boy will be able to read through the lie.

Aomine doesn’t speak. The silence drags for such a long time period that Kise can’t help but look up. The broken look on his boyfriend’s face causes his heart to constrict painfully. Unsure of what to do, Kise simply rests his head on the table and sobs while repeating the words he knows Aomine least wants to hear. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure everyone is just as excited as I am about season 2 of KuroBas starting! It made me want work on this fic at the right time, because I was starting to get a little intimidated at how long this will eventually be. (I have loose plans in my head, and we’re really just getting started...) Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed. (I think that fight has been a little overdue.) As always, feedback is much appreciated.


	12. Guilt

After the fight, the last hours of Kise’s Japan visit pass with long, miserable silences, the only follow-up discussion consisting of him giving Aomine the opportunity to choose either having a non-exclusive relationship or breaking up. Aomine elects the former, but Kise knows that his demands have forever damaged their relationship. The blond never imagined that he could feel so far away from Aomine when in such close, physical proximity.

The uncomfortable situation only exacerbates once Kise returns to America. Their correspondences diminish, and when they do message or talk, they tip-toe around one another.

The blond finds himself in the middle of another meaningless conversation with his boyfriend and decides to break the pattern. “I’m accompanying an American singer to a music award later this month. The event will be televised and should be news enough to reach the international radar,” he blurts out.

Silence drags on for so long that Kise wonders if they have been disconnected. Finally, Aomine answers, “Why did you feel the need to tell me that?”

“I don’t know. I thought it’d be cool for you to see me on television,” Kise answers without conviction.

“Ryouta.”

The dark tone in Aomine’s voice demands the truth. Reluctantly, Kise concedes, “Fine. We haven’t had a candid conversation since Christmas, and I’m just sick of it. I want us feel comfortable being honest with one another.”

“If you want to have some freedom, that’s one thing. But I _honestly_ don’t want to hear about you going out with others,” Aomine retorts coldly.

Kise winces. “I guess I deserve that. It’s just that we’re acting like strangers, and I don’t like it one bit.” With a sigh, he continues, “Have you even thought about dating someone where you are?”

“No.”

Kise clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “That’s not part of the deal.”

“Just because you want to date other people doesn’t mean that I do. You can’t force me to see someone else just because you feel guilty.” The anger loaded in Aomine’s response slices like a sword. 

“Wow,” Kise breathes shocked. “You’re being harsh today, aren’t you?”

The blue-haired boy doesn’t respond, so Kise persists. “Just _try_ ,” he pleads. “I can’t provide you with the normal relationship you seem to need and definitely deserve. I love you, and I want you to feel happy and fulfilled, even if it’s not with me. Can’t you see that I’m trying to make our distance hurt less?” 

Aomine sighs. “Is it so bad to hurt a little, or to miss each other a lot? If we both feel the same way about each other, why can’t we just wait for one another? Say you’ll wait for me, and ask me to do the same in return.”

These last statements are the most frank his boyfriend has been in a long time, and Kise’s heart breaks. Although Aomine’s words exude a rare sweetness, the blond cannot accept this sacrifice. “I’m going to be living abroad for at least another two and a half years, maybe more if things go well. You have a life to live, and I won’t have you put it on hold for me. I have to meet certain expectations here, which includes attending social events with others. You don’t like it, and I completely understand why. However, I have to put myself out in public. I can’t promise the things you want me to.”

“Can’t or aren’t willing to?” the blue-haired boy challenges.

The question stabs and twists at Kise’s core leaving him feeling as if he has been gutted. “Daiki,” Kise whimpers. “I can’t, and I don’t know what else to say. I wish you understood. I’m sorry.” Suddenly, an idea flashes through his mind. “Why don’t you ask Momocchi to set you up with one of her friends? She knows you better than anyone else. She should be able to choose someone you’d be compatible with.” 

“Is that all you have to say?” Aomine asks his voice dull.

“Daiki, please be reasonable,” Kise tries.

“I have to go. I have a shift starting soon.”

Kise hears a click and is left listening to nothing but the soft static of emptiness.

\---

Aomine’s mind can concentrate on nothing but Kise. Love, frustration, and anger are all tied to the blond, and these mixed emotions drive him crazy. Maybe he should take Kise’s suggestion to heart and actually have Momoi set him up with someone. It would serve the blond right if he actually managed to move on with his life.

“Dai-chan!” spoken in a sharp tone interrupts his thoughts.

Looking up, concerned eyes meet his from across the table. “Sorry, Satsuki,” he mutters.

“I finally manage to catch you for lunch, and you can’t even carry on a conversation. Where did you go just now?” she asks worriedly. 

“I was just wondering if you knew someone you could set me up with.”

Both of her eyebrows shoot straight up. “What? Have you and Ki-chan broken up? Is that why you’ve been so moody lately?”

“It’s nothing like that,” Aomine says. “We’re exploring the option of not dating exclusively.”

Momoi’s eyes narrow. “This is another one of Ki-chan’s ideas, I’m guessing.”

“It may be,” Aomine starts. When he sees his old friend frowning, he feels the need to defend his boyfriend. “But he’s just trying to be realistic about the distance. We’re still going to be together when we can, but it doesn’t mean we should put our lives on hold. We should explore whether or not we can be happy with others.” 

While repeating Kise’s rhetoric (even if he whole-heartedly disagrees), Aomine must admit that it sounds logical enough. Although this notion is emotionally repugnant, a clear rationale exists. Even Momoi appears to have trouble rebutting the seemingly reasonable position.

“Well,” she relents. “I guess you have a valid point; however, my woman’s intuition tells me this is a bad idea.”

“I didn’t ask if you thought it was a good idea. I was just wondering if you could set me up with someone.”

Chewing her lip, she clarifies, “So you’re interested in being set up with a girl.”

“Yeah. Someone who is the opposite of Kise. I… just don’t want to be reminded of him while he’s gone.” 

“Are you sure things are still working out between you and Ki-chan?” Momoi asks.

“Satsuki, mind your own business,” Aomine warns gruffly.

“Okay, Dai-chan. I pry, because I care. You know that I’m always on your side.” After a soft sigh, she smiles and sassily adds, “I’ll try to come up with someone who can accommodate your difficult personality.”

\---

One fact Kise knows is that he makes an exceedingly charming date. Even if he finds himself bored, he can still pour on the charisma. 

For this particular night, he escorts an up-and-coming singer to her first music award. They meet for a meal beforehand and make small-talk. When he mentions enjoying karaoke, they finally connect. He proceeds to mimic several current artists with stunning accuracy. While gazing at him with wide, wonder-filled eyes, she applauds his effort. 

‘She’s young and sweet,’ the blond realizes quickly. ‘She believes in things like love at first sight and finding that perfect soulmate. Sorry, sweetheart, I’m not the one for you.’

When the couple finally arrives at the event, cameras flash, and questions from reporters fly. Kise allows his date to answer with her enthusiastic optimism, while upstaging her by flirting with the camera with his captivating smile and alluring glances. 

At the end of the night, Kise feels exhausted from the amount of energy required to maintain a positive disposition for the public. However, this fatigue does not keep him from fulfilling his duty as the perfect date. He escorts the singer back to her place, and even walks her to the front door of the apartment complex where she resides.

“Good night,” he says giving her a polite nod of his head.

The girl hesitates before blurting out, “Would you like to come upstairs?”

Shaking his head, Kise declines. “Sorry, I have an early morning tomorrow.”

“That’s usually what one would say when asked to stay the night… not to come upstairs,” she jokes a smile ghosting her lips.

Again, he shakes his head. 

“You know that you’re developing quite the reputation,” she tells him.

The blond cocks his head, curious. “I’ll bite. What reputation would that be?”

“The girls you’ve been out with all say the same thing – that you behave like the perfect gentlemen. They call you “The Prince.” You didn’t know?”

Kise blinks shocked, but recovers quickly. “I had no idea. I suppose there are worse nick-names to be given.” With a playful smile stretching his lips, he requests, “Allow me live up to my reputation, then.” Taking the girl’s hand in his own, he bends down and brushes his lips against her knuckles before straightening his posture. “I bid you goodnight, my princess.” 

With an exasperated sigh, the girl replies. “Oh, Ryouta, you’re going to be a heart-breaker, aren’t you?” Shaking her head, she turns around and enters the building without looking back.

‘I’m not trying to break any hearts,’ Kise thinks. ‘It’s just that there’s only one person I’m interested in, and he’s half a world away.’ When he returns to his apartment for the evening, only dark emptiness welcomes him. Overwhelmed by loneliness and alienation, he throws himself onto his bed and cries himself to sleep.

\---

When Momoi informs Aomine that she has decided on which one of her friends he would be the most compatible with, he panics a little on the inside and almost tells her he has changed his mind. However, his brain reminds him of all the images he’s seen in the past few days of Kise (at that damned music award) with a raven-haired beauty on his arm. The memory the smiling pair brings forth such intense jealousy that he squashes his insecurities about dating someone new and thanks his old friend for her time. 

Momoi suggests a double date with her and her boyfriend, which Aomine readily accepts. Having a mutual friend’s presence helps ease the awkwardness of the blind date aspect. Additionally, the girl, Suzuki Aya, appears to be exactly what he asked Momoi for: dark-haired and petite with an incredible, pneumatic chest. Aomine soon discovers that Suzuki loves basketball and possesses endless amounts of patience. Soon, the two of them feel comfortable enough to meet up without asking Momoi to act as a chaperone. 

They go on absolutely ordinary dates, dinners, movies, or just hanging out, and he appreciates not having to accommodate a timetable that is impossibly busy to work around. Maybe Kise was right about availability being important in a relationship.

The first time Suzuki attends one of Aomine’s basketball practices, she exudes enthusiasm. “I got to see you play,” she gushes after he approaches her. “I don’t think I’ve had an opportunity to see you play this close up. You move with such fluidity.”

“Uhh, thanks,” he replies feeling a little awkward, probably due to the fact that the last person to openly admire his game-play was Kise. “I’ve got to get back to practice,” he tells her when he notices Imayoshi eyeing him like an interesting, new toy. 

“No problem,” she says waving him away. “Sorry to interrupt. I’ll just be waiting here until you’re done.”

When he joins the rest of the team, Imayoshi pulls him aside. “Your girlfriend?” the former Touou captain asks.

Scratching his head, Aomine answers truthfully. “Not a girlfriend, really, just someone I’m casually seeing.”

“I didn’t think she was your type,” Imayoshi comments.

Annoyed, Aomine retorts, “Really? What exactly is my type, then?”

“I thought you preferred blonds,” Imayoshi answers with a sloe-eyed glance. “By the way, how is Kise-kun?”

The blue-haired boy freezes; he didn’t realize that he and Kise were so easy to read. However, he finds his tongue easily. “You’re wrong. Whatever you’re thinking, it’s wrong.”

“If you say so,” Imayoshi simpers looking unconvinced. 

The words from his former captain eat away at Aomine for the remainder of practice. Screw Imayoshi for being able to discern the depth of his and Kise’s relationship, and screw Kise for leaving him alone for so long. Frustrated belligerence taking over, Aomine thinks, ‘I don’t need Ryouta here to be happy. I have someone else who wants to be with me – someone who is here for me.’

So after practice, he decides to approach Suzuki with his customary honesty. Sitting her down on the benches of the now-empty auditorium, he asks “So, we’ve been having fun together, right?”

She turns curious eyes to him and nods.

“But you do know that I’m seeing other people. I’m not ready to date exclusively right now.”

“Yes, Momo-chan has mentioned this before. I mean, we’re only in college, so I don’t expect that either of us will know exactly what we want. I’m fine with your terms; they seem reasonable enough.”

“Okay, just as long as—”

Aomine never gets to finish his sentence, because Suzuki grabs him by the arm, leans in, and bushes her lips against his. Struck speechless by her boldness, he merely gapes in response. 

His thoughts run in incoherent jumbles until he focuses on one thing. ‘I’m sorry, Ryouta.’ However, with the pain of the last few months still fresh in his memory, the guilt passes quickly.

“I hope that wasn’t too forward of me, but I wanted to kiss you.” She pauses as a flush rises to her cheeks. “I was also hoping to get your attention, so I can get my point across. I’m glad both of my objectives have been met. I’m fine with the fact that you’re seeing someone else for now. Momo-chan says that there may be a time down the line where you’d be willing to date exclusively. As long as there’s a chance of that in the future, there’s nothing wrong with dating casually now.” With a deep breath, she looks into Aomine’s eyes with a serene smile. “Now that we have that out of the way, what should we eat?”

“I don’t care,” Aomine answers. 

Jumping to her feet, she holds out a hand to Aomine. “Then we’ll wander until we find something that looks good to both of us.” 

He nods and places his hand in hers letting her lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I sort of feel like I’m going to get pelted with rotten tomatoes for this chapter. *ducks and covers* They’re both just exploring and trying to figure out what they really want – steps and missteps to get to where they belong… 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and a special thanks for those who take the time to review. Sometimes comments make me think about things I hadn’t considered, which can be useful as I move forward with the fic.


	13. Placeholder

Aomine has been dating Momoi’s friend for over a month and acknowledges that having someone physically close to bond with is comforting (although he could have done without Kise’s “I told you so” upon admitting this fact). While having dinner with Suzuki, the conversation takes an uncomfortable turn. 

“So you went to Teikou Middle School with Momo-chan, right?” Suzuki asks stabbing at her salad with a fork.

Aomine nods and takes a sip of his soda.

“How close were you to Kise-san?” she asks.

Choking on his drink, he sprays sticky liquid on the table. He suddenly feels weary about the conversation to come.

She hands him a fistful of napkins and continues. “I’ve brought him up in passing to Momo-chan, but she never really says much about Kise-san when she answers.”

“We played basketball together, and Satsuki helped manage our club,” Aomine says trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. “That’s all.”

“That’s the bland kind of answer Momo-chan gives, too,” Suzuki complains.

“And why would you be asking about Ry-Kise?” Aomine checks to see if she notices his near slip-up and sighs in relief when she keeps on talking.

“I’m a big fan of Kise Ryouta,” she confesses, her eyes sparkling.

‘Yeah, me too,’ Aomine thinks inwardly. 

“It’s just amazing how he can be such a good basketball player, while handling living abroad and being a successful model,” she admires. 

Aomine sits in shocked silence, unsure how to respond. The whole situation would be funny if he didn’t feel incredibly awkward hearing the girl he’s sort of seeing telling him how desirable his boyfriend is.

Her eyes dart up to Aomine’s face, and she misinterprets his expression. “Oh, I didn’t mean to go on about another guy. It’s normal to have a celebrity crush, right? It’s not anything more than that.”

“Uhh, yeah,” Aomine answers clumsily.

She continues in a dreamy voice, “Is there anything you can tell me about Kise-san? Do you guys still keep in touch at all?”

“He’s not as perfect as his image would let on,” he grumbles. “He’s loud and annoying. And when he wants something he gets really whiny.”

She laughs. “I suppose that characterization contrasts his public image. I can’t imagine him like that at all.”

Aomine shrugs. “It’s just what I remember.” To his relief, his response stops this line of conversation.

At the end of the evening, he escorts Suzuki back to her on-campus dorm (as Momoi insists he act like the perfect gentleman towards her friends).

“Do you want to come up to my room?” she asks shyly.

He pauses upon recognizing that this is the first time she’s invited him up.

When he doesn’t say anything, she adds, “My roommate is gone for the weekend…”

“Hell yeah!” he exclaims before she can change her mind.

With a small smile, she comments, “I find your honesty refreshing. I never have to worry about what you’re really thinking.”

He follows her to her room feeling confident. 

Once inside, she says, “I suppose I should give you the small tour. This is the common room.” She gestures around the room they currently stand in, which has a pair of identical desks and a small couch. “And behind me is the bedroom.” Putting her hand on his, she tugs lightly. “Would you like to see it?”

She barely finishes the question before Aomine swoops in for a kiss, backing her against the closed bedroom door. Throwing her arms around his neck, she clutches at his broad shoulders. Aomine interprets her actions as an invitation to continue and presses a palm against the side of her breast.

Exhaling with an airy gasp, she pulls away. “The door,” she tries to explain while reaching for the knob behind her. When they stumble into the bedroom, Aomine finds himself staring into an image of a familiar pair of honey-colored eyes.

‘What the hell?’ he thinks upon seeing a poster of Kise hanging next to one of the beds. His initial reaction is immediately followed by, ‘You have got to be fucking kidding me.’

She follows his gaze and lets out a nervous laugh. “I told you I was a fan of Kise-san. Is it weird seeing someone you know on my wall?” she worries.

Numerous jumbled thoughts run through Aomine’s mind. ‘I should tell her that it’s not weird and that it’s totally understandable, since Ryouta’s so popular. I should shrug and look away. I should just go make out with her. Who knows when I’ll get the chance to touch boobs like that again?’

However, held captive by the picture of the blond, Aomine takes none of his own suggestions. “Ryouta.” The name comes out in a strangled whisper as the weight of how much he truly misses the other boy crashes over him like a tsunami.

‘I was silly to think anyone could replace him,’ Aomine realizes. ‘All of the “fun” I’m having now is just a distraction. Anybody I’d find here would just be a placeholder for him.’

“Aomine-kun?” Suzuki asks, a curious look on her face. “You called him Ryouta. So the two of you are close?”

With his heart twisting uncomfortably in his chest, he answers, “We were, but I feel like we haven’t been in a while.” The truth in the words appears to register with her.

“It must be hard keeping up with someone like Kise-san,” she offers sympathetically. 

‘You have no idea,’ Aomine answers silently. Aloud, he says, “I’m sorry, but I have to go.”

Now, she looks perplexed. “Go? But you just got here, and…” She flushes as her eyes dart to bed.

“I’m not feeling well.”

“Okay then,” she relents. “I’m sorry to hear that. Feel better. We’ll talk soon.”

Although he nods, he knows he has no intentions of contacting her again.

After nearly a week of dodging calls, emails, and texts, Aomine finally decides that he should meet up with Suzuki to tell her that he can no longer see her. She’s a kind girl, who deserves a proper break-up. Plus, he knows that if he doesn’t at least grant the girl this courtesy, he’ll incur Momoi’s full wrath, something he would rather avoid.

He finds Suzuki waiting for him after basketball practice with a sweet smile on her face. A twinge of guilt pricks in his heart, but he knows he can no longer date her, this girl who now only reminds him of Kise’s absence.

“Hi,” he says when he approaches. “Thanks for taking the time to meet me.” With a heavy sigh, he decides to just say everything quickly, like swallowing a pill. “Look, you’re a really nice girl, but I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”

She looks genuinely surprised. “I-I thought we were having fun,” she stammers. Her large, doll-like eyes fill with moisture that spills down her cheeks. “I don’t understand what happened in the last week,” she sobs.

“Look, it’s not you. Really. It’s me. I’m sorry.” Aomine shrugs unsure of how to tactfully end the conversation. “That’s really all I have to say, so I’m going to go now.” He turns around and walks away. Wanting to be alone, he hurries off campus and back to his place as soon as possible.

When he approaches his building, his heart plummets as his gaze settles on a familiar pink-haired figure looking particularly irate with crossed arms and an impatiently tapping foot. Before he has an opportunity to run the other way, she spots him.

“Dai-chan!” she shrieks running over to him. “I am never setting you up with any of my friends _ever_ again. What the hell are you doing? Suzu-chan’s a good, nice girl, and you just say goodbye with no reason at all?”

“Of course I had my reasons!” he returns heatedly. “What the hell are _you_ doing, setting me up with one of Ryouta’s fangirls?”

Momoi blinks. “Pardon?”

“You didn’t know? She’s _your_ friend. And yeah, she’s a big fucking fan of Kise Ryouta,” Aomine spits out. 

“Watch your language!” a passerby scolds, covering her child’s ears. 

This admonishment earns Aomine’s scathing glare, but rationality returns to Momoi. “Perhaps we should take this conversation inside,” she suggests.

“Be my guest,” Aomine grumbles leading the way. 

Once in the privacy of Aomine’s apartment, Momoi continues. “I didn’t know that she was one of Ki-chan’s fangirls. She has asked if I knew him from middle school, but a lot of my female friends ask me just out of curiosity. I just give a generic, non-descript answer as to not invade Ki-chan’s privacy, and most of them stop asking.”

By this point, Aomine has calmed down a bit, too. “She has a huge poster of him in her bedroom,” he confides dully.

“Bedroom?” she asks with her eyebrows raised. “I’ve been to her place before but never in her bedroom. You didn’t sleep with her, did you, Dai-chan?” She shoots him a disapproving look.

“Yes,” Aomine replies sarcastically. “I had sex with your friend next to a poster of Ryouta staring down at us. Do you think I’m fucking insane? Of course I didn’t sleep with her.” When his gaze meets hers, he feels something crumble inside of him.

Although Momoi looks like she wants to reprimand him some more, she holds her tongue. Instead, she gently asks, “Dai-chan, what is it?”

“I’m sorry, Satsuki. Your friend really is a nice girl, but I don’t think I can look at her without thinking about Ryouta. So I can’t date her, and I don’t want to see her again.” With a heavy sigh, he rests his forehead against the table they’re sitting at and covers the back of his head with his hands. Anything related to Kise just seems to drain his energy.

“I understand, Dai-chan,” she says patting him soothingly on the back. “How about I make some tea to comfort you?”

“I suppose even you can’t screw tea up,” Aomine mutters. 

Momoi smacks the top of his head before heading to the kitchen. As she bustles around she repeats, “I’m still never setting you up with one of my friends ever again.”

“Understood,” he mumbles into the table.

\---

Kise looks at his watch as he heads from his morning photo-shoot to school. He should have enough time to make a quick phone call to Aomine.

“Daiki?” he asks, when he hears his boyfriend pick up. “Are you free now?”

“I’m free all the time,” Aomine responds.

Kise frowns at the lifeless tone in his boyfriend’s voice. “Is something the matter? Did something happen with you and that girl you’re seeing? Momocchi’s friend?”

“We’re not dating anymore,” Aomine answers dismissively.

“You screwed it up,” Kise teases.

“Hey!” Aomine barks defensively. Then he pauses, as if reconsidering what to say. When he speaks again, he changes the subject. “Are you really okay with talking about our other relationships?”

Kise frowns considering the weight behind the question before replying. “Sure. I like to know that you’re doing well.”

“Then what about you?” Aomine asks. “You haven’t said a word about that girl you wanted to pursue.”

Sucking in a shallow breath, Kise recalls the lie he told in order to persuade Aomine to see other people. “Yeah, that didn’t work out,” he answers shortly. “It turns out that she wasn’t interested.”

“Who is nuts enough not to be interested in you? I’m a little offended on your behalf.”

“It seems I was imagining the chemistry,” Kise replies flippantly.

Aomine snorts in response. Then he asks, “So you haven’t actually dated anyone else?” The joy in his voice is apparent.

“Afraid not,” Kise responds. “Not that I’m not trying. You should keep trying, too. Just because this one girl wasn’t right for you doesn’t mean that someone else won’t be. Remember what I told you when I left – that I’d understand if you met someone else special. I meant it, and I still mean it.”

“Ryouta.”

The forlorn tone in Aomine’s voice worries Kise. “What is it, Daiki?” he asks.

“I love you.”

“I know. I love you, too.”

“Are you coming home this summer?”

Kise hesitates before replying. “I’m going to be pretty busy. I’m spending late May and the first half of June in Europe before heading back to the States for some jobs.”

“I need to see you,” Aomine says simply. “I’ll go to where you are.”

The tone in his boyfriend’s voice tells Kise that this request cannot be ignored, so Kise replies, “I’ll make time. Why don’t you come for my birthday? Twenty-one is the legal drinking age in America, so I’m sure my friends will want to party it up right. I’d like you to be here, too, if possible.”

“Twenty-one?” Aomine scoffs. “That’s an odd and arbitrary age.”

“Like twenty is any less arbitrary,” Kise comments. “Do you want me to book a flight for you?”

“I’m not taking your charity, Ryouta. I’ll figure things out for myself.”

“It’s not charity,” Kise protests. “I have a gazillion frequent flyer miles for all of the travel I do for modeling. It won’t cost me a thing.”

“No, Ryouta.” Aomine says definitively.

“Okay, then,” Kise relents. He understands that his boyfriend has his pride to protect. “I’ll send you the optimum dates once I finagle my schedule. The agency should be able to at least work a little bit with me around my birthday…”

“I’ll see you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in my head, I’m always going to call this fic “Placeholders for You” (which is what I mentally referred to this fic as, knowing it’d make for a terrible title, prior to settling on “Contact”). I guess that’s the overarching concept (that no matter what happens, they’re irreplaceable to one another). [/random]
> 
> This chapter is my take on situational irony. (Kise’s popular, so I don’t think it’s that far of a stretch…) Anywho, the next chapter is the Aomine in NY chapter, which was foreshadowed in chapter 11. (Yay for use of literary devices? XD;; ) I want to convey so much with the next chapter that I’m getting nervous. Wish me luck! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (and will continue to read). As always, feedback is much appreciated.


	14. First and Only

After spending the last three weeks in Europe, Kise enjoys his first full day back in New York on the basketball court with his teammates.

“Only back for one day, and already a ball hog,” one of them jokes.

“Well, I am the team’s ace,” he replies with his most charming smile. Nobody complains, and Kise mentally congratulates himself on finding his place among the group. 

‘Time is amazing,’ he thinks. ‘In the last two years, the remaining upperclassmen have come to accept my skill, while the underclassmen join admiring it.’

“I wonder what the new class of freshmen will bring,” Kise comments tossing the ball to Marco. He signals a time out and heads over to the bench.

“Who knows,” his friend answers.

Kise hums non-committedly as he pulls out his cell phone to check the time.

“Do you need to leave for the airport to pick up your friend?” one of the upperclassmen asks.

“Soon, but getting timing correct is always a bit tricky,” Kise announces tragically. “I could go on, but I’ll save you from my whining.” 

“Since when do ever save us from your whining?” Marco teases.

“That’s not nice,” Kise protests with a pout before refocusing on his current problem. He makes his decision aloud, “Maybe I ought to take off now.” Pointing a finger at his teammates, he reminds, “Don’t forget you promised to let him play with us at least once while he’s here.”

“With the way you’re talking, he must be good,” Marco observes.

“He’s the best,” Kise says beaming. “Everything he does on the court is so freaking cool.” He’s fully aware that he sounds like a teenage girl with a crush. However, they’re talking about Aomine, so he can’t help but show his excitement.

His friend favors him with a new look. “Well, we’ll have to see if he’s as good as you say he is.”

Kise only laughs as he hoists his duffel bag onto his shoulder and leaves with one last wave.

\---

“Daiki!” Kise calls when he catches a glimpse of his boyfriend in the baggage claim area. All but sprinting over, he throws his arms around the other boy. Lowering his voice, he whispers in Aomine’s ear, “We’re in public, so this is the kind of greeting you get. But once we go back to my place, I’ll give you a proper welcome.”

With his lips spreading in a slow smile, Aomine murmurs, “I’m sure you will.” 

The smooth, dark tone in his boyfriend’s voice sends a shiver down Kise’s spine, and the cab ride back to his place plays out as a competition to entice one another. For example, when Kise leans over to whisper something to his boyfriend, his fingers “accidentally” graze the other boy’s cheek. Aomine replies by speaking in a rumbling, low voice directly into Kise’s ear, his teeth playfully nipping at the soft lobe. In response, the blond places a hand on his boyfriend’s knee and trails his fingers upwards until they rest mid-thigh. Tilting his head to meet Aomine’s gaze, Kise’s mouth stretches into a knowing smirk.

“Fuck, Ryouta,” Aomine groans, glad that the driver can’t understand him. “Are you trying to get me jump you in the back of this cab.”

“Hmm, why would you think that?” Kise asks with mock innocence. He allows his fingers to creep subtly higher against his boyfriend’s thigh. 

“How much longer until we get to your apartment?”

“It’s still going to be a while, so you’re going to have to be patient,” Kise answers with a wicked smile.

“Tease while you can,” Aomine warns. “When we get back to your place, you’re going to have to pay the consequences.”

“Gladly,” the blond purrs. 

Arriving at his apartment complex takes longer than Kise would like, and when the couple reaches his home, he is ready to burst. The blond barely manages to close the door behind them before Aomine’s fingers tug at the waist of his designer jeans. 

“W-wait,” Kise whimpers, when Aomine unzips his jeans and palms the warmth gathered between his legs.

“Can’t,” the blue haired boy responds before crushing their lips together.

Caught in Aomine’s pace, Kise thinks, ‘I’m already on fire, so I might as well enjoy the burn.’ He returns the kiss, his tongue moving in light, teasing motions, before sweeping into the other boy’s cavern. His arms move instinctively to encircle the other boy, and his fingers clutch at Aomine’s broad back.

When Kise feels a hand dip below the waistband of his boxers, he breaks the kiss. “Oh God,” he utters, his voice no more than a breathy whisper.

The growl that Aomine lets out in response sounds primal causing desire to curl in the pit of the blond’s stomach. “Bedroom over there,” Kise manages pointing a finger in a vague direction. Somehow, they make it to the intended location, discarding clothing along the way…

\---

The next morning, Aomine turns over expecting find Kise’s sleeping form next to him. When his hands meet a fistful of sheets, he forces his eyes open. “Ryouta…”

“Over here,” Kise replies from the desk across the room.

Aomine’s eyes take in the unfamiliar surroundings, until he focuses on the image of Kise pouring over the contents loaded on his laptop computer.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“Just looking at the comments to my last blog post,” the blond answers.

“You read your comments?” Aomine asks, surprised. “You get hundreds.”

“My fans make the effort to write. So even if I can’t reply to all of them, the least I can do is read them.”

“You’re dedicated,” he comments, still somewhat shocked.

“Yes I am. And you’re going to make me late,” Kise chides. “Sorry I wasn’t able to clear out my schedule completely. My job is my job, but at least it’s summer. Things are busier when I have classes. So grab a quick shower before we head out.”

Aomine complies due to his curiosity about what Kise’s American life entails. When he comes out of the bathroom, he catches Kise shoving a banana in his mouth. “You can’t make that look sexier?” he complains.

Kise startles at Aomine’s presence but adjusts quickly. Laughing, he offers, “Mmm, potassium is so arousing.” Sticking out a tongue, he throws a piece of fruit to Aomine as well. “Breakfast,” he says hastily. “Eat it on the go.”

When the couple steps outside, Aomine lets Kise hail a cab choosing to observe this new city with watchful eyes.

Once they arrive at the destination, Kise bounces in, energy high. Aomine watches numbly as the blond introduces him to people who he assumes comprise the makeup crew, photographer, and shoot director. When the others leave, Kise confirms Aomine’s assumption by recapping what had just transpired in Japanese.

“So, I have to get my makeup done now. We’re doing a commercial shoot as well as a print campaign.”

“For what?” Aomine asks.

“Cologne,” Kise responds flashing a smile.

Aomine watches Kise in peace, since the others on set leave him alone due to his inability to converse in English. He doesn’t particularly mind, as he has never been good with small talk. However, Kise thrives off of being the center of attention. What Aomine perceives to be a gigantic pain in the ass brings the other boy to life. Although he has always been aware of the fact that Kise needs to be around others, seeing the scene in front of him play out brings a sense of reality to the situation.

‘How is it that I’ve never really noticed this before?’ he wonders. 

His memories drag him back to high school…

With a hopeful look in his eye, Kise had asked him on several instances, “Hey, do you want to tag along on this shoot?” Aomine now understands the message behind his boyfriend’s words: Do you want get to know me better?

He had always selfishly replied, “Sounds long and boring. I’d rather not.” Aomine acknowledges how he was aware that his response would always cause the blond’s normal smile to waver.

On other occasions Kise had asked, “I got invited to this fashion show and after party. Do you want to come with me?” Aomine realizes that this was the blond’s way to ask: Do you want to spend time with me?

He had answered by saying, “Ehh, take Satsuki with you. She’d enjoy it more than I would.” Aomine now fully comprehends Momoi’s repeated warnings of, “Don’t take things you have in front of you for granted.”

As a brat in high school, he hadn’t paid much attention to anything but his own desires. He hadn’t realized how accustomed he had become to Kise’s presence. While watching the blond shine in front of the camera, Aomine wonders if his past selfishness has kept him from truly appreciating his boyfriend. Until recently, he hadn’t considered that a day could come when Kise would stop chasing him. Perhaps that moment is already here, and he only has himself to blame.

He observes Kise’s performance for the shoot and the commercial with both growing awe and increasing trepidation. Both of them are rising stars, but if his path heads left, his boyfriend’s veers right.

After Kise finishes up, he returns to Aomine’s side.

“You done now?” the blue-haired boy asks.

“Yeah,” Kise says nodding. “Except, I need to take my face off first.” He wrinkles his nose under heavy foundation and powder.

“You are wearing quite a bit of makeup,” Aomine teases.

With a patronizing smile, Kise replies, “Yeah. It’s a photo-shoot and a commercial, silly.”

“But you look good,” Aomine adds quietly. The smile that lights up Kise’s face radiates pure joy, which warms Aomine to the core. 

“Thanks,” the blond replies flushing faintly.

Half an hour later, the couple sits down for a late lunch.

Kise translates the menu. Aomine settles on the promise of a familiar burger, and the blond orders for them.

“The food is amazing here, and you go and order a boring burger,” Kise complains.

“Well, then I’m expecting an amazing, boring burger then,” Aomine replies.

When the food arrives, he gapes at Kise’s plate. “What the hell is that?” he asks.

Frowning, the blond answers, “Chicken breast with braised kale and quinoa.”

Aomine bursts into laughter. “What are you, a girl on a diet?”

In front of him, the blond glowers, correction, attempts to glower. However, the whole reaction comes across as nothing more than a huffy pout causing Aomine to laugh even harder. 

“I’m trying to make sure I eat healthily,” Kise defends. “And it tastes good.” He gathers an appropriate sampling of his meal on his fork and offers it to Aomine.

“Only if you tell me to “say ahhh”,” Aomine demands, an amused look on his face. He internally congratulates himself as the blond’s cheeks flush in embarrassment.

“Nevermind,” Kise says exasperated. 

Before his boyfriend can withdraw the extended utensil, Aomine leans in and closes his mouth around the fork. “It tastes okay,” he comments. The blond’s expression relaxes at the acceptance.

“A burger and fries are going to make you logy for the basketball game I arranged with my new team,” Kise sniffs. “But don’t use it as an excuse when I kick your ass.”

“You, kick my ass? Dream on, Ryouta,” Aomine answers rolling his eyes.

\---

When the couple arrives at the basketball courts on campus, Kise pushes Aomine in front of his teammates, or at least the ones available during the summer.

“This is Daiki, my,” he pauses as he considers how to introduce his boyfriend, “good friend from Japan. His English isn’t very good, but he really is amazing at basketball.” He recounts what he just said in Japanese, for Aomine’s ears, and then proceeds to introduce his American teammates in both languages to keep communication open, despite the action being repetitive and time consuming. 

One of the underclassmen asks, “Can I try a one-on-one? I’m curious to see how good he is, if you’re boasting about him, Ryouta.”

Laughing, he translates the request to Aomine, who has a fiercely competitive expression on his face. He addresses the requestor once more saying, “Honestly, if you want to give Daiki a run for the money, all three of you,” he points at the underclassman available, “should try to go up against him. First one to ten wins?” With a raised eyebrow, he reiterates his suggestion to Daiki.

“I’ll take them all on, Ryouta,” Aomine answers smoothly and confidently.

Kise gestures to the court, while the non-players settle in to watch the match play out. His boyfriend moves better than he remembers, darting, dodging, and advancing with such fluidity that Kise finds himself breathless. He studies the motions, the switchbacks, and the direction changes with watchful eyes, hoping to make them his own. Anticipation causes his heart to pound hard against his ribcage, as he whispers, “No fair, you’ve gotten better, Daiki. But I’ll still take you down.” 

Next to him, Marco speaks softly. “He’s the one, isn’t he?”

“Huh?” Kise asks distractedly, unable to take his eyes off of his boyfriend.

“Last year, when I was with you at the hospital after you got attacked, you received a call from someone. This is the guy, right? Your someone special?”

The pointed question gets Kise’s attention, and he merely stares at his friend unsure of how to answer.

“You come alive around him, Ryouta. I’ve known you for two years, and I’ve never seen you more excited or invigorated before. And that’s saying a lot, because you’re enthusiastic about a lot of things.”

“You can’t say anything,” Kise says, his voice a barely audible whisper. He gives his friend a sharp look.

Marco holds both hands up as a sign of surrender. “Not a word – just trying to satiate my curiosity. And speaking of which, he’s glaring at us. Does he get jealous easily?”

“No,” Kise responds automatically, his mind recalling the Aomine he knew during high school. “He’s pretty self-assured.” He pauses to consider how things between them have been since he’s come to study abroad. “But maybe he gets a little more jealous than he used to.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, the blond catches a glimpse of the ball being hurled in his direction. Jumping up, he stops the pass by deflecting the force. The ball bounces once and then again, before he palms it. “What’s with the toss, Daiki?” Kise asks in Japanese. “Are you trying to give Kurokocchi’s passes a run for their money?”

“The match is over, so I was just making sure you were paying attention. Get your ass out here, so we can have a real game. I’ll trust you to split up the rest of your team evenly.”

A grin on his face, Kise says, “Gladly.”

They play basketball to their hearts’ content, and Kise plays multiple one-on-one matches with Aomine once the others tire of playing. He manages to squeak out a couple of wins in the midst of numerous losses. With a familiar, bitter-sweet emotion welling up within him, Kise feels as if he is back in middle school. Through sheer strength of will, he manages to keep from kicking his legs like a five-year-old throwing a temper tantrum, reminiscent of his Teikou days. 

“This is what happens when you concentrate on your modeling instead of basketball,” Aomine mocks.

Although Kise can more than hold his own on the court, he has to admit that his divided attention leads to the outcome seen today. Aomine has been practicing a lot, and those efforts show. 

Around him, his teammates mutter how he and Aomine are both monsters. As the others get ready to leave, Kise suggests, “Why don’t we all get dinner together? I don’t have anything else to do tonight.” He then recounts his proposal in Japanese for Aomine.

Before anybody can answer, Marco silences the team with a glance and a shake of his head. “As nice your offer is, we cannot accept. Your friend is here from Japan to see you, Ryouta. Having to translate for the both of us will just cut your time in half. Please, spend tonight with your friend. However, we’ll all go out in two days to celebrate your birthday, okay?”

A slow smile spreads across Kise’s face, and he realizes how lucky he is to have made a friend in America that understands him so well. “Thank you,” he says. “I’ll see you guys later, then.”

He explains Marco’s suggestion to Aomine and watches the relief breaks across his boyfriend’s face. The couple separates from the others and heads back to Kise’s home.

\---

On the second day of his visit, Aomine is pleased to learn that he gets to keep Kise to himself. They sleep in, staying in bed past noon.

“I hope you don’t think I have an easy life of only lounging around,” the blond says, as he squirms within Aomine’s arms. “I had my schedule arranged especially for you.”

“So I’m special?” Aomine taunts tightening his grip on his boyfriend.

Kise stops struggling. “You know you are.”

Aomine nuzzles his chin against the top of Kise’s head. “Good.” He’s about to say more, but Kise beats him to it.

“You don’t feel too jet-lagged, do you?”

“I took your advice and slept on the plane; I’m as well as can be expected.”

“Good,” Kise breathes burrowing his head into Aomine’s chest. “And how are you enjoying your stay so far?”

“You’re here,” Aomine replies. That response sums up his thoughts aptly. 

“The city has a bit of grit, but I’ve grown to like it here. There’s food, culture, and fashion…” The blond trails off for a bit. “Man, I wish you could be here for fashion week and see me walk.”

Aomine has no idea what Kise is talking about, but the tone in his boyfriend’s voice tells him this “fashion week” must be something important.

Kise’s stream of consciousness continues without letting Aomine get a word in edgewise. “I guess that won’t happen since you’re here now, not that you’d ever come to a show anyway.” The blond’s sentence ends abruptly with nervous laughter.

Aomine feels as if Kise has punched him in the stomach. For the second time in as many days, he is reminded of how unsupportive he was in the past. He wonders, ‘If I had been more attentive during high school, would Ryouta have agreed to a committed, long-distance relationship? Would he have been okay with us waiting for one another? Or, did my actions in the past lead him to believe that our relationship wouldn’t be strong enough, and that I wouldn’t be trustworthy enough?’ 

Although these questions drive him crazy, Aomine knows that bringing them up would only create an incredibly uncomfortable atmosphere. Instead, he tries to offer support to show that he has grown a bit. “If I were here, I’d go with you.”

In front of him, Kise frowns, a crease settling in his brow. “You don’t have to lie to me. You’ve never been interested in these events in the past, and that’s fine. It’s who you are. I’ve accepted that.”

His boyfriend’s words sting, and Aomine wants to ask if he really has been insensitive. However, he lets the words die on his lips, because he doesn’t want to start a fight. The blond’s natural chattiness moves the conversation to a new topic. After squashing down his qualms, the rest of the day passes quickly, seamlessly even. 

‘It’s strange,’ Aomine realizes as the couple heads to bed at the end of the day. ‘We can be away from one another for months, and during that time period, it’s hard to communicate and to keep in touch. However, when we’re face-to-face, we pick things up as if we’ve never been apart.’ He’s sure that Kise recognizes this phenomenon as well and knows just how unusual and special this connection is. 

The next morning, Aomine wakes to the most annoying buzzing he has ever heard in his entire life. “Happy twenty-first birthday, baby,” he mutters. “Now turn that fucking alarm off.”

Kise laughs at Aomine’s request and reaches for the clock on the nightstand. “I’m afraid we’re not as lucky today as we were yesterday. I’m going to be a guest on this daytime talk show.”

“Why?” Aomine inquires with a yawn.

“To promote this show I had a guest role on.”

“You’re acting here?” Aomine asks sleepily, trying to recall when he was told this tidbit.

The blond smiles. “I might not have mentioned it, since it’s such a tiny role.”

“You got a guest role on an American television series; that’s a big deal,” Aomine counters. 

Kise shrugs. “Not really. I pretty much only play the main character’s short term love interest - in and out in a couple of episodes.” Kise pauses before asking, “Hey, Daiki, I reserved you a seat in the audience. However, I was wondering if you’d like me to get a translator from my company. I realize that the experience won’t be fun if you don’t understand what’s going on.”

Shaking his head, Aomine declines. “I’d rather not stick out. And I don’t want to make any trouble for you.”

As the couple prepares for the day ahead, Aomine observes Kise carefully taking out a hanger covered with a protective, plastic bag. “What’s that?” he asks.

“Oh, I’m supposed to wear this on the show for one of my clients.”

“Are you getting paid to wear that outfit?” Aomine asks out of curiosity.

“Of course I’m getting paid. Advertising isn’t free.” He worries over the garment bag. “I wish I had told them to drop this off at the studio instead of bringing it to the agency. Then I wouldn’t have to deal with the transport.”

Chuckling Aomine teases, “You’ve turned into such a little princess, haven’t you?”

Kise sniffs huffily before saying, “Let’s go.”

Aomine throws his arms around the other boy and plants a sloppy kiss in smooth, golden locks.

When the couple arrives at the studio, Kise makes sure that Aomine finds his reserved seat in the audience before rushing off. “I’ve got to change and get my makeup done,” he explains. “After the show ends, go to the back entrance we came in. I’ll find you when I’m done.”

Aomine sits through the show and predictably understands next to nothing. However, when Kise appears, he pays attention. The thing about having a celebrity as a boyfriend is that on a lazy afternoon (after exerting too much energy playing one-on-one), the conversation may turn to being the perfect interview guest. Aomine remembers Kise telling him the importance of charm and openness, but also allowing the host to retain control of the interview. 

“I’m a guest, and it’s not the Kise Ryouta show,” the blond had explained. Afterwards, Aomine commented how there should be a Kise Ryouta show, closed the distance between the two of them, and kissed the other boy senseless until the conversation was abandoned.

Now, Aomine observes his boyfriend adhering to his own advice. With his perfect, golden looks and charming smile in place, Kise pauses effortlessly in a manner to best show off his outfit before exchanging handshakes with the host. Whatever designer Kise wears should be more than happy with the way the blond carries the clothing. 

The host says something, and Kise answers quickly. Aomine figures his boyfriend’s responds wittily, as the audience titters at the reply. Then, the blond backs off a bit, while the host re-directs to whatever topic she has planned. Kise smiles and converses easily, his body language casual but engaging. As a clip of the television show plays, the blond regards the audience with a welcoming glance. Aomine can hear the girls around him melt.

‘He’s amazing,’ Aomine thinks. ‘He’s filled with more energy and life than anyone I’ve met in my entire life. He’s like a rocket shooting towards the stars…and far away from me.’ Shaking his head, he wonders, ‘How did I not realize this fact when we were both in Japan?’ 

Aomine has always known that his boyfriend is special, but he never fathomed how far-reaching Kise’s magnetic personality could be.

‘Ryouta is happy here,’ Aomine realizes. ‘He’s made a place for himself and a name for himself. His life is headed in a different direction than mine.’ The recognition strikes Aomine like a physical blow, leaving him wondering if their diverging paths will ever be reconcilable. When he hears the audience applaud his boyfriend, both happiness and pain tear at his heart. ‘I’m happy for you, Ryouta. I really am. You’re reaching your goal of international fame. But I’m sad, too, because I don’t belong here. I don’t think I’ll ever belong in the same dazzling environment that you do…’

Aomine loses himself in these thoughts as the show ends and then heads towards the agreed upon meeting place. Nearly twenty minutes later, Kise appears in his street clothes. 

“Let’s go, Daiki,” he says with a cheerful wave.

“You did well,” Aomine tells the other boy, while resisting the urge wrap his arms around the blond.

“You couldn’t understand a word I said,” Kise counters, lips twisted with an ironic smile.

“The audience responded well. That’s indication enough.”

The couple heads back to Kise’s apartment in near silence. The absence of the blond’s usual, meaningless chatter worries the blue-haired boy. Once they step into the apartment, he watches as his boyfriend carefully hangs up the garment bag carrying his client’s clothing before collapsing on the couch.

“Are you okay?” Aomine asks.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kise nods, his head flopping in a boneless manner. “Even for me, it’s tough to always have a smile on my face,” he confides. “I just need a bit of time to recharge.”

Aomine nods numbly. Since he has honestly never bothered to care what others think, he has never expended extra energy on trying to be charming and engaging. But Kise, in the public eye, constantly watches his actions when outside his own home. ‘That must be so exhausting and stressful,’ Aomine thinks.

“I’m just going to order take out, if that’s okay with you?” Kise asks, his voice still tired and thin.

“I’m fine with anything,” Aomine answers.

One meal and two, lazy hours later, Kise begins returning to his normal self. 

“Are you feeling a little better?” Aomine prods surveying the other boy sitting next to him on the couch.

“Yeah,” the blond answers, a smile breaking across his face. His posture straightens as he rests his head against Aomine’s shoulder. “I’m like a battery!”

“All recharged and ready for anything?” Aomine challenges.

“Sure,” Kise replies gamely.

Aomine knows that his boyfriend has no idea what’s on his mind, but he takes the opportunity to get them on the same page. Moving swiftly, he turns to capture Kise’s lips with his own. The blond freezes at first, startled, but soon relaxes.

Aomine releases Kise’s lips in favor of planting kisses down the other boy’s neck. He nips and sucks playfully at the juncture between the neck and shoulder.

“Daiki, don’t you dare leave a mark,” Kise warns.

“To hell with that,” Aomine mumbles in response, still worrying at the spot. When his hand presses against the bulge straining against the front of Kise’s jeans, the blond moans and arches into him all protests forgotten. 

\---

“I don’t know why we need to go out tonight,” Aomine grumps. “I have more fun alone with you.”

Kise laughs in response. “I’m sure you do, but I have friends here. They just want to celebrate my twenty-first birthday with me. Because of my morning commitments today, we couldn’t do anything last night. So, we’re going out drinking tonight. Suck it up.” He sticks his tongue out playfully.

“You typically don’t drink a lot, even when you do drink,” Aomine comments.

“Well, I need to take care of my health for both modeling and basketball. Overconsumption is not great for the body.” Kise answers. 

“How do you know you’ll even hold your liquor well?” Aomine counters.

“I’ll be fine,” Kise replies flippantly.

‘Famous last words,’ Aomine thinks as Kise hails a taxi to take them to the agreed upon bar.

When the couple arrives, one of Kise’s upperclassmen gestures and leads them through the crowded, noisy bar to a private room in the back. Obtaining the events room involves one of Kise’s team members knowing a bartender willing to hold the room in exchange for an autograph of, a hug from, and a picture taken with the lovely blond.

“Great,” Aomine mutters for Kise’s ears. “You’ve got teammates pimping you out.”

The blond huffs, “Don’t make it sound so nefarious. This is a really popular bar, and we’re lucky to have this connection. That bartender is harmless; she’s just a standard issue fan. With her serving, those who are underage don’t have to worry.”

“Like me? Because getting caught doing something illegal in a foreign country sounds like a great idea,” Aomine points out dryly.

Kise sticks out his tongue. “Don’t drink if you don’t want to, but I do. It’s my birthday.” 

“It is, so do what you want to. I’ll watch over you.”

Kise’s eyes light up at the pledge, and he gives a nod of acknowledgement. Before he can say anything, one of his teammates arrives with a tray of shots in hand. Aomine declines with a scowl, while the blond takes the glass into his hands and downs the liquor surrounded by cheering teammates.

As the night progresses, the party diffuses into the bar, in what Aomine assumes is an attempt to mingle, and perhaps for some of Kise’s teammates to hook up. Three hours after arriving, Aomine observes his surroundings convinced that, with the exception of the employees, he is the only sober person remaining in the entire establishment. Turning his attention back to his boyfriend, his lips twist into an amused smirk.

Kise rests his head against the bar counter looking at him with unfocused eyes. Flailing uncoordinated limbs, the blond reaches towards Aomine. “Daaaaikkkki.”

“Yes, Ryouta,” the blue-haired boy replies humoring his boyfriend.

“Catch me if I fall!” the blond exclaims as he propels himself off the bar stool towards Aomine.

Reacting quickly, Aomine rushes to prevent his boyfriend from collapsing like a sack of potatoes on the floor.

“And now I know you can’t handle your alcohol,” Aomine says shaking his head. “But your loving team kept feeding you drinks; now look at you.”

Kise giggles in response and tries to slide his hands up Aomine’s shirt.

Aomine pulls away, alarmed. “I know you’re wasted, but we’re still in public.”

Kise pouts when Aomine withdraws, lower lip trembling and eyes filling with moisture. 

“And where is the rest of your team now?’ Aomine mutters looking around for familiar faces. In this drunken state, Kise’s ability to speak English has all but disappeared, and Aomine starts worrying about simple things, such as settling the bill and getting back to Kise’s place.

He finally recognizes somebody and gestures frantically. The other young man rushes over, and the two of them stare at a spacy Kise and then each other wondering how to communicate.

“Daiki!” Kise exclaims finally coming alive again. The blond throws his arms around Aomine’s neck, fingers twisting hard in dark hair.

“Goddamnit, that hurts, Ryouta!” Aomine cries trying to disengage himself from his boyfriend. 

Kise blinks at him, unaffected; then his attention changes to his teammate. “Marco!” he says. “You’re still here.”

At least Aomine has a name now. With Kise still speaking Japanese, the blond’s teammate looks at Aomine with a confused expression. With a heavy sigh, Aomine wonders how difficult it will be to get the two of them home. With someone else to distract Kise, Aomine uses the opportunity to take out his wallet. When his eyes catch Marco’s, he gestures at his wallet and then the bartender.

It takes the other boy a moment to understand Aomine’s intent, but he finally does. He shakes his head and pushes the blue-haired boy’s hand away. He also says something that Aomine doesn’t understand but makes an exaggerated gesture towards the exit. 

Working together with Kise’s teammate, Aomine manages to drag the sluggish blond from the bar. Once away from the noise, he pauses and holds a palm out to Kise’s teammate to tell the other boy to stop.

“Ryouta,” Daiki says facing Kise. “Are you feeling like you can translate for the two of us.”

Instead of answering, the blond blinks blearily. “Daiki, I’m glad you’re here. You should always be here with me, because I love you.”

With a frustrated sigh, Aomine says, “Guess not. Can you get us home?”

“Home is in Japan!” Kise exclaims. “I can fly us there when I become a pilot.”

“Fuck, Ryouta. How far gone are you?”

“What are you talking about? I’m right here,” Kise replies looking perplexed. 

“Give me you cell phone, idiot,” Aomine says trying to put every last drop of his patience in his voice. As Kise contemplates his request, he shoots Kise’s friend an apologetic look and a shrug.

“Cell phone activate!” Kise cries producing the mobile device with a smile.

Aomine grabs the phone from his boyfriend’s hands and desperately searches for a number. After pushing dial, he turns on the speaker phone.

‘Pick up,’ he wills. ‘Kagami, pick the fuck up.’

“Kise?” Kagami answers sounding surprised. “I didn’t think we were talking until next week.”

Aomine frowns as Kagami’s statement. Why the heck is Kise in such regular contact with Kagami. “Guess again, Bakagami,” he answers.

“Aomine?” Kagami asks puzzled. “Now I really don’t know what’s going on.”

“Why the hell are you in regular contact with Ryouta?” Aomine asks unwilling to give up on this topic until his curiosity is satiated.

“To help him practice his English,” Kagami answers. “And why are you calling from Kise’s phone?”

“Because he’s wasted and has lost all ability to speak English. The other person we’re with, who incidentally is probably the only person who can get us back to Kise’s apartment, speaks English.”

With an alcohol-delayed reaction, Kise clambers for his phone again. “Kagamicchi!” he exclaims blithely. “It’s my birthday! I’m twenty-one today!”

“No you’re not,” Aomine interjects, holding the mobile device out of the blond’s reach. “It’s past midnight. It’s no longer your birthday.”

“Well, that explains a lot,” Kagami says laughing. “So Kise doesn’t handle his alcohol particularly well…”

“Not at all,” Aomine confirms. “Now can you please talk to Ryouta’s friend, Marco, and tell him that he has to help us get home.”

He hands the phone to Marco in order to focus on Kise, who begins wandering off in a meandering path. “Oi! Ryouta, get your ass back here.” He chases his boyfriend down, wrapping his arms around Kise’s waist. “Stop, you.”

“Daiki, let me go. I can walk by myself.”

“Can you?” Aomine challenges removing his arms from around his boyfriend. He watches as Kise stumbles with the lack of support, and laughs when the blond falls back sitting down hard. 

“Waaaaaaaaaaaah, Daiki!” Kise wails throwing his arms up in a mayday gesture. “I can’t walk. Help me! Piggy-back me!”

“Piggy-back you?” Aomine repeats incredulously. “Stop being so childish and annoying.” But with Kise looking up at him with tearful, puppy-dog eyes, Aomine feels himself compelled oblige his boyfriend’s request. With a sigh, he kneels down and allows Kise to climb on his back. 

“Wheeeeeee!” Kise cries joyfully as Aomine walks back towards Marco.

“Kagami, are we good to go?” Aomine barks towards the phone.

“Yeah,” the red-head answers. “Marco’ll lead you to Kise’s place. It doesn’t appear to be that far away from the bar. A taxi would be quicker, but walking isn’t unreasonable.”

“I want Daiki to carry me!” Kise announces throwing his arms up and immediately teetering from lack of balance.

“Don’t let go, moron!” Aomine orders. Immediately, he feels Kise’s arms close around his neck squeezing hard against his windpipe. “No choking,” he adds. When Kise’s grip loosens, he sucks in a deep breath of air.

On the other side of the line, he hears Kagami snickering.

Aomine’s mood sours immediately. “Don’t laugh,” he commands.

“You have it rough, don’t you,” the red-head replies, sounding somewhat sympathetic. “Kise sounds like a troublesome drunk.”

“Don’t call me troublesome,” the blond slurs.

Kagami pauses before saying, “I’m going to let Marco know what’s going on. I don’t want it to be three on one, you know.”

Aomine grunts and lets the English wash over him. In the meantime, Kise appears to have fallen asleep on his back. ‘Perfect,’ Aomine thinks rolling his eyes. But the sound of the other boy’s steady breathing brings a sense of calm to him.

He announces, “I think the blond princess is asleep.” When Kagami speaks, he assumes the red-head is merely translating his statement, perhaps with less name-calling.

When Kagami speaks in Japanese next, he sounds hesitant. “Uhh, this may get a little awkward.”

“How so?” Aomine grumbles shifting his arms to better support Kise’s weight.

“Umm, Marco wants me to tell you this for him… that although you may seem a little rough around the edges that it’s clear you really care for Kise.”

‘Oh, awkward in that way,’ Aomine thinks. “Tell him to keep his eyes and hands off my boyfriend,” Aomine mutters.

Kagami pauses. “You can’t seriously want me to tell him that.”

“Of course I’m not serious,” Aomine bites back. “Tell him something appropriately loving and fluffy.” Looking back, he sees Kise’s peaceful face resting against his shoulder. He can feel the tickle of fine, golden hair against his cheek. He sighs. “Yeah, I do care for the idiot, a whole hell of a lot.”

“I shouldn’t be a part of this discussion,” Kagami mutters in Japanese, before speaking in English to Marco once more.

When Kagami speaks to Aomine once more, he starts by re-emphasizing his previous statement. “I really feel like I shouldn’t be listening in on this conversation.” With a heavy sigh, he continues. “He says that Kise really loves you, too – that it’s obvious in the way Kise comes alive around you. And this is from me – what is with this girly, emotional conversation?”

Aomine thinks long and hard before answering. “Tell him to keep an eye on Ryouta for me when I’m not here to do it.”

Apparently, this request brings forth some kind of truce, because after Kagami relates the message, they enjoy the rest of the walk back to Kise’s apartment in peace.

\---

Two days after Kise’s twenty-first birthday, Aomine returns to Japan, their short reunion passing too quickly.

After nursing a hangover the previous day, Kise now helps his boyfriend get ready for the trip back to Japan. 

“Thanks for taking care of me yesterday,” the blond offers with a sheepish grin.

The blue-haired boy faces Kise straight-on and places a hand firmly on either cheek. “Promise me you will never drink that much again, ever. If you don’t, I’m just going to worry about you, idiot.”

“Okay,” Kise agrees easily. “I spent most of yesterday puking up my guts and feeling like shit. I’d rather not repeat that experience.”

“Good,” Aomine says, planning a kiss on the blond’s forehead before finishing his packing.

Kise accompanies Aomine to the airport, and once inside says, “There’s something I want you to let me do for you.”

“What’s that?” Aomine asks.

“You’ve come all the way out here to see me. Not even my family has visited. I mean, I totally understand why; this type of travel really does uproot one’s normal life. I know, because I do it all the time. It’s exhausting. So I’d like to make your trip home as comfortable as possible.”

“No, Ryouta,” Aomine protests. “You know how I feel about taking your charity.”

“You spent most of yesterday taking care of me,” Kise counters. “I want you to be able to rest on the way home. Just let me upgrade your ticket to first class. _Please_ let me do this for you. It’s mostly points, really.”

Aomine surveys Kise’s hopeful, earnest expression and relents. “Fine, if you insist.”

Kise runs up to the booth, explains the situation, and gladly hands over his credit-card to pay the associated fee.

When the blond returns, Aomine demands, “How much did that cost you?”

“About 50,000 yen,” Kise replies.

“You have enough money to be throwing around 50,000 yen?” Aomine asks both eyebrows shooting straight up. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Kise answers with a shrug. When he sees Aomine looking like he wants to object, the blond hurriedly adds, “It’s my present to you, a way to show you how much I love you and how much I appreciate you coming out here.”

With a heavy sigh, Aomine nods, accepting Kise’s gift. 

“Maybe someday you’ll come out here to see me again,” Kise suggests, making small talk. However, his voice sounds unconvincing, even to himself. During the visit, he recalls Aomine mentioning on several occasions the desire to spend time alone with one another. Cultural differences and the language barrier appear to be too troublesome for the other to handle at this point.

“Uh, yeah. Maybe.” Aomine responds after some hesitation.

Kise forces a smile on his face. ‘It’s clear that Daiki doesn’t feel comfortable here, so I know this is the first and only time he’ll visit me in America.’

Before Aomine heads towards the security line, he pauses. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he says, “Ryouta, I finally get it.”

“Huh?” Kise asks as a means to request clarification.

“It used to bust my balls the way you kept pushing me away. But I think I finally understand what you’ve been trying to say for the last year. You have a life here, and after visiting you, I see that now. You should be proud of yourself for creating a happy, fulfilling lifestyle. You just want me to feel happy and fulfilled, too. I finally get it, so I’ll try to do better, as well.”

“But it doesn’t mean that I don’t love you,” Kise adds. “The important thing is that even though I’ve got a good life here, that I still love you. And I look forward to when I can see you again.”

“I know that, idiot,” Aomine says rolling his eyes. “I love you, too. And, I guess we’ll continue as we are, still in love… but not putting our lives on hold.”

Kise’s heart swells with relief at the fact that his boyfriend really seems to take his position to heart. “That’s all I ever wanted,” Kise says. “I want you to be happy with your life. I don’t want you to miss out on normal experiences, while I’m half a world away.”

They embrace once more before parting ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to cover a lot of scenes with this chapter, but I never thought it would end up being over 7,000 words. This is probably the hardest chapter I’ve had to write for any fic, ever. I hope I was able to convey everything I wanted to properly… (Using one language to portray conversations in different languages, a language barrier, and intermediate translations is challenging.) I wanted Aomine to see all aspects of Kise’s life, as well as get into some reasons as to why Kise has been acting the way he has been in this relationship (albeit through Aomine’s speculations). Hopefully all that came across in the writing (prior to this author’s note). 
> 
> A special thanks Analineblue for her input with stylistic organization and for talking through a couple of sections that I was (and perhaps still am) a little nervous about. Without her encouragement and prodding, who knows how much longer this chapter would have stayed in its half-way edited state… 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed and continue to read and enjoy. =) As always, feedback is much appreciated. I do take all reviews to heart and try to make a better fic. Much thanks to those who have taken/take the time to do so.


	15. First, Never Only

Kise and Aomine’s relationship seems to improve following Aomine’s visit. ‘At least,’ Kise surmises, ‘I don’t feel the same amount of tension and underlying hostility as before.’

This time, with Aomine truly understanding him, the model feels as if they’ve reached a new steady state with their long distance relationship. Aomine mentions going on a few casual dates in passing, and the blond chooses not to pry for unoffered details. His boyfriend affords him the same courtesy and doesn’t mention Kise being publicly seen with other models, actresses, and singers (without him bringing up the subject first). 

‘My arranged dates are all a sham,’ Kise thinks. ‘That part of my life is a lie, but it’s all for a photo-op. If people are gossiping, then I get to stay in the public’s eye.’ However, he feels grateful that Aomine asks no follow-up questions about the girls he is seen with, as this situation allows him to keep his lying to a minimum. The last thing his boyfriend needs to know is that he barely has enough time to get a decent night’s sleep, let alone try to carve out the time for any sort of meaningful relationship. He’s simply too busy. Although the blond has not acted upon their non-exclusive relationship agreement, he finds solace in the fact that Aomine appears to pass their time apart without feeling miserable and lonely.

“So, you’re definitely coming home for Christmas this year?” Aomine asks during one of their telephone conversations.

“Yes,” Kise replies as he clicks through his electronic calendar and cringes at his upcoming schedule. “I already bought my plane ticket.”

“You’ve been working quite a bit,” Aomine comments. “I can always find you in the news or being mentioned on the internet.”

“Aww,” Kise coos. “You check up on me?”

“Well, of course,” Aomine answers sounding half-annoyed. “I wouldn’t be able to keep up otherwise.”

The blond can almost hear his boyfriend scowling, so he stops teasing. “That’s sweet of you, Daiki. It makes me happy to know that I’m still on your radar.”

“Always,” the other confirms. “So school is starting for you soon, isn’t it?”

With a sigh, Kise replies, “Don’t remind me. I could deal without the whole school aspect of almost everything, well, except for the basketball.”

“You should concentrate on what you need to focus on,” Aomine offers. “It’s not like anybody is going to care if you get stellar grades or anything.”

Pouting, Kise asks, “Am I just a pretty face to you?”

“Nope. To me, you’re also an awesome baller and a great lay,” Aomine replies, laughter evident in his voice.

“I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to hang up on you now,” Kise sniffs pretending to be affronted. Deep down inside, he feels relieved that the other can crack jokes, even at his expense. This Aomine is much better than the sullen one that he often had to deal with prior to the other’s New York visit.

The blue-haired boy actually laughs aloud this time. After a pause, he says, “Just think of it this way, if school is starting, then we’ll be seeing each other in about four months.”

A small smile twists Kise’s lips. “I never knew you were an optimist, Daiki. I’ll talk to you later. And I’ll see you in about four months. I miss you, and I love you.”

“Love you, too, idiot. Goodbye.”

\---

The time until Christmas passes quickly for Kise, and soon he finds himself back in Japan and in Aomine’s bed. Straddling the other boy, Kise’s hands tug up at the hem of Aomine’s shirt until smooth, dark skin is revealed. He relishes the feel of the other’s heat beneath the pads of his fingers. “I’ve missed the feel of your body against mine,” the blond murmurs with heavy-lidded eyes.

“We’re both still wearing too much damn clothing,” the blue-haired boy mutters, fingers working at the buttons Kise’s shirt. “And I forbid you to wear button-ups around me, ever. Too troublesome.” 

“That’s not fair,” Kise whines. “I look good dressed up.”

“I think you look better undressed,” Aomine growls his gaze fixed on Kise’s.

The look in Aomine’s eyes causes Kise’s response to die in his throat as heat pools in his core, spreading outwards and threatening to consume him whole. Together, they work to remove the remaining barriers between them, and Kise shudders deliciously when Aomine’s hands close around his length. 

“If you’re this eager,” Aomine manages between the kisses. “Those girls in America must be teases.”

‘Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?’ Kise wonders finding Aomine’s statement peculiar. However, before he can focus on the oddity, he gets lost in the feel of the other boy’s mouth on him, nipping at the pulse point in his neck and licking down his collar bone... 

Rocking his hips against Aomine’s to make a point, Kise pleads, “Daiki, please… I can’t wait anymore.”

“So impatient,” Aomine mumbles into the blond’s chest.

“Hmm, you know it,” Kise murmurs pulling away to fumble around in Aomine’s nightstand drawer for a familiar bottle of lotion. Deft fingers close around a thin package with a raised, circular rim.

‘A condom?’ Kise thinks frowning. ‘Since when have we ever used condoms?’ He almost voices this question, but his brain catches up before he can say something exceedingly dumb. 

‘We’ve never used protection before, because we were each other’s first and only. I will always be Daiki’s first lover, but I will never be his only lover again.’ With this realization, the world as he knows it crumbles around him. 

Although Kise gave his blessing to Aomine to date others, thus orchestrating this very situation, the fact that Aomine is sleeping with someone else still comes as a shock. 

The icy grip of reality snatches Kise from his desire for intimacy. ‘I’ve got to get out of here,’ he thinks desperately. ‘Before I cry or give my emotions away, I’ve got to get away from Daiki.’ 

He removes his hand from the drawer and slams the piece of offending furniture shut. Head swimming, Kise forces himself from Aomine’s lap stammering, “I-I have to go.”

When Aomine’s hand closes around his arm, the blond flinches, pulls away, and hops off the bed to gather his clothing.

“What the hell just happened, Ryouta?” Aomine asks bewildered.

“Nothing, Daiki,” Kise responds shooting the other boy an apologetic smile. “I just suddenly don’t feel well. I should probably go.”

Aomine frowns. “Even if you’re not feeling well, I’d like you to stay here to rest. You’re only here for a few days...”

This plea is probably meant to make Kise feel better, but he can only feel an uncomfortable thickness building in the back of his throat and tears gathering in his eyes. “I’d rather not get you sick,” he says, proud that he manages to keep his voice steady.

“I don’t care about that,” Aomine scoffs.

“I do,” Kise counters beginning to dress himself. “Maybe this visit just wasn’t meant to be.”

“Are you saying that you don’t want to see me again before you leave?” the blue-haired boy asks nostrils flaring with anger.

Kise doesn’t answer, because his mind focuses on one question that repeats in his head. ‘Who else have you been with?’ 

With a wave of nausea crashing over him, he wonders, ‘What if I’ve handled our long-distance relationship all wrong? What if I was only okay with Daiki being with other people in theory? I mean, what else can this sickening feeling mean? These emotions are jealousy and regret, right? What if I want more from Daiki than I’ve asked for? What if I want something from him that’s not fair for me to ask for or to expect? I’m not a selfish person; I don’t want to be that kind of a person.’

Aomine moves to sit beside Kise placing a hand firmly on the model’s shoulder. “Ryouta, what’s wrong?”

“I’m just not feeling well,” Kise repeats stubbornly sticking to his story. “I need to be by myself for a bit. I just need some time to think.”

“Think about what?” Aomine asks unable to keep frustration from creeping into his voice.

“Things,” Kise responds vaguely. “Look, it’s not you. It’s me, seriously. I just have a lot going on, and I shouldn’t have come to you in this state of mind. Please, would you just give me some time to myself to figure things out? Can you just trust me and not ask any follow-up questions?”

“That’s the foundation our relationship has been based on recently,” Aomine mutters a scowl on his face.

Kise’s heart squeezes uncomfortably at his boyfriend’s response. “That’s kind of mean.”

“You’re running away, and _I’m_ the mean one?” Aomine asks in disbelief. “Honestly, I’m not sure whether I should be worried about you or pissed off at you.” 

“Probably a little bit of both," Kise responds. Craning his neck, he gives Aomine a gentle kiss. “Please give me a little time. I’ll contact you when I’m ready.” He leaves without another word, his mind trying to wrap itself around his emotions. 

‘What do I truly want _from_ Daiki? What do I want _for_ Daiki?’ For the first time, he realizes that the answers to those two posed questions may be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you guys come with torches and pitchforks, let me say this chapter isn’t as bad as it seems. Kise has come to important realizations, and something had to shock him into it! [/hides anyways]
> 
> Sorry about the delay for such a short chapter. Blame it on the holiday, my cold (arg winter), Analineblue’s vacation (keeping her from providing the support that I’m used to), and being distracted by the sudden urge to figure out a new character to cosplay (it’s a good distraction, though <333). As always, feedback is much appreciated.


	16. Chase

Aomine Daiki is not known for his patience, a fact that Kise recognizes prior to asking for time to gather his thoughts. After one week, Aomine begins sending messages.

_Ryouta, seriously, what are you thinking about?_

_If you want to talk about us, then you should just talk to me._

_It has been a week, and you aren’t even good at thinking!_

Kise stares at his phone and sighs. Despite the criticism regarding his cognitive abilities, he has been mulling over their relationship and its future.

He responds with the following text, _Are you calling me dumb? So mean! (T___T) I said I’d contact you after I’ve had some time to think. Please be patient._

This action buys him another week before the angry messages start.

_Don’t ignore me, idiot._

_You’re acting like a child._

_Screw you! If you think I’m sitting here missing you, I’m not._

Disregarding Aomine’s outraged texts, Kise takes another week to truly think about the state of his and Aomine’s relationship. With his head in emotional turmoil, he recalls several events and pieces of advice that have shaped his decisions concerning his boyfriend. 

_During his first year of high school, after a clothing shoot for a teen magazine, Kise found himself alone with his co-model. “Miyu-tan,” he said softly, addressing the girl with the nickname given to her by her fans. “What’s wrong today? You’re not your peppy, normal self.”_

_The other model favored him with narrowed eyes. “Ryou-tan,” she replied with forced cheer. “Nothing’s wrong.” She held that smile for a few seconds before it fractured. Her eyes filled with moisture, and before long, tears streamed down her cheeks. “Seiji broke up with me,” she finally admitted. “He said that a long distance relationship wasn’t for him. He said he isn’t seeing anybody else, but I think he is. I can feel it in my bones.”_

_Awkwardly, Kise offered the crying girl a hug. “But you guys have been dating since the first year in middle school, and he’s only been in America for three months,” he said surprised. The couple had been practically inseparable for as long as he had known them. His comments only caused her to cry harder._

_“I really thought we were going to be okay, you know?” she managed between the sobs. “I thought we loved each other, but I guess I was the only one foolish enough to believe in us…”_

Sighing heavily, Kise runs a hand through his hair and searches his memories.

_While in his second year of high school, he received a photograph from a fellow male model Ohzuku Kengo with his arms around another girl with the appended text: “I love Paris! Don’t tell Reika-chan.”_

_‘I don’t want to know this,’ Kise thought sourly staring at the picture. ‘What the hell am I supposed to do with information like this?’_

_After a week of keeping his silence, he ran into Bito Reika backstage at a fashion show. Holding her cellular phone and shaking with rage, she screeched, “Goddamn, two-timing jerk!”_

_“Rei-”_

_Interrupting his statement, she shoved the mobile device into his face, the screen displaying a gossip blog featuring a picture of Ohzuku locking lips with a familiar-looking girl. “Never cheat on someone, okay, Kise-kun! I’m so stupid to have expected anything from that jackass.”_

Chewing on his lower lip, he thinks to a conversation he had with his sister before moving abroad.

_“Hey, sis, what do you think will happen after I leave for America?”_

_“Ryouta,” she cooed. “You’ll be a big success, and everyone will love you as much as I do!”_

_Frowning, he clarified, “I mean between Aominecchi and me.”_

_“So you admit there’s something between you and Aomine-kun?” she asked with an eyebrow raised. “Last time I made a comment to that effect, you denied it.”_

_With a sigh, Kise said, “Quit playing dumb. You know that we’ve been dating for a while… and that I’ve been in love with him for even longer.”_

_“Ever since I could hear you crying through the walls at night, when you were in middle school,” she confirmed. With a gentle smile, she asked, “What are you afraid will happen?”_

_“Something bad,” Kise answered. “Everyone I know who tries any sort of long distance relationship ends up miserable in the end. I’m terrified.”_

_“Well, then,” his sister offered. “It really depends on a couple of things. First, how much faith do you have in Aomine-kun?”_

_“He says he loves me,” Kise responded thoughtfully. “And I believe that he does.”_

_“Those are his words. Think about him and his actions,” she coached._

_“I can’t even get him to go to one of my shoots, a fashion show, or an after party. He either says it’s boring or a waste of time,” he confided woefully looking at her with wide, tear-filled eyes._

_“Boyfriend fail,” his sister responded with a sour face. “If Aomine-kun doesn’t inspire the greatest confidence, then you should concentrate on what’s best for you. Do you think the two of you should break up?”_

_Kise shook his head vigorously. “No, I love Aominecchi. I won’t give him up without at least trying to make things work.”_

_“Okay, then would you rather expect the world from him and potentially have your heart broken? Or would you rather not impose any true restrictions on him while away? Although he may disappoint you on a personal level, he’ll at least have your official blessing.”_

_“Sis, that’s an awfully selfish way to think of things.”_

_“I guess I’m only thinking about you,” she admitted. “I highly recommend you take your own emotional well-being into consideration, but knowing you, you’re just as focused on what’s best for Aomine-kun.”_

_The model nodded. “I’m the one who’s leaving Aominecchi behind. Doesn’t the fault lie with me?”_

_“Well, then you should decide what is fair to ask from Aomine-kun. He’ll be here alone as you reach for your dreams. You’ll miss out on so many important things for him as well…”_

_Covering his face with his hands Kise began to cry, “It’s so hard. I want to do the right thing, but I just don’t know what it is.”_

_Warm arms wrapped around Kise enveloping him in the soft scent of jasmine perfume. “Oh, Ryouta, my beloved, baby brother, I wish I could shield you from all heartache, but I can’t. I also can’t make this decision for you, so think carefully about what you truly want.”_

Prior to leaving for America, Kise thoroughly considered everything – the pain of his model co-workers, his own fears, and what sacrifices he felt comfortable asking from his boyfriend. His choice regarding how to handle his relationship with Aomine lands him in his current predicament. However, in the last two years, Aomine seemed to miss him as intensely as he missed the other boy. The blond now has new memories to rely upon.

Aomine sounded so serious while making this request several months ago: “Say you’ll wait for me, and ask me to do the same in return.”

Aomine acted with nothing but kindness while visiting him in New York. Kise can still remember the feel of large, warm hands patting his back soothingly as he deposited his entire stomach contents into his toilet bowl.

Even Marco reassured the blond that Aomine’s affections seemed to be nothing but genuine love.

With his heart pounding fiercely against his ribcage and butterflies fluttering fervently in his stomach, Kise knows what he must do. Pulling up his phone, he sends the following message: _We need to talk._

\---

Nearly a month passes without word from Kise, so Aomine blinks in surprise when he sees his phone displaying a message from the blond: _We need to talk._

‘Right sentiment, wrong words,’ Aomine thinks glaring at his cell phone. The first time Kise uttered these words, the blond brought up potentially moving abroad. The second time resulted in the model publicly dating other celebrities. ‘What’s going to happen this time? Nothing good, I’m sure. Whatever he has to say, I don’t want to hear it now. I’m ignoring this idiot that has been avoiding me for the last month. I have a date anyway.’

Aomine has been dating more frequently following his visit to the States. Most tire of his stand-offish attitude after a few outings; however one, Shimada Michiko, outlasts the rest.

_The two had met in an unremarkable fashion while he and his current basketball team celebrated his twenty-first birthday in a bar near campus. She was at the same bar with some girlfriends. The groups merged and then paired off._

_After a month of casually dating, she asked, “What are we doing?”_

_“Having fun,” he replied giving her a level gaze._

_Upon receiving this answer, she abandoned the topic, even though her eyes held many questions._

_Two months more passed before Shimada broached the subject again. “Are we still having fun together?”_

_“Yeah,” he answered curtly. “Look,” he said cutting her off before she had the opportunity to ask anything. “If you want any sort of commitment from me, I can’t give that to you. But I think we’re having fun.”_

_“You’re so infuriating,” she whined at him. “But there’s something captivating about your gruff personality. Ahh, I must have a screw loose or something.”_

_He only grinned in response._

_“Your smirk pisses me off so much,” she said straddling him and pushing a hand against his mouth. “I don’t want to see it.”_

_After playfully nipping at her fingers, one thing led to another, and they ended up having sex that night. She was willing (and perhaps trying to validate whatever emotions she wanted him to feel for her, although he did not want to get too philosophical about the situation); he was horny. If the model was going to be stupid enough to tell him to date other people, he assumed that sex was fair game._

_About two months later, Shimada approached him again about the status of their relationship. “I think I’m becoming more attached to you than either you or I would like,” she admitted._

_Aomine regarded her with a heavy gaze and a frown._

_“As I expected, you have nothing to say. I’m going to ask you something. If you don’t want to answer, you can tell me to shove off or whatever.”_

_This statement caused Aomine’s lips to quirk, as it showed she understood him._

_She continued bravely, “I’m just curious if you’re dating a bunch of girls, because you’re young and just want work out your hormones, or if a more nuanced situation exists. We’ve been seeing each other for about five months, and I think I deserve to know that much.”_

_Aomine never understood what possessed him to answer honestly. Perhaps she had a point and had invested enough in him to know the truth, or maybe Kise had just ignored him far too long. “I’m not seeing a bunch of people right now, just one other person.” Aomine sighed. “Kind of… I think, although I’m not too sure about that anymore either. It’s hard to explain. This person doesn’t live here right now, and we haven’t talked for about a month.” He paused and looked her straight in the eye before asking, “Have you ever been with someone that just gets under your skin, someone you can’t forget no matter how hard you try?”_

_“No,” she replied. “Maybe I’m just luckier than you are.”_

_“Lucky,” he repeated. “That’s a way to look at it.”_

_“Do you ever think you’ll be able to move on from… it’s hard to talk about her without a name?”_

_Aomine let the false assumption slide. “You can use “idiot” if you want,” he suggested._

_She frowned. “Remind me never to ask you to describe me.” After a slight hesitation, she continued, “Do you ever think that you’ll be able to move on from… that idiot? Do you ever think you’d be happy with just me? I can promise that I’m not planning on going anywhere anytime soon.”_

_‘Could I completely separate myself from Ryouta?’ Aomine wondered. Aloud, he responded, “I’m not sure.”_

_“Can you at least think about it? You don’t have to answer right away. Just think about it, and let me know. I don’t know how much more of myself I can put into whatever this is between the two of us, if I’m just going to get hurt in the end.”_

Less than a week after Shimada’s ultimatum, Kise messages him. ‘That idiot sure has impeccable timing,’ Aomine thinks rolling his eyes. However, his gaze fixates on the text from the blond until he needs to pick up his date.

\---

Aomine chooses not to answer Kise right away, partly due to lingering anger and partly because he has no idea what to say. The model floods his phone with texts.

_Are you mad?_

_If you are, I’m sorry._

_We really need to talk._

_I miss you._

_I love you._

_Please forgive me._

_Did I tell you how sorry I am, how sorry I’ve been?_

_I won’t blame you if you’re mad. Just please answer me…_

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

Aomine ignores all of the blond’s pleas, and three weeks pass before Kise stops sending messages. 

‘Serves you right,’ he thinks smugly. ‘If you can ignore me for a month, you should afford me the same patience. I’m going to make you wait.’ 

Over the next two weeks, Aomine learns a valuable lesson - Kise knows how to get exactly what he wants.

Four days after he stops hearing from Kise, he receives the following text from Momoi, _What’s going on with you and Ki-chan? He’s sending me texts with lots of crying emoticons…_

Aomine immediately erases her message. What’s one text from a nosy girl?

A week after Kise ceases communication, Kagami sends the following, _Kise’s acting strange. Is something up?_

With an annoyed sigh, Aomine recalls how the red-head had always been particularly weak against Kise’s whining. He presses the delete button.

Two days after Kagami’s text, Midorima writes, _Fix things with that idiot boyfriend of yours. I can only tell him to “die” so many times before the word loses meaning._

Kuroko’s text follows. _Kise-kun is becoming unbearable._

Murasakibara adds to the list of growing messages, _Kise-chin stopped sending snacks. He told me to ask you why…_

Akashi’s order arrives exactly two weeks after Kise’s messages to Aomine stop, putting the nail in the coffin for the blue-haired boy. _Daiki, do not drag us into your problems._

With an involuntary shudder, Aomine finally pulls out his phone to answer the blond, sending the following, _You win, you idiot. Happy now?_

Kise responds immediately. _I’m extremely pleased with myself. ^___________^ Will you be around next weekend? Can you set some time aside to talk to me?_

With a sigh Aomine gives in to the blond’s demands answering, _Where the hell else would I be? Fine. I’ll make time for you next weekend._

\---

Kise contacts Aomine during the weekend of their promised talk, while the latter readies himself for a double date with Momoi and her boyfriend (some fancy restaurant of Momoi’s choosing). Shimada waits for him in his apartment flipping through the contents on her cell phone.

The model’s message reads, _Can you talk now?_

Sighing, the blue-haired boy looks down regarding his half-dressed state. He types, _No._

The blond responds with a flood of messages, each one causing his phone to sing and squawk.

_Now’s good for me._

_Why isn’t it good for you?_

_Why not?_

_I want to talk now._

“Wow,” Shimada comments. “It seems like someone is attacking your phone. I wasn’t aware that you knew anybody who typed that quickly.”

“So annoying,” Aomine mutters from behind the partition he has arranged to block off his bed from the rest of the living space. While in the middle of typing those particular words, he hears a knock on his door. “Get the door,” he calls to her. “And tell Satsuki and that boyfriend of hers that they’re twenty minutes early, so they’re just going to have to come in and wait.

He hears the door creak open followed by a long pause.

“It’s not Momoi-chan,” Shimada announces loudly. 

“Well, who the hell is it?” Aomine demands.

“Someone I don’t know,” she answers. To the visitor, she asks, “I’m sorry, could I get your name?”

“Ahh!” the mystery guest cries. “Daiki has plans. I shouldn’t have stopped by without giving any warning.”

Although Aomine hasn’t heard this voice in two and a half months, he places it immediately and assumes he’s dreaming. ‘Ryouta? That’s impossible.’

“I heard you mention Momocchi. Could it be a double date? How fun!” the visitor exclaims.

Hearing one of the blond’s stupid nicknames sends Aomine crashing back to reality. Staring at Kise’s written words, he finally understands why the other boy was so insistent on “now.” For a moment, Aomine freezes and merely listens to the conversation at his door, unsure how to gracefully interject.

Shimada falls into Kise’s pace answering, “Yes, we are going on a double date.”

“And in the middle of March, too,” Kise observes. “Is it part of the guys’ White Day repayment for Valentine’s Day?”

“Correct!” she responds. “Wow, you have really good instincts. How does Aomine even know someone like you? I’m sorry I don’t think I caught your name.”

“Ah, I’m no one important,” Kise answers without hesitation. “Actually, I should probably get going. I’ll give Daiki a call later.”

‘No one important?’ Aomine silently repeats Kise’s words, his blood boiling. ‘Don’t you dare say that about yourself, Ryouta.’ Rage propels him into action. Ignoring the fact that his shirt remains half-buttoned, he runs to the door, his heart jackhammering violently against his ribcage. “Ryouta!” he calls to the retreating figure. “Get your ass back here!”

Kise pauses with his back facing the door, and Aomine swears he can see the blond’s posture wilt in front of him.

“Ryouta,” he repeats softly. “Please.”

After a slight hesitation, the blond turns and walks back to the doorway. “Hi, Daiki!” Kise says enthusiastically, a huge grin plastered on his face. 

Aomine frowns at the blond’s response, as he has long ago learned that Kise’s flashiest smiles function as a distraction to grab others’ attention with brilliant, white teeth and to keep the focus off of expressive, golden orbs. Meeting Kise’s gaze, he lets the blond know that the tactic fails.

Uncertainty and fragility shine in amber eyes, and Aomine’s heart drops into the pit of his stomach. For a moment, the two young men just stare at one another, and Aomine notices how polished the model looks. Kise’s time in New York has given him a stunning wardrobe and greater poise. In an elegant, navy trench-coat, which shows a trademark check-pattern lining, a white top, gray coated jeans, and gunmetal-gray oxfords with mustard colored soles and laces, the blond look likes he’s worth more than everything else Aomine has put together. 

‘It’s not fair,’ Aomine thinks wildly. ‘You’re wearing white. Did I ever tell you how good you look in white? I must have…’

Kise’s familiar smile wavers momentarily before returning to its original radiance. “Earth to Daiki,” he says in a sing-songy voice. 

Aomine’s attention snaps to the model, who avoids his gaze. 

“I honestly didn’t think I was going to interrupt anything. I shouldn’t have made that assumption. You’re obviously getting ready to go out. Just make sure to present yourself properly.” Honey-colored eyes linger on Aomine’s half-buttoned shirt.

The blue-haired boy finally finds his tongue. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home, you idiot?” 

In front of him, Kise’s hands clench into tight, defensive fists. “I honestly didn’t know how much time I’d have. I’m on spring break now, so I had my manager arrange a few fan club related events in Japan.”

“Fan club?” Shimada interjects out loud. “I thought you looked familiar, but I can’t put a name to the face.”

Kise latches onto the distraction. “Ehh?” he pouts. “My agency isn’t earning its keep then.” He flashes his bright smile once more. “I’m Kise Ryouta,” he says extending his hand.

“Shimada Michiko,” she replies taking his offered limb. “I’ve heard of you. The model, right? You’re studying abroad. Now the true question is how does someone as nice and well-adjusted as you know Aomine?”

The blond cheerfully says, “Yup, that’s me. Sorry I wasn’t more forth coming with my name earlier. If you didn’t recognize me, I thought it’d be better if I downplayed my identity. I hope you understand. But to answer your other question, Daiki and I go way back. We played basketball together in middle school.”

Shimada nods at Kise. “I understand how you’d want to keep some semblance of privacy. I’m not offended in the least.” She then turns to Aomine and accuses, “You told me your basketball team in middle school was filled with weirdoes!” You didn’t tell me that one of them is a gorgeous model!”

Aomine sighs. “After we ran into Midorima, you got curious about the Generation of Miracles. It’s easier to explain the whole lot of them as a bunch of weirdoes.” He points at Kise and adds, “This idiot is nothing more than a weirdo, too. You just don’t know him well enough.”

Lower lip puckering, Kise requests, “Don’t say strange things about me to my target fan base!” Tilting his head towards Shimada, he shoots her an intimate, hooded look. “I don’t seem like a weirdo, do I?”

Aomine knows the expression and the voice Kise uses well. Sucking in a quick breath, he feels the first wave of desire to curl in his stomach. Next to him, Shimada doesn’t appear to fare much better, as she swallows hard before squeaking, “No.”

Kise’s grin widens before he changes the conversation topic. “So you’ve seen Midorimacchi recently? I’ve missed him!” Kise says brightly. “What was his lucky item that day?”

“A three-hole punch,” Aomine admits with a chuckle.

“I haven’t heard from Midorimacchi since he last told me to “die” last week,” Kise continues in a dreamy tone. 

“Pardon?” Shimada asks concerned.

Kise waves a hand dismissively. “It’s the way he shows he cares. Why don’t I message him now to meet me for a drink, so I can get out of your hair?” He pulls out his cellphone and types with brutal efficiency. “Done. Now you guys enjoy your double date with Momocchi and her boyfriend. And please give my best to her when she gets here. I’m so happy that she’s gotten over Kurokocchi. She deserves someone who appreciates her.”

“Ryouta, how long are you going to be here?” Aomine demands unwilling to let the other leave so easily.

“Not long,” the blond answers with a vague shrug.

“Where are you staying?”

“It’s not important,” Kise says with a smile on his lips. “I’m really sorry for any inconvenience. We’ll talk…later, Daiki. It was a pleasure to meet you, Shimada-san.”

Aomine watches as the blond turns and walks away leaving a gaping hole in his chest. ‘Ryouta is running,’ Aomine realizes and then easily comes to a resolution. ‘He has chased after me for so many years, first with basketball and then regarding us. So if he’s running now, then it’s my turn to chase him.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! *waves* This will be the last you’ll hear from me for the rest of the year (erm, as per the normal holiday/family plans). Also, I’m thinking about participating in Misdirection 2014 (the guess-the-author challenge) on AO3. Before I commit, I want to make sure I can actually write something for it, lol. Since I stink at multi-tasking, I’ll be putting some time into seeing if I can come up with something worthy… *pokes muse* Ahh, inspiration is fleeting. =p
> 
> I hope this chapter provided the necessary explanations without being too disjointed. I generally dislike flashbacks, because they mess with flow; however, I thought this was the most natural way for the exposition to unfold. Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed. As always, feedback is much appreciated.


	17. Putting the Pieces Back Together

After Kise’s departure, Aomine and Shimada return to his small apartment. He wonders if he can break the double date politely. Since tact has never been his strong suit, he decides against tip-toeing around the issue. Exhaling loudly he says, “I’ve got to cancel for tonight.”

“Huh?” Shimada asks brows furrowed in confusion. 

“I need to see what’s wrong with Ryouta,” he answers. “If he came here, then he must need to talk.”

“But he has someone who’s going to meet him,” she protests. 

“I…I can’t explain,” Aomine says rubbing the back of his neck. “Ryouta and I are closer to each other than any of the other members in our middle school basketball club.”

“But you don’t know where he’s going to be,” she says trying to dissuade him.

“I’ll figure it out,” Aomine responds sending an inquiry to Midorima (and warning the other against obliging Kise’s invitation). Looking up, he adds, “I wouldn’t cancel on you if I didn’t think that Ryouta needed me. “When Satsuki arrives, let her know that tonight’s off and that we’ll reschedule. You have a spare key, so you can just lock up and leave when you’re ready.”

By the time he finishes dressing, Midorima has responded with Kise’s location. 

“Park Hyatt, New York Bar and Grill,” he reads aloud from the screen. “Geez, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me. What kind of twenty-one year old can afford to stay there?”

With a soft groan, Aomine heads to Shinjuku with a heavy heart. ‘Every time I see you, Ryouta, I feel like you’re becoming more and more out of my league.’

\--- 

Alone at the bar, Kise sips on his second cocktail choosing to lose himself in thought. Pushing the straw into the glass, he listens to the sound of ice cubes clinking against their container. Why hadn’t he told Aomine that he was actually in Tokyo? Had he really believed a surprise visit would wipe away the bitter feelings that the other had developed over the last few months? 

‘I’m so stupid,’ he berates himself. His eyes follow the beads of condensation that glide off the glass like tears; he feels like crying right now. ‘And I have nobody to blame but myself. I told Daiki it was okay to move on if he wanted to, but I wasn’t prepared for the consequences.’

“Ryouta!” 

‘And now I’m so miserable and lonely that I’m hearing his voice everywhere. Either that, or I’ve managed to get completely drunk on less than two cocktails,’ Kise continues with his inner monologue.

“Ryouta, I’ve finally found you.”

When he feels a hand grip his shoulder, he almost screams in surprise. His gaze swings upwards and settles on the image of his boyfriend. “Daiki, what are you doing here?” With a familiar warmth pricking at the back of his eyes, he blinks, and the first tears fall. “How embarrassing,” he mumbles covering his face with his hands.

“Always the crybaby,” Aomine comments taking the seat next to Kise.

After drying his eyes, the blond asks, “Why are you here? You have another commitment.”

“Because you’re here,” Aomine answers simply, as if that statement explains everything.

This response causes Kise’s heart to swell. ‘Can the answer really be that straightforward?’ he wonders. ‘Does Daiki truly believe that the correct choice is being with me?’

When a warm hand rests against his thigh, Kise’s breath hitches. The physical contact triggers memories that shine as brightly as stars and that course through his system as fluidly as water. Closing his eyes, he watches their relationship play out against his eyelids: their first kiss on Touou’s roof, the oddly serious look on Aomine’s face the first time he said “I love you,” and the way that Aomine’s hands trembled the first time they had sex. 

‘Daiki,’ he thinks, close to tears once more. ‘You came for me. Even after everything I put you through the last few months, you still prioritized me. I don’t know if I could feel more special than I do now…’ 

Kise wants nothing more than to melt into the other’s arms. As he readies himself to suggest heading to his room, he opens his eyes and trains his gaze on Aomine. He sees the other boy jump in front of him, take out his cell phone with his free hand, and ignore the message with a frown. In that moment, reality returns to the blond, and he recalls the conversation at Aomine’s apartment hours earlier. With the image of Shimada’s smiling face burning brightly in his mind’s eye, guilt about his plans plunges him into an icy despair. Panicked, the blond pushes Aomine’s hand from his leg and gasps, “This isn’t right; you shouldn’t be doing this! I didn’t come to you for that.”

“You didn’t?” Aomine asks skeptically.

Kise flushes. “Well, maybe a little, but things are different now. I came to talk first and foremost. And now I see you have someone else who cares about you, and someone you care about in return…” Kise pauses waiting for the other to confirm the obvious truth. 

When Aomine refuses to answer, the blond takes a more direct approach, “You do care about her, right?” He focuses the full weight of his gaze on the blue-haired boy, who grudgingly acknowledges the fact with a nod. 

Kise picks up the conversation again. “As I was saying, now that you have someone who cares about you and someone you care about here, we have plenty of things to talk about. I always told you I’d understand if you found someone else special.” He grinds out the last sentence through the bile building in his throat at the repugnant thought. “If you’re happy with what you have here, then it’s got to be better than what you have with me, because I cannot be here for you.” He manages a watery smile. “This can be a “friends catching up thing” if that makes it more convenient.” The blond nods feeling more convinced by the second.

Aomine closes his eyes, exhales deeply, and catches the other male’s gaze with his own. “Ryouta, your words are brave, and your lips are smiling. However, your eyes don’t lie. Do you really want us to just be friends?”

Underneath the bar counter, Aomine’s hand once again finds its way to Kise’s leg. This time fingers trail upwards stroking the inside of the blond’s thigh. As warmth pools below his waist, Kise’s lips fall open in a soft sigh. 

“Ryouta, take me to your room,” Aomine requests.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Kise protests weakly.

“I think you misunderstand,” Aomine says. “I may be dating Shimada, but it’s not like we’ve established exclusivity.”

The blond studies his boyfriend. ‘That’s not entirely a lie,’ Kise discerns. ‘But it’s not exactly the truth, either.’ 

Having cobalt eyes trained on him intently, Kise gets sucked into Aomine’s magnetism. With his heart feeling like it’s going to explode and his stomach twisting every which way with desire, he wonders how much harm can really come from accepting this half-truth he desperately wants to believe in…

“Okay,” Kise relents. “But just to talk.” This statement is a lie that neither he nor Aomine believe.

After settling the incidental charges by use of a signature and room number, Kise guides Aomine down to his room. 

“Holy shit,” Aomine breathes upon entering. “This place is probably bigger than my apartment.”

Kise nods his agreement but doesn’t get a chance to verbalize a reply before Aomine wraps him in an embrace. He stiffens at the contact.

“Ryouta,” Aomine whispers, his breath heavy against the blond’s ear. “I’m not good enough for you anymore, am I? That’s why you’re pushing me away.”

“That’s not it,” Kise objects feeling hurt and offended.

“Then what is it?”

“You’re seeing someone else,” Kise replies trying to keep his voice steady. “Someone you care about. I’m the one who’s not needed.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Aomine scolds, his hands reaching underneath the blond’s shirt and smoothing themselves across smooth, pale flesh. “I told you we aren’t exclusive or anything like that.” 

Kise shivers in response to Aomine’s touch, exhaling with a hiss when fingers twist at his nipples turning them into hardened peaks. With a soft whimper, he surrenders and rests his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Daiki, I love you,” he whispers helplessly.

“Ryouta, I’ve missed you so much,” Aomine states as he throws the blond down on the bed and props himself above the other.

The amount of sincerity emanating from his boyfriend overwhelms Kise, who feels tears welling up. Dark fingertips brush the corners of his eyes with a gentle caress. 

“If I ask you something, will you be honest with me?” Aomine requests quietly, a serious expression on his face.

Compelled by the image of earnestness in front of him, the blond simply nods.

“Since you’ve been in America, have you really been with anyone else?”

Swallowing hard, Kise slowly shakes his head. He watches as relief flashes across Aomine’s face, only to be replaced by remorse.

“Then why did you keep on insisting that I pursue other relationships?” Aomine asks hurt shining in his eyes.

“I didn’t want to keep you from living your life,” Kise answers. “I understand how difficult it can be to wait for someone who belongs to the public, someone who can’t make promises. And I was so scared…” When he blinks, tears fall tracing slow, hot paths down his cheeks. After his confession, he studies Aomine’s face expecting anger. Instead his boyfriend gives him a reassuring smile, flicking him on the forehead lightly.

“Even after I told you that I’d be willing to wait,” the blue-haired boy mutters. “You really don’t give me any credit. I know that I haven’t been perfect, so I’m willing to look past this. However, Ryouta, don’t you dare mislead me again.”

After the blond numbly nods his acquiescence, Aomine presses their lips together, the touch as soft as the stroke of a feather. Before Kise has a chance to react, his boyfriend slides downwards, and the blond feels his jeans and boxers being peeled off of him releasing his aching erection. The shock of cool air lasts momentarily before Aomine’s mouth closes around him. He utters a strangled gasp as the warmth, the movement of tongue, and suction leave him light-headed. Heat builds and gathers deep inside, and he soon finds himself giving a courtesy warning, “Daiki, I…” Before he can finish his statement, his body erupts into waves of pleasure that leave him feeling deliciously destroyed.

Before the post-orgasm euphoria wears off, Kise finds Aomine maneuvering his still-pliable body, and he allows the other boy to take charge with preparation and positioning. When Aomine pushes into him, he whispers, “For me, there has only ever been you.”

\---

Morning provides Kise with clarity. With the cover of night and the haze of alcohol gone, he wakes surrounded by the evidence of last night’s indiscretions. In the midst of stained sheets, guilt starts gnawing at the pit of his stomach.

‘I’ve done something terrible. This thing between Daiki and myself isn’t limited to the two of us anymore. Deep down inside, I knew that, and I still allowed myself to lose control.’ Curling into a ball, Kise begins to cry.

After a few minutes, Aomine stirs at the noise. “Ryouta, what’s wrong?” he asks gently shaking the blond.

Still sobbing, Kise sits up and looks Aomine straight in the eye. “Will Shimada-san really be okay with this?” He gestures between the two of them and watches the blue eyes in front of him widen, as the other boy comprehends the reason behind the blond’s tears.

“Probably not,” Aomine admits. “We’ll probably break up.”

“I knew it,” Kise whispers, nausea washing over him. “I suspected as much, but when you came for me yesterday, I just couldn’t control myself.” He tries to hold the tears back, but the effort proves fruitless. He covers his face with his hands and feels the moisture gather in his palms. “You were happy, and I ruined it.” 

“You don’t need to feel bad or responsible in any way, Ryouta,” Aomine explains tiredly. “I told the truth when I said Shimada and I didn’t have any type of exclusivity agreement. She wanted us to date only each other, but I hadn’t given her an answer yet. I wouldn’t have given her one without talking to you first. We were slated to talk this weekend. You showed up, and this is what happened.”

Kise struggles to breathe regularly as the blood echoes hollowly in his ears. However, his curiosity forces him to ask one final question. “If I hadn’t shown up yesterday, would you still have chosen me?” Lowering his hands, he forces himself to study his boyfriend’s reaction.

Aomine frowns. “I was pretty angry at the way you had been treating me since Christmas. Our relationship had gotten pretty complicated, and dating her was so simple.” He pauses. “But you’re you,” he adds with a shrug.

“I am,” Kise answers sagely. “I think I understand your sentiments.” The warmth of Aomine’s affirmation fails to wash the icy guilt from his system. With a watery smile, he suggests, “I think you should leave. Go home and explain things to Shimada-san.”

After Aomine gathers his clothes and leaves, Kise crumples on the bed under the weight of his culpability. ‘I never thought that being with Daiki could make me feel so awful…’

\---

When Aomine returns to his apartment, he discovers Shimada still in his home wearing the same clothes as yesterday, her eyes red from crying and lips pursed tightly.

“You look like you’re prepared for a battle,” Aomine comments.

“It took me a while, but I figured it out,” she said. “Kise-san is the other person you’ve been seeing, right? The bisexual thing threw me for a loop, since you never struck me as the bisexual type.”

Aomine frowns. “I’m not really into labels, and just so you know Ryouta is the first and only guy I’ve dated.”

She laughs bitterly. “You’re not even going to deny it.”

“Would it make you feel better if I did?”

“Maybe part of me wanted you to tell me I stood a chance.” With a sigh she continues. “I asked you to decide whether or not you could be happy with just me, and I guess you’ve found your answer. Please be honest with me. What happened last night after you ditched me to run after him?”

“Do I really have to say it?”

“If you have any shred of respect for me, you’ll grant me that courtesy.”

Aomine nods. “Fine, then. We fucked.”

She cries upon hearing the crude words.

“I’m only telling you the truth, because you deserve to know. However, if you try to publicly tarnish Ryouta’s name, I swear I will find a way to end you.”

“How could you even think such a thing?” she asks the tears falling faster. “I wouldn’t do something as dirty as to go to a tabloid or something.”

“That was shitty of me, but better safe than sorry when it comes to Ryouta’s public image,” Aomine mumbles as a sort of apology. “Would you humor me and tell me how you figured things out?”

She sniffles and tries to compose herself. “There were little clues when he dropped by yesterday evening. Clearly, he doesn’t live in Japan. Also, he called your mutual friends with the suffix “cchi” – “Momocchi,” “Midorimacchi,” and “Kurokocchi” – but referred to you as “Daiki.” I’m sure there was a time you were “Aominecchi”.”

“Don’t call me that,” he requests reflexively.

She smiles sadly. “See. Even though Kise-san no longer uses that nickname, you can’t bear to have anyone else call you by it.” Pausing to wipe away fresh tears, she continues, “You told me to call the other person you were dating “idiot.” You referred to him as an idiot several times during that conversation at your door. However, I didn’t really start getting suspicious until I spoke to Momoi-chan to cancel the date. She was furious until I told her Kise-san was here. Then she got quiet and accepted what had happened with no further comments. After that, I started snooping…”

Aomine quirks an eyebrow. “Snooping?”

“I always found some of your possessions odd. You’re a pretty simple guy, but you have sporadic fashion magazines. I'm guessing they all featuring Kise-san. Also, you own a few designer goods, for example your sunglasses. Why do you own a 40,000 yen pair of Oliver Peoples sunglasses?”

Aomine yelps, “My sunglasses cost 40,000 yen?”

“My point exactly,” Shimada replies rolling her eyes. “A quick search on the internet yielded a rather stunning ad campaign featuring Kise-san, so I could only guess your sunglasses were a gift from the model. I also found Kise-san’s photobooks hidden behind your gravure magazines. By then, the truth was more than clear.”

“I’m sorry,” Aomine says after a long pause. “I really didn’t want to hurt you.”

“I know. You never gave me any indication that I was the only person you were dating. At least I’m getting out before I become more emotionally involved, which is what I wanted all along. As long as Kise-san is around, I don’t think you’ll be able to date anybody else seriously.” Shimada starts to tear up again but then shakes her head emphatically. “Ahh, I’m stronger than this.” With a deep breath to calm herself, she bids him farewell. “We had fun while we had fun, right, Aomine?”

He nods feeling guilt sit heavily in gut, like cement. He now understands Kise’s distressed and emotional outburst earlier this morning. ‘Our actions hurt her, and she did nothing to deserve it.’ With a sigh, Aomine tries to soothe Shimada. “If it means anything, I honestly do care-”

She silences him by shooting him a tearful expression. “I don’t want to hear any of that, now. It’s too late, and this is goodbye.” 

After Shimada leaves, Aomine sinks to the floor and leans his frame against the door. With a thickness gathering in his throat, he wonders, ‘How long will it be until I stop blaming myself for ending things with her in such an awful, painful manner?’ 

\---

After Kise returns to America, Aomine expects their relationship to return to a simpler state, like the way things were before years apart had bred miscommunication and deception. However, he cannot quell the agitation that settles in the pit of his stomach. ‘What is still bothering me?’ he wonders. No answer presents itself. Luckily for him, Momoi appears determined to uncover the unknown truth.

“Dai-chan, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what’s wrong,” he answers with a scowl.

“So you admit something’s wrong,” she confirms with a sideways glance.

Aomine shrugs in response.

“Is it Ki-chan?” she asks.

When he feels his shoulders stiffen at her question, he knows he has already provided the answer without saying a word.

“But didn’t you just find out that he’s been faithfully dedicated to you the whole time he has been abroad? Haven’t you guys agreed to just see each other again? Didn’t he promise to talk to his manager about increasing his work and decreasing the number of social events he attends?”

Aomine blows an exasperated breath out. “Yes,” he responds sullenly. 

“Shouldn’t you be happy, then?” Momoi prods.

“Shouldn’t I be?” he echoes, eyes narrowed.

“Dai-chan, you have to be honest with yourself and with Ki-chan. You know firsthand how damaging deception can be…” she trails off. “Is that it? Are you still mad that he lied to you to get you to see other people?”

“I told him I’d look past that.”

“Did you mean it?” she asks.

“I meant it when I said it. I was just so happy to be with him again, but after I thought about it more, I couldn’t help but feel pissed off.” Aomine’s lips tug downwards.

With motherly patience, Momoi continues to guide the conversation. “What’s fueling your residual anger?”

“The hypocrisy,” Aomine replies finding the answer more easily than expected. “I told him I’d wait for him, but he practically forced me to see other people. All the while, he gets to seem like the good guy who stayed true to me all along. If I can’t trust him to be honest with me about something as basic as that, then how am I supposed to feel secure about our relationship at all?”

The pink-haired girl chews her lower lip thoughtfully. “Maybe Ki-chan was just doing what he thought was best for you.”

“The road to hell is paved with good intentions,” Aomine mutters. “And whose side are you on anyways?”

“I love you like a brother, Dai-chan. I’ll always be on your side.” She pauses. “I’m not particularly trying to defend Ki-chan. I just wanted to remind you that two sides exist to every story. Your points and feelings are valid as well.”

“Even if his dishonesty was well-meant, I still feel angry at being misled. And it’s more than just the lies themselves; it’s the effect of the lies.”

“What do you mean?” Momoi inquires.

“I dated other people, and I subsequently hurt them. Of course, the fault really lies with me, but part of me blames Ryouta, too. If he had just been honest, all complications could have been avoided. If he had just told me to wait, I wouldn’t have had to hurt Suzuki or Shimada.”

“You feel guilty,” Momoi breathes. “Oh, Dai-chan, when did you become enough of an adult to care about others?”

Aomine flushes at his friend’s observation and continues talking without answering her question. “Do you realize we’ve spent more time apart from one another in this relationship than we’ve been together?”

Momoi nods sympathetically. “I have. It’s tough. Long-distance relationships are never easy. The fact that it’s with Ki-chan, who’s constantly in the public’s eye, probably makes the whole ordeal even more difficult.”

“There’s still more than a year left before Ryouta graduates,” he mutters dejectedly. “That’s what I have to look forward to: numerous chances for miscommunication and more time for me to miss him. I feel like every passing day drives our lives exponentially further apart. Satsuki, you didn’t see what his life was like in America. His days are filled with events, media, and other people. The lifestyle he is accustomed to is different than the means I live within, like he’s out of my league.” He sighs feeling the energy drain from his body. “Maybe I’m tired of feeling like I don’t matter enough to him or that I’m not good enough for him anymore.” 

When Momoi closes in for a hug, Aomine doesn’t resist. ‘Perhaps I just need some sort of comfort,’ he thinks. ‘Even if that comfort isn’t coming from the person I need it from the most…’ 

\---

After yet another job, Kise settles into his hotel in L.A. trying to reconcile the time difference between New York and California. With his brain still numb from his photo shoot a mere few hours ago, he sinks into the room’s plush bed. Just as he starts to nod off, the vibration of his cellphone against the nightstand startles him awake. A hand gropes for the mobile device haphazardly, and when he makes contact, he brings the screen to his face.

Momoi’s message says, _Call me if you’re awake._

Stifling a yawn, Kise thinks, ‘What’s the harm?’

“Momocchi, what is it?” the blond asks when he hears breathing on the other side.

“Ki-chan…” she starts weakly.

“Is something wrong with Daiki?” the model asks instantly alarmed.

“No. Well, I guess, yes. Let me preface this by saying that, I know it’s none of my business. Honestly, if Dai-chan finds out that I’m talking to you, he’d be so angry with me…”

“What is it?” Kise asks a knot of apprehension building in his stomach.

“Please, come home.” 

He feared she would make this type of request, and he tries to answer diplomatically. “I can’t. I have obligations here; they’re bigger than just me and what I want.” When he hears muffled sobs on the other side of the line, dread bubbles up inside him. “Momocchi, what happened? Why ask me to come home now?”

She doesn’t answer but instead poses another question. “How do you feel about Dai-chan?”

“I love him,” Kise answers simply. 

“No,” she counters softly. “ _I_ love Dai-chan. If I didn’t, maybe I’d be able to leave him alone, but I can’t. You have him wrapped around your finger. You don’t even realize the hold you have on him, do you?” 

“I,” Kise tries to defend, but his voice fails him. With a deep breath, he begins again, “I thought we were doing okay. Things aren’t perfect now, but we’re seeing eye-to-eye.” 

“If you believe that, then you’re a fool,” Momoi bites back.

“Maybe I’m a fool, then,” he concedes numbly. “He seemed fine the last time I saw him.” 

“That’s because you were here,” she says softly. “When you’re with him, he’s happy. The problem arises after you leave.” She sniffles. “You don’t see what he’s like once you go. This time, he’s having a particularly hard time adjusting…”

Warmth pools in his eyes, and moisture flows down his cheeks. “I don’t want to hurt him,” he says with a heavy heart.

She continues, “When you leave, I’m the one who has to put the pieces back together. I don’t know how many more times I can do it. Ki-chan, I really don’t.”

The desperation in her voice steals his ability to form a coherent response. 

“You know, I love you, too, Ki-chan, as a dear friend. But I’m really starting to hate what you’re doing to Dai-chan.”

“I’m so sorry, Momocchi,” Kise finally offers. “I really didn’t realize that I was putting such strain on you as well. I don’t want to hurt anybody, not you and certainly not Daiki.”

“Then come home. Please, I’m begging you. Come home for Dai-chan’s sake.”

“I can’t,” Kise says anguished. “I’ve had this conversation so many times with Daiki. I have a duty to fulfill here.” With a sigh, he forces himself to ask, “How was Daiki when he was dating Shimada-san, particularly during the time period we weren’t talking?”

She pauses, as if in thought, before answering, “Honestly, it’s the best I’ve seen him without you.”

“I figured as much,” Kise replies, the truth stinging. 

“Wait,” Momoi interjects alarmed. “What are you thinking? Don’t do anything stupid, Ki-chan.”

With a sad sigh, Kise says, “I can’t come home, yet. If my partial presence only serves to hurt and if he does better without me in his life, then…”

“This isn’t my intention!” Momoi panics. “Please, don’t do anything rash.”

“I’m not going to make any sudden decisions, but you’ve given me a lot to think about. Thank you, and good night.” He hangs up before she can say anything else. With his heart aching with guilt that threatens to swallow him whole, he pulls his knees close to his chest, rests his head on them, and allows himself to sob until his eyes run dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, so this chapter is indicative of life getting complicated (like the story summary says). XD;; 
> 
> I didn’t think I was going to finish a new chapter for this fic so quickly, especially after committing to writing for Misdirection 2014 (a KuroBas guess-the-author challenge; fics go live Jan. 26 on AO3, so if any of you would like to participate (there are prizes!), please look into it). However, I’m seeing some friends this weekend and would like to discuss things concerning the next chapter, so yeah... Ahh, one of my girls is bringing her newly acquired AoKise doujinshi, so I should return ready to forge ahead! 
> 
> Wait, I had a point… When I think about my IRL fangirls (all fanfic writers), I remember why I write. Writing is such a solitary hobby, so it’s easy to get discouraged during the process (especially in a long-fic, when one has realized how much time has gone into it… and how much more time needs to go into it T__T). However, I’ve come to the conclusion that I like sharing my words and hope that they will resonate with someone. So, I just want to thank all my readers for sticking with this fic for so long. I hope you will all continue reading and enjoying.


	18. Sacrifice

As Kise finishes the remainder of his third year in college, life appears more complicated than ever. With the seniors on the basketball team talking about their plans following graduation, promised jobs or the opportunity to play professional ball for the lucky few, Kise knows that the time to decide his own future, post-college, swiftly approaches. 

The thought of renegotiating his modeling contract sends a ripple of disquiet through him. He’ll need to decide if he wants to stick with modeling, if he wants to play basketball, or if he wants to pursue something entirely different. Where he wants to establish his life weighs heavily on his mind as well. These internal conflicts further complicate his thoughts about his relationship with Aomine, as Momoi’s plea for him to come home still rings sharply in his mind. Although he tries to carry on daily life normally, his distraction appears evident to those who know him best on the basketball team.

“Is something the matter?” Marco asks one day after practice, once the locker room clears out. “You’re not your normal self. I’ve been trying to tell myself it’s my imagination, but when Matty and Joe also started expressing concern, I knew it wasn’t.”

“Everything’s just fine,” the blond reassures. “The seniors’ upcoming graduation has got me thinking about my own future. You know how thinking isn’t my strong point…” He laughs at himself to dispel tension.

“If that’s all it is,” Marco relents with eyes that don’t quite look convinced. “You know I’m here if you ever need to talk.”

“I know,” Kise replies. “I appreciate it.”

\--- 

When Kise’s manager calls him to his office, the blond tries unsuccessfully to keep his nerves at bay. The impromptu meeting either means good news or very bad news.

Knocking on the open door, Kise watches Charles closely for signs of the conversation to come. The older man waves him in with a smile, and Kise exhales with relief.

“I’ve got great news, and I wanted to tell you as soon as possible,” Charles says beaming, as Kise takes a seat. “You’ve been offered a contract from a designer, a long term deal, and it’s a good one.”

The blond stares blankly at his manager. “Well, with whom?” he demands.

“When you came to New York, I asked you what label you wanted to represent the most…”

“Marc Jacobs.” The name rolls off Kise’s lips, and his heart jackhammers against his ribcage out of excitement. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Marc Jacobs wants me?”

“Why not?” Charles answers with a raised eyebrow. “Your pictures look amazing. Those eyes of yours are magic, and you’ve got a reputation for being easy to work with.” He slides over legal documents for Kise to look at. “The English language copy is on top, and the Japanese translation is on the bottom. Feel free to take a closer look.”

The blond eagerly snatches the papers and skims the contents. When his eyes catch one major detail, his stomach turns. “I’ll need to stay in New York for two years?” he asks pained.

“Well, you’ve still got one year of school left, and they want more of your devoted time after that. Honestly, they’re being really understanding about your prior commitments to the athletic brands you’re working with in conjunction with your college scholarship.”

“I know,” Kise says squeezing his eyes shut. “But I was planning on going back to Japan after school...”

“Hello, this is Marc Jacobs. Take the offer; you won’t get another opportunity like this. And what’s another year here?” Charles asks with a shrug. 

“What if I want to play professional basketball instead?” Kise asks trying to create a plausible scenario.

“Are you being scouted?” The manager sits up straight in his seat.

“Not yet,” the blond admits. “But what if I would like to pursue that avenue?”

“Then you’ve got to figure out what you want. Both professional sports and modeling demand much time and require you to be in your physical prime. To choose one likely means sacrificing the other. Even you can’t do everything forever.”

Kise nods, contemplating the situation. ‘Maybe my life revolves around sacrifice. To establish my career, I may have to sacrifice my personal life. Can I continue to ask Daiki to sacrifice his personal life for my career?’ Misery surges within him as he tries to reconcile his options.

Charles interrupts Kise’s thoughts. “Even though Marc’s no longer the creative director of Louis Vuitton, he still has connections there. I’m sure he could put in a good word for you.”

“The potential of that has crossed my mind,” the blond admits. “It’s so tempting, but I’ve got lots of options to consider. Can I take a few days to think about it and to have a lawyer look over the paperwork before answering?”

“You have a week to decide.”

“Okay, I’ll let you know by then.”

\---

When Aomine settles in front of his computer for a video chat with Kise, he notices that the blond sports a forlorn smile, which sends alarm bells ringing.

“Hi, Daiki,” Kise says softly.

The tone in the blond’s voice exacerbates Aomine’s apprehension. “Ryouta, what is it?”

Long, dark lashes lower, as Kise turns his gaze elsewhere. “We need to talk.”

That phrase sends dread coursing through Aomine. “What is it now? Have you found someone else or something like that?” The venomous accusation surprises him, telling him that he ought to bring up the topics that have led to this bottled up anger.

Golden eyes snap back to the screen, panicked. “Huh? No! Why would you even think something like that?”

“You said we had to talk. Usually bad news follows.” Aomine crosses his arms defensively.

In front of him, Kise chews his lip tentatively. “I’ve been offered a contract with… I guess it doesn’t matter who it’s with.” He sighs heavily and starts again. “A label I’ve always wanted to work with has offered me a contract. Taking it would extend my stay in New York for another year.”

“No!” Aomine exclaims before he can stop himself. He rages internally, ‘You cannot do this to me anymore.’

Kise’s eyes widen at the forceful response. “It’s a really good opportunity,” he tries. “I’ve asked others for their input, and –”

“I don’t care what your manager thinks or what your fellow model friends think,” Aomine interrupts. “If you’re asking if I’m okay with it, the answer is no.”

After a long, uncomfortable silence, Kise says, “I’m not sure I’m asking for your consent.”

The reply stuns Aomine. “You’re not? When you decided to go abroad for college, you wanted my blessing. What has changed now? Do I not matter enough anymore?” The allegation cuts to the bitter truth of his emotions.

The blond’s posture crumples as he covers his face with his hands and attempts to stifle a sob. “Daiki, of course you matter. I love you. It has always been that simple for me, so what’s changed with you?”

Aomine concentrates on his anger to help keep him composed, so his mind pushes past the sweet words and focuses on the inconsistency between the blond’s statements and their relationship. “Simple? Don’t lie, Ryouta. Things haven’t been simple between us for a while. I’m offended that you’re trying to blame me.”

A strangled whine escapes from Kise at the bitter words. When he looks up, honey-colored eyes emanate distress. “I’m not trying to blame you. I didn’t realize that you’ve been harboring such resentment towards me this whole time. What can I do to make things right between us? Do you want me to say I fucked everything up between us? If that’s what you need to hear, I’ll say it. I fucked everything up, and I’m sorry.”

“I’m not sure what I’m feeling can be fixed by words.”

“Talk to me,” the blond pleads, tears rolling down his cheeks, like rain off a window pane. “Don’t bottle up your frustrations. If I don’t know what’s bothering you, I can’t make it better.”

The image of Kise’s face, pink and blotchy from crying, tugs at Aomine’s heart. However, he reminds himself that truthfulness is the best option in the long run. “Maybe I’m still angry that you lied to me about the exclusive nature of our relationship,” he admits.

Kise inhales sharply and wipes moisture from his eyes. “That is completely my fault, and I’m sorry. I can’t undo the past. I can only apologize and hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Please forgive me, Daiki. You have to forgive me. You have to forgive me. You have to forgive me…” He repeats the last sentence like a prayer until his voice catches in his throat. With a shuddering breath, the blond pushes his lips together and shuts his eyes, tears streaming down his face.

Aomine’s heart aches as he watches the model fall apart in front of him. He almost relents in favor of comforting his boyfriend. However, as he recalls his conversation with Momoi and the importance of honesty, he knows he cannot relinquish control of the conversation. “I’m trying, but it’s more than the fact that you lied. It’s also the pain caused by your deception.” He pauses to think about how to best articulate his position. “You practically forced me to see other people, and our actions have a ripple effect. Ryouta, how many people do we have to hurt for us to be together?”

When Kise meets Aomine’s gaze, the blond looks utterly broken, his expression full of regret and sorrow. “A similar thought has crossed my mind before,” he eventually whispers. “I feel awful about the last time we were together. Guilt engulfs me when I think about how our actions hurt Shimada-san.” He flattens a palm against his chest as if the pain is tangible. A pensive look taking over, Kise continues, “I’ve hurt you so many times, and we keep on hurting others. Our friends are forced to watch our continued struggle. Everyone else is just getting caught up in our storm.”

“Ryouta, I’m tired of hurting others; I’m tired of hurting. Maybe I’m just plain tired.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, Aomine feels their truth resonating within him.

After the admission, Kise’s golden eyes lose their spark, like the last embers of a dying flame. “Weren’t you the one who said that it was okay to hurt and to miss each other? Weren’t you the one who said we should wait for one another?”* 

Aomine knows that the questions intend to appeal to his emotions; however, the tone in the model’s voice sounds dull, as if the blond has already given up. 

“Ryouta, that was over a year ago. A lot has happened since then, and I have waited. I have been waiting. Do you realize we’ve been apart more than we’ve been together in this relationship? I’m starting to forget how things were when you lived here. Every time we see each other, I have to balance our good memories with more pain. With each passing day, I get closer to my breaking point. And now you tell me you want to reside in America for an extra year?” He pauses and takes a deep breath to prevent tears from surfacing. “Can you say for certain that your stay abroad will end after the next two years? Do I factor into your decisions at all anymore?”

“Of course you do,” Kise says softly. “But I have opportunities, once in a lifetime opportunities that are hard to overlook.” With a sad sigh, Kise’s frame wilts. “I don’t think I’ve ever misrepresented myself to you. When I’m playing basketball, I’m all about the team. Other times, I belong to the public.”

“That means you’ll never belong to just me,” Aomine whispers, understanding dawning on him. ‘Ryouta won’t come home,’ he realizes. ‘Not until he‘s ready. I’ve asked so many times before, and to repeat this request would just be wasting my breath.’ 

The blond refuses to meet the other’s gaze. “I’ve asked too much from you, and I cannot ask you to sacrifice anymore on my behalf, especially when I can’t make the promises you need me to…”

After a long silence, Aomine fills in Kise’s unfinished statement. “I think I understand. You think it’d be best if we broke up.”

Kise shrugs, but when their gazes meet, the blue-haired boy can see a flicker of hope in those golden orbs, hope that Aomine will counter the notion. However, with their three years apart taking its toll on his emotional fortitude, he cannot summon the will to do so. Instead he finds himself saying, “I can’t be the only one fighting for us. I just can’t do it anymore, Ryouta.” He feels as miserably helpless as he sounds.

Bowing his head and drawing his shoulders in, Kise looks completely defeated. “Well, we seem to have come to an agreement, then.” The blond pauses and inhales loudly, as if to collect himself. “Someday when we’re able to put this all behind us, we’ll talk again, okay, Daiki? For now, I guess I’ll just say goodbye.” 

When Kise looks up with a wavering smile and eyes spilling over with fresh tears, Aomine’s breath catches in his throat, and a tendril of disquiet unfurls in his stomach. Before he can fully process his reaction, the model starts speaking once again.

“I have always tried to do right by you, Daiki, but it seems I wasn’t able to achieve that goal. Thank you for sticking with me as long as you have, and I’m sorry about everything.” He truly sounds sorry. “I hope you’ll be happy in the future. With all my heart, I want that for you. Goodbye.”

The video feed disconnects, and Aomine lets out an anguished cry, the words “don’t go” on the tip of his tongue. However, Kise is no longer there to hear him. With waves of grief crashing down on him, Aomine finally succumbs to tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys. It had to happen…for plot. I have a plan for the fic heading forward. I think it's a good one... Please stay tuned. 
> 
> Much thanks to Analineblue for pre-reading this chapter and providing the answer I wanted to hear when I asked, “Who broke up with whom?” (We all have to double check to make sure we’re using our words accurately every once in a while. ^.~)
> 
> *The starred section: The conversation Kise is referencing can be found in chapter 12. (In long-fic, I like pulling from previous chapters and using foreshadowing, and this trend will continue. ^.^)


	19. Want

Kise sits in stunned silence after his conversation with Aomine. One shaking hand braces itself against his closed laptop, while the other covers his mouth in an attempt to muffle the sobs.

‘What the hell just happened?’ he wonders in disbelief. Slowly, reality bleeds into him; he had pushed Aomine so far away that the other no longer wanted to fight for him. Heart shattering, Kise thinks, ‘I’m absolutely awful and wretched…’ 

He drowns in negative, self-disparaging thoughts until the tears stop. As silence permeates every corner of his home and being, he realizes, ‘I have to get out of here. I can’t stay here by myself.’ He calls the first person that comes to mind.

“Ryouta?”

Marco’s voice sounds familiar, which comforts Kise. After a pause, he begins, “I…” Pathetically, his voice fails him.

“Ryouta, what’s wrong?” Marco asks sounding concerned.

Clearing his throat, the blond makes a second attempt to talk. “Can I come over?” Muffled conversation in the background meets his request. 

“Umm, I can be over at your place in a couple of hours,” Marco answers.

“Daiki and I broke up.” Kise winces after speaking, as verbalization makes the fact feel more concrete. “I can’t be alone now.”

“Oh, Ryouta, I’m sorry.” More hushed discussions take place on the other side of the line before Marco continues. “Yeah, you can come over. You definitely won’t be alone. I’ll text you my address.”

After taking a taxi to the given apartment complex, Kise understands Marco’s statement about not being alone. As the door to his friend’s home opens, he finds himself staring into two sets of unfamiliar, curious eyes.

“Um, hi,” the model says feeling unprepared. 

“Marco, your friend is here,” a teenage girl calls, her eyes still trained on Kise.

The boy, who looks about twelve, merely stares and says nothing.

Marco rushes to the door, pushes the others aside, and gestures for Kise to enter. “Ryouta, come on in. I see you’ve met my little sister, Marisol, and my little brother, Ricky.” Looking at his siblings, he scolds them. “Don’t be rude. Say “hi” to Ryouta.”

“Hi,” Marisol says. “No offense, but you look better in your pictures.”

With eyes still red and puffy from crying, Kise knows she speaks the truth. “I do,” he acknowledges. “No offense taken. I get paid for those, so I should, right?”

“You seem different when you play basketball,” Ricky finally offers thoughtfully.

“You come to your big brother’s games.” Kise muses. “How do I seem different?”

The boy blinks guilelessly and states, “You’re intense on the court, but you seem kind of weak in person.”

“So mean! You guys are tough to please, huh?” Kise comments, a harassed smile on his face. “I suppose I’m used to being teased, so it’s okay.”

Marco shoots an apologetic look. “Sorry, I’ve got to stay here with my little sister and brother until my mom gets home.”

“You still live at home?” the blond asks, surprised that he hadn’t realized this years earlier. 

“Yeah. My mom is a single mom, who works hard to provide for us. The basketball scholarship helps me now, but I’m working part time to chip in.” With one last glance at his siblings, he says, “Work on your homework until mom gets back.” Then, he leads Kise to a bedroom shutting the door behind them.

Offering his guest a chair by the desk, Marco sits on the floor using the bunk bed frame to support his back. "Please forgive all the dinosaur models," he says. "I share this room with my little brother, and he wants to be a paleontologist."

Kise shakes his head in awe. "I understand why you work so well with others now. The way you support your family is really admirable."

Marco brushes the compliment aside with a shrug. "My attributes are not the topic at hand. So, tell me about the breakup. You and Daiki seemed to have such a strong bond. What in the world happened?”

Without the distraction of Marco’s siblings, misery rushes through Kise again. “I don’t know,” he admits. “Everything was normal until I had to tell him about my new modeling offer. I guess the thought of another year apart was the straw that broke the camel’s back.” He blinks and feels moisture trail down his face. Wiping his cheeks, he continues, “The fault really lies with me. I wasn’t exactly honest with him about certain things, and other people got hurt because of me. It’s okay that Daiki blames me; I blame myself.” 

Marco takes a moment to process the information before speaking. “Let’s treat the different aspects you spoke about individually. First, you ought to be proud of the fact that you’ve been offered a new contract. You should never feel badly about your professional successes. You know that, right?”

Kise nods numbly, too immersed in grief to muster up excitement.

“The underlying reason for the breakup is separate from your new job offer. You acknowledge that you’ve made mistakes, and it’s good that you can admit that. Out of curiosity, have you signed the contract yet?”

Kise shakes his head. “I have one more day to decide,” he replies dully.

“Do you think that immediate reconciliation would be possible if you turned down the offer?”

Kise ponders the question and answers, “If I promised to head home after I graduate, as originally planned, I think Daiki would be amenable.”

“Then you have an important choice to make.”

“Aren’t you going to tell me what option you think is best?” Kise asks, watchful eyes on his friend.

Marco frowns and shakes his head. “Not my style. I’ll help you weigh pros and cons if you’d like, but ultimately you should make your own decision. You need to take accountability for the direction of your life. No matter what you choose, I’ll always be here for you as a friend.”

“You’re so unwavering in your principles, but that’s what makes you such a reliable friend. I appreciate that.” Kise sighs before continuing his self-analysis. “Studying abroad has been tougher than I imagined. I’ve tried not to complain too much to Daiki and my friends in Japan about this, since the hardships result from my own selfishness. I’ve always been aware of the difficulties associated with long-distance relationships. However knowing something and experiencing something are different.” With this realization, his heart breaks all over again. “I was naïve,” he whispers, voice cracking with emotion. “A relationship cannot survive only on love. Long-distance relationships tend to end in sorrow. I’ve witnessed this outcome many times before coming to America, and I still allowed myself to believe that Daiki and I would escape unscathed. I’m so stupid.”

“Being optimistic does not make you stupid,” Marco offers. “Nobody can predict the future, and Daiki clearly means a great deal to you. With your positive nature, I would have expected nothing less from you than to try to preserve your connection with him, even while facing the challenge of a long-distance relationship.”

‘My connection with Daiki, eh?’ Kise thinks, a wistful smile twisting his lips. With that notion, hundreds of youthful memories cascade over him: the one-on-one games, the comfortable conversations, and the loving moments. 

“Daiki is the reason I am who I am today.” The words fall from his lips before he can stop them. “I don’t mean that in a dependent way, though. He introduced me to basketball, which changed my life. I will always be grateful to him for giving me that…and for so much more. However, that doesn’t mean things between us have been working, does it?”

Pressing his lips together, Kise carefully ponders the last three years regarding the two of them. Hindsight magnifies every misunderstanding, disagreement, and fight, leading Kise to only one conclusion. ‘Daiki deserves someone who can fulfill his emotional needs. I can’t do that from America, and I never could. For his sake, I have to let him go. I can’t believe it took me so long to figure that out.’ 

“I give up,” the blond murmurs reflexively, eyes glazing over with fresh tears.

“Just like that, huh?” Marco comments.

Sighing heavily, Kise expounds, “If I’m being honest, I’ve been thinking about the situation between Daiki and myself for quite some time. I’ve watched our relationship crumble but didn’t want to admit it. From our last conversation, I’m pretty sure that he has already given up, too. Things are messy and complicated, and so much pain exists between us that I’m not sure anything remains to be salvaged.”

After a moment of silence, Marco says, “I respect your decision. Maybe someday in the future, after you’ve both had time to heal, you’ll be able to find each other again. You know that saying. If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you it’s yours forever.”

Kise laughs, the sound sharp and bitter. “There’s a second half to that quote, something about if it doesn’t, then it was never meant to be.”

“If that’s the case,” Marco continues cautiously. “Then in all honesty, you’re going to hurt for a while, and that’s going to suck. With time, it’ll suck less. You’re a strong person; you’ll be okay in the end.”

“I feel like hell now. Is it okay if I just cry?” the blond asks grief washing over him.

“Yeah, go ahead. I’ll sit here with you for as long as you need.”

\---

Approximately two months following the end of his and Aomine’s relationship, during the summer before his fourth year in college, Kise finds himself busier than ever. He throws himself into modeling and concentrates less on basketball. In his mind, the breakup and his subsequent acceptance of the Marc Jacobs contract indicates the direction his future will take. To him basketball will always be linked to Aomine, and now the feel of the ball in his hands and the sound of squeaking shoes dredge up bittersweet memories.

When the blond misses his second shot in a row during a friendly game with his teammates, Marco calls a time out. The model feels the support of a hand against his shoulder. “You’ve been like this since the breakup,” his friend comments.

Kise shrugs. Internally, he responds, ‘How else am I supposed to be? I still feel empty on the inside.’

Marco tries to appeal to Kise’s ego. “Yeah, I understand, but the rest of the team is going to start to wonder soon. You still have active athletic-wear contracts. You’ve got to pull it together before school starts. You’re a professional. Plus, that cute girl over there has been frowning at you the whole time.” He points a finger to indicate a red-head sitting on the benches with a sour look on her face.

With a sigh, Kise forces a smile on his face and says, “Well, we can’t have that, can we?” 

Approaching the female in question, he addresses her. “I noticed your look of displeasure. May I ask why you seem so unhappy?”

With brows drawn, she replies, “You’re Ryouta Kise, and you’re supposed to be an excellent basketball player. I thought I’d check out the courts to see if you were playing. I must say that I’m pretty disappointed.”

Upon hearing harsh criticism from a stranger, the blond’s good humor slips from his face.

“We haven’t met yet,” she continues. “But we’re supposed to next weekend.”

Searching his mind for his schedule, he hesitantly offers, “For the breast cancer fundraiser, right? That means that you’re Julia Roth, the Broadway actress.”

“That’s me. But honestly, I wouldn’t limit it to Broadway. I would describe myself as an actress best known for her musical theater roles.”

Kise bites his tongue to keep himself from saying something sarcastic. ‘This one has quite the attitude,’ he thinks forcing a smile on his face once more.

She studies him for a moment longer before her features soften. “I thought you were just a pretty boy fooling around and not taking your job seriously enough. That’s not it, is it? You’re damaged.”

Taken aback, Kise gapes. “What? How…”

“I can see the pain in your eyes. I know, because I’m damaged, too. I think we’ll get along just fine.”

‘I’m not sure about that,’ Kise thinks. “Okay, great,” he says with as much enthusiasm as he can muster. “I have to get back to the game, but I’ll see you next weekend.”

She responds with a sweet smile and a wave.

When the fated weekend rolls around, Kise discovers that their personalities mesh surprisingly well. His initial impression of her “bad attitude” actually holds a quirky charm; perhaps he has always been drawn to people with idiosyncrasies. After the event, the two exchange numbers and make a half-hearted commitment to keep in touch, which actually ends up happening. They talk about themselves and their goals for the future. However, as their friendship develops, she has one unbreakable rule: Don’t ask me about my damage, and I won’t ask you about yours.

With this agreement in place, Kise muses, ‘Perhaps it’s good for me to be around someone like her, someone who knows herself so well that she can clearly define boundaries, someone who has the same boundaries as I do...’

\---

Following his and Kise’s breakup, Aomine spends more time playing basketball to keep himself distracted from thoughts about the model. His teammates ask if his explosive zeal has to do with trying to play professionally a year earlier, rather than graduating. He merely laughs, as the memory Momoi nagging him to finish school rings in his mind. 

“Ki-chan asks about you,” Momoi says one day. “He’s concerned about your well-being. What do you want me to tell him? If you don’t want me to say anything, I won’t.”

Shrugging, Aomine callously replies, “Tell him that I’m doing fine now that I no longer have to wait around for him to work me into his schedule.”

Her lips purse into a tight line at his suggestion, and she abandons the topic.

Nearly four months after their breakup, Aomine knows his friends still worry about his emotional state and make efforts to check up on him. Bribed by the promise of a free meal and companionship, he readies himself to meet Kuroko. When his phone chimes, he pulls up the new e-mail and immediately regrets this action.

_Hi,_

_I hope this message finds you well. We haven’t spoken in a while, but I’m ready to talk. If you’re not ready, I understand. The reason I’m contacting you is that I’m seeing someone. Her name is Julia Roth, a stage actress; she’s been good for me. News will probably hit the public sphere soon, and I wanted you to hear it from me rather than from some magazine or the internet._

_Ryouta_

A heavy sigh falling from his lips, Aomine fights the urge to throw his phone against the wall. Instead, he tries to regulate his breathing. When he inhales, the volume of air filling his lungs seems too large and invasive, adding to the pressure squeezing his chest. He thought that he was done allowing Kise to hurt him; he had made that decision a month ago. However, with this one message, his heart feels like a raw mess ready to shatter at any moment.

‘Ryouta, you’re so unfair,’ he thinks. ‘You won me over with your bright smile, easy-going disposition, and promises of affection. You lured me in, so I felt comfortable giving you my heart. Now look at what has happened. All I want is you, some stupid boy who doesn’t want me anymore.’

He gives himself a few minutes to regain control over his emotions before heading out to meet Kuroko. He knows better than anger the other. When he arrives at the agreed upon destination, a school that his old teammate has an interview with, he finds an empty chair in the waiting area and flops down unceremoniously. 

The female next to him jumps at the interruption. With wide eyes, she asks, “Are you here to interview for a teaching position, too? I thought I was the last candidate before the lunch break.”

“Huh?” Aomine asks giving her a scathing glare. “In what world does it look like I’d want to teach little kids?” When the young woman shrinks back, he adds, “I’m here waiting for a friend.”

Looking at the closed door to her right, she says, “I assume you’re waiting for Kuroko-kun.”

“You know Tetsu?” Aomine asks.

“Yes,” she replies. “We go to school together.”

Before they can converse more, the door opens, and Kuroko walks out. “They’re ready for you, Kamihara-san,” he says softly. “Good luck.”

After giving a small bow in Kuroko’s direction, she heads into the room shutting the door behind her.

“Did you kill the interview, Tetsu?”

Kuroko regards Aomine with his usual, icy stare. “I believe I presented my skills adequately. What about you? Why do you look like you’re hiding something?”

“I’m not!” Aomine protests.

“I’m not going to treat you to lunch if you continue to lie to me,” Kuroko threatens.

“That’s not part of the deal!” Aomine exclaims. “You promised me burgers!” He feels a weight lift from his heart at the childish banter. While in Kuroko’s company, Aomine manages to ignore the pain associated with Kise.

\---

On a particularly rainy, autumn day, Aomine heads to the gym. Although he prefers running outside if possible, the weather refuses to cooperate. 

Water bottle and towel in hand, he heads to the treadmills, where he discovers a young woman leaving her keys on the machine.

‘Idiot,’ his brain supplies. With a sigh, he calls sharply, “Hey, you! You left your keys here.”

The retreating figure freezes at the sound of his voice and turns around. “Thank you!” she exclaims scooping up the forgotten item. She opens her mouth once more but then pauses. Tilting her head, she finally says, “You look familiar.”

Aomine rolls his eyes, uninterested. “Don’t try that line on me.”

She flushes at the accusation. “That wasn’t a line; you really do look familiar,” she insists stubbornly.

Since the young woman sounds so convinced, he studies her face. With her cheeks pink from exercise, and hair pulled back and drenched with sweat, he cannot remember meeting her before.

“Aomine-kun, please restrain from harassing my friend. You two met a couple months ago, after my job interview.”

He jumps at the unexpected sound of Kuroko’s voice. “Tetsu, what are you doing here? I never thought I’d see you at the gym now that you no longer play basketball.”

Dispassionate eyes narrow slightly, indicating annoyance. “You should know that I believe a healthy body goes with a healthy mind,” returns Kuroko.

“My bad,” Aomine says, holding his hands up as a sign of surrender in order to prevent further bickering.

“What’s with the girl, Tetsu? Your girlfriend?”

Kuroko levels Aomine with a pointed stare that pierces the soul. “No, Kamihara-san is a classmate, friend, and soon to be co-worker.”

Aomine whistles. “No kidding. You’ve got jobs lined up. That’s rather impressive. Me, I’m still floating around. Maybe I’ll play pro ball here; maybe I’ll go elsewhere…” He leaves “elsewhere” up to interpretation. However, he’s sure that Kuroko knows he has the NBA on his mind.

“If you want to play in America, that’s fine. However, you should make sure that following him isn’t the underlying purpose behind your goal.” 

The spoken words, barely audible, shred Aomine’s heart, and he pretends not to hear the unsympathetic comment. The need to exercise as a means to distract himself from his emotions swells within him. “Well, it was nice to see both of you again,” he says loudly. “I’m glad you got your keys back. Now, I need to start my work out.”

“See you later,” Kuroko says turning his back and leaving.

Kamihara dips her head and starts to leave. Mid-step she reconsiders. “Kuroko-kun was right about you; you’re kinder than you present yourself. He said that you were going through a rough time when we first met and not to judge you. I can see that now. Would you mind if we exchanged numbers?” When he doesn’t answer, she adds with a weak laugh, “This time, it is a line…”

‘If she’s Tetsu’s friend, she can’t be all bad,’ Aomine rationalizes. ‘And maybe at this point, I just want to move on like Ryouta has.’ With a forced smile, he says, “Sure, we can exchange numbers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory, time-passing chapter is obligatory and time-passing. I hope it wasn’t too boring. Things will get more interesting soon (for better or for worse ^.~).


	20. Reminders

Although Kise had returned to Japan during winter break in years past, he cannot compel himself to make the trip this year. Despite having sent Aomine a message nearly three months ago, he has yet to receive a response. The blond constantly checks his messages hoping to hear from his ex-boyfriend, so they can begin mending their shattered relationship and establish more amicable terms. 

In the seven months since their breakup, the model tirelessly contacts their mutual friends, partly to keep an eye on Aomine and partly to maintain camaraderie. With a keen grasp on human nature, he understands the breakup puts those close to both he and Aomine in a precarious position. Although they may try to remain neutral, he knows their physical proximity to Aomine allows them to more easily empathize with the other. As expected, Momoi’s initial responses hold the most acrimony. However, she cracks first with respect to disclosing personal aspects of Aomine’s life.

_Dai-chan is seeing someone else. You don’t have to worry anymore._

Kise stares at those two sentences allowing multitudes of contradictory reactions to wash over him. Aomine was, is, and will always be his first love, so he accepts that a part of him still reacts with possessiveness regarding the other. However, he genuinely feels content knowing that someone he has loved so deeply finds happiness. 

‘I’m moving forward with my life, too,’ he reminds himself. The relationship with his girlfriend progresses smoothly. Their mutual understanding about each other’s emotionally complicated past blossoms into true affection. Furthermore, the public reacts positively to their dating, as both possess pristine images. They seem to be nothing more than young, focused stars who have managed to find each other, while escaping the scandalous dalliances that befall many of their peers.

With Julia by his side, the days pass effortlessly. ‘Maybe there’s something nice about a simple romance,’ Kise thinks. ‘Being with Daiki was always challenging. I made so many concessions to accommodate his personality during the beginning of our relationship. Once things felt comfortable, I left, which made things difficult between us. We grew apart. It’s nobody’s fault.’ Lips turning downward, he adds, ‘Who the hell am I kidding; part of the blame lies with me.’ 

He still wants to hear from the other, so he pulls out his phone and starts a message.

_Daiki_

He frowns and fixates on the name that implies so much familiarity. Referring to his ex-boyfriend so casually feels improper. He erases the heading and starts again.

_Aominecchi_

While staring at the nickname, memories of a simpler time, when one-on-one matches with the other were all he needed, flood his consciousness. With moisture welling up in his eyes, he deletes this beginning, too.

_Aomine-kun_

Addressing the other in the same manner as a stranger breaks his heart. Pressing trembling lips together, he sniffles as tears trace their way down his cheeks. 

He cannot bring himself type anymore. Instead, he tries to transmit the message mentally. ‘How are you? I’d really like to hear from you, but maybe you’re still angry. Maybe I’m asking too much from you. I’m sorry I acted so selfishly. I’m sorry about everything.’ 

“Hey,” Julia says approaching Kise, who stands with his gaze fixed on the mobile device cradled in his hands. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he replies with a weak smile.

“The holidays make you think of him,” she supplies with an understanding smile.

“It’s stupid of me, huh?” the blond asks drying his eyes.

“Not stupid, just sentimental,” she replies. “I don’t mind, but we’ve got that Christmas party to go to in a couple of hours.”

“I’ll have my game face on before then,” he promises.

She responds by standing on tiptoe and kissing him on the forehead.

\--- 

After Aomine graduates from college, uncertainty shrouds his life. He knows that the NBA draft occurs in June during the off-season, but he feels unprepared to dedicate himself to moving abroad in a mere few months.

Although most of his friends proceed with their decided futures (jobs for some, professional school for others, and basketball for Murasakibara), restlessness fills every crevice of Aomine’s being. His only steady influences include Momoi, Kuroko, and Kuroko’s college classmate Kamihara Kaneko, who he has been dating for nearly six months.

While meeting Momoi for lunch one spring afternoon, she brings up Kise for the first time in a long time. “Have you talked to Ki-chan since the break-up?”

His eyes narrow dangerously. 

“You guys broke up almost a year ago, and from what I recall, he has contacted you before.”

“Only that one time, and he hasn’t messaged since,” Aomine answers trying to appear as unconcerned as possible. “It must not have been that important.”

“I’m sure he has spent plenty of time in the last year wondering about you,” Momoi prods.

“I doubt it, what with the way he has been gallivanting around with that girlfriend of his.” He studies his oldest friend suspiciously. “Have you been in contact with Ryouta?”

“He still asks about you,” she admits lowering her gaze. “I’m sure that I’m not the only person communicating with him.”

Aomine scowls. “I wish you would stay out of my business.”

“Dai-chan, it’s okay to mourn and to let your emotions run their course, but be careful not to let bitter feelings fester. We’re all adults now. Shouldn’t we behave as such?”

When he glares at her, she holds her hands up as a gesture of surrender. “That’s all I’ll say about the subject,” she concedes.

After they part ways, Aomine remains deep in thought. ‘Why did she feel the need to tell me that idiot still asks about me, as if he still cares or something improbable like that?’ 

Sighing, he rakes a hand through his hair. He pulls up Kise’s last communication, which has remained unanswered for months. Ignoring the message prevents him from thinking about its sender, because thinking leads to remembering. Before he can slam his emotional gates shut, memories flood through him: the enchanting twinkle in Kise’s golden eyes, the sensual curve of the model’s mouth, and the warmth in Kise’s laughter. Aomine’s heart aches, and he gasps for air in an attempt to regain control over his feelings.

‘I’ve been avoiding Ryouta, because if I didn’t, I would recall the things I miss about him.’ Exhaling loudly, he grudgingly admits that Momoi’s advice holds validity. He should contact Kise, if only to guarantee the necessary closure to move on with his life. He takes out his cellular phone and crafts a brutally honest message.

_Ryouta,_

_Sorry I haven’t answered until now. I simply didn’t want to think about you. I doubt you can blame me for that. We’re both adults, so I guess we should behave as such. I see you have moved on with your life; I have as well. You don’t need to worry on my behalf._

_Daiki_

A week passes before Kise replies. Aomine knows that the model’s sense of professionalism sets this length as the upper limit of timeliness to respond to any communication.

_Daiki,_

_I’m happy to hear from you, and I’m glad you’re doing well. Feel free to communicate if you’d like. If I’m asking for too much, I understand._

_Ryouta_

Aomine stares at the message knowing the blond took seven days to come up with this response. He can feel the care put into those three short sentences. ‘It’s a great way to re-establish contact, as it begs to be answered. At the same time, it’s the perfect last message,’ he realizes. ‘I can feel both hope and resignation wrapped up in these words.’

Aomine contemplates replying, but every time he thinks about the blond, contradictory sentiments like anger, regret, and longing overwhelm his senses. In the end, he decides against prolonging communication. However with their tiny interaction, his mental block on Kise breaks, and he finds himself reminiscing about the blond once in a while. Every recollection reopens the wound in his heart.

‘My life would be simpler if I indefinitely ignore Ryouta and pretend that he had never been a part of my life. I suppose that would be unfair to us, though. Now that I’ve established proper closure, surely I’ll be able to banish my memories of him into the depths of my mind, keeping him buried in the past.’ 

\---

Once Aomine turns twenty-three, he decides to embrace adulthood. With the goal of playing for the NBA next season, he expends copious efforts on basketball by practicing and asking past coaches to make appropriate communications with contacts in America. 

The days spent with his girlfriend pass smoothly, and emotional stability helps keep him focused. Balance finally returns to his life. Within the next two months, his begins wondering if he would like to make this arrangement permanent. He figures that getting married prior to leaving for the NBA would simplify their relationship by making it more concrete. Since they have already decided to move in together at the beginning of the following year, marriage seems to be a logical step.

Not everyone follows Aomine’s reasoning. 

“You’re thinking about _what_?” Momoi asks choking on her drink at dinner. 

Rolling his eyes, Aomine answers, “I’m thinking about proposing to Kaneko. We’ve been dating for nearly a year, and I feel good about our relationship. We’re going move in together soon, anyway. I thought you’d applaud me for being all grownup.”

“But you have your sights set on the NBA,” she points out softly, her eyes trained pensively on Aomine’s face. “Shouldn’t you wait to see how things work long distance before deciding on marriage?”

“I’m committed. She’s committed. What’s wrong with making it all official before I leave?”

A troubled look crosses Momoi’s features. “You’re asking her to endure the same thing that Ki-chan asked of you. That arrangement destroyed you and him. I think it’s unreasonable to ask for something that you’ve already shown you can’t handle.”

Sorrow and rage sweep through Aomine, and he focuses on the latter. “Don’t you dare compare this to what Ryouta put me through!” he barks. “I’m not playing games with this relationship like he did with ours. I want communication to be clear. I’m not trying to mislead her. I’ll have a schedule, and she’ll know it, too. We’re both aware of what we’ll be getting into. My relationship with Ryouta failed, because we were both young and selfish then. I’ve grown a lot in the last year. I’ve matured, and I’ve moved on.” He clenches his jaw stubbornly.

“Dai-chan…” Momoi sighs before offering one more piece of advice. “Please think things through carefully. You need to be sure she’s the one for you before you take actions that cannot be undone.” 

“You’re as bad as Tetsu,” Aomine mutters shrinking down in his seat.

Momoi’s eyebrows shoot straight up. “What did Tetsu-kun have to say about your idea of marriage?”

With a petulant glare, Aomine recounts, “He said the situation made him uncomfortable in that vague way of his. I don’t even know what he’s talking about, but I could tell he wasn’t happy.”

Shaking her head, she says, “You’ve already made up your mind, haven’t you? You’re going to ask her to marry you, and nothing I say will cause you to reconsider.”

Aomine pauses to contemplate his options. To him the choices symbolize either refusing to let the past go or moving on with his future. “I love her, and I think it’s the right step to take. Can’t it be as simple as that?”

“Be sure to tell Ki-chan.”

At the mention of Kise in this context, uncertainty bubbles up in Aomine. However, he manages to push the fleeting emotion aside. “Of course I will. You must think we’re more sensitive than we are. Give us some credit, Satsuki. We’re adults with separate lives. We’ve got better things to do than wallow in the past. I don’t care about what that idiot has going on in his life anymore, and I’m pretty sure he feels the same way.”

The look in her eyes tells him that she finds his statements unconvincing. 

\---

By the time Aomine and Kamihara move in together mid-January, they are engaged. In light of the timing of the NBA draft and the NBA D-League tryouts, a potential step to take if the draft does not proceed as planned, they work quickly on wedding plans, picking a compatible date and securing a venue immediately. Due to their short engagement, preparing save-the-date announcements soon follows.

“We’ll definitely have time together during the summer for a honeymoon. Where would you like to go?” she asks.

Barely paying attention, Aomine shrugs as he thumbs through the stack of envelopes containing their save-the-date announcements. All bear proper addresses and stamps… save one. The one card going abroad needs special postage.

“You’ll have time to take those to the post office tomorrow, right?” Kamihara asks noticing Aomine’s distraction. 

“I’ll take care of it,” he assures pinching the envelope addressed to Kise between his thumb and forefinger. He regards the item with mixed sentiments. 

Most family and friends have heard about the engagement and following wedding plans through informal channels; however Kise remains unaware. Although more than eighteen months have passed since their break-up, Aomine still feels unsure about how to deal with blond. Delivering news of his forthcoming wedding proves challenging, and he has never been good at dealing with emotionally difficult tasks. ‘Ahh, Ryouta himself is an emotionally difficult task,’ he thinks halfway between amused and sad.

He knows that failing to disclose this development in his personal life to Kise disappoints his middle school friends. Kuroko calling him a coward with narrowed, icy eyes and a cold, unforgiving voice hurt the most. However, he remains unable to muster up the courage to contact the blond. 

‘How am I supposed to tell someone I once imagined spending the rest of my life with that I’ve decided to spend my remaining days with someone else?’ After much thought without resolution, Aomine concludes that Kise will just have to accept finding out about his engagement and upcoming wedding via the save-the-date card he has in his hand. 

Within a month of sending out the announcements and prior to Aomine and his fiancée setting up a registry, their first wedding gift arrives.

While Kamihara pulls out package after package from a ridiculously big box, Aomine spots an envelope. Deft fingers grasp the paper, open the flap, and pull out an elegantly designed card, which looks beautiful and expensive. The handwritten note causes his heart to stop.

_Daiki,_

_Congratulations to you and your bride-to-be. Make sure you treat her right. I wish you all the happiness in the world._

_With love,  
Ryouta_

Aomine rereads the message numerous times. The word “love” nestled within the well-wishes calls forth various, complicated emotions. Drawing a shaky breath, he tries to fight the tears back before they surface. Kamihara helps by shaking his shoulders and pointing to all of their new acquisitions.

“Look, an induction heating rice cooker! We can finally junk that old one from your parents.”

“And flatware! You know how I’ve been complaining about eating with utensils that still have plastic handles. Look at how gorgeous this causal china is. I’ve wanted to get matching plates and bowls for a while. Of course, the sender included gift receipts for all of these items, just in case they aren’t our style. However, your friend has you pegged. The designs match your simple tastes as well as your preferred color choices,” she says excitedly.

Kise’s generous gesture leaves Aomine feeling as of the blond has stabbed him in the gut and continues twisting the blade within him. Memories of the past, when Kise had stayed with him and had poked fun at the accommodations, rush through his system.

‘He remembered everything,’ Aomine realizes with a start. ‘Every old appliance that needed replacing and every modern comfort lacking from my old home, he remembered it all. How can someone I haven’t seen in over a year and half still know me so well?’ This time, when he feels moisture pricking at the back of his eyes, he allows it to flow freely.

“Ehh!?” Kamihara utters noticing the tears. “Daiki, what’s wrong? I can’t believe a present has moved you to tears. The gift includes high quality versions of household items we’re lacking. Seriously, it must have set your friend back at least 100,000 yen, but I never imagined you to be the materialistic type.” She trails off when he doesn’t reply.

“Forget the gifts. I just need to hold you, now,” Aomine manages. She obliges, and he wraps his arms around her to center himself and to remind himself of the future, which now seems so nebulous with reminders of Kise surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this chapter (with the gifts) is tied into chapter 10, wherein Kise complains things Aomine does or doesn’t have. XD;; 
> 
> Things are getting more interesting again. *nods* I hope you all enjoyed the chapter (erm, and the drama). Thanks for reading! Until next time…


	21. Choices

Kise’s twenty-third year marks a time of continued success regarding his career, as school no longer poses a distraction. However, his personal life passes through a tumultuous period. News of Aomine’s engagement and upcoming wedding had blindsided him. Within a couple months of that emotional shock, Julia tells him about her plans to go to England with the offer of a prominent role in a West End show. With their expectations of one another clear, Kise knows that this move marks the end of their relationship.

“Long distance relationships are not my thing,” she says simply.

“I understand,” he replies just as easily.

“If we’re ever in the same place again, we should look each other up.”

“Agreed.” Kise knows this will probably be the sanest break-up he will ever experience.

She pauses. “Hey, Ryouta, you’re aware of how special you are, right?”

Flashing a wide smile, he says, “Of course I am.”

“Quit being facetious,” she admonishes. “I’m serious. You have an incredible charisma about you. Put some thought into your future, and reach for the stars.”

The easy-going grin disappears. “Okay. I will.”

“Do yourself proud,” she says pressing their lips together for a goodbye kiss.

Before Kise fully adjusts to single life, he receives an invitation to Aomine’s wedding. He feels like screaming, laughing, and crying all at once. Complicated emotions – deeper than love, admiration, or regret – wreak havoc on his mind, as he tries to decide whether or not his presence would be appropriate. In the end, he returns the RSVP card indicating his plan to attend the wedding. 

“I must be a special kind of masochist,” he mutters. However, deep inside, Kise knows he needs closure regarding Aomine. He wants to make sure that the other male is truly happy. Aomine’s smiling face will indicate that he has been absolved from all the pain he has caused the other. 

\---

Three weekends following his twenty-fourth birthday, Kise returns to Japan for Aomine’s wedding. Butterflies fill his stomach the moment he sets foot in his native country. Although excitement flutters through him at the prospect of seeing old friends, the thought of Aomine getting married unsettles him for some reason. 

His brain only intensifies his anxiety. ‘What’s Daiki’s fiancée like? Does she truly make him happy? What will people think of me coming to this wedding, especially without a date? I hope others don’t make false assumptions as to why I’m here. How has Daiki been able to move on completely, but I’ve only managed to have one failed relationship?’ 

Although Momoi and Kuroko would be the best people to contact regarding his curiosities about Aomine and his fiancée, their schedules keep them busy with activities applicable to those in the wedding party. Instead, Kise spends his time with the rest of the Generation of Miracles, who have all gathered for the occasion. 

While enjoying aperitifs at a group dinner Akashi insists upon having, Kise finds himself feeling like an outsider at an eerily silent table.

“Mine-chin’s going to the NBA this fall,” Murasakibara eventually offers munching on bread.

Kise laughs, the sound fake, high-pitched, and grating. “Really? You don’t say.”

Akashi regards the blond with narrowed eyes. “Ryouta, don’t pretend that you didn’t know. Lying is unbecoming of you.”

With an annoyed sigh, Midorima nurses the drink in his hand.

Kise winces and regards his friends with a sheepish grin. “Okay, so I’ve looked into it. It’s not a big deal. I’m actually more curious about Daiki’s fiancée. What’s she like?”

After staring at Kise for what seems like an eternity, Akashi and Midorima avert their gaze from the blond to each other, unspoken volumes hidden in their pointed glance. When the pair refuses to comment, the blond turns pitiful eyes and trembling lips to Murasakibara. 

“She teaches with Kuro-chin,” the taller man finally answers, yielding to Kise’s directed pout. “You should ask Kuro-chin, ah, but Kuro-chin’s at Mine-chin’s rehearsal dinner now.”

If the person in question has Kuroko’s approval, the blond has no option but to assume that she is a lovely person. However, something within him screams in protest. Kise tries to make sense of his conflicting reaction but surrenders after several fruitless attempts. Taking a swig of his drink and feeling the alcohol burn a hole in his empty stomach, he pensively asks, “So do you guys think Daiki is happy?”

“Why did you come back?” Midorima wonders aloud, ignoring the model’s question.

Kise manages to keep a smile on his face. “So, you didn’t want to see me, Midorimacchi?” he asks the tremor in his voice betraying his brave expression. Shoulders sagging, he halts the façade. “You’re always so mean,” he accuses looking away. 

“Shintarou’s words are harsher than he intended,” Akashi cuts in. “But, well, why did you return home for Daiki’s wedding, Ryouta? I’m sure you realize that your presence can only serve to complicate the situation.”

“I just want to make sure that he’s happy. I need to witness this in person. Is that so terrible?” Kise asks desperation flaring within him. He watches his friends’ reactions with a pleading gaze. 

Murasakibara stares forlornly at a now-empty bread basket. “We need more focaccia,” he mutters, paying Kise no attention. After a pause, he adds, “I prefer the restaurant that serves brioche instead, though.”

Midorima starts to reply, but with a slight of eye from Akashi, he closes his mouth before uttering his first word.

The redhead takes it upon himself to answer for the table. “If that’s _all_ you need to see, we understand. You’re only here for closure,” he states, a knowing smile on his face.

Akashi’s patronizing look eats at Kise’s already frazzled nerves. “Thanks for your support, guys,” the blond mutters sinking down in his seat.

“Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit,” Akashi comments nailing Kise with a piercing gaze.

Midorima shifts uncomfortably, looking as if he’d rather be somewhere else. Murasakibara finally manages to catch a server’s attention and requests more bread, and Kise bites the inside of his cheek to keep from lashing out, while silently counting to ten to calm himself down. Eyeing his childhood friends warily, he thinks, ‘This is going to be one long, awkward night.’

\---

The next afternoon as Kise readies himself for Aomine’s wedding, he marvels at how dinner last night passed remarkably peacefully, especially when considering the disastrous start. This relief distracts him from the upcoming event, and he wonders if Akashi had planned this outcome as an act of pity or kindness. 

With a sigh, Kise thinks, ‘Akashicchi works in mysterious ways that I’ve long since tried to figure out.’ Nevertheless, the blond feels grateful for the distraction. With one last glance in the mirror, he heads off to the ceremony.

When he arrives at the destination, a church within the metropolitan Tokyo area, he heads towards the door marked by ushers. As he approaches, he sees a distraught young woman, likely a bridesmaid, approaching one of the young men stationed there.

“Have you seen Satsuki-chan?” she asks breathlessly. “Kaneko’s looking for her, and she hasn’t been answering her phone.”

With a furrowed brow, the young man answers, “Momoi is probably still with Aomine in his dressing room.” He points a finger in a vague direction, and she rushes off.

Kise’s eyes focus on the young woman’s path that leads her away from the ceremony and closer to Aomine. With an ironic smile curving his lips, he follows the mystery woman. As he walks down the hallway, letting the sound of echoing footsteps and his intuition guide him, he takes in the chosen venue with burgeoning awe. He always thought that a hotel wedding, with its inherent simplicity, would be more suited to Aomine’s taste. As he turns a corner, he halts upon seeing the young woman he tails stopped several feet away from a room filled with heated chatter. 

“I don’t even know why I bother with you, Dai-chan!” Momoi’s voice echoes.

“Then don’t,” Aomine retorts, the words carrying into the hallway.

Kise slinks into the room he stands next to when he hears a nearby door open and then slam shut. 

“Ah, Mitsuru-chan,” Momoi says upon discovering someone waiting outside. “I didn’t expect to see you here. Do you need me for something?”

“Yes,” the other confides. “The flowers that came in are different than what was expected, and Kaneko’s freaking out. You’ll make it better. You always do.”

“Okay,” Momoi agrees, business-like efficiency entering her voice. 

After the sound of heels hitting the floor fades, Kise ventures out once more. With his heart thudding hollowly in his chest, he hesitates in front of one particular closed door knowing Aomine resides on the other side.

The blond acts without thinking and raps his knuckles solidly on the barrier, the resulting reverberations sending chills through his system. When he receives no answer, he cautiously opens the door and finds himself staring at Aomine’s broad back. Nostalgia causes his breath to catch in his throat.

“Satsuki, I’m glad you’re back. You’re right; I can use your help. I don’t know how to tie this bow tie.” Aomine turns around and stiffens at the sight of Kise. “What the hell are you doing here?” he demands eyes narrowing dangerously.

Stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him, Kise takes some time to think about his response. Deciding on a light-hearted answer, he playfully jokes, “Don’t tell me that my RSVP got lost in the mail.” 

Aomine scowls. “I got your stupid RSVP. I meant what are you doing here, as in this room, where I’m getting ready?”

The blond walks towards the other and says, “I was just wandering around and heard you arguing with Momocchi. You know, I can help you with that bow tie if you’d like.” He flashes a smile that only feels half-forced. Golden orbs study the other male, whose defensive stance indicates a desire for distance. “Nevermind, I’ll leave you alone,” he whispers.

Aomine shuts his eyes and exhales loudly as if considering the model’s offer. When the tension leaves the other’s shoulders, Kise relaxes as well.

“Nah,” Aomine says. “You can stay, as long as you earn your keep.”

Kise pauses. “Pardon?”

“That’s me telling you to tie my bow tie, idiot.”

The familiar name-calling tugs at Kise’s heart and leaves him longing for youthful days of easy banter and natural camaraderie. Hope that he and Aomine can repair their relationship to the point of friendship flutters within him. 

“Oh, I see,” the blond utters before closing the distance between them and pulling the sliver of cloth from Aomine’s hands. The light weight of silk feels familiar against Kise’s fingertips, and the corners of his lips twist upwards in a bittersweet smile as he threads the fabric around Aomine’s neck.

‘I never thought I’d be this close to him again,’ Kise marvels, his heart pounding so intensely that he swears he can feel his ribcage vibrating. Focusing on the moment, he commits every detail to memory: Aomine’s crisp, clean scent and the heat rolling off smooth, dark skin. ‘The years have not diminished his light.’ 

Kise finds comfort that a portion of Aomine remains exactly as he remembers and considers this self-discovery an indication of how special their love had been. Although no longer romantically involved, the blond comes to the conclusion that holding fond memories of their time together is only natural. 

After an extended period of silence, Aomine speaks. “I guess with all those fancy events you go to, of course you’d be able to tie this thing properly.”

Kise hums an affirmative and continues with his task. Despite the tremor in his fingers, he manages to twist and fold the cloth to form a proper bow. Stepping back, he admires his handiwork with a satisfied nod and gentle smile. 

Aomine responds by turning a watchful gaze to the blond and barking, “Why are you looking at me like that?” The question sounds like a demand.

“You’re the one who’s staring,” Kise counters pushing his lips together to form a pout.

“You started it,” Aomine returns childishly.

‘Just like old times,’ Kise thinks smirking. Unable to contradict Aomine’s statement, the model says, “It’s nothing important. I guess I was thinking that I’ve never seen you dressed up like this before. You look nice.” Waxing sentimental causes Kise’s stomach to flip-flop, and he reminds himself to act like a grownup. Straightening his posture and wiping the grin off his face, he adds, “I’m sure your soon-to-be wife will be very happy.”

Aomine shakes his head, his nostrils flaring. “Did you really come all the way to Japan just to congratulate me on my wedding day?”

Alarms ring in Kise’s head at the suspicious tone in the other’s voice, so he treads carefully. “I only came, because I wanted to make sure that you’re happy. Even though we aren’t a couple anymore doesn’t mean that I’ve stopped caring about you altogether. I still wish you the best.” His expression brightens. “Maybe this is a sign that I’ve become an adult.”

Aomine’s countenance grows thoughtful.

Kise gently prods the other. “Is there anything you’d like to say? I don’t know; maybe it’s serendipitous that we have this opportunity to clear the air. We’ve barely talked in the last two years. Honestly, I didn’t like how we left things between us.” 

After a pause, Aomine asks, “Why wasn’t I the one?”

“Daiki…” Kise breathes, his heart sinking at the new topic. Searching his brain for a way to lighten the conversation, he replies, “As the one getting married, I don’t think that you’re the one who should be asking that question. And for the record, _I’m_ not going to ask you that question. I know exactly what I did wrong in our relationship.” He shrugs and flashes a sheepish grin. 

Disappointment crosses Aomine’s features briefly before he continues, “You know, any time when we were together, even when I was dating other people, I would have chosen you.”

This statement tugs at Kise’s heart and leaves him light-headed as blood rushes hollowly in his ears. He cannot deny that the confession means something to him. With a deep breath, he tries to stay grounded in reality and desperately searches for a way to steer the discussion elsewhere. Reminiscing about the depth of their former relationship only makes this emotionally charged situation tougher. ‘The past is in the past,’ Kise reminds himself. ‘Right now I have to stay focused on the present. Daiki and I are over. I’m here, because he’s getting married.’ 

“Ahh, flattery never gets old, but that’s ancient history.” The model manages to keep his disposition casual, even as complex emotions threaten to overwhelm his system.

Aomine remains still. When he speaks again, his tone sounds instinctive. “I’d still choose you now.”

At those words, Kise finds himself sucked into the past, back to a time when their love was simple and when he believed that love could sustain them through all hardships. With his heart swelling at the memory of the bond they had shared, he forcefully wills himself to concentrate on the current circumstances. As pragmatism slowly returns to him, Kise laughs off his uneasiness. “You shouldn’t make jokes like that on your wedding day.” When he looks up, the broken, desperate look in Aomine’s eyes stuns him.

“Just tell me I’m the one, and I’ll call the whole thing off,” Aomine blurts out.

In that moment, Kise remembers the traits he loves about Aomine – his natural magnetism, honesty, and ability draw others into his pace; the blond also recalls certain characteristics that caused their relationship to crumble – Aomine’s possessiveness, selfishness, and stubbornness. 

Emotional turmoil inhibits Kise from planning an appropriate response, and he speaks without filtering his thoughts. “Daiki, don’t be ridiculous! You’re being incredibly rude to your fiancée and unfair to me. You cannot make it my responsibility to decide whether or not you get married. You have to make that choice for yourself. Please don’t base your decision solely on some romantic but misguided notion that if we get back together, everything will be perfect. We didn’t grow together while we were dating; we grew apart. That fact remains the core of why we broke up. I’m sure the last two years have only served to exacerbate our differences.”

Aomine looks lost, confused, and angry all at the same time. 

With restoring goodwill between them no longer viable, frustrated tears surface in Kise’s eyes. Long lashes hold them at bay momentarily before the moisture spills down his cheeks. His stomach churning tumultuously, Kise whispers, “I should probably just leave.” 

Aomine finally finds his voice. “It seems like we agree on one thing. I don’t want to see your face. Get the hell out of here!”

Kise acknowledges his ex-boyfriend’s heated words with a heavy sigh. “I…I was going to say “I’m sorry,” but I feel like I’ve repeated those words to you enough to last me a lifetime. I’m tired of apologizing to you, and I’m tired of your inability to forgive me.” He turns on his heel and glides out of the room in smooth, controlled strides. After taking a few steps down the corridor, a voice stops him.

“Kise-kun?”

The blond jumps at the unexpected interruption. “Kurokocchi!” he exclaims wiping his fingers across his cheeks to erase the evidence of tears. “You didn’t overhear anything did you?”

“Where are you going? The ceremony is about to start. I’ve come get Aomine-kun,” Kuroko says avoiding the question. 

Kise opens his mouth to utter a lie about not feeling well. However, at that moment, Aomine cries, “Fuck you, Ryouta!” As the curse, loaded with fury and anguish, rings in the hallway, the blond’s composure disintegrates.

With a stricken expression, Kise forces himself to speak through a throat thick with bile. “I’ve got to get out of here.”

“Where will you go?” Kuroko asks concern flashing in those normally impassive eyes.

“Away from here,” Kise answers heading towards the exit as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to Analineblue for pre-reading this chapter and assuring me that I captured the mood/emotions I was trying to convey (and for catching a couple typos; once a beta, always a beta? =p). This chapter was a really tough write for obvious reasons. *nods* Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all of you who have stuck with this fic for so long, and I hope that you’ll continue to stick with it. Umm, and so their complicated love story continues…


	22. Healing

As Kise hastily exits the church, fine tremors run through his body. He needs to calm his frazzled nerves, so he searches for the closest establishment that sells alcohol without judgment and settles on a sport’s bar several blocks away. With his entire world spinning, he identifies two suitable options: working through the emotional overload of the past hour or intensifying his confusion so he can no longer think straight. He picks the latter. The bar, although almost empty, contains a few mid-afternoon stragglers. While ordering his first drink, he prays nobody recognizes him. Once served, he takes a bold swig allowing the burn of alcohol to soothe him. His mind wanders back to his encounter with Aomine earlier this afternoon.

‘What was Daiki trying to accomplish with that conversation? Why would he offer to call off the wedding if I told him he was the one? It’s almost as if he still has feelings for me, which makes no sense. We had a terrible breakup and haven’t really talked for over two years. There’s no way he’s still harboring feelings for me. We’ve both moved on.’ Even as Kise tries to convince himself of his deductions, uncertainty washes over him.

He downs the rest of his drink in one swift motion and orders another. His increasing haziness fails to keep his mind from trying to process the moments spent in Aomine’s dressing room earlier that day. Being close to and joking with the other had forced him to remember their good times together. He concludes that their conversation had the same effect on the other, who had failed to separate the past from the present. The memory of that desperate look in Aomine’s eyes while begging for reconciliation at the sacrifice of his marriage haunts Kise.

“Shit,” the blond whispers to no one in particular. “What the hell happened? Why are we still hurting one another? Why can’t we just put the past behind us?” He rests his head on the bar and allows himself to crumple under the weight of his emotions. 

‘Truly, I just wanted to see that he was happy and to make amends.’ Apprehension flares within him. ‘What if our complicated history prevents us from re-establishing goodwill?’ As panic floods his senses, he grabs his drink, puts the glass to his lips, and tips the liquid into his mouth. Even after two years of minimal communication, Kise has always believed that he and Aomine would be able rebuild their friendship. With today’s events, his faith wavers sending him into the depths of depression. 

“Kise-kun,” a voice calls softly.

The blond ignores the noise.

“Kise-kun…Kise-kun!” The unidentified voice grows louder and more urgent.

He forces himself to turn in his seat, and the sight of a familiar face brings tears to his eyes. “Kurokocchi,” he sobs. 

The slight male gives the blond a moment to collect himself.

“Is it done?” Kise asks when he feels emotionally stable enough to hear the answer.

“If you’re asking whether or not Aomine-kun got married, yes, he did.”

“Oh,” the model responds. After a pause, he adds, “It’s really for the best. Daiki can be happy now, and I’m happy for him.”

Ice-blue eyes focus on Kise’s face. “You really mean that, don’t you?”

“You question my intentions? That’s cruel, even for you, Kurokocchi.”

“I’m sorry. You could have stopped the wedding, and I was wondering why you didn’t.”

“So you did overhear my conversation with Daiki earlier this afternoon.” 

With his face as emotionless as ever, Kuroko refrains from answering.

When the silence becomes unbearable, Kise continues. “Were you really expecting me to profess my eternal love to Daiki after we haven’t really spoken in two years?” He nails Kuroko with a questioning gaze.

The smaller man blinks in response.

“Even I have a better grasp on reality than that. The fact that Daiki and I couldn’t even manage a normal conversation for fifteen minutes shows that we have a lot of residual emotions to work through before we can even say we’re on civil terms,” the blond adds. “I’ve done a lot of growing up in the last couple of years. I’m not the same whiny, selfish brat you knew in middle school. At least I’m trying my best not to be.”

“Kise-kun, you still whine plenty.” The hint of a smile tugs at the corner of Kuroko’s lips.

Kise responds with a harassed look before speaking again. “I didn’t think my presence would be so problematic for Daiki. I had no idea that he would…” Unable to repeat the contents of the pre-wedding conversation, he shrugs helplessly. “I truly care about Daiki, so I had to respond with what I believed was best for the situation.” He turns desperate eyes to Kuroko hoping for affirmation. 

“You weren’t wrong in telling Aomine-kun to make his own decision. People should make their own choices regarding the direction of their lives.”

The model’s lips curve upwards. “One of my college teammates shares that philosophy of being accountable for choosing the direction of one’s life. It’s something I’ve taken to heart.” Upon recognizing his friend’s support, the blond changes the topic. “Hey, Kurokocchi, thanks for caring enough to stop by.”

“Kise-kun, all of your friends care about you, even if they can’t all be here now.”

The sluggish gears in the blond’s mind finally turn, cluing him into the oddity of Kuroko’s presence. “Hey, how did you know I was here in the first place?”

“You can thank Akashi-kun for having the resources to track you down. Like I said, we all care even if we can’t all be here right now. I’m the only one who can slip away unmissed. However, I should be heading off soon. I’m sure Aomine-kun and Kamihara-san want pictures of the wedding party at the reception.”

Kise’s expression falters. “I understand. Hey, just one more question, Kurokocchi. Do you think that Daiki and I will able to build camaraderie once more, you know, sometime in the future?”

“Aomine-kun can be quite stubborn, but I think sometimes you’re even more stubborn. Just remember that time heals all wounds, for both you and him.”

The vote of confidence sends relief rushing through Kise’s system. “Thank you.”

“I’ve called someone for you, Kise-kun,” Kuroko says nodding towards the door. “Now that he’s here, I really should get going.”

When a familiar, dark head makes itself visible, Kise gasps in surprise. “Senpai!” he cries waving his arms frantically.

Kasamatsu hurries over to allow Kuroko his leave. “You’re only in town for a couple of days, and I get the call, “come take care of Kise-kun; he needs you.” Really you have no shame.”

“S-senpai,” Kise sniffles. 

“I’m no longer your “senpai.” Don’t make me kick you,” the dark-haired man mutters.

“But Kasamatsu has more syllables,” Kise complains.

“I didn’t come down here so you could debate my name. Kise, what’s wrong?”

“Daiki got married, but before he did, he said some strange things. And then he threw me out before the ceremony. I’m not sure what to think,” the blond laments knowing that the muddled statements must sound like garbled nonsense to Kasamatsu.

“It’s always Aomine with you, isn’t it, Kise?”

“No,” the blond protests, eyes wide. “Extenuating circumstances exist this time.”

Kasamatsu sighs. “I feel like I’ve been hearing you talk about Aomine forever. I’m going to listen to you mope and whine about him for half an hour. Afterwards, I’m taking you home, so you better have your game face on.”

“Ah, that must mean you’re still seeing that girl who’s a fan of mine,” Kise says brightening.

“Yes,” Kasamatsu answers with a sigh. “I can’t bring a dejected Kise home. She’d be so heartbroken to see you in this sorry state.”

At the appeal to his pride, Kise’s lips curl into a smile, and a bit of his old self returns. “I guess I can’t disappoint a fan. First thing’s first, about Daiki…”

\---

One sunny day, on the cusp of summer and autumn, Momoi helps Aomine prepare for the start of his NBA career. With luggage out and belongings strewn about, the latter stops trying to organize and chooses to sit next to his old friend.

“Dai-chan!” Momoi scolds, folding clothing and laying them in neat stacks inside a suitcase, “Don’t give up!”

“You’re better at this than I am,” he says with a lazy wave.

“I’m not your babysitter. You have a wife now. Why isn’t Kaneko helping you with this?”

“Ehh, she went shopping with her sister. I thought it’d be more fun with the two of us, just like old times.”

“One last chance for me to take care of you,” Momoi quips. “Either that, or you’re finally going let me know what’s been on your mind for the last couple of months.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Aomine asks with narrowed eyes. “Nothing has been on my mind.”

“And the next thing you’re going to tell me is that whatever you’re hiding from me has nothing to do with the reason Tetsu-kun’s mad at you.”

Aomine snorts. “Tetsu looks the same as always. You can’t tell he’s mad at me.” Although grateful that his middle school teammates know how to keep a secret, he knows his oldest friend sees through his lies.

“Of course I can tell when Tetsu-kun’s mad,” Momoi scoffs. “I know all of his facial expressions. He was my first love after all.” She smiles beatifically.

He uses this statement as a segue. “You say that as if you still have feelings for him. Don’t you think this mindset is unfair to your current boyfriend?” 

She stares at him with a piercing gaze, as if trying to see to the heart of the problem. 

Uncomfortable with the scrutiny, Aomine’s defenses rise. “What?” he demands. “I’m not saying anything wrong. Your conflicting emotions are disingenuous!”

“Naturally I still feel affection towards Tetsu-kun,” she answers. “However, having lingering affection isn’t synonymous with being romantically interested in him. What I’m trying to say is that I still remember Tetsu-kun’s good points. I think of all of my ex-boyfriends fondly. Well, except for Ishimaru, but that’s because he cheated on me. Suhara isn’t and has no reason to be jealous of any of my past relationships. Actually, if I’m being honest, he’s more worried about you.” She ends her statements with a shrug.

Aomine’s eyes widen. “Me?” he asks mildly surprised. 

“Everybody knows what you did to Ishimaru after you discovered he was cheating on me,” Momoi says eyes sparkling. “Dai-chan’s temper is infamous. I don’t think anybody will ever have the nerve to cheat on me again, so thank you for that. But, let’s not get off topic. Your question centers on balancing past and present feelings. I’m guessing the crux of your internal struggle has to do with why I never saw Ki-chan at your wedding.”

With a heavy sigh, Aomine begins his story. “Ryouta found me before the ceremony. We talked and joked around like old times. Even considering all the bullshit he put me through when we were dating, everything about that moment felt so familiar and right…” he trails off. “But, I suppose Ryouta’s always had that effect on me. During our relationship, I couldn’t stand the disconnect when we were apart. However, when we were together, everything just worked between us.”

“I remember,” Momoi says with a small smile. “Ki-chan is exceptional at connecting with people. That’s why he has been so successful in the public sector.”

Aomine admits, “I could tell that he was trying to make amends for the past.”

“I’m not surprised,” she offers. “He was the first to reach out after the break-up, and I know for a fact that he still asks how you’re doing.” She hesitates, as if deliberating whether or not to continue, before adding, “I don’t condone the emotional turmoil he put you through, but I’m not sure he truly understood how much you were suffering. Ki-chan’s so enthusiastic and active that I’ve often wondered if he comprehends that not everyone is as resilient as him.”

Aomine quickly interprets Momoi’s hidden message and tries to confirm. “You sound quite certain of your opinions regarding Ryouta’s awareness, or lack thereof. Why?”

She lowers her gaze. “I might have had a conversation with him at one point…”

“You’re so nosy!” Aomine exclaims, instantly furious. “Who told you to butt in?”

“It hurt me to see you struggle with not being a priority in Ki-chan’s life. I was honestly trying to help, but I don’t think I made any difference. You guys broke up soon after I talked to Ki-chan.” She sighs and lifts her gaze. Seemingly comforted by Aomine’s expression, she continues. “When we talked, I could tell that he didn’t realize the extent of the pain he was causing you. I’m not sure if he was truly clueless or merely chose not to notice how much you were hurting. Either way, it doesn’t exonerate him from the result of his actions. I hope you don’t think that I’m trying to make excuses for him; I’m not.”

He had always solely blamed the blond for their breakup. Does this new information change his opinion? Aomine remains unsure, but he knows he has something new to think about. Momoi’s apprehensive appearance causes him to soften and comfort her. “I know you’re not. In your own way, you look after me. Thank you for being honest with me. Perhaps my situation with Ryouta was more complex than I imagined.”

She relaxes at his words. “If you want my opinion, he seems to have matured quite a bit in the last two years.”

“I know,” Aomine answers surprising himself. “He was the first one to send a wedding gift and the last person I expected one from. After ignoring him for the better part of two years, he still wanted us to be civil towards one another. In my dressing room, before the ceremony, I could tell he was trying so hard to rebuild goodwill. Instead of accepting his offer, I said something… inappropriate.” 

“Dai-chan, you say a lot of inappropriate things,” Momoi interjects. “I’m going to need more details.”

Aomine dreads admitting the truth for fear of judgment. However, he knows that she is the person best suited to help him make sense of his emotions. “I offered to call off the wedding if he told me that I was the one.”

Momoi’s mouth drops open. “Why would you say something like that?”

“I don’t know what came over me,” Aomine says lowering his face to his hands. “Ryouta sounded so earnest in asking me to clear the air. For a while I blanked, and then I went with the first thing that came to mind. I wanted to know why things didn’t work out between us, so I asked him why I wasn’t the one. He tried to joke off my question, and I just wanted to show him I was serious. The whole me offering to cancel the wedding for him sort of slipped out. Ryouta yelled; I yelled. Then I threw him out.” Guilt and misery sit like a heavy stone in the pit of his stomach. “From what I gather, Tetsu accidentally overheard the exchange from the hallway.”

“Poor Tetsu-kun,” Momoi gasps.

Aomine lifts his head. “Poor…Tetsu?” he questions incredulously.

“Yes,” she confirms. “Poor Tetsu-kun. Because of his nature, he often finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. He’s also the one who introduced you and Kaneko. They’re friends and co-workers. How do you suppose overhearing that conversation between you and Ki-chan made him feel?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Aomine replies, “Probably pretty shitty.”

“And how did Ki-chan respond?” Momoi asks tentatively.

“Indignantly,” Aomine answers. “He said asking him to make decisions about my wedding was unfair and thinking about reconciliation was misguided.”

She nods. “That’s a reasonable reaction on his part. Dai-chan, would you really have called off the wedding if Ki-chan agreed to take you back?”

Aomine hesitates. “I sometimes speak without thinking, and when it comes to Ryouta, I can lose my ability to reason.”

Momoi presses the question. “Would you have announced to everyone gathered that you were going to run off with Ki-chan? Or worse, would you have left Kaneko at the alter without so much an explanation?”

Vivid images of the presented scenarios flash through his head, and a sharp pang strikes his heart. Doubt unfurls in him. “My time spent with Ryouta before the wedding was so emotionally charged. Now that I’m outside of that moment, I’m honestly not sure what I would have done given your hypothetical situations.”

“Are you still in love with Ki-chan?” she asks, her gaze sharp.

“I don’t know,” Aomine barks. After a moment, he amends his initial statement. “I don’t think so. With his proximity to me prior to the ceremony, I recalled when things were good between us. I remembered that time period as being the happiest I’ve ever been, and fuck... I messed up. What else am I supposed to say?”

“Are you happy with your life now?”

Aomine pauses to consider. “Yes. Just because I remember being happier with Ryouta doesn’t mean that I’m unsatisfied with my current relationship. I do love Kaneko and plan on living a wonderful life with her.”

“Good,” Momoi breathes. “For a moment, you really had me worried. However, you seem to grasp the difference between past memories and present feelings. Sometimes people idealize the past, first-love-syndrome, as I like to call it. Nobody would ever ask you to forget about Ki-chan or your time together, but at the same time, nobody imagines that you will be hung up over him forever. People expect you to move on with your life. If you have, you’ve got to stop thinking about the romantic portion of your relationship regarding Ki-chan. Truly put the past behind you. If you don’t, you’re going to jeopardize your future – both with Kaneko and with rebuilding your friendship with Ki-chan. Whatever mistakes he made while you guys were dating, he seems genuine in wanting to make amends. If this is the case, then you owe it the both of you to forgive him.” 

“After the stunt I pulled at the wedding, I doubt he wants to hear from me now,” Aomine says.

“You could wait a bit to let the memory fade,” Momoi ventures. “Time heals all wounds.”

“Time, huh?” Aomine muses. “Maybe my previous statement was an excuse. Maybe I need more time to mull things over. Honestly, I don’t even know how to approach Ryouta at this point. I still feel conflicted, hurt, and angry.”

“Don’t rush yourself, Dai-chan,” Momoi suggests. “You’ll know when you’re ready to reestablish communication. If you’re not able to keep your temper or emotions in check, you may end up doing more harm than good, as indicated by your pre-wedding conversation.” She shakes her head ruefully. “I’m still not sure how you made such a mess of things.”

“Thanks for reminding me that I screwed up. That’s really helpful of you,” Aomine says, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“In all seriousness, as long as you’re honest and sincere, I’m sure things will turn out. In the end, he’s still Ki-chan: accepting, loving, and warm.”

“We had a lot of fun together before things got complicated and even before we were together. Deep down inside, I think that I want to let go of my anger and pain, even if I’m not quite ready to work though those emotions. I’d like to get an old friend back,” Aomine admits. “Do you really believe that’s what the future holds?”

Momoi smiles gently. “The future is what you make of it.”

Aomine starts to thank her, when an obnoxious ring interrupts.

“Ah!” Momoi cries hurrying to her purse and pulling out her cell phone. “This tone indicates news that’s top priority.” 

“You have your phone programmed to annoy you when information worthy of your files becomes available?” Aomine asks incredulously. “Doesn’t that get a bit old?”

Ignoring him, she pokes around on the electronic device, presumably navigating some page. Eyes widening, she gasps, “Dai-chan, you won’t believe this.” 

“It takes a lot to catch me off guard,” he mutters unconvinced. 

She all but shoves her mobile device at him.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” he exclaims gaping at the displayed headline. Numbly, he reads the title out loud, “Japan’s golden boy, Kise Ryouta, to return home this fall after five years abroad.” He shakes his head unsure whether to laugh or cry. “Now isn’t that the definition of irony?” he muses. “The year I go to America; Ryouta comes back to Japan. Ha, the universe has one sick sense of humor.”

“You’re okay with this news?” Momoi asks biting her lower lip nervously.

“Yeah,” Aomine answers, actually believing his affirmation. Perhaps this reaction indicates that he is one step closer to being ready shelve the pain connected to Kise, so they can begin to rebuild their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I told my sometimes-beta that I thought surprising/unexpected things happen in this chapter, so I hope I delivered. Honestly, I’m not sure what readers were expecting, but I don’t think this was it. Feel free to let me know if I guessed right or wrong, lol. Ah, I don’t know if that even makes sense. =p Sometimes when things get destroyed, the only way to rebuild is from the ground up… Hope you all enjoyed. Until next time…


	23. Patience

Soon after his twenty-fourth birthday, Aomine leaves Japan, settles into an apartment in Chicago, and readies himself for the training camp that precedes his first season playing in the NBA. He relies upon memories of Kise’s description regarding moving abroad to mentally prepare for the experience. Knowing that the blond’s concerns had involved the language barrier hindering social interactions, he assumes adjusting to his new life will come easily due to his lack of interest in forming personal connections. However, getting situated proves more difficult than he expects, as he underestimates the large role communication plays in everyday life. Simple tasks like ordering take-out and setting up his internet prove unbearably irritating. His grasp on an array of English terms fails to prepare him for actual conversations filled with unfamiliar words.

Having a fleeting thought of telling Kagami to get his ass to Chicago and serve as his translator (as well as to play basketball) horrifies Aomine into admitting that lingual isolation presents a severe burden. He reminds himself that Kise had managed to adjust to these extreme differences five years earlier in hopes of convincing himself that his hardships will soon pass.

‘I know that I’m more adept to deal with these changes than Ryouta was five years ago. I’m more confident now than he was then; I’m sure of it.’ His mind wanders from his initial goal of reassurance. ‘We both acted like children when we were teenagers. Considering how frustrated I am now, I wonder how I would have handled this situation at nineteen, probably not as well as Ryouta did. He adapted to these new surroundings while the whole world kept a watchful eye over him - how troublesome and exhausting.’ Respect for the blond swells within him at this realization.

Once focused on Kise, past conversations surface like spring flowers pushing through dirt, and he remembers the blond constantly putting forth a positive attitude even while struggling to acclimate to an unfamiliar culture. Pulling out his phone, Aomine wonders if now would be an appropriate time to re-establish communication with the model. The difficulties associated with moving abroad could serve as a common experience to facilitate dialogue. Kise could provide a sympathetic ear as well as advice. Before taking action, Aomine recalls their last discussion. The emotional, heated exchange that had occurred on his wedding day charges through him like a bolt of lightning. Cringing at the recollection, he loses his nerve. Instead, he puts away his mobile device and lies down on his bed, his eyes focusing on the blank, white walls in his nearly empty apartment. At this time, solitude fails to bring the relief it normally does. 

\---

When Kise returns to Japan, he takes time to see old friends. Although he has fun learning how their lives have progressed personally and professionally, he feels wretched about physically missing the last five years of their lives. Every time he arranges a meeting with an acquaintance, he lingers over Momoi’s contact information and decides against calling due to her loyalties to Aomine. However, when she extends an invitation, he accepts. Nerves flutter in his stomach as heads towards the fast casual restaurant of her choosing.

“You’re late, Ki-chan,” she scolds. 

As they order and wait for their food, Kise mumbles an apology. “Sorry. I had a meeting with my manager that ran late.”

Once seated, she asks, “How are you doing?”

“Busy, but it’s good to be home. Although I’m still modeling now, I’m starting to think about the next phase of my career.”

“You’re only twenty-four.”

“Already twenty-four,” Kise corrects with a wry smile. “I’ve got a couple of years to decide whether to transition from modeling for young adults to adults, or to pursue something else. Apparently, we’re close to being grown-ups for real.” He laughs.

“You seem focused with respect to your future,” Momoi comments.

Nodding, he adds, “We’re all getting to that point. I mean, you and Kurokocchi have been working for over a year. Akashicchi almost has his MBA. Midorimacchi’s working his way through medical school…” He trails off as he attempts to recall the information he has been told since his homecoming.

“It seems like you’ve been in touch with everyone except for me,” she complains with a pout. “I must say that I’m a little hurt.”

Flustered, the blond tries to pacify her. “It’s nothing personal. I’ve been busy, and I thought…”

“You thought that things would be awkward between us,” she supplies.

Kise hesitates. “I’m sure you heard about what happened at Daiki’s wedding. Since you’ve been quite forthcoming about how you felt about me near the end of my relationship with him and immediately thereafter, I thought that it might be too soon for us to meet. I would have contacted you eventually, honest.”

“You underestimate my maturity,” Momoi reprimands. “Dai-chan sure made a mess of things before the wedding ceremony, even though I’m sure you understand the underlying reasons behind his behavior. He has never been great with emotions, and he didn’t know how to deal with your sudden appearance that day. I think you handled that situation as well as can be expected.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, he confesses, “I’m so sick of things being complicated between Daiki and myself. I know I’ve made a lot of mistakes concerning him, but I truly was trying to set things right.”

“I know, and so does Dai-chan.”

The blond blinks, stupefied by her affirmation. “He does?”

“Dai-chan may be a jerk at times, but he’s not unreasonable.”

“That’s true.” After pausing, he adds, “How do you know that Daiki is aware of me trying to make amends. Has he said something to that effect?”

“Maybe some comments he has made indicates that he’s aware of your intentions to rebuild friendship. I’m sure he wants that as well. Call it a woman’s intuition.” She smiles, as if to reassure the blond.

Kise pursues the topic further. “Do you think he can put our past behind him? Does he possess the capacity to forgive me for the pain I caused him?”

Momoi taps a finger against her lower lip thoughtfully. “I think he’ll be able to move beyond the break-up, so the two of you can re-establish camaraderie. However, you shouldn’t have any delusions that you guys will be as close as you were during the time you were dating. One can forgive, but it’s hard to really forget, right?”

The blond considers her words. “That’s fair, I suppose.” With a crooked smile, he asks, “Are you still angry with me?”

She hesitates before carefully stating, “I’m not sure if I would have ever described my emotions as anger towards you, more like unhappiness at your impact on Dai-chan. However, you’ve matured a lot since the break-up. It’s clear that you have been striving to get things between the two of you to a better steady state.” 

“Just making sure, because at one point you pretty much said you hated me,” Kise laments. “Wasn’t that a bit harsh? You know my behavior while Daiki and I were dating reflected what I believed was for the best, right? I had reasons for acting the way I did.”

“I know that two sides exist to every story, but watching the effect you had on Dai-chan was difficult for me. You kept on pushing him away. He let you, because he loved you and thought that’s what you wanted. However, those actions just bred miscommunication. The hurtful feelings that followed still weigh on him today.”

“I know my deception served to hurt more than help, but I thought it best to allow him some leeway to find happiness beyond our relationship. You remember what he was like in high school; he was so dismissive of my modeling career. Do you remember how many events you had to accompany me to, because Daiki refused to come? Do you remember how crazy it used to drive me? I would whine and complain when I thought no one else could hear.”

“I remember, Ki-chan,” Momoi says softly, lowering her gaze.

With a deep breath, the model continues, “I thought that if I didn’t grant him freedom, he would take it and leave me devastated in the end. I was merely trying to give him something I thought he needed, while providing myself emotional protection. I never meant him any harm.”

“I never thought that you’d deliberately hurt Dai-chan,” Momoi replies. “Whatever the intentions, you still ended up causing him emotional distress. You should be mindful of the consequences of your choices.”

“I’m not trying to make excuses for my actions. I’ll take accountability for the mistakes I made, but at the same time, the blame for our break-up doesn’t lie solely with me. When I moved abroad, I had the highest hopes for Daiki and myself,” Kise says half lost in reverie.

A frown surfaces on Momoi’s face.

“I truly did,” the blond defends lips twisting up in a sad smile. “A young, naïve portion of myself believed, or at the very least, wanted to believe that love would conquer all. However, I was nineteen, alone, and scared. Soon after I left, Daiki started asking me to come home. I felt happy to be missed, but at the same time, the seemingly sweet request put immense pressure on me. Being constantly torn between my commitments in America and failures to keep Daiki fulfilled drained me. Then the publicity stunts started, and our relationship began fracturing. My mind kept playing his indifference towards my professional life while in high school. One can hardly fault me for taking his past actions into account when deciding how best to proceed. I thought it was unfair to lock him in a shell of a relationship with me, so I wanted him to explore other options. I’m not trying to suggest my motivations were entirely noble; I realize I acted selfishly. However, I was afraid, because I had always assumed I would be the one with a broken heart in the end.”

Momoi’s gaze dulls. “Ki-chan, I didn’t bring you out here to argue. I’m sorry if you feel like I’ve judged you unfairly. I’m so closely tied to Dai-chan that I tend to focus on his pain. I didn’t mean to insinuate that you were entirely to blame for the break-up.” With a helpless shrug, she offers, “The past happened, and it’s time for everyone to move beyond that. Let’s just say we’ve all made mistakes and agree to simply forgive.”

“Sure,” Kise replies accepting her terms. Curiosity getting the better of him, he asks, “How Daiki is adjusting to life in Chicago, by the way?”

“He’s struggling with language issues, as to be expected. Unlike you, he didn’t put effort into trying to improve his English before moving. Due to his solitary nature, he figured he wouldn’t care to connect with others.”

“It’s not just communicating with peers,” Kise responds experience guiding his reaction. “So many everyday tasks depend on understanding the language. He needs to be able to get groceries and other necessities. Navigating a foreign city isn’t the easiest thing, and Chicago’s public transport system isn’t nearly as developed as Tokyo’s.”

Momoi nods. “You’re absolutely correct. However, Dai-chan is himself, prideful and stubborn. He’ll manage to get things done, but I know he grows weary of the nuisance. He’s even had Kagamin help him out a couple of times, which I’m sure has annoyed him to no end. You know he’s the kind of person who likes to handle things on his own.”

“But it’s hard,” Kise reminisces sympathetically. “Having to put that much energy into understanding simple directions wears on a person’s natural confidence.”

“Even yours, Ki-chan?” Momoi jokes.

“Even mine,” he confides. “I tried not to let on too much. I didn’t want everyone worrying about me, since adapting is supposed to be a specialty of mine. Acclimation to my new surroundings eventually occurred, but even I spent many days frustrated at my inabilities.” He pauses and then asks, “Momocchi, do you think now would be an appropriate time for me to contact Daiki? I have a lot of wisdom I could impart. I mean, I went through the whole moving abroad thing, too.”

She studies Kise’s face thoughtfully before answering, “At this point, I think it would be best to let Dai-chan reach out to you when he’s ready. He’s aware of your unhappiness regarding your current relations, and he knows that you’ve been hoping to establish a more amicable standing. However, I suspect he’s not prepared to come to terms with the past. He’ll be ready eventually. Give him some time to work through his issues without pressuring him. The last thing we want is another debacle like the one that occurred at the wedding.”

“That was probably one of the most awkward moments in my life,” Kise comments with a shudder. After surveying Momoi for her receptiveness, he decides to voice his dissatisfaction with the situation between himself and Aomine. “I don’t want to burden him, but part of me is sick of waiting.”

Momoi nods. “I’m glad you appreciate what I’m saying. I do also understand your anxiety regarding lingering hostility. Let me ask you this: do you have faith in Dai-chan?”

Interpreting the inquiry as a challenge, the blond’s lips curl up into a grin. “Faith in Daiki? Who do you think you’re talking to? I’ve always had faith in Daiki, from when I started playing basketball, all the way through high school, and even beyond that. Don’t question my faith when it comes to Daiki.”

Laughing lightly, she shoots an apologetic smile. “My mistake. Then, on his behalf, I’ll ask for your patience. Wait for him to initiate communication all the while believing that the day for you guys to rebuild your friendship will come.”

Heart thrumming in his chest at this promised future, he agrees to Momoi’s terms. “Okay, I’ll wait until he decides he’s ready to talk again. I owe it to both of us to give him that opportunity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I think the chapter title says it all. So their complicated journey continues. ^.~ Thanks for reading! Until next time…


	24. Understanding

In the winter of his twenty-fifth year, Kise hums a catchy tune while heading to meet Kuroko at the other’s place of employment. Actually, the song he hums is his own. After a year of wheedling, he had managed to convince his agency to invest in a debut single, which will be released the following week. 

He bounces into Kuroko’s familiar classroom and sees the other man tending to the remaining student. “Kurokocchi, I’m here,” he announces.

“Good afternoon, Kise-kun. I hope you don’t mind waiting for a bit; her mother’s running late.”

“Not a problem,” Kise replies with a casual wave. Walking towards the girl, he kneels down and says, “Hi there. What are you playing with?” 

She offers him the doll in her hands. “Dolls, eh?” he notes. “She’s dressed nicely. Is she going to a party?”

The little girl’s eyes light up, and she nods her head enthusiastically. “You’re a good guesser,” she states simply.

The blond laughs. “Sure am,” he replies with a grin.

“It’s almost creepy how good you are with little girls,” Kuroko comments.

“Creepy? So mean!” Kise squawks. “Of course I’m good with little girls, I do have a three-year old niece, whom I love to spoil.”

“So your family is doing well, then?”

Before the blond can respond, a knock at the door interrupts the conversation.

“Kuroko-kun,” a female voice chirps.

Kise turns to see a tiny, dark head peeking into the room.

“I was asked to do some last minute paper work by administration, but I’ve got a doctor’s appointment to head to soon. I was wondering if you could handle it.”

“You wouldn’t mind waiting, would you, Kise-kun?” Kuroko asks.

The blond shakes his head. “I’ve got better company with this little lady,” he answers, gesturing to the student, who beams at him.

“It won’t be a problem, Aomine-san,” Kuroko assures.

Kise freezes upon hearing the name. ‘She’s Daiki’s wife,’ he processes, automatically rising to his feet to get a better look. ‘So, she didn’t go with him to America. I can’t believe I didn’t even know that.’

“You’re a life-saver!” she exclaims.

As the young woman bustles in holding a leaflet of papers, Kise’s attention settles on her stomach, which swells like the waxing moon. ‘She’s pregnant; of course she is,’ his mind supplies stupidly. A sharp pang twists his heart at the realization that she is able to provide something for Aomine that he never could have. ‘What emotion am I feeling?’ he questions, a frown marring his face. In one of the rare moments of his life, Kise finds himself speechless as he gazes upon Kaneko.

“Kise-kun, manners,” Kuroko hisses quietly.

This admonishment wakes the blond from his stupor, and he forces a smile on his face once more. “Hello, we haven’t gotten the chance to meet before. I’m Kise Ryouta. I played basketball with Daiki and Kurokocchi in middle school.” He extends a hand.

After placing the paperwork on Kuroko’s desk, she faces the blond and accepts his offered limb with a warm smile and handshake. “Of course, Kise-kun, the last of the Miracles! I recognize your face from television and magazines. I saw the promotional video for your debut single coming out next week. It’s fantastic! I’m happy to finally meet you in person. I’m sorry that you weren’t feeling well during the wedding. Daiki and I would have loved to see you there. I mean, you came back to Japan especially for it… I guess what I want to say is that we appreciate your effort.”

The wheels in Kise’s brain spin as he wraps his mind around the lie she had been told. “I’m sorry to have missed it. I heard the ceremony was lovely.”

She laughs. “That it was; now look at me, nearly a year and a half later.” She gestures to her stomach.

Before he can censor himself, the blond blurts out, “I’m surprised that you’re still in Japan and that Daiki didn’t make you accompany him to America.” He feels Kuroko glaring daggers at him for his intrusion into Aomine’s personal life.

“That’s none of your business, Kise-kun,” the shorter male interjects tightly.

With a casual wave, she says, “I don’t mind. I’ve talked this topic to death with a bunch of people. What’s one more?” Focusing on the blond, she answers, “We certainly discussed that option, but I’ve got a job and my family here. Plus, with Daiki on the road half the time in America, we agreed it would make more sense for me to stay here, at least for the time being.”

When she regards Kise curiously, he changes the topic before she can ask any uncomfortable questions about his interest. “So, how far along are you?” he inquires gesturing to her midsection.

Her face lights up. “Twenty-two weeks.”

“Do you know the gender?”

“Girl,” she confirms, eyes sparkling.

“Congratulations,” Kise says, still trying to digest the news that Aomine will be a father in four months.

“Thanks!” she exclaims. “I would love to stay and chat longer, but I really need to head off for my doctor’s appointment. Maybe we can exchange numbers and talk later. I like getting to know all of Daiki’s friends.”

“Umm, sure.” Kise answers numbly pulling out his phone to swap contact information.

After she leaves, Kise turns an accusatory glance towards Kuroko. “How long have you known that she and Daiki were expecting their first child?”

“Two months,” Kuroko answers in a short, clipped tone.

“And you didn’t think to mention this to me?” he asks frustrated. 

“Not my place,” Kuroko responds, his gaze unwavering. “If Aomine-kun wanted you to know, he would have told you.”

“Daiki and I haven’t spoken since his wedding. You know that,” Kise bites out. “I’m starting to think that he’s never going to want to talk to me again.”

“Clearly he has a lot going on in his personal life,” Kuroko points out. “Plus, he’s playing for the NBA now. You of all people should understand the stresses incurred by living half a world away from home.”

Kuroko’s words cause Kise to reconsider his complaint. After a pause, he says, “You’re right. I just have to believe that one day he’ll be ready to put the messiness of our past behind us.”

“I have faith in Aomine-kun,” Kuroko offers quietly.

“Does she know about my past with Daiki?” Kise wonders aloud.

“I do not believe that Aomine-kun has divulged that fact. As the situation concerns you, you have a right to tell her. However, do you think the information would benefit her?”

“I’m not going to tell her,” Kise defends. “I was just curious.” With a sigh, he changes the subject, “Kurokocchi, why don’t you work on whatever paperwork you have to do. I’ll play dolls with this girl.” He sits on the floor next to the student and accepts the doll and tiny hairbrush handed to him. “When you’re done with your responsibilities, we’ll get something to eat.”

Kuroko nods, heads to his desks, and begins working.

\--- 

As Kaneko’s pregnancy progresses, Kise takes the opportunity to befriend her. The situation feels awkward at first, but he adapts. Her personality facilitates their developing amity, and he immediately detects the qualities that allow her to get along with both Kuroko and Aomine: her sincerity and ability to see the good in others. However, he recognizes that these traits cause her to avoid discord, which he knows diminishes her ability to interact with Aomine, who prefers direct communication.

Time passes quickly, and he soon receives word that she is in labor. With an exasperated sigh, Kise curses his busy schedule but honors his professional commitments with as much focus as he can muster. After he finishes his last photo shoot, he pulls out his phone to check for messages and sees a group text from Kaneko’s sister sent hours earlier.

 _Baby delivered. Both she and mom are doing fine!_

Although Kise still harbors conflicting emotions about his ex-boyfriend becoming a parent due to the complex nature surrounding their past relationship, a part of him looks forward to meeting Aomine's daughter, who serves as an extension of her father. The blond wonders which characteristics of Aomine's she will display in the future. Racing to the hospital, the model picks up flowers from the gift shop before heading to the appropriate room. When he arrives, he hears raised voices permeating through the closed door and freezes.

“You know, you ought to tell him if it’s bothering you that much. He’s your husband; you owe it to him to be honest!” The blond recognizes the speaker to be Kaneko’s sister.

“It’s the one thing I can’t mention!” the new mother exclaims. “He’s all the way in America, and he has to concentrate on his job. What good would come from me telling him how much it hurts that he couldn’t be here for the birth of our first child?”

Kise’s heart drops to his stomach. Even though the conversation he overhears pertains to a topic irrelevant to his and Aomine’s past relationship, the familiar underlying emotions force him to recall previous discussions he thought he had long since buried. Memories of Aomine saying, “Ryouta, please come home,” “I miss you so much,” and “I wish I could hold you right now,” cause his heart to ache and his stomach to churn.

“Sis, the emotional burden is too much for you to bear alone. If he doesn’t know you’re upset, he can’t provide the reassurance you need.”

“He’s trying his best. He called while I was in labor and stayed with me for as long as he could…” Kaneko’s voice trails off, and she exhales loudly. “I can’t burden him with my problems. He’s living his dreams, and as his wife, I have the duty to support him.”

“You always act like this! You may think you’re being kind by internalizing your suffering, but avoiding problems only leads to misunderstandings.”

“You’re wrong, sis. I’m not misunderstanding anything. I understand the situation perfectly! I understand the difficulties of the time difference. I understand that basketball has to be his focus. I understand—” Kaneko’s voice fractures with a sob. When she regains control, she adds, “I understand everything, so why do I keep wondering why I’m not enough for him? Why can’t I stop myself from feeling so lonely?” After these anguished questions, only crying resonates from the room.

Upon witnessing Kaneko’s raw grief, Kise fully grasps the pain of the person who is left behind in a relationship. His heart breaks for her…and for a past Aomine. ‘I didn’t truly appreciate what Daiki was going through when I was abroad,’ Kise thinks. ‘I was too fixated on my difficulties. From her outburst, I can tell she feels helpless about the situation, as she cannot conquer the distance or even her own emotions. Daiki hates feeling helpless. I’ve made him experience something terrible, haven't I? I'm sorry. I didn't know...’

With guilt and sorrow overwhelming him, Kise leans his back against the wall for support, allows his legs to crumple beneath him, and dissolves into tears.

\---

A month after his daughter’s birth, during a routine call home, Aomine requests, “Please put my baby girl on the line again.”

Kaneko laughingly responds, “Little Yume doesn’t want to talk to her dad right now.”

“Oi,” Aomine protests.

“She’s finally starting to settle down.”

“Okay,” he concedes. “Thanks for constantly sending pictures and videos. If it weren’t for you, I’d feel like I was totally missing out.”

A pause greets his statement before she says, “It’s not a problem.”

Frowning at the delay, he asks, “Are you doing okay by yourself?”

“Oh, I’m not by myself, silly,” she replies, her voice sounding more upbeat. “I feel so blessed that your mom and my mom have agreed to take turns watching Yume during working hours. My sister helps out when she can. Now that Mikiko’s pregnant, she’s all about getting used to being around babies. Your friends have been super supportive as well!”

“My friends?” Aomine asks mildly surprised. “I guess you’re talking about Tetsu.”

“Yeah, Kuroko-kun has been great. Not just him, though, there’s the pretty one. The name escapes me. I feel awful, and I can’t even blame my forgetfulness on pregnancy brain anymore,” she frets.

“Are you talking about Satsuki?” Aomine asks, brows furrowed.

“She’s not who I’m referring to, although she has visited several times. Are you by your computer?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll send you a picture.”

“It’d be simpler if you could just remember one stupid name. Although, I must admit, I’m not sure I know anyone else who would voluntarily spend time with Yume.” His mind scans his friends from elementary school all the way through college, and none seems particularly child friendly. When an attachment appears in his inbox, he opens the file.

The image that appears shocks Aomine into silence, and he blinks several times just to make sure his eyes are processing the data correctly. His wife had managed to capture Kise holding Yume with a doting look. “Ryouta,” he whispers in a strangled voice, his heart swelling with emotion.

“That’s it. Kise Ryouta! How could I have forgotten his name?” she worries. “He’s a celebrity. I’ve got to get it together! Anyway, he’s really good with her.”

“He looks like he’s having fun with my baby girl,” Aomine says. The fact that he can make this comment fills him with wonder. As relief floods his system, he realizes part of him had believed his relationship with Kise had been damaged beyond repair. However, the picture in front of him proves that the blond had never given up on rebuilding their friendship, even after the confrontation during his wedding.

“What do mean by that?” she asks.

“His smile,” Aomine answers automatically. “It’s a real one, one that can only be seen in person or captured by a candid shot. Once he sees the camera, that polished, magazine look takes over.”

“Huh,” she says. “I guess I can’t tell the difference.”

‘I can,’ Aomine answers silently. ‘I’ve spent much of my adolescence staring at Ryouta.’

Kaneko continues, “He’s already calling her Yumecchi.”

“He would,” Aomine returns with a snicker. “Next time he calls her that, tell him no grown man should be using cutesy names like that.”

“But he uses that suffix all the time with your mutual friends,” she says latching onto this new subject. “Kurokocchi, Momocchi,” she imitates. “Hmm, but he always refers to you Daiki. Why’s that?”

Aomine’s mouth goes dry. “No real reason,” he manages hoping he sounds casual.

“Okay,” she accepts, apparently uninterested in pursuing the topic. The conversation returns to the baby. “I wonder how big Yume will be by the time you come home.”

“I’ll be back by the end of this month if we lose, not until June if we win,” Aomine answers.

“Well, even though I miss you, I hope you win. Kick ass, Daiki.”

“Naturally,” he says with a brazen laugh.

“Talk to you later. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

The couple disconnect, and Aomine finds himself fixated on the image of Kise holding his daughter. Pressing his fingertips gently against the screen of his laptop, he thinks, ‘I underestimated Ryouta’s maturity. I was afraid to contact him, because I knew he had every right to rebuff me after the way I acted at my wedding. However, he has gone out of his way to assist my wife and daughter.’ 

Certain acts of kindness warrant discarding pride and fear; to Aomine Daiki, Kise’s selflessness regarding his family meets this threshold. Without another thought, he sends the following message: _I heard that you’re helping Kaneko with Yume. Thank you._

The blond’s response arrives instantly: _It’s no problem. You can’t be here, so this is the best way I can support you._

‘He is trying so hard,’ Aomine thinks with awe. ‘He has always been striving towards establishing amicable terms between us. I had just been too intractable and cowardly to accept his efforts. He has demonstrated such grace and patience. Well, I won’t keep him waiting any longer.’

 _Let’s meet when I come home for the summer,_ Aomine sends.

_I’d like that; look forward to seeing you then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd we have contact again! (I know, took long enough, right? =p)  
> Regarding logistics: The way I’ve handled characters thus far has been to refer to them by their family name. However, after marriage in Japan a couple will typically share a family name. So, I’ve begun referring to Aomine’s wife by her given name. I thought I should explain the reason for the change.
> 
> It’s the end of May. This means two things:  
> (1) I have been working on this fic for over year. I can hardly believe it myself – a big thanks to everyone who is still reading after all this time.  
> (2) It’s summer, and I have so much planned. @.@ I’m going to try my best to keep updating regularly. *fingers crossed*


	25. Rebuilding

When Aomine returns home after his second year in the NBA, he takes some time to reconnect with his family. However, his promise to Kise remains in his thoughts. Feeling uncharacteristically timid, he uses written correspondences to contact the other, who declines meeting until after June 18. Shame settles in the pit of his stomach upon realizing that he had overlooked something as rudimentary as Kise’s birthday. Pushing past the guilt, he suggests a date and time taking the new constraint into consideration; the blond readily accepts.

As Aomine approaches their agreed upon destination, a hole-in-the-wall café, he glimpses Kise entering the establishment before him and hurries his pace to catch up to the other.

“Ryouta!” he calls to get the blond’s attention.

Kise greets him with a warm smile. If the model feels nervous, his expression betrays nothing. 

After the hostess seats the pair, Kise gives the menu a once over before coming to a quick decision. Unprepared to start the conversation, Aomine takes time to read his food and beverage options feigning indecision. Once the waitress takes their order, he has no choice but to focus on the other.

Kise sits across the table, chin propped up against his hand, looking all too comfortable with just staring.

Unsure of what to say, Aomine drums his fingertips against the table. The hushed atmosphere continues until the waitress returns with two cappuccinos. When the sound of ceramic hitting the wooden table jars his senses, he realizes the absurdity behind their silence. “Happy belated birthday,” he finally offers.

Kise relaxes. “Thanks.”

“Old man,” Aomine adds just to irk the other.

The blond’s expression sours.

“When you frown like that, I can see wrinkles forming there,” Aomine lies, pointing vaguely towards the model’s forehead with a feral grin.

“So mean!” Kise exclaims, subtly moving his head so that his bangs cover the area of contention.

Kise’s signature response puts the taller man at ease, and he continues with the conversation. “So, I’m assuming you wanted to put off meeting me until after your birthday, because you had special plans with someone?” He mentally congratulates himself regarding his willingness to hear about the blond’s personal life, a sure sign of maturity.

“Yeah, I did!” Kise enthuses, a wide grin spreading across his face.

The animated response causes Aomine’s stomach to flip-flop. Perhaps part of him remains unprepared to hear about the other’s relations.

“I had a fan club event!” the model states. “It was just me and a few fans who registered for the meet-and-greet event and were subsequently picked by lottery.”

With Kise’s admission, relief courses through Aomine, who chooses not to linger on reasons behind his reaction. “Define “a few” as applied fans at the event,” he requests.

Tilting his head, the blond guesses, “Fifty? I think that was the agreed upon number.”

“How troublesome,” the taller man says. “I’m not even sure what one would do with fifty girls in their teens and twenties.”

“Oh, I split them into teams and had a cookie making competition. I wanted to do cakes or cupcakes. Who doesn’t love cake for their birthday? But Murasakibaracchi told me cookies would be easier. The results were delicious! Then we sang karaoke, and I did a little performance. No big deal.”

Aomine gapes at his old teammate. “No big deal? That sounds like barely controlled chaos.” He shudders at the mental image of dozens of screaming girls.

“It was a lot of fun. I’ve really missed connecting with my Japanese fans while abroad. I felt as if I was being really unfair to them. Who knows, someday I may be able to have a live.” A dreamy look enters the blond’s eyes.

Aomine grunts in response. “Aren’t you getting ahead of yourself? A live? Don’t you only have one single out?”

Kise’s lips pucker. “I’ve announced my second one,” he defends. “And here I thought I was making a name for myself.”

“Are you really trying to branch into the performing arts?”

The blond hesitates. “I’m not sure. I like being behind camera, and I like singing. You remember how awesome I sounded doing karaoke in middle school and high school…” He trails off mid-sentence as if coming to a realization.

Aomine immediately comprehends the reason behind the other’s pause. ‘I knew you loved karaoke then, but I rarely went with you. I told you the whole concept was a noisy waste of time.’ Upon remembering his dismissive attitude in the past, he freezes, desperately wondering how to change the conversation naturally.

Kise accepts the awkward task. “I’ve always loved performing in general.” 

Detecting the guarded look in honey-colored eyes, Aomine’s heart twists with remorse. 

“Ahh, I feel like I’ve spent this whole time talking about me,” the model adds with a grin. “However, you’ve gone through more life changes than I have. Tell me how you’ve been.”

Pretending not to notice the forced nature in the blond’s smile, Aomine shrugs. “I guess I can’t complain.”

“How do you like Chicago?” Kise asks. “I’ve never been there in my travels, but I hear it’s cold.”

Scowling, Aomine admits, “Yeah, it’s fucking cold there in the winter.” He reflexively clasps his hands on top of his head.

The golden eyes in front of him dance with amusement. “I think you have a story to tell me.”

“It’s nothing important,” the basketball star mutters feeling embarrassed. When he meets Kise’s hopeful and curious countenance, he decides that he should contribute to the conversation. “There are heat lamps at the train stations…”

“Yeah,” Kise encourages his bottom lip curving upwards.

“Since it’s so cold, it’s only natural to gather under them. Well, I ended up burning my head, because the lamps are so goddamn hot. Also, I wasn’t wearing a hat.”

The blond responds with laughter, tinkling and melodious. 

The sound comforts Aomine’s spirit. ‘When was the last time I heard Ryouta laugh?’ he wonders. His chest tightens when he fails to pinpoint this memory. 

“That sounds very…you,” the blond offers.

Aomine scowls.

“And very tragic,” Kise adds. “I’m sorry for your pain.” Although his lips have sobered, merriment shines in expressive orbs. 

The blue-haired man answers with a shrug and disgruntled sigh.

“So what’s it like being back in Japan? How’s fatherhood treating you?” Kise asks seeming genuinely curious.

“I guess I’ve gotten used to life in America. However, I like being home. Parenthood is a different experience. I can’t even explain it. It’s crazy how priorities change so quickly.”

Kise’s features soften. “Yeah? Is that so? Maybe it’s a good thing for you to put someone else’s needs first. It’ll make a man out of you.” He sticks his tongue out playfully.

“Hey!” Aomine protests with a growl. He takes a moment to ponder his ex-boyfriend’s previous statement. “Maybe your words hold some truth. Yume’s not even a year old, and Kaneko and I are already discussing locations of the best pre-schools and whether or not we should move. It’s been tough dealing with interrupted sleep and rearranging schedules around Yume’s naps and meals. But when she smiles, all annoyance melts away.”

Kise claps his hands together blithely. “You sound like a real father!”

“I _am_ a real father,” Aomine grumbles.

The blond laughs in response. “I didn’t mean to insult you. It’s just nice to see that you’ve embraced your life. You seem content.”

“I have a lovely family and my dream career. I have nothing to complain about.”

Kise looks down, dark lashes casting shadows against his cheekbones. After a moment of silence, he speaks softly, “That’s good. I’m happy for you.”

With a thoughtful, fragile-looking Kise in front of him, Aomine wonders what he can do to keep communication open between the two of them. “Ryouta, don’t make yourself a stranger this summer. Okay?”

Golden eyes open wide and glaze over with moisture. “Okay, Daiki!” he responds enthusiastically, a cheery smile spreading over his features.

Aomine lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. For the first time in a long time, a comfortable atmosphere surrounds himself and Kise, which he admits feels pretty nice.

\---

Kise allows himself to delay the conversation he knows that he and Aomine should have. Their relationship has progressed, and he fears that bringing up the past will spoil the small friendship they have managed to recapture. 

He spends much of his free time at other’s place with varied company. Sometimes both parents are home, sometimes only one. Other guests frequent the apartment. Whatever combination of people gather, the home feels warm and inviting. Seeing the current Aomine, who no longer seems confused about his desires, responsibilities, and duties, reassures Kise. 

As summer draws to a close, the blond realizes that full recovery of their camaraderie requires discussing their difficult and messy past. One evening, he swallows his nerves and says, “Hey, Daiki. We need to ta-” He cuts himself off before finishing the sentence that had previously caused much contention between them. With a deep breath, he starts over. “We’ve been putting off a certain discussion for a while, and I don’t think we should postpone it any longer.”

The taller man’s shoulders tense at the request, but he reluctantly agrees, “Your place, then?”

“It’s not too far away, and we’ll have more privacy,” the blond responds. 

Aomine nods dutifully before approaching his wife and vaguely explaining the situation. 

Kise sees pointing and thinks he makes out the words, “Don’t wait up.”

When she regards the model with puzzlement, he shoots her a reassuring smile and waves a hand in a friendly manner. The comforting gestures seem to appease her, as the confusion leaves her face. With a carefree shrug, she gives Aomine his leave.

Silence befalls the pair during the taxi ride to Kise’s apartment complex, and the blond passes the time by staring at the side of Aomine’s face illuminated through the window by city lights. He leads the other up to his home, and once shoes are removed, plays the part of the good host. “Do you want anything to drink?”

Aomine shakes his head.

“And here I thought that a little alcohol would make the situation easier,” the blond jokes weakly.

The other man pays the jest no attention. “You have a nice place, Ryouta,” he comments. “It must cost you a fortune.”

“I’m sure it’s no more than your apartment,” Kise responds lightly, trying to dismiss the topic.

“I know,” Aomine states purposefully.

The blond blinks, taken aback at the other’s insistence on discussing financial matters. He had never enjoyed talking about money among his peers before, so Aomine’s comment catches him off guard. “You know?” he echoes.

“Now that I’m a professional athlete, I feel like I can finally stand on equal footing with you.”

A chill runs through Kise’s system, as he realizes that the discussion about their former issues has already begun. Dipping his head, he pads towards the living room with the other following him. Aomine settles on the sofa, long limbs spreading out, so Kise chooses the swivel chair located kitty-corner.

Once seated, the blond continues the conversation. “Equal footing? Did I ever give you the impression that our different financial situations in the past made me think any less of you?” he asks pained. 

Aomine’s eyes narrow. “You never gave me the impression that it mattered, but everything about your life at that point served to remind me that we belonged in different worlds – you and your social obligations, me and my solitary tendencies. I was unaware of the differences when we first started dating, but when I visited you in New York, our paths had obviously diverged.”

“I never should have had you come,” Kise comments reflexively.

The taller male shakes his head. “Even though things ended up this way, seeing your normal life was for the best. For too many years, I chose to ignore parts of your modeling career that didn’t suit me. That trip provided a reality check. You were destined for the limelight. And, me? Well, at that time, I was just some college student who couldn’t offer you anything.” Even as he shrugs casually, uncertainty flashes in his eyes. 

“I never felt that way, ever!” Kise asserts. “During the time we were together, I loved you and just wanted you to be part of my life.” The last sentence slips out unplanned.

“Don’t you think it’s a little late to be talking like that?” Aomine asks with an ironic smile.

Kise’s breath catches in his throat. ‘Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry,’ he commands himself. When moisture pricks against his eyelids, he curses his body for disobeying him. Once the tears begin to fall, he can no longer focus on Aomine’s face, so he looks away. “You’re being cruel,” he accuses. “Every time I talked about my profession in high school, I was trying to engage you in my life. You always responded coldly and indifferently, like it didn’t matter to you. How was I supposed to separate those feelings of neglect from myself, as if I didn’t matter enough to you?”

“And I’m the cruel one?” Aomine challenges, voice tight.

“I’m only being honest,” the blond defends.

“I was a kid in high school,” the taller man says. “I was self-centered, moody, and difficult. Even I can admit that much. I’m sorry if that caused you to second guess my feelings for you at that time. However, you’ve overanalyzed the careless actions of a teenager. When you left, I was willing to be totally devoted to you. I made that clear, but you rejected my efforts.”

Exhaling heavily, Kise says, “I didn’t want to ask more from you than I thought was fair. I tried to take every ounce of information into account: our relationship prior to my leaving, the experiences of my colleagues… I thought it would be kinder to both of us if we didn’t put too much pressure on one another.”

“Pressure on each other?” the other asks dubiously. “Are you trying to suggest that you felt pressured by me?”

“Do you know how hard it was for me to hear you constantly ask me to come home? Do you know how much it hurt me each time I had deny your pleas?” the model asks with a wounded expression.

“I never considered that,” Aomine responds.

“Hey, Daiki,” Kise says.

“What is it now, Ryouta?”

“Let’s promise to be honest with one another during this conversation.”

The other male gives the blond a bewildered glance. “I feel like I’ve been fairly forthcoming.”

“I wasn’t trying to suggest you were lying or anything. I meant more than just being honest. I think we should discuss everything that has been bothering us regarding our past relationship. So if you have any lingering questions or frustrations, let me know. I feel this is a necessary step for us to truly move beyond the past.”

The blue-haired man agrees with a terse nod.

Kise cracks a smile. “Great. I’ll continue, then. For the purposes of full disclosure, part of me was scared when I moved abroad,” he adds knowing that this topic could further alienate the other.

“Scared?” Aomine scoffs. “Of what?”

“I was scared that if I expected too much from you that you’d end up breaking my heart,” the blond whispers knowing that this confession marks him a coward.

Aomine’s brows pinch together, and anger flashes in stormy eyes.

“I didn’t have enough faith in you, and for that I’m truly sorry,” Kise offers trying to diffuse a potential fight.

The ploy works. “If we had continued our relationship in earnest during your stay abroad, we could have grown apart, or we could have stayed together. But because you insisted on a non-exclusive relationship, we’ll never know what could have been. That’s your fault, Ryouta.”

Aomine’s words sting, but Kise cannot deny the truth in the other’s position. “I really was doing what I thought was best for us. I didn’t want you to spend your youth waiting for me, not if you could find happiness elsewhere. However, I realize that my actions were partially motivated by my own fears and selfishness, and I’m sorry.”

Aomine pauses looking contemplative. “I appreciate your honesty. You never acknowledged your self-interests before, which always irked me.”

“I’ve done a lot of thinking in our time apart. I—”

Aomine silences him with a look and continues. “I guess what I have to say is that I blame you for our relationship failing.”

Kise’s face falls.

“However,” the taller man adds, his tone softening, “I’m sorry if any of my previous actions made you think that you had no choice but to make the decisions you made.”

The blond’s heart swells with hope, and tears once again spill from his eyes. Relief envelopes him at the constructive nature of the conversation, as both have accepted a portion of the fault. Emotional liberation allows Kise to speak freely. “I also wanted to tell you that when I was abroad, I was so focused on my own difficulties that I didn’t truly comprehend your pain, more generally the pain of the person who’s left behind in a relationship. I can now see how frustrating it is to have conflicting emotions of wanting to be supportive and feeling abandoned. I’m sorry that I put you through that. I could have done better with communicating and with including you in my life.”

“Ryouta, we both could have done better. We were so young then. Maybe our break-up was inevitable, because we lacked the maturity to deal with the situation we had created.” Aomine’s expression grows thoughtful. “I guess I’ve gotten to experience things from your point of view, you know, living in America. Why didn’t you ever tell me how difficult it was?”

With a pout, Kise says, “I don’t think I ever said it was easy.”

“No, but as much as you whine, I would have expected you to have complained up a storm.”

“I didn’t want you to worry,” the model replies, brows furrowing. “I managed to adapt. From what I can tell, so have you.” He pauses before bringing up another topic. “Hey, Daiki, I just want to briefly talk about what happened before your wedding…”

Aomine groans in response. “So we’re really discussing everything, huh? Man, I wish you would forget about that event.”

“I’ve always wondered what you were thinking when you offered to cancel your wedding if I agreed to reconcile with you.”

“Does it really matter, since it’s a road that we didn’t take?”

“Call it curiosity,” the blond returns.

“Full disclosure,” Aomine mutters, as if reminding himself. “Seeing you that day really threw me off. When we spoke, it reminded me of how good things had once been between us, which jumbled my emotions. The core of my intentions was to try to get the truth behind why we broke up. When you didn’t take me seriously, I lost my cool and said lots of inappropriate things. I’m sorry that I put you in an uncomfortable position. It would be best if you don’t read anything else into it.”

Kise nods but finds himself unfulfilled by the answer.

The other seems to sense a follow-up question brewing and adds, “If you want to know how I really felt about you that day, whether or not I would have given up my marriage with Kaneko, the answer is, I don’t know. Emotions were so heightened that day… However, we’ve both moved on from that point, so we shouldn’t dwell on the past.”

“It seems like you’ve thought a lot about our conversation before your wedding,” Kise comments.

Aomine frowns. “Of course! I didn’t understand my own actions at first, but Satsuki helped me figure out the meaning behind them.”

“Momocchi is really a good girl, huh?” Kise muses. “You’re lucky you have her by your side.”

“I know,” Aomine admits. “I’d probably be just as confused today if she hadn’t been there for me.”

“That’s good,” the blond murmurs. “You should value your friends.”

“I do,” Aomine shoots back grumpily.

“Then as a friend,” Kise says cautiously, “Are there any other grievances you’d like to air? Is there anything else you’d like to discuss?”

Pursing his lips together, Aomine pauses momentarily before responding, “Nope. I’m good.”

“Ok, then I have one more thing to mention, which relates to a previous point of our conversation. I mean well, and I hope you don’t think I’m overstepping my bounds.”

“Just spit it out, Ryouta.”

“Before, when I said I finally comprehend the pain that the person left behind in a relationship is subjected to…” Kise pauses to allow time for acknowledgement.

Aomine nods.

“The reason I understand is that I see your wife struggling to live by herself and rear Yume with a mostly absent father. I also know she’s not the type to say anything until she’s at her breaking point, but I think you should know. I want you to be aware of the situation, so you don’t make mistakes like I did with us.”

“I didn’t realize,” Aomine says, his lips pulling into a frown. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Daiki, you’re happy right?” Kise blurts out, because he suddenly needs the reassurance.

The blue-haired man looks startled by the question. “Yes,” he answers slowly.

“Good,” Kise breathes, his posture relaxing. “That’s all I ever wanted for you.”

A puzzled expression crosses Aomine’s features before he gives a smile evocative of early Teikou days. The honest purity shining through brings gooseflesh to Kise’s arms.

Aomine leans closer to the model and places a hand firmly in blond locks ruffling the silky strands. “Ryouta, don’t worry about things between us anymore. I no longer hold any resentment in my heart. I forgive you.” Getting up, he says, “I’m glad we got to clear the air, and I hope we’ll continue to rebuild our friendship. Now I feel like I should really head home and spend time with my family. I’ll let myself out. Be sure you lock the door after I leave.”

Nodding, the model wordlessly listens to the sounds of Aomine departing. Once the front door closes, Kise’s eyes slide shut. His throat constricts when he realizes the comfort the other’s affectionate touch provides. Feeling as if a heavy cloud has been lifted, tears of relief build against his eyelids. ‘We’re no longer stuck on our awkward past. Time is finally moving for us again, so we can move forward as well.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I was able to convey the complicated emotions that still exist between them. How will things develop? XD;; Until next time…
> 
> This (quicker than I expected) update is courtesy of long flights and Miyano Mamoru’s cover of Hirai Ken’s “Even If” (which I had to rewind every time, because it’s in a video =p). Ahh, his vocals are so beautiful and open in it.


	26. Complications

After his conversation with Kise regarding their tumultuous past, Aomine wonders if the comfortable mood that they have recaptured earlier this summer will dissipate. 

While the two lounge around, Kise allays his fears. Even with the television on, the blond speaks heedlessly. “I can’t believe you’re leaving in a week.”

“Summer has passed quickly,” the taller man agrees feeling silly that he had ever worried about the other behaving with anything other than sunny charm. 

“Catching up has been nice, but I can’t wait to see you play again.”

“You catch my games?” Aomine asks surprised.

“When I can,” the model affirms cheerfully. “Your style has developed nicely.” He pouts before adding, “The fluidity of your movements is still totally unfair.”

“I’m better than you. Get over it,” Aomine quips with a lazy grin.

“I see your attitude hasn’t improved like your game play has,” Kise returns with mock indignation.

Aomine shrugs unable to deny the truth.

“Here I am ready to tell you the secret behind feeling at home while abroad, and suddenly I don’t think you deserve it,” Kise huffs. 

“I’ve already been playing in the NBA for a couple of seasons. What wisdom can you impart at this point?”

The blond smiles beatifically before offering, “Don’t underestimate the importance of social interaction. You’re a solitary person by nature, but to foster a functioning team, you have get along with some of your teammates.”

Aomine rolls his eyes. “I know that, stupid.”

“Be completely honest with somebody. You don’t need to pick a fellow player, but having someone’s sympathetic ear helps the loneliness feel less palpable. My friend Marco’s a really good listener. You remember him from your visit years ago, right? He’s still in New York. If you ever need to talk to someone in real time, I’m sure he’d happily oblige. I can give you his number and email if you want.”

The basketball pro snickers. “You still talk to your old college buddies?”

Brows drawing together, the blond looks offended as he answers, “Of course I do! I’m not a fair-weather friend.” However, he quickly moves past the other’s insensitivity and onto his next recommendation. “Actually, Kagamicchi is surprisingly patient. You may have to cajole and wheedle a bit, but he can be really helpful. I’ve relied on him many times in the past.”

Aomine almost gags at the out-of-character suggestion. “Cajole? Wheedle? Me? Have we met before?”

The model frowns at the response. 

The blue-haired man already anticipates the words “how mean” coming from the other, when he blurts out, “What about you?”

Confused, Kise abandons his typical complaint. “What about me?”

“Can I contact you whenever I want to talk?” Aomine watches Kise’s facial expression change upon grasping the meaning behind the question. 

The blond’s lower lip trembles slightly before curving up, his countenance brightening at the implication. “Sure, I’d love that!” he enthuses.

Stunned by the pure joy in Kise’s beaming face, Aomine gapes while a tingling warmth spreads from his core to his extremities. ‘I never imagined I’d see his true smile again, at least not directed at me. I thought I’d lost the ability to garner this response from him.’ 

Reveling in what feels like a victory, Aomine accepts his reaction to the model’s displayed happiness without a second thought.

\---

In the spring of his twenty-sixth year, Kise receives a job offer that would send him to New York for a week. If he accepts, it would be first time returning since his move back to Japan.

‘I’m not getting any younger,’ he rationalizes. ‘This could be my last chance to walk for a major designer in an important show. If not, at least I’ll keep my connections active.’ 

The blond accepts the opportunity and uses the trip to catch up with old friends as well. He meets Marco for a late dinner at their favorite pizzeria. When he enters the restaurant, he sees the other already seated at a table.

“Sorry I’m late,” the model apologizes rushing over.

The other male shrugs. “Just like old times. I’m guessing you came running from a job.”

“I got caught up by the press,” Kise admits with a sigh. “Sometimes I think I’m too old for this.”

Marco laughs, but before he can speak again, a pizza arrives along with a second glass of water.

“Would you like something else to drink?” the waitress asks.

When the blond shakes his head, she leaves the pair alone.

“I took the liberty to order what we used to get in college,” Marco says. “I figured you’d get delayed and would be ready to eat when you got here.”

“Thanks!” Kise responds gratefully, realizing just how much he has missed his friend. In the middle of loading his plate, he asks, “So how are things going with you? Are you still dating…was it Cecila?”

“Correct! You’re good with names as always, Ryouta.”

“And how’s your family?”

“We’re all well. My sister’s almost done with college. Can you believe my little brother is in his last year of high school?”

“Time passes so quickly,” Kise muses remembering how young his friend’s siblings had looked the last time he had seen them.

“How about you? How’s life treating you?”

“I can’t complain,” the blond answers between bites. “I’ve been focusing on my career in Japan for the last couple years. It’s been fun reconnecting with my native fan base.”

“What brings you to New York, then?” Marco asks with an astute glance.

“Work,” the model answers puzzled. “I thought you knew that.”

Waving a hand, his friend elaborates, “You just said you were focusing more on Japan, so isn’t it strange that you’re in New York now?”

“I’m twenty-six,” Kise reasons. “I thought it could be my last chance at this sort of opportunity, so I decided to go for it.”

“Have you previously turned down jobs that would have brought you to New York?” Marco questions.

“Yeah. I just haven’t felt ready to come back until now.”

“You’ve also recently started to rebuild your friendship with Daiki…”

“Yes,” Kise affirms unease rising at the direction of the conversation. 

With a pained look, Marco presses forth. “So the reason you’re here has nothing to do with the fact that the Bulls are playing the Knicks now?”

The model’s heart plummets at the insinuation. “I don’t know what you mean,” he says forcing a grin on his face. 

“Do you have plans with Daiki?”

“Yes,” Kise admits beginning to feel like a cornered animal.

“Ryouta, he’s married. He’s married, and he has a kid.”

“It’s not like that!” the model protests eyes wide. Taking a deep breath, he forces himself to relax. 

Marco continues to study the blond’s face. “You don’t feel anything other than friendship for Daiki?”

The implication of harboring romantic feelings for Aomine leaves Kise nauseated and light-headed. “It has never crossed my mind,” he answers honestly. He has refused to consider this possibility, so his presence in Aomine’s life can remain guilt free.

His friend looks unconvinced.

“Marco, you can speak honestly. You always have, and I don’t want that to change.”

An embarrassed expression appears before the other continues. “Ryouta, refusing to acknowledge emotions and not having emotions are two different things. I want to make sure you’re not putting yourself in a difficult situation. I can’t imagine how hard it would be to watch someone you love live his life with someone else. If you do have feelings for Daiki, I’d be worried about the amount of heartache you’d have to endure.”

Attempting to dodge the core of his friend’s trepidation, Kise answers, “I appreciate your concern, but you needn’t to fret on my account. Nothing’s happening between Daiki and myself. I’m just glad that we’ve been able to put the past behind us. Being a part of his life and seeing him happy is enough for me.” 

“Is it?” Marco questions.

The blond freezes at the inquiry, his blood running cold in his veins. ‘Don’t think; don’t feel,’ he orders himself. However, with the nudge from his friend, his heart squeezes uncomfortably. “It’s enough, because it has to be,” he says levelly. His words sound so sensible that he convinces himself of their truth.

“I’m sorry, Ryouta,” the other says, interrupting the blond’s reverie. “I don’t want to ruin tonight by concentrating on uncomfortable subjects.”

“I know,” Kise says forcing himself to bring the conversation elsewhere. “You don’t have to make a simple get-together between two middle school friends seem so naughty. Next, you’re going to assume that because I made plans with you that I must be in love with you.” He winks suggestively.

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Marco returns laughing. “You’re not my type.”

With the good-natured teasing, the atmosphere lightens, and Kise vows to avoid emotionally complex topics for the remainder of the evening. 

\---

Aomine’s third year playing for the NBA passes smoothly, as he has long since acclimated to living in two different cultures. Kise’s visit, while he was on the road in New York a few weeks prior, eases his homesickness and refreshes him for the remainder of the current basketball season. 

His meet-up with the model had been fortuitously timed, falling prior to Yume’s first birthday. At the blond’s insistence, the two had gone shopping for both baby and mother.

“You’re not the type to send gifts home, right? Kise had asked. Upon getting Aomine’s confirmation, the blond had cheerfully added, “Your wife needs to feel missed, and Yumecchi needs something physical to connect with her father. Don’t worry, I brought an empty suitcase to bring presents home!” 

Despite Aomine’s best efforts, Kaneko first voices her unhappiness about their long-distance marriage following Yume’s birthday. “You’re going to miss everything, aren’t you?” she comments softly. 

After Kise’s warning the previous summer, Aomine finds this conversation an unsurprising but unpleasant development. With a heavy sigh, he says, “I’m not trying to neglect Yume, but my career is here. I love playing professional basketball. Don’t ask me to give it up.”

“I’m not,” she replies. “However, you missed the first time she crawled, her first word, her first birthday…”

Aomine’s heart breaks at the reminder of what his absence costs him with respect to their daughter’s childhood. “I look at all the pictures you send, and I watch all the videos, too. I really appreciate your efforts in documenting so many moments that I’ve missed with Yume. I’m really trying my best. You got the video I made wishing her a happy birthday, right?”

“Yeah!” Kaneko returns with what sounds like artificial enthusiasm. “I know that we’re both doing the best we can. I hope it didn’t sound like I was complaining. I’m not, Daiki! I just miss you. Also, Yume’s such a handful at this age that maybe I’d welcome anybody’s help.” She laughs weakly at her attempt to joke away her discomfort.

Listening to his wife’s forced humor unsettles Aomine. “I’m going to be back soon,” he promises. “We can talk about our options for the next basketball season during the summer. If the separation while I’m in America is too difficult, we can do things differently.”

“Okay. Let’s discuss things after you’re back.” With a soft sigh, she adds, “I love you.”

“I love you, too. I’ll be back before you know it.”

The couple disconnect leaving Aomine both looking forward to and dreading his return to Japan.

\---

Due to a busy work schedule, summer arrives quickly for Kise, and during Aomine’s first week back in Tokyo, he finds himself in other’s home surrounded by old friends.

With himself, Aomine, Kaneko, Momoi, and Kuroko sitting in a circle around Yume, who clutches a stuffed penguin, the blond grins widely hoping to show off.

“Hey, Daiki, you’ve got to see what I taught Yumecchi while you’ve been away,” he says, eyes twinkling with amusement.

The dark-skinned male regards the blond suspiciously. “What have you done?”

“Nothing bad!” Kise insists holding his hands up in a mayday gesture. “She’s so smart and such a quick study. I can tell she’s going to be a talker, something she inherited from her mom, no doubt.”

Aomine’s frown deepens as he appears to prepare himself for the worst. “Alright. What nonsense have you imparted on my daughter?”

The model turns his attention to the toddler. “Hi,” he says in a sing-songy voice. When Yume’s eyes focus on him, he points at Kaneko and asks, “Who’s that?” 

“Mama,” she says.

“Who’s that?” he says continuing his game by pointing at Kuroko.

“Kro’ko,” she slurs holding her arms out towards the smaller man. Kuroko responds by offering a hand, and she grasps at a finger.

“Who’s she?” Kise asks gesturing towards Momoi.

“Sa’ki,” Yume gurgles pulling away from Kuroko to reach for pink locks. Momoi laughs softly and pulls her hair up, anchoring its silkiness with an elastic.

“She recognizes people she sees all the time,” Aomine comments unimpressed. “I don’t think she needed any particular guidance for that.”

Kise’s smile widens. “You haven’t seen the best part,” he promises.

“There’s more?” Aomine asks dubiously.

“Who are you?” the blond asks pointing to the toddler.

“Yume,” the little girl replies certainly.

Raising an eyebrow, Kise asks pointedly, “What do I call you?” He points from himself to her.

Clapping her hands at the familiar game, she blithely responds, “Yumecchi.”

“And who am I?” Kise asks finally resting a hand against his chest.

“Kisecchi!”

With the show-and-tell done, the blond glances at Aomine in order to catch a reaction. He feels proud upon seeing the father’s surprised expression, and then their eyes lock. Soft awe radiates from cobalt-colored orbs catching Kise off guard. The tenderness in the other’s gaze reminds him of their time together many years ago… 

His breath catching in his throat and his heart racing, Kise tries to make sense of the moment. ‘I must be imagining things. There’s no way he’d look at me with anything close to affection, not anymore, not ever again.’ He blinks to clear his head. When he focuses on Aomine’s countenance, he detects no traces of fondness convincing him that his eyes had played tricks on him moments earlier. Instead the taller man sports a look of pure exasperation.

“Ryouta, I’m going to murder you!”

“Ehh?” Kise utters, a whine entering his voice. He gives Aomine his most pitiful look. “So mean!”

“If she picks up your annoying speech habits, I’m not sure I’ll be able to stand it.”

Kise pouts in response. Recognizing the blond’s discontent, Yume offers her stuffed animal while repeating, “Kisecchi.”

As the room dissolves into peals of good-natured laughter, Kise concentrates on the comfort this sound provides. ‘I’m in good company, and for that I’m grateful,’ he tells himself. However, a tiny part of his mind wonders why he would hallucinate Aomine’s gentle gaze. Looking at the smiling faces in front of him, he banishes the thought that would only provide needless complications.

\--- 

Aomine starts the conversation he dreads having with his wife early in the summer. Although he prefers avoiding emotionally challenging situations, he knows taking ample time to think about their options regarding the next basketball season would be for the best.

After putting Yume down for her nap, they settle on the living room couch with the baby monitor. Folding his hands in his lap he states, “Maybe we should discuss what you want to do this fall.”

She regards him with a surprised look but recovers quickly. “Okay,” she agrees. “I’m just a bit shocked that you’re bringing this up already. You’ve been home for less than a month.”

Shrugging, he explains, “The earlier we come to an agreement, the more time we have to prepare.”

“That’s fair,” she says. “Honestly, I’ve been thinking a lot about what would be best. I know some people are fine with a marriage that is more…independent. I have a friend who keeps two apartments, because she works in a different city than her spouse. She’s so focused on her career that she’s fine only returning to the shared home during weekends. Unfortunately, I’ve discovered I’m having difficulties coping with our current situation, especially now that we have a child. I’d really like to foster a stable family life for Yume, and I’m not sure we can do that if we’re apart.”

“I understand your concerns, but I can’t abandon my career.”

“I know,” she replies looking down.

“We’ve discussed you coming with me to America before, but you were unwilling to give up your job at the time. However, since our lives have changed with Yume, maybe it’s time to reconsider that possibility.”

With a sigh, she asks, “Where am I going to stay?”

“At my place in Chicago.” The answer comes so easily that Aomine frowns wondering if he has missed something.

After shaking her head sadly, she meets his gaze. “You would have me move to Chicago, while your job would keep on the road half the time? If I moved, I’d still end up alone. Plus, I’d be living in an unfamiliar place, where I’m unable to communicate properly. We’ve discussed this option before with the conclusion that it wouldn’t suit me.”

He inhales sharply. The fact that his career requires much traveling within the States had slipped his mind. Running a hand through his hair, Aomine says, “What other options do we have?”

“I don’t know,” she replies dejectedly. “My life is here; I have a job, friends, and family. I’m scared to abandon everything familiar to me.”

The circular logic begins to give Aomine a headache. “You know that I have be in America for my job.”

Kaneko nods in agreement.

“You’re unhappy with the situation but are unwilling to come with me,” he finishes turning the full weight of his gaze on his wife. “I understand that you’re struggling, but if you won’t try something different, I’m not sure what I can do.”

“How would I be spending my time while you’re away playing basketball? I’d be alone, just like I am now, except I’d also be in a foreign country. At least I have a support system in Tokyo.”

Frustration mounting, he barks, “You knew playing for the NBA was my dream when we got engaged. I already had a contract in place when we got married. You knew everything. All of a sudden, you can’t handle it?”

“Knowing something and living something are different. When we first got married, we had discussed me accompanying you to America. Now that we have Yume, I want the best for her, which includes a normal childhood. How can we provide stability while splitting our time between two countries? Traveling should be fine for the interim, since she’s still young. However, what will happen when she’s ready to start school? We both agreed she should be reared in Japan.”

“We did,” Aomine says. “Circumstances change; you should be flexible. If we decide that moving permanently to America is for the best, I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“I want her to grow up knowing her extended family and our friends, to be surrounded by that warmth and support. The same warmth and support that I know I have here…” Her voice fails, and she looks ready to cry. After taking a deep breath, she adds, “I’d be so lonely in America. I know it.”

As his heart sinks with distress, he wonders if something else fuels his wife’s uncharacteristic stubbornness, and he tries to get to the root of the problem. “Honestly, you only have two options. You can stay here, or you can come with me. You’ve never been so vehemently against living in America before. Why start now?”

“Mariko,” she answers softly.

“Your cousin?” he asks confused. “What does she have to do with anything?”

“Her husband went to America to study, and she followed him. She’s miserable!” Kaneko blinks, and tears stream down her face. “She feels so isolated, and I know I would feel the same way. I wouldn’t be able to handle the loneliness; I’m not built like that.”

“You love being with your friends,” Aomine acknowledges realizing they are no closer to reaching an agreement. “What do you want from me? I’m doing what I can. I’ve got to do my job, though.” In this instant, déjà vu floods his senses. However, in prior exchanges, he had been in Kaneko’s position. Countless discussions with Kise tumble free from mental and emotional shackles and pour to the forefront of his mind and heart. He recalls Kise using the defense he currently relies upon. He had previously dismissed those reasons as excuses, but now he comprehends the weight of contractual obligations coupled with the despair that results from constantly disappointing someone else. 

‘I don’t want to upset her,’ he thinks. ‘But, why can’t she appreciate the difficulty of the situation? Can’t she see how hard I’m trying?’ The discomfort of guilt leads to justification. ‘A basketball season isn’t that long. I’m in Japan for three to five months at a time depending on how the team does. This situation isn’t nearly as bad as what I suffered through with Ryouta. We had to make do with a few days each year, which wasn’t enough to sustain a relationship. Kaneko and I have months together; she should consider herself lucky!’ 

Lost in his rationalizations, Aomine defends himself without thinking. “I know things are hard when I’m gone, but basketball seasons last for a reasonable time period. If my team’s having a crap year, I’ll be back in April. If we’re doing well, it’ll be as late as June. The point is we have several months to be together at a time. It could be a lot worse. I’ve been through a lot worse. Try being in a long distance relationship with someone living abroad without hope for any substantial time together. This is easy compared to that.” When his wife regards him with a frown, he wonders if his insensitive statements have wounded her further.

“What do you mean that you’ve been through a lot worse?” she asks, her voice tight. “You told me you hadn’t dated anyone seriously before me. A long distance relationship implies a certain amount of significance.”

‘Oh, hell,’ he thinks realizing his mistake. “We’re not talking about that,” he says in attempt to redirect the conversation. “We’re trying to make things better between us.”

“No,” she insists. “I’m not done with that topic. You gave me the impression our relationship was the first, serious one you’d been in, and now I find out it’s not.”

He tries once more to guide the discussion back to a more productive path. “I understand that you’re upset now. However, getting distracted won’t help us make decisions about our future.”

“How can I think about the future, when I’ve just discovered you’ve been misleading me about your past?”

In order to return to the original topic, he decides to deal with this diversion. “I haven’t mislead you,” he says looking away.

“I caught you in a lie, and you have the gall to deny it!” she exclaims.

“You’re wrong,” he insists.

“Care to explain what you mean?” she questions raising one eyebrow challengingly.

“When we talked about past relationships,” he starts with a sigh, “I’m pretty sure your question was directed towards my past girlfriends. I truthfully haven’t had any serious past girlfriends.”

“What…” she starts, and then she pauses as understanding dawns in her eyes. “The long distance relationship you’re referring to was with a guy?”

“Yes,” Aomine replies. “I answered your past questions truthfully.”

This affirmation does nothing to mollify his wife. “That’s semantics, and you know it!”

“How was I supposed to know your question meant more than what was asked? I’m not a mind reader.”

“You’re full of shit!” she cries angrily. “The intention of talking about past relationships was clear. I cannot believe that you’re trying to defend yourself.”

Although his wife has a valid point, he finds himself too far lost in battle to pull back and admit his culpability. “Am I supposed accept your false accusations about my dishonesty? It’s not my fault that your questions weren’t specific enough.” 

Hurt surfaces on her pretty features. “You’re being unreasonable, Daiki. However, I’ll play your game. If the only reason you haven’t told me about him before was because I hadn’t properly asked. I’m asking now. Who is he? How long did you date? Why did you break up? Why didn’t you think you could tell me? I wouldn’t have judged you for being bisexual, honest.” Tears form in her eyes once more.

Unable to delay any longer, he simply replies, “It was Ryouta.”

“Kise-kun?” she asks shock written all over her face. 

He nods. “We dated for over four years spanning high school and college. We broke up because he went abroad to model and play college ball, and we were too immature to make a long distance relationship work.” 

She still looks stunned but manages to find her voice. “Kise-kun? Kise-kun! You’ve got to be kidding me. He’s part of our lives, and you didn’t think that I should know that you guys dated in the past?”

Aomine shrugs. “It’s ancient history, so I don’t see it mattering now.”

Shaking her head, she nails him with a wounded expression. “It matters because you felt the need to hide it. Obviously you don’t understand the value of absolute honesty and trust.” She shakes her head sadly and looks at him with disappointed, tear-filled eyes. “I can’t be around you right now. I have to go clear my head.” 

As she throws a mess of items into an oversized purse, Aomine observes in silence, noticing that as more time passes her devastation turns to rage. With her parting words, she orders, “Look after Yume.” Stepping out of their apartment, she slams the door shut behind her.

The force behind the action rattles the walls and echoes through the dwelling. Mere seconds later, Aomine hears wailing from the baby monitor. With a sigh, he heads to tend to his daughter unsure of what else to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I can’t believe it has been nearly a month since my last update. Crazy, busy summer. Also, I will be headed on another trip soon, which will take me to a place where the internet doesn’t shine. If I’m not responsive to comments, that’s why (I’ll cherish the ones I miss when I get back to the land of internet, though). With that, I’ll take my leave.


	27. Unraveling

When Kaneko returns home that night, she appears composed, so Aomine broaches the subject of their previous argument with cautious optimism. “If you want to talk about what happened before, just let me know.”

She shakes her head. “I’m fine,” she insists.

The tightness in her jaw begs to differ, and he calls her bluff. “You’re lying. I don’t want you to think I’ve been hiding something significant from you, and I don’t want you misunderstanding my hesitancy to discuss my past with Ryouta. For a long time, things were really complicated between us in a bad way, but I’ll tell you anything you want to know. I’ll put any concerns you have to rest.”

A small smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. “You’re right; I’m not fine. But I should be, and eventually I will be.”

“Huh?” Aomine asks stupefied.

“I overreacted,” she concedes. “If you say your past with Kise-kun bears no relevance to us presently, then I believe you. Neither you nor he has given me reason for concern.” She shrugs. “But you really caught me off guard earlier today; my heart still feels like it’s in shock. I had a lot information to process, and my emotions overwhelmed me. My heart will catch up with my head. I just need some time. I appreciate your willingness to talk about your previous relationship for my benefit. That’s a big step for you, and I may take you up on your offer in the future. For now I need to digest what I’ve learned.” 

When she offers opened arms, he pulls her into a hug.

After a few comforting moments, she speaks again. “Actually, I’d rather discuss what we should do for the upcoming basketball season. This topic is more important. Maybe I focused on your past with Kise-kun as a means to deflect attention from the bigger picture.”

“Yeah?” he responds pulling away, surprised at how rational she sounds.

“Perhaps I was being too stubborn earlier, when I only expressed unhappiness about our situation without providing any options to mitigate the problem. We are adults after all, and relationships involve compromise. If one of us isn’t happy, then we, as a unit, won’t be happy.” She takes a deep breath before continuing hesitantly. “I want you to know that what I’m going to say next is as hard on me to voice as it’s going to be for you to hear. However, I need to be honest with you. Our marriage is headed in the wrong direction. We’re not growing together, and that makes me nervous. However, we should approach our issues constructively. I’m not trying to assign blame to you; rather, I think we can both do better.” She attempts to offer a reassuring smile but quickly dissolves into tears.

Hit with the brunt of his wife’s despondency, Aomine’s heart drops to his stomach. ‘What can I do to fix this?’ he wonders fighting the moisture prickling at the back of his eyelids.

With a deep breath, he manages a hopeful response. “You’re right about it not being easy to hear you express such discontent with our marriage, but I think it’s good that you’re being frank. You tend to bottle up your negative emotions, so sometimes I don’t know what’s on your mind. I’d like for you to be more open. I’m a straightforward guy, so I need you to tell me things that bother you.”

Pouting, she confesses, “At times I wish you could figure out my needs without me voicing them.”

“How am I supposed to know what you want if you don’t say anything?” he asks incredulously.

“Call me crazy,” she replies softly. “But I’d feel like you’re paying more attention to me if you could figure out some of my desires without me saying everything directly.”

“You’re crazy,” Aomine responds flatly. “If you wanted an attentive husband, you married the wrong guy.”

Rolling her eyes, she says, “I know you’re not the sensitive or sentimental type, but maybe you could try giving me a little more consideration. In return, I’ll attempt to be more candid with you.” She bites her lower lip pensively as she studies his face.

‘Compromise, compromise,’ he reminds himself. ‘Surely this will help us get back on the same page.’ With a nod, he accepts her terms. “That sounds fair. We’ll both try to be better for each other.”

After his promise, a smile breaks across her countenance. “I’m really happy to hear you say that. I was worried about how you’d react, especially since our previous conversation hadn’t gone so well. I suppose that was my fault…” She laughs nervously.

With a shrug, he says, “Don’t worry about the past, and focus on the future. I know how tough a long-distance relationship can be, and I’ll try my best going forth. We can work around the months I’m not here. I’m sure of it. We’ll set aside more time to talk. I’ll stay up later or make myself available at hours more convenient for you and Yume.”

“It’s not my goal to ruin your sleep cycle,” she interjects wryly. “I appreciate your offer, but I’ll make changes in my schedule, too. We’ll share the burden. With the way you tax your body, proper nutrition and rest are paramount to your performance. I also think failing to visit you in Chicago thus far has been unfair of me. I can hardly refuse to move to America if I haven’t given it a chance.”

His grin widens. “So we’re going to remedy this?”

“Yup,” she confirms. “I can’t commit the whole season, since I’m contracted to teach next year. However, I’ll go for winter break. How does that sound?”

“Cold,” he answers. “Don’t worry. I’ll get you proper Chicago winter attire.”

When she frowns, he amends his response. “Like a fair arrangement.” With both of them acting like mature adults, he manages to squash the anxiety in his stomach and hopes the future will bring the best outcome possible.

\---

The rest of Aomine’s summer passes uneventfully. He and Kaneko spend quality time together to reconnect, and he feels positive about their efforts. As the weather cools, he prepares to leave for America once more. 

“I’ll see you in a few months,” he says when the time comes for him to leave.

“Yeah you will,” she replies with a brave smile.

“I’ll take care of both of my girls, when you come to visit,” he promises bending down and kissing Yume on the forehead.

“The holidays will be here in no time,” she reassures.

He doesn’t realize how quickly time can pass until he finds himself waiting for his wife and daughter in a taxi parked at O’Hare International Airport. With a watchful eye on the people leaving the building, he jumps out when he sees a familiar face.

“Kaneko, over here!” he calls waving.

Her eyes light up, and she rushes over. After exchanging a brief hug, they pile suitcases and then themselves into the taxi.

“My goodness, it’s freezing!” she exclaims. “You’ve told me how cold Chicago gets in the winter countless times, but wow! I’m not prepared for the wind or the snow…” She trails off as her gaze focuses on dingy piles of frozen water.

“I didn’t think you’d be,” Aomine tells her. “Don’t worry, I’ve got winter gear waiting for you at home.”

“And what would that be?” she asks curiously.

“A good pair of gloves, a warm hat, layers to go under your jeans, warm socks, and waterproof, knee-high boots.”

“No new coat?” she asks.

“We could get you one if you wanted,” Aomine comments. “But, honestly, your core will be fine. Your extremities are harder to keep warm.”

“Well, aren’t you well informed,” she hums.

“You sound pleased,” he extrapolates.

“I am,” she tells him.

The words of affirmation send his heart soaring.

\---

Aomine spends as much time with his wife and daughter as possible during their visit. Since no games are scheduled on Christmas Eve, he shows his family around the city he has come to love. Although he must play on Christmas Day, he is grateful that Chicago hosts the game, and he arranges for his wife and daughter to join him. 

In the following days, they alternately explore the city and stay in to avoid the frigid weather. He even makes dinner plans with a teammate whose wife recently had a child. Being in similar circumstances helps facilitate conversation with Aomine functioning as the intermediary. Although Kaneko appears genuinely happy to be with him, he notices her discomfort with the unfamiliar surroundings. 

Since he understands how jarring lingual and cultural differences can be, he offers encouragement. “I know this all seems scary and strange now, but I believe in your ability to adapt. I think you’ll come to like this place, if you choose to come out here with me in the future.”

She rewards his perception with a sweet smile. “I appreciate your vote of confidence.”

Aomine soon finds himself accompanying his wife and daughter back to the airport, their time together ending too quickly. 

“I’ll be home before you know it,” he promises.

“Yeah, you guys are having an off year,” she teases with an eyebrow raised.

“Normally I wouldn’t make light of losing games, but maybe I’ll be home for Yume’s second birthday.”

“I’d like that,” she admits softly. 

Yume shifts in her mother’s arms and exclaims, “Papa!”

Kaneko amends her initial sentiment. “And our daughter would love that, too.”

“It shouldn’t be a problem if we keep on playing the way we are,” Aomine says, while directing his attention to his daughter.

“The one thing I’ll say about getting older is that time seems to pass more quickly. Days turn into weeks, and weeks into months before I realize it.”

“Three and a half months… I’ll be home before you’ve had a chance to miss me too much,” he promises.

“Only three and a half months,” she echoes.

They share a goodbye kiss before she and Yume disappears through thick, glass doors.

\---

As predicted, Aomine returns to Japan by the end of April, in time to celebrate his daughter’s second birthday. Family and friends gather, and all seem in good spirits. As spring slips into summer, his home life starts feeling comfortable. He and Kaneko spend time together, either alone or with company. However, they allow each other personal freedom as well. When he heads to the gym or the court, she sees him off with well wishes and a kiss. Other times, he tells her to have fun with her friends.

Fortuitously, their paths cross upon her returning home from a girl’s weekend and him readying himself to play basketball. As a way of greeting she says, “We haven’t seen much of each other lately. Make sure you’re back for dinner.”

“Sure,” he agrees easily.

When he returns home to Kaneko cooking, he announces his presence before heading into the shower. Once the family sits down for dinner, Aomine observes his wife behaving oddly. She sports a solemn expression instead of her typical smile.

Ignoring the apprehension building in his stomach, he begins eating while keeping one eye on Kaneko, who merely pushes her food around with chopsticks.

Setting down his utensils, he asks, “What’s wrong?”

After a long, awkward pause, she whispers, “I think we should split up.”

Aomine’s mind goes blank. With his heart racing and head throbbing, he feels impossibly disoriented. “What? I don’t think I heard you correctly.”

Her gaze locks on his, and she says, “I want a divorce.”

‘Divorce,’ his mind repeats dazedly. ‘That can’t be right.’ His shaking hands and churning stomach serve as physical manifestations of his very being rejecting her request.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he spits out automatically. “We can’t get divorced; we have a child. We have to stay together for her sake!”

Kaneko’s face crumples, and she hides behind her hands and begins to cry. When she gains enough control over her emotions to speak, she says, “I’ve put a lot of thought into this, especially how it will effect Yume, and I honestly think that splitting up is for the best.” 

With an angry glare, Aomine simply reacts. “What the hell would possess you to come to that conclusion? I know that we’ve been having some issues, but we’re working on them. I’m not sure why you’re willing to give up so easily.”

The harsh, accusatory words cause tears to spill from her eyes once more. Wiping moisture from her cheeks, she acknowledges, “To your credit, I can see that you’re trying hard to meet my needs, but it’s not enough. I wish it were; honestly, I do. But it’s not, and for that I’m sorry.” 

When their eyes meet this time, he sees her expression fracture and can tell admitting the truth breaks her heart. “I refuse to believe that we’re a lost cause,” he states.

“Stubborn as always,” she comments sniffling. “I thought you would be…”

“There’s still lots of good in our marriage. Please tell me part of you believes that, too.”

“Daiki, I’m at my breaking point,” she confesses shakily. “I’ve felt this way for a long time, but I kept pushing forth hoping things would get better-” She chokes down another sob.

“You’re being unreasonable. Last year, you mentioned that we were having problems, and in the interim I’ve done my best to give you what you need. You’ve even recognized my efforts. Despite the positive results, you still want to split up? You’re not giving us enough time to set our marriage back on the right track. I just want a fair chance.”

With a shuddering breath, she starts with an apology. “I’m sorry about what I’m going to say next, but I think you need to hear it. Our issues are too severe to hope for reconciliation. I don’t think you’ll be able to give me what I need no matter how hard you try, and I admit this situation isn’t entirely your fault. When we got engaged, I truly thought I understood what being your wife would mean. I believed I was prepared for the sacrifices I’d have to make, but I’ve discovered that I simply can’t do it. I’m not that strong or independent. But at the same time, I would never ask you to quit playing for the NBA. It’s your dream. You’ve worked hard for it, and you should be proud of yourself for your accomplishments. However, I can’t continue to live as I have for the last four years, and I don’t think I could move abroad permanently.” She shrugs helplessly.

“We can improve on our marriage, so we can both be happy,” Aomine insists trying to hold onto his family. “Give me more time to change your mind.” At this point his initial shock and anger fade into desperation. With bile rising in his throat and heat gathering behind his eyelids, he foresees himself losing this battle with his wife.

“In the last year, we’ve had a pleasant relationship, but I haven’t felt that bond we used to have reform. We’re not connected in the way I believe people who are meant for each other should be. Like I’ve said before, if one person in a relationship is not happy, then the unit as a whole is not happy. I’m afraid I’ll start to resent you if I continue staying in this marriage, especially now that you know how I truly feel. Consequently, you’ll suffer, too, little by little, like death by a thousand cuts.”

The haunting words cause him to pause.

“What I’m saying may be difficult for you to reconcile now. The pain may even feel unbearable at the moment, but in the long run getting divorced would be best for both of us. I’m not going to change my mind.”

“Well neither am I,” he shoots back stonily. “If you’re looking for an agreement, you’re not getting it.”

“I’ll take appropriate legal action if I have to, but I’m really hoping it won’t come to that.” After a soft sigh, she continues, “I know I’ve sprung a lot on you, so I’ll give you some space to process things. I’m going to take Yume and stay with my sister. I’ve already packed a suitcase. Just let me know when you’re ready to talk, and I’ll stop by.”

With his entire world unraveling, Aomine finds himself stunned into inaction as he watches his wife gather her pre-packed belongings, take their daughter, and leave him behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure everyone has been looking forward to this turn of events for a while, so I’ll leave it at that. =) Thanks for reading! Until next time…


	28. Dissolution

After Kaneko leaves, Aomine remains in a stupefied fog as the tears start. ‘What the hell happened? I thought things were getting better. I didn’t see this coming at all.’

Fingers brush moisture from his cheeks. Although no stranger to crying over lost love, Aomine’s personal life had passed peacefully lately. Thus, the drastic change feels particularly cruel.

‘I have to change her mind,’ he panics internally. ‘I can’t let her and my baby girl go.’

After hours of alternately crying and overanalyzing the last four years of his life, he finally succumbs to exhaustion. Mid-afternoon arrives before he attempts to drag himself out of bed. ‘I wonder if Kaneko has told anyone that she’s leaving me,’ he wonders picking up his phone. 

‘No,’ he concludes glancing at the accumulated messages.

His mom needs the Dutch oven she had lent Kaneko months earlier. Kise wants to know when he can stop by next. Kagami can’t make it to their game scheduled for later that week.

The normalcy in everyone else’s life infuriates Aomine. With his world destroyed, he begrudges their peace. Focusing on the text from his mother, dread bubbles up within him. ‘Fuck, I need to tell her that my wife is leaving me. It’s the kind of thing you tell a parent first, but how do I even break that kind of news?’

He calls home, and the conversation passes as miserably and uncomfortably as he imagines – not to say that his mother reacts unsupportively. She voices her sorrow and lends a sympathetic ear. She even offers to contact Kaneko’s parents to get their input. Aomine gratefully accepts, as the thought of communicating with his in-laws turns his stomach.

For the next few days, he ignores the outside world, grateful that having summers off allows him flexibility to handle his broken heart in the way he sees fit. He spends much of his time wondering how he can convince his wife to change her mind about giving up on their marriage and details talking points for her homecoming.

In the interim, Kise sends about a dozen messages that seem insignificant compared to Aomine’s emotional distress. However, when Momoi starts calling, he knows his days of solitude are numbered.

Forcing himself to respond and to decline social calls until after his first talk with Kaneko seems to satisfy his friends. Five days following his wife’s request for a divorce, they meet for dinner. She brings take-out and a solemn face.

“Where’s Yume?” he demands.

“With my mother,” she answers softly.

“Are you trying to keep her away from me as punishment for my neglect in previous years?”

Hurt flashes in her eyes. “No,” she whispers. “I thought that it’d be best to have less distractions. Have you considered my request?”

“I’ve thought about it, but I don’t understand why you’re insisting on divorce. We’ve been together for over five years, and I think it’d be rash to separate without trying to work things out. Maybe we should see a counselor,” he suggests.

Her eyes dim. “I don’t think that will help,” she replies.

“There’s good stuff here,” he tries, gesturing between the two of them.

“Not enough,” she utters. When she blinks, tears fall.

Rage loosens Aomine’s tongue. “You cry. What gives you the right to cry? You’re the one who wants to break what we have.”

Her voice catching in her throat, she chokes out, “This is really hard for me, too. I still care about you, and I don’t want to hurt you. However, I’m not happy in this marriage, and nothing you say will change my mind. Perhaps I need to be more direct to get my point across. Part of me has always questioned if we were right for each other.”

The words strike Aomine like a bat to a mirror, leaving him shattered. “How can you say that? We have a lovely home, a beautiful daughter, and two great careers.”

“I was never sure about our compatibility.” Swallowing hard, she adds, “I should have broken things off long ago… before it even got to this point.”

“If you didn’t think we were right for each other, then why did you accept my proposal in the first place? Why did you marry me?” Aomine’s questions come across as a demand.

“Because I did love you,” she answers. “A man I loved asked for my hand in marriage, so I said yes. It was only natural. I thought my doubts would go away with time. However, they just got worse, and now I’m in a place where I’m not content.”

“I’m angry and hurt, but I still love you. If you come back for real, I’ll pretend you never asked for a divorce. Just say you’ll come back.”

“I can’t,” she says her voice wavering. “I…I’m happier without you.”

Those words shred Aomine’s heart, but fury quickly overwhelms his pain. “Get the hell out of here! You’re obviously not coming with an open mind, so I don’t want to talk anymore.”

“Okay,” she agrees, tears falling steadily. “I’ll go for now. We’ll continue this conversation later… when you’ve had more time to accept that I’m not going to change my mind.”

\---

The night following the most awkward dinner in Aomine’s life, the estranged couple agree to meet again for dinner a week later. Meanwhile, he decides to figure out his best course of action.

His mother relays her conversation with Kaneko’s parents regarding the separation, which boils down to thinking that the situation is a shame, but feeling as if they must respect their daughter’s decision.

Aomine’s parents, although supportive, have never known how to approach discussing emotional matters with him. Therefore, when Momoi shows up at his place unannounced to pick up that Dutch oven for his mother, he finds himself unsurprised. 

‘Mom sent Satsuki here to be my support, but Satsuki is none the wiser,’ Aomine discerns, as he buzzes his old friend up.

One look at him, and Momoi instantly understands that Aomine’s mother sent her over with an ulterior motive in mind. “What’s wrong, Dai-chan?” she asks, slipping off her shoes and heading inside.

“I’m guessing you haven’t talked to Kaneko recently?”

“No, why?” Even as she asks the question, Aomine can see her eyes widen as she puts the pieces together. However, she purses her lips together and waits for him to admit the state of his marriage.

“She’s abandoning me,” he says. “She’s asked for a divorce, and I don’t know what to do.”

“Get a lawyer,” Momoi responds immediately.

“Huh?” Aomine questions stunned by her pragmatism.

“You’ve got assets you need to protect, and you need to know your rights.”

“But I don’t want to get divorced,” he says slowly.

“Do you think you can convince Kaneko to change her mind?”

“She says I can’t, but don’t I owe it to our marriage to try?”

“If you can’t convince her to stay, what you want may not matter,” Momoi responds, eyes downcast. “If she wants a divorce, she can take action. I have a friend who is in mediation. The process is messy, long, and filled with hurtful words. If you think that divorce may be the likely outcome, it may be better to do one by agreement.”

Aomine’s heart sinks. “I really don’t want to go down this path,” he says with a sad sigh.

“I know,” Momoi responds looking as devastated as he feels. “The situation isn’t ideal. However, sometimes life happens. The unexpected happens. All one can do is respond in the best manner.”

“I have dinner scheduled with Kaneko later this week. I’ll try once more to talk some sense into her…”

“In the meantime, I’ll do some research on divorce lawyers, so I can make a recommendation.”

“Thank you, Satsuki.”

\---

Aomine and Kaneko’s scheduled dinner passes nearly as uncomfortably as the first. However, this time his mind handles the circumstances better. Her unwavering insistence on splitting up, although still painful and infuriating, comes as no surprise, and he slowly resigns himself to an impending divorce. By their third dinner, both admit to having spoken to lawyers and agree to end things in a civilized manner.

At this point, family and friends have been notified to the situation and have reached out to express surprise and sympathy. However, most keep their distance in this tumultuous period. Kise reacts differently and insists, “You shouldn’t spend all of your time alone in your place. If you want company, let me know.”

The basketball star accepts his old friend’s offer and finds himself gorging on takeout at the blond’s apartment.

“I haven’t eaten this much in a while,” Aomine admits after finishing his third serving and declining the offer of a fourth. 

“I figured,” Kise says softly, a sad light shining in his eyes. “You tend to ignore your health in difficult times.”

‘He’s worried about me,’ Aomine realizes, touched by the other’s compassion.

With a tight smile, the blond continues, “You look like you’ve lost some weight, which isn’t surprising given the situation.”

“So now that we’re done eating, you’re going to stop ignoring the elephant in the room?” Aomine asks.

Kise shrugs. “I thought that dinner should pass as pleasantly as possible. You don’t need to be reminded of your personal life every second of the day. I’m sure you think about it enough in your spare time. If I can provide a bit of distraction from that, I’m happy to do it.”

The blond’s words resonate with Aomine. “Thank you.” With a sigh, he adds, “I still can’t believe this is happening though. I really gave the marriage my all.”

Kise offers an understanding look, eyes glazed with moisture. “I know you did. Getting divorced is just a really tough and painful thing to endure.”

“How can she just give up?” Aomine wonders aloud. “Do her vows mean so little to her? I’ve really misjudged her character.”

The blond cautiously comments, “I don’t think she wanted the marriage to fail.”

“Are you taking her side?” Aomine snaps.

“It’s not about sides,” the model continues gingerly. “A divorce is hard on all parties involved.”

Aomine considers Kise’s words and says, “I’m not trying to badmouth Kaneko. I know you’ve built a personal relationship with her, and you should continue your friendship despite the imminent divorce. I’m not trying to put you in a difficult position.”

The corners of the blond’s mouth quirk upwards. “That’s a mature outlook, and I’m relieved you feel this way. At the same time, you are entitled to be upset. The circumstance warrants that reaction. I would never tell you how you should feel.”

“Maybe you had the right idea all along, Ryouta,” the taller man muses.

“Huh?” Kise utters cocking his head.

“You’ve just been dating for fun. What, aren’t you seeing that twenty-year old model now? I should have had more fun in my youth,” Aomine laments.

A light laugh escapes the blond. “You’re still young! By the way, she’s twenty-two, Daiki. Don’t make me out to be some sort of cradle robber. You’re right, we just have fun together, but there’s no deep, emotional connection. At least you had something significant with Kaneko. I would trade all the fun I’ve had with the various models, singers, and actresses I’ve dated for something substantial.”

“Even if it ended in heartbreak?”

“Even if it ended in heartbreak,” Kise confirms. “Life happens, and you can’t stop it from taking its course. I’ve seen both you and Kaneko give it your all. The fact that you’re splitting up is a shame, but at least you know that you’ve tried your hardest. You should take solace in the fact that you guys are handling the situation like adults and that no external complications exist.”

Aomine nods. “You’re right. The reason for the divorce is completely internal, although part of me wishes she had cheated or something.”

“Why’s that?” Kise asks perplexed.

“Then I’d have an easier time hating her,” the basketball pro responds. “Not having someone to blame actually makes the situation sadder in a sense.”

“Hopefully one day you’ll be able to look back at your marriage and see the good of that time period. Although things are hard now, it’s for the best. You can’t force her to love you, and you deserve someone who would choose you through thick and thin. Everybody deserves that kind of all-consuming love.”

“Maybe I just have to accept the fact that person may not exist.” Aomine laughs, the sound coming out sharp and bitter. “I can’t believe I’m going to have to think about things I thought I’d never have to worry about again, like dating.” He grimaces. “Maybe I’ll just be done with that all-together. I’m not sure I’d want to put myself in the position to be hurt anymore.”

“After you’ve had some time to heal, I’m sure you’ll feel differently,” Kise offers. “You shouldn’t give up on finding that perfect person for you.”

With a helpless sigh, Aomine merely shrugs, unable to tell the other, filled with optimism, that he simply cannot handle any more heartbreak.

\---

The rest of Aomine’s summer passes in a blur of negotiations with Kaneko and their lawyers in order to come up with terms detailing their divorce. His lawyer advises him to fight for custody of their daughter on the grounds of his superior financial position. However, after discussing the situation with Kaneko, they decide that she would be able to provide Yume with more attention and stability, and so he reluctantly agrees to relinquish his rights for his daughter’s sake. Although Kaneko promises to support Aomine’s presence in Yume’s life, due to a personal belief that having both parents involved with a child is for the best even after divorce, he knows that he has little legal recourse should she change her mind. The idea of his wife keeping their daughter from him breaks his heart, but all he can do is hope that she will honor her word. After deciding how to split up assets acquired during the past four years, they make plans to officially dissolve their marriage.

Meeting at the agreed upon time at the ward office with their family register, they sign and file the appropriate paperwork. The simplicity and impersonal nature of the procedure leaves a sour taste in Aomine’s mouth. 

When the newly divorced couple leave the building together, Kaneko touches his arm gently to get his attention. “Please don’t hate me,” she begs. 

“I don’t hate you,” he assures, even as his heart twists uncomfortably inside his chest.

“I’m sorry things didn’t work out between us.”

Aomine merely ducks his head unsure of how to answer.

“I know you’re leaving for Chicago in a couple weeks. Let me know when you come back after the next basketball season. I’m sure Yume will be dying to see you then. I swear I won’t keep her from you. I really hope we can keep things civil between us for all of our sakes.”

“I appreciate that,” he manages, his throat filling with bile. “But right now it’s hard for me to be near you, so I’m going to go home. I’ll have all of my stuff moved out by the time I leave for America. Afterwards, the place is yours until our lease runs out in the winter.”

“Okay,” she agrees softly.

The two part ways, and he tries his best to come to terms with the fact that another chapter of his life has come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo… I spent hours reading about Japanese family/divorce law prior to writing this chapter in order to hopefully convey the process with some semblance of accuracy. It’s different than US practice, particularly with respect to the fact that joint custody does not exist in Japan. I am by no means an expert in this field, so please forgive any oversights.
> 
> Next chapter will officially begin the last “arc” for this fic. There were times I thought I’d never get here… To everyone reading, whether you started this fic from the beginning with me or have picked it up along the way, thank you so much for your support. I will try my best to wrap things up with a satisfying conclusion.


	29. Old Habits

Following the divorce, Kise notices a change in Aomine’s temperament, like a regression to his Touou persona. Boredom and apathy had caused the basketball star’s difficult personality in high school, reasons that pale in comparison to the reality the other currently faces.

When a camera catches Aomine loudly arguing with his teammates on the bench, dread settles heavily in the pit of Kise’s stomach. Although he has no obligation to take care of Aomine, he finds himself falling into old habits of gently cajoling the other into socializing. Unlike efforts a decade ago, the model’s actions hold no selfish motivations. With the basketball star in another country, forcing the other to act against reclusive tendencies requires more persistence now than in previous years. 

‘He shouldn’t alienate others,’ Kise thinks. ‘With his personal life in turmoil, he cannot afford to push people who care about him away.’ Sick with worry he tries to help the other in the only way he knows how.

 _Go out with your team after the game,_ the blond urges via text.

The blue-haired man responds quickly and bluntly. _Too troublesome._

_It’ll be good for you._

_Don’t feel like it._

_If you do, I’ll buy you a meal when you come home._ Kise sighs and mentally adds this offer to the tally of bribes promised to the other.

 _Fine._

Although written words can never clearly convey mood, the blond feels Aomine’s petulance seeping through, so he sends, _I want a picture for proof._

_You’re so annoying._

Reassured that he has gotten through to the other, Kise puts his phone away.

As weeks of these interactions pass between himself and his ex-boyfriend, the blond almost expects the call he receives from Momoi.

“Thank you for helping with Dai-chan,” she starts.

“Daiki has a big mouth,” Kise grumbles in response.

Laughter fills the line. “He may have mentioned that you nag him just like I do. Seriously, thank you. I can’t look after him by myself when he’s so far away.”

“You’ve got your own life to live,” the blond reasons. “Aren’t you planning your wedding?”

“Yeah, but you know that I’ve spent my entire life looking after Dai-chan. At this point, butting into his business just feels natural.”

Kise snickers. “I understand your sentiments. If I didn’t, I would have stopped trying to talk sense into him a long time ago. One topic I haven’t made any progress on is getting him to contact Kaneko and Yumecchi. Obviously, he’s dying to get in touch with his daughter; however, having his ex-wife as the gatekeeper seems to be an issue he can’t overcome.”

After a pause, Momoi asks, “Do you still talk to Kaneko regularly?”

“Of course. I’m assuming you don’t.” When silence meets his statement, he continues, “She and Daiki made it perfectly clear that we should feel free to continue being friends with both of them.”

“The thought of hanging out with her makes me feel disloyal to Dai-chan,” Momoi admits.

“I know,” the blond tells her. “You’ll come around when you’re ready. She understands that, too.”

“You’ve talked about me?” she asks sounding surprised.

The blond laughs nervously. “Kaneko and I have discussed a lot of things unique to us. We’ve both hurt Daiki deeply and have incurred your wrath because of it.” With a heavy sigh, he laments, “He really should have let me know that he had told her about our past. That’s an awkward topic to step into unprepared, although I suppose he’s had more important things on his mind.” 

“You know Dai-chan tends to forget about social courtesies,” Momoi comments wryly. “And regarding myself, I didn’t realize my bias is that noticeable.”

“It’s okay,” Kise responds shrugging. “We understand that you love Daiki unconditionally and that you’ll always side with him. Everyone needs someone to provide constant support.”

She pushes the topic. “Is it unnatural to be more dedicated to the person you’ve known longer?”

“No,” Kise answers. “You feel the way you feel. Nothing “right” or “wrong” can be assigned to emotions.”

“Then how can you be on such good terms with Kaneko still? Don’t you feel like she’s done something awful to Dai-chan?”

“Of course I feel badly for Daiki. However, I also understand things from Kaneko’s point of view. She had to do what was right for her. Sometimes divorce isn’t the problem but rather the solution.”

“You surprise me, Ki-chan,” Momoi remarks. “When did you become so mature and reasonable?”

“Due to my profession, I’ve been living as an adult longer than most people our age,” Kise responds. “I’ve witnessed several of life’s complications. One thing my experiences tell me is that the longer Daiki waits to reconnect with Yumecchi, the harder it will be. She’s going to turn three in April. Long term memories will start forming, and if he’s not in them, he’ll regret it for the rest of his life.”

“You’re right,” Momoi concurs with a sigh.

“Then you’ll help me convince Daiki to reconnect with Kaneko, so he can start being part of his daughter’s life again?”

“Let’s get this done by Christmas,” she suggests.

Laughing softly, Kise replies, “It’s always good to set a deadline.”

\---

With much effort, Kise and Momoi push Aomine into contacting Kaneko and Yume by their Christmas timeline. Although the basketball star never utters a word of gratitude, deep down the blond knows he has it.

Prior to Aomine’s first post-divorce outing with Yume, Kise sits in Aomine’s home watching the other succumb to nerves.

“What does one do with a little girl?” the taller man mutters looking lost.

“Girls are easy,” Kise says with an amused smile. “Most of them, Yumecchi included, just want to feel like princesses.”

“Easy?” Aomine echoes dubiously. “How is that easy?”

The blond shrugs. “She always likes it when I bring her things from my sponsors or shoots.”

“Of course you’d say something like that,” Aomine states looking exasperated. “Not all of us can be as effeminate as you.”

“So mean,” Kise pouts. With a sigh, he adds, “This visit isn’t only about her, though. It’s about you, too. What do you want to share with her as a father?”

“I’ve only ever been good at one thing,” Aomine says helplessly.

With a gentle smile, Kise suggests, “Then take her to a basketball court.”

“What if she hates it? I don’t want her to have a bad impression of me, especially since I haven’t seen her in nearly a year.”

“She’s a kid; she doesn’t know what she likes or hates, yet. If you show her how much you love basketball, I’m sure your enthusiasm will resonate with her.”

“Will you come with me?”

Caught off guard by the personal nature of the request, Kise hesitates before saying, “I don’t want to intrude.”

“I think having you there would help me feel more relaxed. Your presence will probably put Yume at ease, too. As hard as it is to admit, you probably know her better than I do at this point.”

The blond surveys the other. ‘I haven’t seen him this anxious in a long time,’ he thinks. Dipping his head, he concedes, “I’ll need to stop by my place first.”

With duffel bags filled with towels, drinks, and other paraphernalia necessary for playing basketball, the pair head off to fetch Aomine’s daughter.

“I’m so fucking nervous,” the blue-haired man admits.

Laughingly, Kise says, “You may want to watch your language. She’s in that phase where she repeats everything she hears. If you return Yumecchi cursing like a sailor, Kaneko’s going to be furious.”

The basketball star turns wide eyes to the blond. “Shit, I didn’t think about that.”

“Clearly,” Kise hums entertained at the second inadvertent slip. “I’ll be there to keep you on your best behavior.

When they arrive at Kaneko’s front door, Kise stands behind Aomine allowing the other space to deliver an appropriate greeting. As always, he keeps a keen eye on the situation.

With a deep breath, the taller man knocks on the door his posture straight and stiff, as if primed for battle. When the door opens to reveal mother and daughter, Kaneko speaks first. “Hi, Daiki. It seems like you’re doing well.”

“Uh, yeah,” the father offers after an uncomfortable pause.

Kise winces when Aomine rubs the back of his neck, displaying a familiar nervous habit. When Yume, clutching her mother’s leg, shrinks back, he takes pity on the awkward trio.

“Kaneko, it’s nice to see you again,” the blond says stepping forward.

“Kise-kun,” the mother returns with a smile. “Good to see you, too.”

“Kisecchi?” Yume’s voice wavers as ventures into the hall.

“Yup,” the blond responds cheerfully, kneeling down.

“Did you bring me a present today?”

“Not today,” Kise replies his face full of exaggerated regret. His expression brightens as he adds, “Today I have something better than a present. I’ve brought your dad.”

“Papa?” the little girl says uncertainly looking up at Aomine.

Taking Kise’s cue, the taller man drops to his knees to adjust his height to his daughter’s. “Hi there, baby girl.”

Yume studies Aomine, and a spark of recognition flashes in her eyes. “Papa!” she exclaims throwing her arms around him.

With the affectionate response, the uneasy atmosphere dissipates.

“I told you your father was coming to see you today,” Kaneko says with a tense smile. “She’s been looking forward to this outing for a while. She does ask about you,” she adds addressing Aomine. “Now, go have fun.”

As the trio heads to the closest basketball court, Kise facilitates conversation between the estranged father-daughter pair.

“We’re going to play basketball,” the blond offers energetically. “You’ve seen your dad play before, right?”

The little girl nods. “When I want to see papa and can’t, mama puts on a game, even if it’s just on the computer. She used to cry while watching papa, but she doesn’t anymore.”

‘Well, that backfired,’ the blond thinks looking up to see pain flashing in Aomine’s eyes. “Well, basketball is super fun, and he wants to share it with you,” Kise adds holding onto his good cheer. “You’ll see. Did you know I played basketball with your dad a long time ago?”

With wide eyes, Yume shakes her head. “You play, too?”

“Yup, you’ll love it,” the blond promises.

Once they reach the court, the three interact awkwardly until Kise pulls Yume aside to allow Aomine the time and stage to show off. When the toddler claps, her eyes full of awe and wonder, the blond sees guilt melt away from the young father. 

They put the ball in Yume’s outstretched arms, and she wonders, “Will I be able to play like papa some day?”

The men take turns helping the toddler handle the basketball, delighting in her giggles as she manages to clumsily dribble with two hands. 

When Kise catches Yume eyeing the basket, he asks, “Do you want to put the ball in?”

“Can I?” she asks eyes filled with hope.

“Ask your dad for help,” the blond suggests.

“Papa, can you help me make a basket?” she questions rushing over.

The smile that spreads across Aomine’s face, happy, proud, and fierce, causes Kise’s stomach to churn uncomfortably.

“Sure,” the taller man says, picking his daughter up. “Ryouta, bring us the ball.”

The demand shakes Kise from his stupor, and he carefully places the orange sphere into Yume’s waiting arms. His heart swells with emotion as he watches Aomine lift his daughter towards the hoop. Her first toss misses the mark, but Kise happily fetches the ball again and again, until father and daughter learn to work with their combined heights and her steadily improving throws. After several tries, the ball finally falls into the waiting hoop.

The expression of joy on both father and daughter’s faces as the ball swishes through the net and drops to the ground nearly moves the blond to tears.

“Kisechhi!” the toddler squeals. “Did you see that? Papa and I made that basket together.”

“You sure did!” the blond exclaims mirroring her enthusiasm. “You must be thirsty now. I have a juice box for you in my bag if you want it.”

“Un! I do. I do!”

With that, Aomine puts his daughter down, and Yume rushes towards Kise.

“Do you want me to get it for you? Or do you want to get it yourself?” the blond asks the little girl, pointing to his bag.

“I can get it,” Yume says confidently heading towards the benches. 

Kise watches with a reverent smile on his face, as she triumphantly pulls out the treat. When he looks back towards Aomine, he sees the other walking towards him.

“I didn’t even think of bringing a drink for her,” the taller man says dejectedly. “It never occurred to me; I’m not fit to be a father.”

“Don’t feel bad,” Kise comforts. “You’re simply not used to it yet. You’ll pick things up quickly.”

“I wouldn’t even know what flavor she’d want,” Aomine comments continuing to lament.

“Strawberry,” Kise answers. “Your daughter loves strawberries. Now, go to her.”

Placing a hand on Kise’s back, the taller man leans close and whispers, “Thank you,” before heading over to Yume.

As Kise watches Aomine retreat, his thoughts linger on the warmth of Aomine’s touch moments ago and the sound of Aomine’s deep, rumbling voice low and soft against his ear. He can’t help but recall a time when Aomine had uttered words for his ears alone: _“Ryouta, I love you. Promise me we’ll be happy together.”_

The memory resounds within Kise, and he wonders why his mind chooses to dwell on those particular words. With his heart aching and warmth gathering behind his eyelids, he forces himself to focus on the duo in front of him. While studying the other man trying to connect with his daughter, Kise notices that the interactions don’t quite seem natural, but he only sees beauty in the awkward attempt. As the dull pain in his chest intensifies to a burn that threatens to consume him, the feelings he has managed to bury deep inside break free from the confines of decorum he had observed out of respect for Aomine’s marriage and the mourning period following the divorce. However, these emotions can no longer be ignored and flood through him like water bursting through a dam. 

‘I’m in love with Daiki,’ Kise realizes. ‘I’ve fallen in love with him again. I don’t know at what point these feelings developed, or rather re-developed, but I’m certain they exist, just like they did ten years ago.’

Aomine’s voice breaks into his thoughts. “Hey, Ryouta, what are you doing spacing out like that? Get your ass over here.”

Yume’s sing-songy voice follows. “Ass, ass, ass!” she repeats blithely.

“Daiki, you idiot. I told you to watch your language!” Kise scolds. While heading towards the pair, he wonders if he and Aomine had made different decisions in the past whether they could be enjoying a moment like this, as a couple with a family of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the beginning of the end. (If I’ve done my job as a writer, this should be fairly obvious. =p) I know that a final resolution has been a long time coming, and I thank you all for your patience. I hope you all enjoyed and will continue to enjoy through the end. =) Until next time…


	30. Something Special

The summer straddling Aomine’s twenty-eighth and twenty-ninth year brings a new steady-state to his life. True to her word, Kaneko encourages his involvement in their daughter’s life, and he appreciates her effort to honor their personal agreement regarding his visitation. He also values his friends, who have provided the support he has needed in the last year. Kise surprises him the most by becoming a calming constant in his life; the familiar company that reminds him of a simpler time comforts Aomine. 

Succumbing to nostalgia, he calls the blond and suggests, “Let’s play one-on-one.”

Silence greets his proposal.

“Oi, earth to Ryouta.”

Kise tentatively answers, “You caught me off guard, because in the past, I had typically initiated our one-on-ones. Honestly, I haven’t played-”

“If you say something stupid like “since we broke up,” I’m going to hit you,” the basketball player interrupts rolling his eyes.

The blond bounces back with a spirited defense. “Self-centered much?” he asks with a snort. “I was going to say that I haven’t played much since college. I meet with some of my old high school teammates from time to time, but our matches are pretty laid back. I’m afraid I won’t be able to provide the practice you need.”

Aomine’s heart wrenches upon detecting the insecurity in Kise’s voice. “I’m asking you for a one-on-one, because I want to play with you,” he says hoping his words reassure the blond. Unwilling to seem entirely soft, he gruffly adds, “If you’re not busy, get your ass to the court.”

After some hesitation, Kise answers, “I have a commitment later this afternoon, but I’m free now.”

When they face off, Aomine quickly realizes the truth behind the blond’s words. Kise clearly has not focused on basketball in the past six years. However, the model’s abilities allow him to rebound quickly. They play numerous games, each more satisfying than the last, until Kise waves his hands to pause the relentless matches.

“I need a break,” the blond gasps.

Wordlessly, Aomine watches the other male head over to his bag, take a swig from a trendy-looking water bottle, and wipe his face with a towel. Sitting down the blond allows the towel to drape around his shoulders.

“I’ll never be a match for you,” Kise laments tilting his head towards the sun and closing his eyes.

Although Aomine has seen Kise resting in this manner countless times before, the image has not graced his presence in nearly ten years, so he surrenders to the wistfulness welling up inside him. With his gaze fixed on the blond, he realizes how stunning Kise looks soaking up the sun with a peaceful expression. ‘Ryouta’s appearance remains untouched by the years. He’s still as beautiful as ever.’

These thoughts drag Aomine back to the past, and memories of when they had been happy together bubble through him. Forced to recall emotions he had long since refused to contemplate, his raw heart conquers his mind so that only one thought exists. ‘I want to kiss him.’ 

He continues to watch Kise, while silently willing the other to fuel his sentimental impulses. ‘Say something _my_ Ryouta would have said. Ask me for one more game. If you do that maybe, just maybe, we’ll be able to go back to the way we used to be. If you smile at me and tell me how cool I look, perhaps I’ll be able to forget about all the pain you caused me.’

Kise catches Aomine in mid-stare, and their eyes lock. The taller man swears that the air between them hums with latent energy ready to burst. 

Averting his gaze, the blond reluctantly says, “I have to go. I’m starting a temporary hosting job on an entertainment show today. I can’t be late.”

These responsible words, which contrast what Kise would have uttered in years past, shatter Aomine’s fantasy. ‘Things can never return to the way they used to be,’ he acknowledges with startling clarity. ‘Too much time has passed. Too much has happened since Ryouta and I were together. We’re not the same people anymore, so recapturing our old relationship is impossible.’ Something in Aomine’s heart breaks all over again at the realization, and he barely manages to watch the other leave without yielding to the tears building behind his eyelids.

\---

After his day filled with one-on-one matches against Aomine, Kise’s desire to play basketball swells for the first time in several years. He calls Kasamatsu for a friendly game, and his old teammate obliges the request. They play for a few hours before taking a moment to rehydrate and catch their breaths.

“Why did you really call me out here, Kise?” Kasamatsu asks with a watchful glance.

“Is it obvious that I have something on my mind?” the blond asks.

“If one knows what to look for, you’re an open book. Now spit it out.”

“I think I’m in love with Daiki.”

The dark haired man curses under his breath.

“I know you’re thinking that I’ve always been fixated on Daiki,” Kise supplies. “It’s different this time, though.”

“How?” Kasamatsu challenges with narrowed eyes fixed on the younger male.

Blowing out a heavy breath, Kise thinks about the best way to articulate the distinction. “I feel a sense of longing deep and sharp in my heart, but these emotions center around the present not the past. Whenever I’m around him, I see what an incredible person he has become, regarding both his professional and his personal life. You should see how hard he tries with his daughter. I think I fall in love with him a little more every time I see them together. I can’t help but wonder what it’d be like to be with him now. He’s constantly on my mind.” He shoots his former captain an uncertain look that begs for guidance.

“Oh, Kise,” the other breathes softly. “Breaking up with Aomine nearly destroyed you last time. Because you two share an integrated past, your other relationships suffered as well. You whined non-stop for months about how you had ruined things not only with Aomine but also with the rest of your middle school friends.”

“But it’s Daiki,” the blond responds simply, as if that statement explains everything. Memories of the time he and Aomine had shared as a couple flash through his mind so vividly that he swears he can relive any moment of his choosing. “Despite our complicated past, I’ve fallen in love with him again. I’ve fallen in love with the same person twice, and I know in my heart that it has to mean something special.”

“Do you think he feels the same way?”

Kise hesitates. “I don’t know,” he admits miserably. “However, I want to be with him so badly that I have no choice but to convince him there’s still something left between us. How do I make that happen?”

Sighing, Kasamatsu replies, “I hate to play devil’s advocate. However, after everything you two have been through, he may not ever be willing to date you again.”

The blond’s expression fractures. “Don’t say that. Even if it may be true, please don’t suggest that things are hopeless. You’re going to make me cry,” he whispers feeling a familiar warmth prickling at the back of his eyelids.

The former Kaijou captain waves his hands to placate the younger male. “I don’t mean to upset you. I just want you to have a realistic approach, so you can prepare yourself for all potential outcomes.”

“In my head, I know you’re right. However, my heart won’t let me consider that possibility. My emotions continue to strengthen with time, and maintaining this façade of platonic friendship grows harder. This struggle breaks me down as the days pass.”

“You’d better be damned sure this is what you want,” Kasamatsu warns. “You shouldn’t approach Aomine half-heartedly. I have a sinking feeling that if things proceed poorly, neither of you will recover.”

Panic sweeps through Kise, and the emotion must show on his face, as his friend adds, “I’m not trying to scare you; I’m just asking you to consider the consequences your actions could bring.”

“I suppose I have a lot to think about, then,” the blond answers, his head spinning and his heart squeezing painfully in his chest.

\---

After his talk with Kasamatsu, Kise manages to curb his impatience regarding confessing to his ex-boyfriend. Instead of acting impulsively, he carefully observes his interactions with Aomine over the next several months. He begins by flirting a little. When the other reciprocates with small signs of tenderness, a pat on the back or a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, relief courses through him. As the basketball pro prepares to leave for America in the fall, Kise decides to use the extended time apart to test his feelings.

They keep in close contact while separated, and Kise eagerly awaits each subsequent exchange. Anticipation of Aomine’s next message keeps the blond up late at night more often than he would like to admit. Whenever he wakes to find a new text from the other, giddiness spreads through his body warming him from head to toe. These physical manifestations convince him that he has truly fallen in love with Aomine again. Emotions unwavering, he begins to wonder whether or not they could survive another long distance relationship. Anxiety fills his stomach, as he considers the very situation that had ruined everything they had shared in the past.

He reassures himself with the words he needs to hear. ‘If we got back together, things would be different this time. He’s the one who’s abroad, and I know exactly what that situation entails. Conversely, he knows how the person who stays behind feels as well. Our experiences have made us aware of everything a long distance relationship involves. I’m positive that we’d be able to handle it this time.’ 

With his heart aching for Aomine’s affection, Kise realizes, ‘I would give anything to hear him tell me he loves me once more. That’s the only thing I need. If he can find it in his heart to love me again, I’d promise to be his forever. Why wasn’t I satisfied with these terms years ago? Did my youth render me insecure and consequently guide me to run from, rather than to work on a hard but potentially rewarding situation? With time and maturity, I can clearly see the important things in life. The love that we had and the love that I feel once more is something special. Daiki is someone special. Waiting a few months for the basketball season to end seems so manageable now. I’d be willing to visit him as well. My only wish is for him to want me again.’

Kise occupies his time waiting for the other’s return to Japan, while mentally planning the perfect confession. This year Aomine arrives late May following a heartbreaking defeat in the conference finals. Soon after, the two meet for lunch at a fast-casual restaurant. 

To distract himself from the jittery nerves of being near his object of desire, Kise fills the space with unfiltered chatter. “It’s too bad about the conference finals, but look on the bright side. Now you’ll be able to celebrate my birthday with me!”

“My team barely misses making it to the finals, and my consolation prize is being in Japan for your birthday?” the taller man scoffs.

The blond pouts. “I’ll be turning thirty. It’s a big milestone. I’ll be officially old.” He lets out a dramatic sigh.

Aomine rolls his eyes. “Don’t sound so tragic. Aren’t you having that live you’ve always wanted?”

“Actually, it’ll be my second live,” Kise corrects. “To celebrate the release of my second full album and my birthday.”

The basketball pro dryly points out the inconsistency in the blond’s previous statements. “You offer to spend your birthday with me, but you already have plans.”

Kise laughs sheepishly. “Okay, so I spoke without thinking. You’re right. I’ll be pretty busy that day, but you should come to my live! It’ll be amazing. I promise.”

“Now you’re trying to convert me to a ticket sale,” Aomine comments incredulously. “Ryouta, you’re shameless!” With an exasperated sigh, he continues. “With that attitude of yours, I already regret getting this for you.” The taller man pulls a jersey out of the duffel bag by his side. “Here, complete with the autograph you wanted. Think of it as an early birthday gift. You aren’t getting anything else.”

The blond’s eyes light up. “I’m so happy!” he exclaims accepting the present. “I’ll even overlook the fact that it took you two seasons to get this for me.”

“Don’t complain,” Aomine grumbles. “Asking for another player’s autograph, especially from someone on a different team, is weird. I don’t have tons of opportunities with players that aren’t teammates.”

“Protest all you want,” Kise babbles cheerfully. “You still went through the trouble like I knew you would. That’s one of the reasons I love you, Daiki.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, he stiffens and internally panics. ‘How did “love” slip out? I’m such an idiot. Maybe if I pretend I didn’t say anything odd, he won’t notice.’ He frantically glances at the other hoping for this outcome.

The taller male sits perfectly still with shock written across sharp features dispelling the notion that Kise can ignore his verbal blunder. “I didn’t mean love in a romantic way,” the blond blurts out trying to save face.

“Oh,” Aomine replies in a strangled voice, emotion draining from his face making it unreadable.

‘Saying that I don’t have feelings for Daiki now will only make him doubt my sincerity in any future confession,’ Kise reasons. ‘I need to come clean.’

With a deep breath to prepare himself, the blond reverts to the truth. “I’m sorry. I lied when I said I didn’t mean love in a romantic fashion.” He shrugs helplessly and musters a watery smile. “I love you, Daiki. I’ve fallen in love with you again.” Keeping his gaze trained on the other, his heart races as if trying to leap out of his chest. 

‘Say something, anything,’ the blond silently urges, still incapable of deciphering the taller man’s frozen expression.

After a long pause, Aomine exhales, and his posture slackens. “I was afraid you were going to say something like that,” he answers his eyes trained on the table.

‘Afraid?’ Kise repeats to himself, while trying to wrap his head around the taller man’s response.

Aomine continues in a low voice, “I thought we were doing well with just being friends. I’m not looking for anything else from you.”

Kise’s heart shatters at the other’s clarification, but certain of his feelings, he continues fighting. “The flirtation that has developed between us in the last year is real. I feel it in my bones. Can you honestly tell me that I’ve imagined you engaging my advances?”

Rubbing the back of his head, Aomine defends, “If I’ve responded to your flirtation, it’s probably due to instinct, since we have history. You shouldn’t read any more into it.”

Even as Kise’s brain commands him to stop making a fool of himself and to apologize for creating an awkward atmosphere, his heart, filled with emotions that beg to be recognized, pushes him forward. “A special connection exists between us. I’m sure of it. Because I know you better than anyone else, I know that you feel it, too. I miss being with you, I mean _really_ being with you. I have missed it for so long. I can’t help but imagine what would have happened if we had made different decisions in the past, if we had stayed together all those years ago. I wonder what things would be like if we got back together now, in spite of our complicated history. These thoughts keep me up at night. My mind is filled with you, and I don’t know what to do anymore. I truly love you, and I’d like another chance to make things right between us.” Kise keeps tearful eyes trained on the other wanting his impassioned plea to have the desired effect. 

Aomine’s calm crashes to a halt. “You broke my heart!” he cries so loudly that others in the restaurant turn to stare.

The response loaded with raw anguish steals Kise’s breath as well as all traces of remaining hope. Unable to look at the other any longer, he shuts his eyes and allows moisture to push past closed lids and stream down his face. ‘Perhaps I’ve committed the one sin that Daiki can never overlook.’

Kise’s instincts tell him to flee, so he swallows the lump in his throat and allows himself to operate on an automatic mode. “I’m sorry. I should just go.” Once the words leave his mouth, his mind begins working again, and he starts feeling. Panicked, grief-stricken, and embarrassed, he grabs his bag and bolts from his seat.

“Ryouta, wait!” Aomine calls. When the blond continues heedlessly, the taller man lets out a string of curse words.

While following his impulse to run as quickly as possible, Kise scolds himself, ‘I should have been grateful that we managed to become friends again. I was selfish to want more, and now I’ve ruined everything.’ With a deep breath, he fights the tears that threaten to spill over once more.

Upon reaching a major road, he pulls out his phone and checks the taxi app to hail the closest one. When a firm grip closes around his free hand, he yelps in surprise. Turning around he finds himself face to face with his ex-boyfriend, and his shattered heart fractures further. “Daiki?” he asks, his voice wavering.

“Don’t ignore me when I tell you to wait, idiot,” Aomine says thickly.

Kise pockets his mobile device, while frantically thinking of how to divert the conversation towards a topic that would avoid further heartache. “Did we leave without paying?” he muses.

“That’s your concern,” the taller man comments disbelievingly. “And, no, I threw some cash on the table before chasing after you.”

“You were pretty clear regarding the way you feel about me, so why did you follow me?” Kise asks. He decides to voice every horrible possibility his discouraged mind can muster to prevent cruel words from leaving Aomine’s mouth. “Did you want to get your revenge by saying more to hurt me? Did you come to make fun of me for falling for you again? Did you come to see me cry?” As if on cue, hot, miserable tears well up in his eyes. Mortified, he pulls away from the other’s grip and covers his face with his hands.

“No!” Aomine protests sounding shocked. “My intention isn’t to make you suffer. When you left, I had this feeling that I needed to find you immediately, or else I would never see you again. I didn’t want to leave things the way they were at the restaurant. You caught me off guard with your confession, and I reacted without thinking.”

“What do you have to think about? Your position is evident. I broke your heart in the past, and although you’ve moved on from that point, you’ll never to be able to overlook the pain I’ve caused you. Because of that, you’ll never be able to love me again…”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, you idiot. I’m trying to tell you that I’m confused. I don’t know what I want or what I feel.”

Finally daring to look at the other, Kise lowers his hands from his face. “Are you willing to give us another chance?” he asks shakily, still afraid to hope.

Aomine hesitates. “I don’t know. My gut reaction may reflect the truth, but I’m unsure. I was hoping you could help by answering a couple of questions for me.”

“Questions?” the blond echoes.

“Yeah, can you just answer my questions and let me think about things for a bit?”

“That sounds fair; go ahead,” Kise urges.

“Do really you think that after everything we’ve been through, we can put the past behind us and return to the time when we were happy together?”

Zeroing in on the term “return,” the blond’s brows furrow in confusion. “I think you’ve misunderstood my confession. I’m not in love with the you I knew in high school or college, and I’m certainly not naïve enough to think that our relationship would go back to the way it was in the past. I may have fallen for you again, but I love the you that I see in front of me. In our time apart, we’ve both grown as people. Naturally, if we start a relationship now, things are going to be different than they were more than ten years ago. The two of us have more experiences to draw from, and because of them we understand ourselves and one another better. If we start dating once more, I think our relationship will be stronger than it was before. After all this time, I’ve fallen in love with you again. I now know that you’re the one, and I’m uncertain I’d have such conviction had we not made the mistakes we did in the past.”

Aomine studies the blond with narrowed eyes. “You really believe that, don’t you?”

“That you’re the one? That we’re more suited to be together now than during high school or college? Absolutely. I think adulthood has taught us each valuable lessons. I understand your obligations to the NBA, and we now know how to adapt to and communicate through difficult situations.”

The taller man ponders the response with a thoughtful nod. “Okay, one more thing. Do you really think you deserve a second chance?”

Kise pauses at the loaded question. Forcing a smile on his face, he replies, “No, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want one.”

When Aomine’s face displays pure astonishment, the blond takes the opportunity to end the conversation on his terms. “I hope you find my answers satisfactory. Take your time thinking things through. I’ll be waiting for your response.” 

The blond wonders whether to state the implied ultimatum attached to this situation. Since the other lacks the ability to read emotional circumstances, he decides to clearly set forth his conditions. “Just so you know, if you decide that you can’t date me again, I’ll understand why. However, I won’t be able to remain in your life. Being around you would serve as a constant reminder of the lasting emotional damage I’ve caused you, which would be too painful for me to bear. If you choose this option, know that I will regret having hurt you so deeply for the rest of my life.” With his heart wrenching and his stomach churning, Kise forces himself to turn his back and walk away, fully aware that may never see Aomine again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re reading on AO3, you may have noticed that I’ve updated the number of chapters until completion. I don’t think there’s a way to do that on FFnet, so I’ll repeat that information here. This fic will ending with chapter 32. 
> 
> The truth is out there, and now the ball is in Aomine’s court… (Ahh, such a lame use of double meaning relating to basketball, but I couldn’t help myself. =p)


	31. Where It All Began

Kise’s departure leaves Aomine’s mind swimming with uncertainty. Trust the blond to make a request and give an ultimatum at the same time. Although genuinely fond of the other, Aomine remains uncertain if this sentiment warrants jumping back into a relationship, especially one with such a complex history attached to it. 

Within the last couple years, his thoughts have occasionally lingered tenderly on the time he and Kise had been a couple, but each instance had ended with him convinced their previous bond would be impossible to recapture. 

‘Have I been misguided by focusing on the past?’ he wonders. 

Kise had looked confident when professing that their time apart had allowed them to grow and subsequently become more suitable for one another, but Aomine remains unsure.

‘Do I have feelings for Ryouta that extend beyond friendship? Will I be able to truly love him again, despite all of the pain I associate with our breakup?’ Successive questions, each one more confusing than the last, race through his mind demanding answers.

With a frustrated roar, he buries his fingers into his scalp, as if the action will prevent sensory overload. It doesn’t, so he heads home to assess his options in private. Kise had seemed earnest while confessing, so Aomine knows he must return the favor regarding his decision making process.

Once secluded in his apartment, he takes the proper time to mull over his conflicting emotions. Days go by, and all he can do is let his memories of Kise, both good and bad, wash over him.

‘Ryouta is terrible at confessing,’ he recalls with an amused smile, his mind taking him back to a time when the blond had pulled him aside at a basketball tournament their second year in high school.

_“Hey, Aominecchi, can I steal you from your team for a moment,” Kise requested with a nervous energy about him._

_“Sure, Kise. What is it?”_

_“Not here,” the blond insisted eyes darting across the hordes of people surrounding them._

_Aomine followed the model until they escaped prying eyes. “Kise, spit it out now.”_

_The blond responded with an affronted glance. “This isn’t something I can verbalize easily.”_

_With an exasperated sigh, he demanded, “Try.”_

_Lips turning downwards, Kise closed his eyes briefly before forcing their gazes to meet. “Aominecchi, I think I like you.” He shook his head as if distraught by his own word choice and continued, “I mean, I know I like you. I need to tell you, so I can get resolution.”_

_“Resolution?” Aomine repeated with a raised brow._

_“Yeah, well, we’re either going to date or not.” Barely taking a breath, the blond rushed ahead. “I’m perfectly aware that guys probably aren’t your thing, and there’s nothing I can do about that. If I’ve made things forever uncomfortable between us, I’ll understand if you don’t want to see me again.”_

_Aomine frowned as he slowly processed the other’s words. After grasping the message, he reacted in the only way he knew how, tactlessly. “What kind of fucked up confession is this?”_

_The blond covered his face with both hands. “A terrible one. I’m sorry. I’m so nervous, and I’m saying all the wrong things. I’ve never confessed to anybody before, and it’s harder than I imagined. How do girls muster the courage to confess to me all the time?”_

_“Stop rubbing in your popularity; it’s annoying. Also, I don’t appreciate you putting words in my mouth. Assuming I’d cut off all ties with you if I don’t reciprocate your feelings must mean that you don’t have a high opinion of me.”_

_Lowering his hands, Kise simply stated, “I think the world of you, so imagining our interactions dissolving into awkwardness breaks my heart.”_

_“Give me some time to think things through before jumping to the worst conclusion.”_

_When Kise beamed in response, Aomine truly observed the other for the first time in his life, and at that moment, he realized that the blond’s smile had the power to melt glaciers and perhaps even his icy disposition._

‘Ryouta is the first person I loved,’ he thinks his heart swelling with emotion as he reminds himself of when he had realized this fact.

_“Oi, Kise, I haven’t seen you smile for days,” Aomine commented during their third year in high school._

_The blond met the observation with a startled glance. “Really? I’m sorry.” Kise then forced his lips to quirk upwards, as if to appease Aomine._

_With a frown settling on his face, the taller boy said, “Don’t ever show me a fake smile, and don’t apologize. Just tell me what’s wrong.”_

_“My problems are my burden,” the model answered with a solemn face._

_Heart twisting with concern, Aomine tried once more. “Kise, I really care about you, so let me be there for you. Tell me what’s bothering you.”_

_When the blond looked at him again, his normal grin blazed, and his eyes radiated sheer wonder._

_‘I did this,’ Aomine thought proudly, consuming the image in front of him. ‘With only a few kind words, I managed to provide him much needed emotional support. I’m ecstatic that I have this effect on him, because I love him.’ Although shocked by his reaction, he decided just to accept this response as the truth. ‘I love him,’ he repeated to himself, giddy at the discovery._

_“I’m really happy to hear you say that,” Kise replied flushing faintly. “You’ve taken my mind off of my dad for the first time in the last two weeks.”_

_“Your dad?” Aomine questioned surprised._

_“He had a heart attack; I’ve been worried sick about his health,” the blond admitted quietly._

_“Naturally. Is he okay?”_

_“Yes, luckily he was at work when it happened, and someone called for an ambulance right away. I can’t help but wonder what things would be like if the worst case scenario had played out. How would my mom and sisters handle something like that? How would I cope?” Kise whispered, eyes brimming with tears._

_Aomine’s heart truly went out to his boyfriend. “I’m sorry that you had to go through that experience. I can’t imagine how scary that was for you. You should have mentioned something earlier! I’m going to properly yell at you later. First, let me hold and comfort you.”_

_With a vulnerable expression, Kise accepted the offer with a barely perceptible nod and then collapsed into Aomine’s embrace._

‘Ryouta is the first person who broke my heart,’ he thinks, cringing at memories of the slow, drawn-out death of their relationship. ‘I thought I was never going to survive that time period. Years passed before we could talk normally.’ He pauses mid-thought and then admits, ‘I guess the only reason we reconnected on any level is due to Ryouta’s persistence.’

When he pictures the hopeful look on Kise’s face, while asking for another chance, fine tremors run through him indicating how much he misses being with the blond. 

His head finally catches up to his heart. ‘I do feel something more than platonic friendship for Ryouta. However, are these emotions enough to go out on a limb with him again? Am I capable of letting go of my bitterness connected to our breakup, so a new relationship has a fair chance at success? Can I put my faith in someone who didn’t grant me the same courtesy in the past?’

“I don’t know,” he answers, and he really doesn’t. Then he considers the alternative, Kise’s ultimatum. ‘If I reject him, I will never see him again. He’ll never direct that brilliant smile my way again. I’ll never hear him laugh again.’ His stomach turns as he contemplates this outcome. Although still unsure how he will emotionally respond to dating Kise once more, he knows that he has never given up on anything without a fight before.

\---

When Kise’s thirtieth birthday arrives, he feels uncharacteristically lackluster. Over a week has elapsed without word from Aomine. Although he had told the other to take time making a decision, each successive day wears on his already frazzled emotions. He forces himself to go about his day as scheduled and posts an obligatory photo to his blog with some caption detailing being excited about his birthday, planning on giving this evening’s live his all, and asking for everyone’s continued support. His written words betray his true feelings, because like so many days prior to this one, his ex-boyfriend monopolizes his thoughts.

‘Stop focusing on Daiki. Worrying about his future actions, which I have no control over, only wastes energy,’ he orders. Grabbing his duffel bag, Kise gives his appearance a once over in the mirror and sighs at the blank look on his face, a sign of his inability to adhere to his own advice.

Luckily the day, filled with final checks and preparations for his live, passes quickly. Pasting on his customary smile, he hopes to successfully hide his misery. He thinks he achieves his goal, until his sister walks in while his makeup artist works diligently on his face.

“Hey, sis!” he exclaims with as much enthusiasm as he can muster.

One look at him, and the smile drops from her face. “Everybody’s right. Something _is_ wrong with you.”

“What? Who do you mean by everybody? And why does “everybody” think something’s wrong with me?”

“By everybody, I mean everybody,” she replies evenly. “The camera crew, your backup dancers, your band. Do I really need to go on? I can tell something’s amiss. You’re due on stage soon, so tell me what I can do to fix this.”

“Nothing,” Kise replies his smile slipping.

“As in it’s nothing, or there’s nothing I can do?” she asks to clarify.

“There’s nothing you can do,” he admits finally letting go of his forced cheer.

“Will you at least tell me what’s bothering you? You know I’ll just worry if you don’t.”

He hesitates unsure honesty will diminish her apprehension. With a sigh, he decides to offer the truth. “I’m trying get back together with Daiki. I’ve told him how I feel, and…” He trails off with a helpless shrug.

“Aomine-kun, of course. I should have known,” she hisses.

Kise frowns. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s always Aomine-kun with you, isn’t it?” she asks with a wry smile.

“Why does everybody say that?” Kise snaps.

“Who do you mean by everybody?” she quips throwing back the question he had used moments ago.

Rolling his eyes, he answers, “The guys from Kaijo, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, Marco. Do I really need to run the gamut on this list?”

“Aomine-kun has always had a hold over you,” his sister comments.

“That’s not true,” he protests. “A time period of several years existed, when I wanted nothing more from him except to not be hated. My attachment to him now is different than it was in middle school or high school. I fell in love with him again. I didn’t plan for it happen; it just did.”

“So, how did he respond?”

“He’s deciding whether or not he wants to be with me, and he’s taking a long time, too. I think wounds from our past relationship cut deeply,” he answers with a frown.

“Ryouta, don’t revert back to blaming yourself. You did what you thought was right at the time. A breakup is rarely the fault of just one person.”

With a heavy sigh, he responds, “I know, but when I was confessing this time, he told me I had broken his heart. You should have seen the look on his face; it still devastates me. Regardless of my intentions, I know I inflicted that pain on him. I’m afraid that he’ll never get beyond that issue when considering us dating again. That thought depresses the hell out of me.” Tears start welling up in his eyes.

“Kise-san,” his makeup artist interjects. “Please don’t cry now.”

He chuckles at the honest interruption. “Alright. I’ll do my best,” he promises. Coaching himself through breathing exercises, he manages to swallow the lump in his throat and forces the moisture in his eyes to recede. “See, no need to worry about me,” he says for his sister’s benefit. “I’ll be fine; I’m a professional.”

“Okay, Ryouta, you win,” his sister relents. “Just go out there, and give it your all.”

He nods in acknowledgement, and she leaves. The rest of his preparations pass by in a blur, and he finds himself backstage waiting for the cue to make his entrance. He starts out shakily due to his mental state. However, basking in the support of thousands of cheering fans, he takes their energy, makes it his own, and pushes past his emotional hurdles. ‘I’m lucky to be loved,’ he thinks. ‘I love my fans back, so I’ll give the best performance I can.’

The remainder of the show proceeds as planned. He sings his heart out and interacts charmingly with the audience, his band, and his dancers. After the encore, he heads off stage waving energetically at the waiting camera. When the crew for the live regroups, all give a resounding, “Good job, everyone!” 

Afterwards, Kise heads to his dressing room to unwind. He immediately notices a folded sheet of paper with a brightly colored post-it attached. His sister’s neat handwriting insists, _Read ASAP._ Curiosity causes him to follow the instructions bringing him face-to-face with an unexpected message. With his heart racing as if it wants to escape the confines of his ribcage, he stares disbelievingly at the words in front of him.

_Ryouta,_

_Happy 30th birthday. Sometimes even I remember to keep my promises, so I wanted to let you know that you look beautiful._

_I’ll be waiting for you where it all began._

_Daiki_

He recalls the promise* Aomine’s letter references. 'I can't believe he remembered my silly demand, but I’m touched that he did. It indicates that I’m still on his mind and maybe still in his heart.’ Then his mind wraps itself around the importance of Aomine’s note. ‘He came to see me perform. He came especially for me.’ Hope flutters within him. ‘That fact has to be a positive sign; there’s no way it can indicate anything else.' Filled with renewed livelihood, he gathers his necessary belongings and dashes out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" his sister's voice interrupts.

"You saw the letter. Daiki's waiting for me, so I have to go to him. I need to leave now."

"Saw the letter,” she repeats raising an eyebrow. “Who do you think delivered it? Do you believe he could have gotten to your dressing room by himself?”

“Oh,” Kise comments sheepishly. “It makes sense that he had help. Otherwise the security here blows.” 

“Just out of curiosity, do you know where he's waiting?"

With absolute certainty, he answers, "He's at Teikou by the gym."

"Go get your man," she orders a tiny smile curling her lips. "I’ve called a cab for you; it’s waiting at the back entrance."

Stunned, he utters, "Thank you, but why are you doing this? I always had the impression you disliked Daiki."

"I just want you to be happy. I do enjoy poking fun at Aomine-kun though, but I think I'd give any of your potential suitors a hard time. You're so special. The least I can do as a big sister is to test those who seek your affection and make sure their intentions are true."

Unsure of what else to say, he repeats, "Thank you."

"I hope you find what you want."

With those kind words, Kise heads off, every passing minute feeling like an eternity. When he finally arrives at Teikou Middle School, he discovers his instincts are spot on, as the front gate remains open, and a soft glow emanates from the door to a familiar gym. He wonders how Aomine managed to get into their middle school but quickly dismisses the irrelevant curiosity. As he nears the building, each heartbeat pushes more adrenaline and desire through his system until he’s nothing more than a jumbled mess of twisted emotions. The nerves disappear when he sees a well-aimed basketball flying towards his head.

“Daiki, what the hell!” he cries holding his hands up to deflect the projectile. It bounces away harmlessly.

Aomine walks out of the gym, a teasing grin on his face. “This is how it all started, right? You couldn’t even let me relive that moment accurately.”

“I’d have to be crazy to let you purposely hit me in the head with a ball,” Kise grumbles as his legs automatically move him closer to the other.

“I guess it’s just more proof that things can’t return to the way they were, when everything was simple between us,” Aomine says, the smile falling off his face.

The blond stops in his tracks. “Is that okay with you?” he asks imploringly. 

“I don’t know.”

Kise’s heart fractures, and the blood that rushes through his head causes his ears to ring hollowly. In a strangled voice, he whispers, “You didn’t bring me out here just to reject me?”

“No!” Aomine exclaims. “What I mean is, while I’m unsure how I’ll handle the lingering negative emotions regarding our first relationship, the truth is I want to be able to start anew with you. I don’t want our past to affect our potential future. However, I might have to take things slowly. I hope you can accept these terms.”

With a desire kept close to the heart for years finally realized, Kise can only manage to nod numbly.

Softly, Aomine adds, “I do feel something for you, and I don’t want to give up without trying.”

In response to those words, tears well up in Kise’s eyes, and he allows them to flow freely. Pushing trembling lips into a smile, he sniffles, “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that, Daiki.”

Aomine presents open arms. “Come here, you crybaby.”

Kise accepts the offer by propelling himself forward and pulling the other close. When Aomine’s warmth and scent surround him, he knows he has finally made it back to the place where he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The promise Aomine references in his note can be found at the end of chapter 10.  
> So, if anyone was wondering, I knew early on that Kise’s thirtieth birthday was going to play a part in their reconciliation. Isn’t delayed gratification the definition of being an adult? =p 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed. Things are looking up for the couple, but how will Aomine react to being put in a position that forces him to balance old feelings with a new relationship? There’s only one more chapter to tie up all the loose ends! Until next (and the last =/) time.


	32. All In

Always staunchly aware of timelines, Kise knows that he and Aomine must establish some semblance of stability before the other leaves for America, if they are to have any chance of developing a lasting relationship. 

‘I have about three months,’ he realizes wondering if this time frame will really allow them the opportunity to reconnect.

As much as the blond wants their dating to feel normal, he understands this steady state is impossible to achieve without proceeding carefully, so that Aomine feels comfortable enough to overcome residual concerns regarding their past.

‘Daiki said to take things slowly, and I intend to respect his wishes.’

Needing this second chance to go perfectly, Kise plans on rebuilding their relationship by treating each date with utmost care and reliving important milestones with the same enthusiasm as before. 

Within their first week together, the blond insists on a stroll around Meji Jingu shrine. This had always been something he had loved to do with the other male, because only he knows that the basketball star finds the surroundings serene and calming. Although Aomine complains about the oppressively muggy weather, they both enjoy the opportunity to converse without the bustle of Tokyo life stifling their natural rapport. Kise even finds the courage to reach for Aomine’s hand. When the other laces their fingers together, the blond’s stomach flutters at the gesture of acceptance. Looking up, Kise’s heart jumps upon seeing a gentle smile on his boyfriend’s face.

Simple sweetness exemplifies their good experiences, indicating to Kise that the other truly wants their second attempt at dating to start fresh. However, not every interaction leaves him feeling optimistic. At times Aomine seems cold and distant, and the blond forcefully reminds himself that the other merely needs time and space to work through lingering negative emotions tied to their complicated history.

A month passes before Kise invites Aomine over, after a date filled with good food and even better conversation. When the other accepts, Kise soars with hope. 

“It’s be a long time since I’ve been to your place,” the taller man comments looking around the foyer.

“Things are pretty much the same,” Kise says. “Do you want anything to drink?”

Aomine shakes his head and retires to the living room, while Kise tails his guest. Although they have progressed on an emotional level, physical interaction has been lacking with nothing going beyond soft, innocent kisses. The blond misses that burning, carnal need that had crackled between them in the past. 

‘Daiki and I have always been really sexual people. Have his needs changed throughout the years?’ Kise wonders while observing his boyfriend with a thoughtful look. Another possibility, one he loathes to consider, crosses his mind, ‘Or is this shift in behavior a symptom of a deeper problem?’ 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Aomine barks interrupting Kise’s thought process.

The blond recovers quickly and chooses to test his conflicting theories. With a playful smile curving his lips, he states, “I was just thinking about how good you look.” Leaning in, he glances up at Aomine with a hooded gaze, while purposefully skimming his fingertips across the other’s thigh. 

“Oh, I see,” Aomine responds blankly. 

When the other merely stays frozen in place, Kise presses their lips together. Upon contact, their bodies run on automatic, twisting and adjusting to one another, until the blond straddles the taller male. With Aomine’s hands braced against his thighs and their erections pressed together, Kise thinks he correctly interprets their mutual desire. However, when he reaches for the other’s belt, the taller man stiffens and pushes the blond from his lap. 

“I’m not in the mood for that,” Aomine states straightening his clothing.

The rebuff stupefies Kise into inaction, as his mind proclaims, ‘Liar!’ 

Before the blond can call the other’s bluff, Aomine mutters, “I should get going. I’ve got an early morning tomorrow.” Hastily, he gets up from the couch and heads towards the exit.

‘Early morning my ass, you don’t even work right now,’ Kise protests internally. Instead of voicing this sarcastic response, he forces a smile on his face and says the words he knows the other wants to hear. “Of course, I understand.”

Aomine shoots a grateful glance before darting out of the apartment as if it is on fire.

After the “Aomine panic incident,” Kise proceeds cautiously. Two more weeks pass before he decides to invite the other up to his place. While sharing a goodbye kiss in front of his apartment complex, Kise purposefully presses their bodies together. When he feels Aomine’s length warm and hard against him, he asks, “Do you want to come upstairs?”

The basketball player immediately steps away and shakes his head. “I know what that question means, and I’m just not ready for that yet.”

Kise pursues the topic delicately. “I want to respect your comfort level, but I’m starting to wonder when you’ll be ready.”

The other shrugs. “It’s a big step in a relationship. Just because we’ve had sex before doesn’t mean I want to rush into it this time around. When I’m ready, I’ll let you know.”

“Okay,” the blond relents, even though his intuition screams that Aomine’s unwillingness to physically connect signifies a more serious issue.

Within the next week, Kise pieces together the underlying reasons to his boyfriend’s hesitance. While on yet another date, he catches the other’s glance directed at a particularly curvy waitress. “Is she your type?” he asks dryly.

“Huh?” Aomine responds, his attention snapping back towards Kise. 

“You were checking her out. Don’t deny it. Not that it bothers me, since I’m hotter than her.”

Aomine laughs. “You’re pretty confident in yourself, aren’t you? You forget that I’m just as self-assured. I could get her to my place and on her back in a couple hours if I wanted.”

The words that imply infidelity sting, but the truth behind Aomine’s behavior presents itself to Kise. ‘He still doesn’t have faith in our relationship. He doesn’t trust me or my dedication to us. That’s why he refuses to commit physically and makes spiteful statements. He’s letting me know that doesn’t care about me as much as I do about him, that he can change his mind about us, and that he has the power to hurt me this time.’

The realization cuts to the core of Kise’s soul. ‘Have my efforts meant nothing? I’m trying so hard to show that things are different now, because we’re different. I’m not the same selfish brat I was in my late teens and early twenties. What I can do to convince him that my feelings are genuine?’ 

With Aomine’s insensitive comments still burning a hole in his heart, Kise reacts before he can stop himself. “Go ahead. Cheat on me,” he challenges. “That way we’ll both be bad. Then, maybe we’ll finally be able to move forward.”

Surprise registers in Aomine’s eyes. “Ryouta, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“I-” Although Kise starts to defend himself, his resolve falters. 

Instead of attacking Aomine’s behavior as a means to justify his own, he holds back, afraid that if he says too much, he will lose the other forever. He swallows his pain and tells himself to continue believing that the other will once again see the good in their relationship. 

‘Daiki needs to figure things out for himself. I said I’d be okay with taking things slowly. I have enough strength to endure his dismissive behavior and honor my word. I remember how good we were as a couple the first time, so I know this new relationship has the potential to blossom into something wonderful. Although hesitant due to our messy history, I trust that with a little more time Daiki will realize the sincerity behind my feelings. I didn’t have enough faith in him previously, and I refuse to make the same mistake again.’

“It’s nothing,” Kise replies. “You just caught me in a weird mood. Please forget I said anything.”

“So we don’t have a problem?”

The blond hesitates before reassuring the other. “No, we don’t have a problem.”

\---

Although generally unobservant regarding others, even Aomine notices something amiss about Kise’s recent behavior. The blond had been acting strangely since that outburst during one of their dates. He wonders if blatantly checking out a waitress really unsettled the other male contrary to protests otherwise. When he mentions the event, Kise dismisses the topic. However, Aomine senses that the other merely pastes on a pleasant veneer while growing emotionally detached. He feels Kise slipping through his fingers, and panic sets in at the thought of reliving that experience.

Aomine knows the blond well enough to be certain that the other, prone to whining, must have given hints of discontent to somebody. He just needs to identify the right person to ask, so he mentally catalogs Kise’s friends and rejects most of them.

‘The guys from Kaijo won’t tell me a thing. It’ll be a cold day in hell before I ask Akashi and end up owing a favor. Midorima and Murasakibara are more clueless than I am when it comes to reading people.’ Just when Aomine thinks he has run out of options, the answer dawns on him. ‘I should talk to Tetsu. He would be the person most likely to remain neutral.’

Knowing that Kuroko is on summer break, he calls immediately.

“Aomine-kun?”

“Tetsu, hi…” he trails off unsure how to approach the subject of his concerns about Kise’s behavior.

After a few moments of silence, the shorter man prods, “Do you need something?”

Unable to think of a delicate way to explain the situation, Aomine continues tactlessly. “You don’t happen to know what’s wrong with Ryouta, do you?”

“Is something wrong with Kise-kun?”

The patronizing tone in Kuroko’s voice tells Aomine that the other withholds information. “Just tell me what you know,” he requests.

“Let’s meet for lunch at the Maji Burger closest to my apartment. Be there in an hour.”

Before he can protest, Kuroko disconnects leaving Aomine with silence. Without a better option to solving the puzzle that is Kise Ryouta, he readies himself to meet his old friend. About an hour later, he sits shifting his gaze uncomfortably between two pairs of watchful eyes.

“Tetsu, why did you bring Kagami?” he asks. “Being outnumbered makes me feel like you two are here to judge me.”

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko deadpans, “We _are_ here to judge you. However the information you seek isn’t mine to give.”

The basketball star processes the shorter man’s statements. ‘Tetsu knows something, but Kagami is the one who has garnered Ryouta’s confidence. I suppose that makes sense, since Ryouta has alluded to growing closer to Kagami during his stay abroad.’

“It’s not like I want to be here either,” the red-head mutters looking annoyed.

Surveying the unwilling participant, Aomine observes, ‘Poor Kagami, you really hate being dragged into other peoples’ dramas, don’t you? Thank Tetsu for bringing you onto the same stage as the Generation of Miracles. Welcome to the nuthouse.’

“Just tell me what you guys know about Ryouta’s odd behavior, and we can all get the hell out of here,” Aomine suggests. 

Kuroko’s face remains blank; however, Kagami’s eyes narrow ever so slightly.

“You think Kise’s acting strangely?” the red-head finally asks.

“That’s the reason we’re here!” Aomine exclaims frustrated. Taking a deep breath, he adds, “He appears as friendly as always, but I feel him withdrawing from me. This theory is unsubstantiated, but I have a nagging feeling burning in the pit of my stomach. I think he’s unaware that he’s acting differently, as if the change is a reaction to me disappointing him somehow. I’m afraid I’m going to lose him for good if I don’t figure out what I’m doing wrong.”

“So you want to be with him,” Kagami confirms.

“Of course, stupid,” Aomine returns acerbically. “I’m not looking to waste his time or mine.”

“Do you think he knows you want to be with him?” Kuroko chimes in.

“Has your conduct indicated otherwise?” Kagami adds to clarify.

“What the fuck are you two talking about?”

“Are you unaware of what you’re doing?” Kagami wonders a thoughtful look taking over his face.

“What am I doing that’s so horrible?”

“Do you truly have feelings for Kise-kun?” Kuroko interjects.

“Yes!” Aomine cries. “I’m not sure what else I can say to convince you two. I feel like I keep answering the same question without getting anything in return. It’s starting to piss me off.”

With the outburst, Kagami shifts the subject. “Do you trust him?” 

The question strikes a nerve, and Aomine’s anger dissipates. Truthfully, he had been struggling to reconcile this happy future Kise promises with the heartache of their previous breakup. “I want to,” he says with a heavy sigh. “However, I’m scared that he’ll hurt me again, so maybe I have been putting up walls as a defense mechanism.”

“That mentality can be problematic when trying to rebuild a relationship,” Kagami points out.

“I was very forthcoming with Ryouta about my state of mind,” Aomine says. “I told him that I’d need to proceed slowly. I want the proper time to regain the faith I’ve lost in him.”

“In the last two months, has he given you any reason to doubt his earnestness?” Kuroko asks.

Warily, Aomine eyes his old teammate. “I hate the tag-team attack; it’s unfair. To answer your question, no, Ryouta seems devoted this time.”

“If you feel the same way, then don’t you think you ought to let him know?” Kuroko adds as a follow-up.

“I admit that I’ve been cautious, but I’ve been fair,” Aomine asserts.

“Is that why you make comments about how easy it’d be for you to pick up other women? Is that why after two months you still won’t touch him?” Kagami asks finally showing his hand.

Unaware that Kise’s honesty with others covers such breadth, Aomine yelps in surprise.

“You guys really aren’t sleeping together, are you?” Kagami observes.

Unable to process anything but the truth in the red-head’s words, Aomine seethes. “I can’t believe Ryouta divulged such personal details. I’m going to fucking murder him!”

Victory flashes across Kagami’s features before fading quickly to sorrow. “He has complained about you checking out other women and making crude comments suggesting disloyalty. Of course those things bother him, but he was discreet about the actual details of your private life. Fortunately, or unfortunately in this case, I know Kise well enough to read between the lines. He knows you’re holding back, that you don’t completely trust him. I presume you say hurtful things, treat him suspiciously, and withhold physical intimacy to ensure your power over the relationship.”

“You sure have a lot of opinions about my behavior, don’t you?” Aomine snarls, sick of being attacked. “I’m acting reasonably. What’s wrong with wanting to move slowly to make sure we’re for real this time?”

“How much longer do you need?” Kagami asks. “More importantly, how much more of this attitude do you think Kise can bear?”

“He left me the first time! I was the one with a big gaping hole where my first love belonged,” Aomine defends. 

“Quit acting like the victim!” Kagami snaps. “It doesn’t suit you. Both you and Kise made mistakes the first time around – idiotic mistakes stemming from youth, inexperience, and mutually crappy communication. However, that time period is over. It’s been nearly ten years, so you’ve either got to man up and get over yourself, or you have to let him go!”

“Let him go,” Aomine repeats uncertainly. He has never considered this option. Frowning, he realizes that everything about that phrase sounds wrong; the entire concept grates on his nerves. 

“Kise has been accepting your blame, because he thinks it’s what you need to move forward. I can see him slowly changing with this mindset; he’s starting to believe that he deserves your mistrust and that he doesn’t merit a clean start. If you keep treating him in this manner, you’re going to break him. I know you’re aware of this. That’s the reason you’re here talking to Kuroko and myself.”

Finally acknowledging Kagami’s assessment, Aomine explodes, “Don’t you think I want to be a better person? In my head, I know I should appreciate this second chance without bringing any emotional baggage with me. However, I still have wounds from the past, and I can’t just will them out of existence!”

“Nobody is telling you to forget the events that led to your breakup with Kise-kun. Remembering the past plays a big role in making sure you don’t repeat the same mistakes. That’s a more constructive approach to take,” Kuroko suggests. 

“Don’t focus on the negative,” Kagami adds pensively. “Before things fell apart after Kise moved abroad, the two of you were happy together." 

Aomine pauses. ‘I hate to admit it, but Kagami’s right. Paralyzed by fear, I disregarded the good memories of my time with Ryouta. How did I let that happen?’

“Kagami-kun makes an excellent point. Aomine-kun, you need to consider everything before deciding how proceed with Kise-kun, but you cannot keep punishing him. For what it’s worth, I believe Kise-kun is sincere.”

The basketball pro remains quiet and contemplates his friends’ words as well as his actions in the last two months. ‘During my youth, I gave Ryouta my heart, only to have it demolished. Consequently, I’ve been looking out for myself this time. Apprehension has made me act selfishly.’ These thoughts spark recollections of a previous conversation with Kise. ‘When Ryouta and I had that talk several years ago to clear the air between us, he admitted to pushing me away in college, because he was afraid that I’d break his heart. I’m making the same mistake that he did, the mistake that I haven’t been able to overlook. I want to trust our relationship this time around, but every time we bond, I worry about making myself vulnerable to him again. Falling prey to fear is so easy, and the need for security is so strong. I didn’t realize these feelings resulted in such clear physical and behavioral manifestations. I only wanted control and reassurance; I didn’t mean to make him suffer. After all these years, everything has aligned so we can be together again. I don’t want to destroy what we’ve managed to recapture, which could be the start of a great future.’ 

Aomine’s will to overcome springs to life, because he knows deep down inside his feelings for Kise are genuine. “Ryouta is mine,” he declares. 

“I suggest you fully adopt that philosophy,” Kuroko states.

“Or else I’ll tell him he can do better than your pathetic, unforgiving ass,” Kagami adds. 

Aomine’s anger flares, but he swallows his biting response, since he knows the others only mean to mediate in the best way they can. They finish their meals. Kagami makes Aomine promise never to use him as a free therapist again, and the trio disband.

Over the next two weeks, Aomine watches Kise closely while keeping his conversation with Kuroko and Kagami in mind. In a strange way, they test one another. The taller man merely wants to confirm Kagami and Kuroko’s opinions about the blond’s affection for him, while he assumes Kise attempts to gather if he has the capability to move on from the past. He notices each dismissive response causes the blond’s eyes to dim and mouth to sober. However, after this reaction, Kise forces himself to exude cheerful energy to cover up any signs of discomfort. 

‘He hides his disappointment in me so well,’ Aomine thinks. ‘Sometimes he uses that smile to conceal his true emotions, and I should have remembered that about him. Perhaps I’ve forgotten a lot of things about Ryouta, like the way he works and what he needs from me. I’ve been so focused on preventing my own heartache that I disregarded the hardships he had endured during our relationship and thereafter.’

The basketball star makes a concerted decision to believe in his boyfriend once more, knowing he cannot let fear prevent him from enjoying his present and allow it to steal his future. ‘I’ve done our relationship a horrible disservice. Instead of enjoying our reconnection, I treated you with suspicion. I should have paid more attention to your recent actions instead of concentrating on ghosts of the past. Most importantly, I’m sorry I caused us to lose the last two months. However, I’m glad I figured things out and have a chance to make everything right. Ryouta, just you wait and see; I won’t allow us to waste any more time.’

\---

In the last couple weeks, Kise notices Aomine finally warming to their relationship. His boyfriend has slowly stopped pushing him away and even initiates signs of affection. The first time the other pulls him into one of those big, bone-crushing hugs and just holds on, Kise almost cries with relief. 

Because the blond senses a positive change in his boyfriend’s mannerisms, he feels inclined to try harder as well. ‘Perhaps I’ll just have to be satisfied with handholding and kissing for now. The kisses are good,’ he thinks resisting the urge to press his fingertips to his lips, because the two stand outside of Aomine’s apartment complex gazing at one another at the end of yet another date.

“Ryouta,” Aomine addresses interrupting the blond’s thoughts.

“What is it, Daiki?” Kise asks flashing a brilliant grin. “Are you going to tell me what an awesome time you had tonight? I really am a charming date, huh?”

“That’s not what I was going to say.”

Kise opens his mouth to respond with more banter, but the serious look on Aomine’s face causes his heart to plummet to his feet. ‘Oh God,’ he thinks wildly. ‘Is Daiki going to say something bad? He’s looking at me with such a severe expression.’

“It’s time for us to cut out the bullshit.”

The blond’s stomach churns at the words, which hold an overwhelmingly negative connotation. “What bullshit?” he asks hollowly.

“The bullshit you’ve been letting me get away with,” the taller man explains.

“Huh?” Kise responds confused by the unexpected statement.

“How long were you prepared to let me treat you badly before you said something? When were you going to let me know that my attitude was problematic for our relationship?”

Startled by Aomine’s atypically apt deductions, Kise blanks. Before he can exercise restraint, all of his bottled up emotions take form as tears that flow steadily down the planes of his face. “I’m so happy to hear you say that,” he weeps. “The past several weeks have been tough on me, but I kept telling myself to be patient and to let you move at your own pace. I believed that you’d remember the good times we shared. I knew you’d see the blessing in this second chance.” After choking down a sob, he professes, “I had faith in you this time. I wasn’t going to disappoint you in that respect again.” 

“Oh, Ryouta, my beloved Ryouta,” Aomine whispers tenderly. “When I’m being unreasonable, you should say something. You should never let me push you away to the point that I could lose you. I noticed that you were withdrawing from me, and it took me a hell of a time to figure out why.”

Relieved by the kindness in the other’s response, Kise replies with his normal confidence, “If you want to apologize for acting like a jerk, you could just say you’re sorry like a normal human being.”

“You self-assured brat!” Aomine exclaims with mock-anger. “I have no intentions of apologizing.”

Accepting the change to a lighter mood, Kise sticks out his tongue and returns, “I don’t want your apology anyway!” 

“What do you want, then?” the other challenges.

The blond opens his mouth to answer but hesitates, while his brain scrambles for a witty response.

The atmosphere shifts once more, when Aomine’s face sobers, and he tentatively asks, “Do you want to spend the night at my place?”

Kise’s cheeks flush at the implication, while the rest his blood settles below the belt. “You’re aware of what you’re suggesting,” he confirms.

“Absolutely,” Aomine answers with a feral grin.

Kise pauses to process the offer. Although it wouldn’t be the first time they had slept together, he realizes that this time would mean something special, a symbol of their true reconnection and a tacit agreement to leave all past mistakes behind. Nerves root themselves in his stomach causing him to feel timid. Channeling all of his fondness into a gentle smile, he earnestly accepts. “Yes, Daiki, I’d love to spend the night with you.”

As they head upstairs, Kise’s anxiety transforms to energy of an entirely different nature, and he yearns for physical contact. Aomine barely has time to shut the door behind them before Kise captures the other’s lips with his own. Aomine’s tongue snakes inside his mouth eagerly, encouraging Kise, who reaches for the other’s belt. Deft fingers make quick work of the buckle and move onto the button and zipper. 

Aomine pulls away, a smirk on his face. “Aren’t you impatient?” he asks, voice low and rumbling.

The teasing should infuriate Kise, but the weeks of tame interactions allow Aomine’s sultry voice to turn him on more. Lips swollen and face flushed, Kise averts his eyes. “I hate you,” he breathes without conviction.

“Do you really?” Aomine teases, pressing a palm to the bulge straining against the blond’s jeans.

Instinctively, Kise rocks into the other’s waiting hand. “I hate you, because you always manage to get under my skin. I hate you, because I can’t help but crave your touch. I hate you, because I’m helplessly drawn to you.

“Doesn’t that just mean you love me?” Aomine interprets, before crushing their mouths together once more.

The next several minutes are filled with probing kisses and adventurous hands. Aomine’s practiced fingers unbutton and unzip Kise’s jeans, and when warm hands meet heated, throbbing flesh, the blond moans reveling in the dizzying sensation that washes over him. 

Self-control diminishing, Kise breaks the kiss and cranes his neck so his lips reach the soft shell of Aomine’s ear. Breath labored, he whispers, “I’m going to devour you, and I want you do devour me, too.” Pulling away, he shoots the other his most inviting gaze fully aware that Aomine has always loved his bedroom eyes.

“Fuck, Ryouta…” the taller man groans, his eyes darkening with hunger. “Take off your clothes and get to the bedroom, now,” he orders.

Aomine’s command, with that deep, smooth voice, leaves no room for defiance, and Kise responds eagerly, heat curling low in his stomach. Once on Aomine’s bed, they take time to re-discover the familiar territory of one another’s bodies and explore new ways to drive each other crazy with desire.

When Aomine’s hands and mouth bring him close to his limit, Kise utters a strangled whine. Upon hearing the familiar sound, Aomine whispers, “On your hands and knees.”

Wordlessly, Kise complies and allows the other to take the reins. Everything about sex with Aomine feels so familiar but exhilarating at the same time, as if the other is a drug he has been off of for too long. However, they still work well together and know how to take cues from one another. With passion and electricity coursing through every nerve in his body, the heat building deep inside Kise’s core ruptures, and he cries out as waves of pleasure consume him.

\---

When Kise awakens, the irrational fear that last night had been a figment of his imagination fills him. Refusing to open his eyes, he burrows further into the pillow. A touch, gentle and reverent against his cheek, reassures him, and he allows his eyelids to flutter open. Tilting his head, he welcomes the image of Aomine staring down at him.

“Good morning, Daiki,” he slurs with a slow smile.

“Hi, there,” Aomine whispers back with a grin of his own.

Kise reaches over and pulls the taller man to him, until they are entwined in one another’s arms.

“What are you thinking?” Aomine asks breaking the silence.

“I guess I was just marveling at the fact that I'm with my high school sweetheart again.” The blond’s chest squeezes with both joy and remorse. “It sounds stupidly fairy tale-esque, doesn't it? I’m happy that we found our way back to each other again, but I’m also frustrated that we wasted so much time. If we were going to end up together anyway, we never should have let each other go.”

“Hmm,” Aomine hums as if deep in thought.

Kise registers the full weight of his previous statements. Although Aomine has managed to work through issues regarding their past to accept their new relationship, this does not equate to the other feeling as committed and serious as him. “I’m sorry if I sounded presumptuous,” he whispers embarrassed. “We just got back together. You can take things at your own pace. The last thing I want to do is pressure you.”

“Ryouta, don’t be an idiot,” Aomine orders. “You know me well enough to discern that you interpreted last night correctly.”

Kise glows at the other’s response. “I’m happy you feel the same way,” he enthuses. “I just regret that we spent so much time apart.” He opens his mouth to continue, but when the taller man presses a finger gently to his lips, the words die in his throat.

“Weren’t you the one who said that our separation was necessary for personal growth?” Aomine asks.

“Yes, but-”

Aomine interrupts, “In another five to eight years, the time we’ve spent apart will seem like a drop in the bucket. We’ll be in a different phase in life.”

The fact that the other has eyes on the future comforts Kise. “Five to eight years? Are you truly looking that far ahead?”

“Ryouta, I’m all in, and I hope you’re on the same page.”

Kise beams. “Of course!” he affirms. “Being with you again feels like a dream come true, and –”

“And you’re babbling again,” Aomine interjects with a playful gleam in his eyes.

The blond purses his lips together and sniffs huffily. With the silence, he replays their previous conversation focusing on numerical details the other had mentioned. “Five to eight years?” he wonders. “That’s an awfully specific time frame.”

With a tender smile on his face, Aomine expounds, “I’m not going to be playing for the NBA forever. I’ll be retiring in the next five to eight years. I’m hoping that you’ll stick with me through that timeframe, until I can return home permanently.”

Overwhelming joy floods Kise’s heart. With a pure smile that conveys all his hopes and wishes, he assures, “I will. I understand what you’ll be going through in the States. I’ll visit you, too. I promise we’ll make things work this time. I don’t want anybody but you.”

Aomine snickers. “It took you long enough to realize something I figured out the first time we were together.”

The blond pouts. “You’re not planning on making me feel guilty about that forever, are you?”

“No, just for a couple more months,” the taller man teases. 

Kise sulks a little more before offering, “In the grand scheme of things, does it matter what path our relationship has taken? Isn't the most important thing that we're together now?" When the other male remains silent, the blond pushes the topic. “What’s with the long pause?”

“I was just thinking about how I feel. With you rushing me, I don’t want to give you an answer anymore.”

“You’re so mean,” Kise complains.

Aomine relents immediately. “Your questions just reminded of how much I loved you in the past. They also make me wonder how much more I will grow to love you in the future.”

This response, filled with abundant promise and optimism, leaves Kise speechless, and he gazes wonderingly at the other, eyes glazing over with fresh tears. 

"Finally, I got you to shut up,” Aomine says. "Maybe now I can just hold you in peace."

"You're the worst," Kise whines with an exasperated sigh. “You’re lucky I love you.” However, he complies with his boyfriend’s wishes and snuggles deeper into the other's arms. 'I'm finally back where I belong,' he thinks closing his eyes and soaking up the warmth of Aomine's body pressed against his. The senses of comfort and security lull him to sleep once more.

\---

_Afterward (approximately six years later)_

One afternoon in late June, Aomine heads home from Narita Airport following his final season in the NBA. ‘Retirement, huh?’ he thinks a small grin on his face. Something about staying still appeals to him. ‘Without having to constantly worry about future travel, I can now enjoy simple pleasures, like going to sleep and waking up next to the person I love for the rest of my life.’ 

When he enters the apartment he and Kise share, an aromatic scent greets him.

“Daiki, is that you?” the blond calls.

The taller man smiles upon hearing footsteps approach. When he discerns the sound of two people heading towards him, his brows furrow. He wasn’t expecting any company, and his mood sours, until the pair round the corner.

“Ryouta and my little girl!” he exclaims accepting hugs from both of them. 

“I’m not a little girl anymore,” Yume corrects smartly, when the group breaks apart.

“I suppose not,” Aomine muses. “You’re eleven now and turning into such a lovely young woman.”

“It sounds weird when you say things like that, papa.”

“I’m not ready for you to have that teenage girl attitude, yet,” Aomine mutters under his breath.

“Come on you two,” Kise cajoles attempting to mediate. “Yumecchi, you asked to be here for your dad’s homecoming, and Daiki, you can’t keep her from growing up.”

Touched by his daughter and Kise’s combined efforts, Aomine utters, “Thank you both.”

“That’s better!” the blond says approvingly. “Everyone to the dining table. Dinner’s ready.”

Aomine sniffs the air again. “It really does smell wonderful,” he comments, grateful that, in the past few years, Kise has settled on a steady job hosting an entertainment show, allowing for free time to enjoy pursuits of a domestic nature. 

“Don’t fill up,” the blond warns while loading the plates. “Yumecchi made cookies for dessert. If I had to guess, I’d say she’s practicing, so she’ll be able to make them for her crush.

“I don’t have a crush, Ryou-papa,” the pre-teen protests face turning red.

A warmth, comfortable and heady, slowly fills Aomine as the evening unfolds. ‘Ah, this is what life is about,’ he thinks deciphering the meaning behind the sensation. ‘Being with and appreciating loved ones. I think I could get used to this.’ When his gaze meets Kise’s, they smile at each other, and he knows the other feels the same way.

After dinner has ended and Kaneko has taken Yume home, the couple retire to their bedroom. “So this is how it’s going to be with just you and me,” Aomine comments. “I like it.”

“Would you like it more with a son to call our own?” Kise asks with a little smile.

Aomine gapes at the other, shocked. The two had discussed adoption in the past, because he is convinced that Kise should experience fatherhood. However, their initial research had left them immensely aware of their limited options, especially taking into account the legally unfavorable conditions of single-parent adoption and lack of familial link. Even so, he knows Kise has been working relentlessly on this task for multiple years, hiring the best lawyer and throwing around his considerable celebrity.

“Ryouta, are you saying what I think you are?”

The blond grins at him, pride shining in honey-colored orbs. “Yes! The paperwork will be finalized in the next month! Everything we’ve been working so hard for in the past three years is coming to fruition.”

“Don’t say “we,” when you’ve done most of the leg-work,” Aomine chides. 

“I got to meet with him. Do you want to see a picture?” Kise asks, already pulling out his cell phone.

“Hell yeah!” The taller man takes his partner’s mobile device and drinks in the image of a shy-looking toddler. “That’s him, huh? He’s going to be our son.” With the photograph, the situation feels more tangible, and his heart races with excitement. 

Kise takes his phone back from Aomine, slides it into his pocket, and then wraps his arms around the other’s waist. “I didn’t get to say this properly with Yumecchi here. Congratulations on your retirement. I’m glad to have you home, and welcome to the next phase of our lives together.”

Aomine reciprocates the embrace and pulls the other close so that he can press their lips together for a slow, tender kiss. ‘Our lives are finally in sync. We can head into the future together,’ he thinks the realization leaving him giddy. When he pulls away, he says, “It’s good to be home. I’m here to stay, so I’ll be with you every step of the way.” After a pause, he wonders aloud, “Was it worth the wait?”

The blond shoots him a look that clearly reads “don’t be an idiot.” Then, a smile as brilliant as sunlight illuminating the sky replaces the annoyed glance. “You’d better believe it!” he affirms reflecting nothing but affection and joy.

The purity in Kise’s response renders Aomine speechless. In awe he thinks, ‘I can tell how much Ryouta cares about me. To me, he has never looked more captivating and beautiful than at this moment, while openly allowing his love for me shine. I’m so lucky. We still have a lifetime of experiences to enjoy together. After everything we’ve been through, I won’t take our time together for granted, and I’m certain that he won’t either.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends the story of their epic romance, or the breaking and remaking of a relationship, if you will. I hope I was able to realistically and successfully convey emotionally complicated situations with my writing and that my words were able to evoke some sort of emotional reaction along the way. 
> 
> Regarding Japanese family law (as applied to the “afterward”): Adoption is not common unless a familial connection exists. Additionally, single parent adoption is rarely granted. (Note: Gay marriage is illegal in Japan.) From my research, about 7% of orphans are adopted, and placement into a permanent home isn’t a priority. Most stay in the orphanage until adulthood.
> 
> To my readers: Congrats for making it to the end! This thing is long, so I humbly thank you for reading. To those who have provided comments along the way, thank you for taking the time to do so. 
> 
> Now that everything’s finished, honest feedback would be much appreciated. (For example: Was reading a fic that spanned so many years in fic time interesting, or did it end up too abstracted? What are your thoughts on progression, pacing, and believability? Is there anything you’d like to address, or anything I failed to address?) I’m curious, since it’s the first time that I’ve finished something so long with such steady pacing. I’d like to consider input prior to any future multi-chapter endeavors (be it this fandom or a fandom yet to be discovered). 
> 
> A special thanks to my occasional beta and frequent cheerleader, Analineblue. Without your constant support, I probably would have given up in the middle…multiple times, because words and plot are hard. Thank you for encouraging me to tell my story and for believing in me, even when I didn’t believe in myself. 
> 
> Again, thank you, everyone! I truly hope you enjoyed this fic and found it a worthwhile read. =)
> 
> Additional Author’s Note (several months after originally posting this chapter): At the time this chapter was written and originally posted, Japan did not recognize gay marriage (which is why I wrote the afterward the way I did, as noted in the original author’s note). On March 31, 2015, Shibuya became the first ward in Japan to recognize gay marriage. Hopefully more will follow. =)


End file.
